


Hidden Village Beyond the Mountain

by meelomango



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Community: kakasaku, Drama, F/M, Healing, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meelomango/pseuds/meelomango
Summary: What really happened after the war? After losing the sharingan, Hatake Kakashi trains rigorously for years only to find himself bored. When a rare, dangerous mission ignites his fire, will his student Haruno Sakura partake? Or will he be forced to lounge about retirement and find new hobbies? Kakasaku





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters, but I do own this story.
> 
> Author's Note: So I'm excluding the epilogue novels and just coming a few years after the manga ended. This is my version of the epilogue novels I suppose. I've manipulated some things, but it will eventually become believable. I hope. Haha.
> 
> Originally published: May 31, 2016 on ff.net

**Book I**

Chapter 1: The Mission

* * *

"I promise to be patient and understanding. Except when you're unnecessarily cryptic. I promise to take care of you and all your dogs. And to heal you when you're sick and patch up all your holes whenever you get blown up." she paused as laughter echoed the hall. Shinobi humor. She never really got it. 

 

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as she took the time needed to soften her voice, "You've accepted all of me including my awful temper with gentility. In my darkest moments, you've always reminded me of what we fight for. You're my precious person. I've depended on you for so much, for so long and now, I promise you can depend on me. I promise to accept all that makes you, you. To light up your way if you get lost in the darkness we all know so well. To love and cherish the amazing man behind the mask. You will never lose me. I promise to always be by your side." _I promise to never be another reason why you visit the stone every morning._

 

He fought the urge to bring her small form into his large arms as he searchingly looked for her jade eyes to meet his, but she continued to bashfully hide beneath hooded lashes. His eyes faintly crinkled knowing exactly what to say, "Thank you."

 

"Thank you?" Her reaction was instant as he predicted. Finally, she looked him straight in his eyes. _Ah, there it was._

 

He couldn't help but feel a sadistic, pleasant satisfaction as her light brows furrowed in mild annoyance. A little added bonus.

 

"Do it properly." the slug-princess commanded, a small death threat underlining her three words.

 

"Got it." he half saluted with two fingers. There was a slight break in his usual calm resolve. The intensity in his obsidian eyes never left hers as his large hands steadily reached out to enclose around her delicate ones. "I promise to always look like I'm listening when you talk. You'll never have expired food in the house and I'll keep you fed. I know you're moods tend to change when you're hungry.." as their guests continued to snicker, he felt her squeeze his hands albeit a little tighter than comfortable. He could't help the genuine smile escaping him.

 

He took a step forward closer, her hands still in his, the tenor of his voice lowered, "I'm not very good at these things, and I can't promise grand romantic gestures, but I can promise that I will be by your side. You're the strongest woman I know, but I'll lend you my strength even when you don't need it. And when you do, I will fight with everything I have. Nothing will ever change between us. You're my first priority. I will keep you safe."

 

In their world, due to the constant danger of their occupation, their life spans a bit shorter, the psychological warfare in their daily lives- promising to keep one another _safe_ was the most meaningful vow.

 

And there wasn't a dry seat in the house.

 

The powerful blonde couldn't help but brush a rogue tear from the base of her porcelain cheek, "I'm such a sucker for happy endings. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." she warningly whispered exclusively for their ears only, "Please keep it family friendly."

 

_'Shit. It's really happening.'_ The pink haired kunoichi swallowed in anticipation.

 

Before she could prepare herself, in one swift movement, she found herself pulled flush against the hard, lean length of his body. Slowly, he lowered himself to her awaiting pink lips, only to feel two fingers on his mask halting all movement causing him to open his eyes in surprise.

 

With a mischievous glint she smiled radiantly, her index finger hooked around the fabric that separated them and pulled. With equal quickness she kissed him with fervor, positioning herself to block greedy onlookers from the rare opportunity she created.

 

_'Make it look real.'_ she chanted to herself but her thoughts were quickly escaping her. Something that happened more often than she liked to admit over the past two weeks.

 

As soon as their lips met she could feel herself melt against the soft fullness of the lips pressed to hers. She tried her best to count to three, but right as she was about to pull away, a calloused hand snaked its way up her neck to the back of her nape, pulling her closer into him, deepening the sweet innocence of their kiss as a soft, satisfied growl escaped him. He began to softly nibble the plumpness of her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, and it immediately elicited a delicious response from her despite trying with every fiber in her bones to stop. But, damnit, he felt so _good_. Instinctively, her slender arms reached around his neck, tugging him even closer if it were possible as she drowned in his lips.

 

Tsunade felt bittersweetness overwhelm her as she observed the both of them. With a solemn voice that went unnoticed to everyone in attendance, she announced, "I would like to introduce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Hatake Kakashi." Loud cheers filled the hall, interrupting the trance of the newly wedded couple.

 

She sighed as he pulled away. Her eyes closed for a fraction of a second longer to give him the privacy he needed to pull up his mask. When their eyes met again he gave a subtle nod, his expression light as he turned them to acknowledge their guests. He saluted to their audience in appreciation before dipping sideways, his breath tickling her ear.

 

"Before you say anything, there was no way I'd let your mask touch my mouth again. You drink through that." her voice full of amusement and disdain as she tried to shake off the excitement from his kiss.

 

He let out an indignant scoff, feigning a bruised ego, "You've made a wise decision."

 

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and smiled at him. Behind her seemingly happy expression, she was filled with constant uncertainty. _Was this a good decision?_ Were they making the right choice?

 

A sea of eyes filled with warmth and genuine blessing gazed adoringly at the newlyweds as they merrily walked down the rose petaled aisle. Kakashi and Sakura continued to laugh and wave enthusiastically.

 

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_

 

* * *

 

_*Two weeks earlier*_

 

Tsunade rubbed her temples attempting to alleviate the migraine threatening to explode her sanity. She had been wracking her brain for the past twelve hours drawing lists upon lists, crumpled papers flowered the floor around her. Time was of the essence and the decision burdening her shoulders needed to be made soon.

 

But what to do? Which elite kunoichi? Anko was meddlesome. Kurenai had enough on her plate with the baby. Hinata was still sorting through horrid Hyuuga legalities. And she couldn't go herself so the obvious choice was... Sakura.

 

As for her partner? Simply thinking of the brats made her want a wonderful, tall drink on the rocks. Naruto wasn't remotely secretive and he was still in training to be Hokage. Sai was too socially awkward. Sasuke.. she shook her head furiously. That was obviously a bad idea.. He was equally as awkward as Sai if it were possible. Hmmm, Sakura once had an ex-boyfriend in Anbu. What was his name again? Yui..chi? Yuichi? Or something annoying like that.. But was pairing Sakura with an ex-boyfriend morally okay? Or was it best to pair her up with someone she once had feelings for?

 

No, no, no. Knowing her apprentice's temper, that was a disaster waiting to happen. Better to choose someone whom she didn't have feelings for. Someone she didn't have the audacity to try to kill... so obviously someone of higher rank and reputation. Someone perceptive with others, observant, and doesn't wreak havoc and fear by just standing there. But is formidable and capable. With Anbu background, possibly? Someone who can be secretive to loved ones to almost a theatrical degree...

 

Gai? … The thought instantly burned the dendrites of her brain cells. Yes, let's physically and mentally forget that idea.

 

It had to be someone close to Sakura. Someone believable, because the task was already _unbelievable_ as it was.

 

There was one name constantly crossing her scalding brain, but she didn't have the heart to do this to him. There would be no turning back in their relationship, at least not in a way mentally. They were human despite being the glorified heroes of their four years reign of peace. And this man wasn't simply a subordinate. She held very high regards for him. This comrade gave everything he had to this village and he deserved the retirement he requested for. It had only been, what, six months since it had been granted? He seemed.. content as a civilian. It had been a few years since she had seen him remotely content. Did she have the right to say _'hey can you go and save the world one more time'?_

 

And he'd probably say, okay and do the damn thing. And do it _perfectly_. Should she take advantage of his carefree attitude and natural instinct to prevent apocalypses? If she did, she'd probably always turn to him in the future. And he wouldn't refuse her. Even if he wanted to settle down, he wouldn't say no. But was it fair to do this?

 

Finally, after much internal struggle she circled the pair, wrote the order on faded parchment and sent the birds. They should be here within the next thirty minutes.

 

* * *

 

A wolf masked maiden, dressed in a matte black two piece suit and covered head to toe in mud appeared at the front of his modest shop. Kakashi's canine nostrils caught a whiff of blood with a hint of vanilla scented lotion, as he nonchalantly turned to regard her. What did she do now?

 

"Help me, Sensei." the plea came out as a stringy whine as she took off her mask and sat down on a peculiarly shaped chair... thingy. Blood dripped down her back and the slime of her boots rubbed against the fabric.

 

His mouth fell agape. Not due to the fact she was bleeding. Well, yes, because of the blood. Slime. Mud. That was now seeping into his brand new custom made Pakkun bean bag that Sai spent an entire week perfecting. The exquisite masterpiece now dirtied in the filth she dragged in. He was about to demand her to clean it until he had second thoughts, "You're personally paying to get that cleaned."

 

She smiled apologetically, now noticing the awful mess she was making, "Please help? I'm dying." she whimpered, her oval eyes grew large as she looked up at him pleadingly like a worried kitten.

 

His obsidian eyes didn't need to scan over her sleek frame. No, she wasn't. A talented healer like her would simply use chakra to force her blood to clot in just the right areas. A skill that few possessed. If she hadn't healed herself already, Kakashi already could guess the problem. There was only one thing this fearsome kunoichi could not handle.

 

"What has my favorite, little student gotten herself into?" He calmly closed the cream-colored blinds and locked the door to his newly renovated establishment. She watched as he grabbed a blue tea kettle and cup from the bar kitchen before walking over to her. Her eyes excited as she poured herself a cup of the steamy, hot liquid. She inhaled the wonderful fragrance before taking a sip. It was her favorite jasmine tea.

 

"I'll buy you a new bean bag." she muttered under her breath as he knelt by her side.

 

"Hmm." he hummed. Usually a tall tale sign that he wasn't quite listening, his whole being intently focused on the woman before him. With careful fingers, he peeled the black fabric off her shoulders and down her back as she simultaneously unbuttoned her front, both moving to an accustomed routine until her blouse fell at her hips. He was pleased to find the gash in the middle of her upper back wasn't as deep as he initially suspected. The area right between her shoulder blades.

 

"The one spot you can't reach." the left corner of his mouth lifted in a mildly amused smirk. With a quick snap of his thumb and index finger he undid her conventional nude bra. His hands began glowing green as he began to go to work on her.

 

"No one moves that way!"

 

"I move that way."

 

"Sure, you do." she sarcastically replied. Ugh, she couldn't believe this kept happening. Damnit, she knew she was flexible. She was a kunoichi for Kami sakes, but there were really just some things you can't learn.

 

A sharp pain shot down her body and she winced as he began to repair her torn muscle tissue. His freehand squeezed her bare shoulder in comfort and she instantly crossed her arm over her chest and put a hand over his. It didn't take more than a few minutes, she felt the familiar cooling, hot relief spread across her back as he began to mend the skin.

 

' _Wow, he got faster.' s_ he thought to herself as she finally allowed herself to relax, reaching for her tea cup once more.

 

Thank goodness he took up healing. It would have been embarrassing for her to go to the hospital each time this happened and publicly admit her stupid weakness. It was a wonderful/irritating thing that her former Sensei picked up healing like a fish to water. Wonderful because she always seemed to get stabbed in that damned spot. Irritating because what took her years to learn, he picked up in a little less than a month.

 

Because he was bored.

 

_Yeah_.

 

Ever since Kakashi lost the sharingan, he interestingly found he had an incredible abundance of chakra. With large amounts of power he expected to be sloppy, but the case was opposite. His control was impeccable.

 

The sharingan required more chakra than a typical Uchiha since he wasn't able to turn his off. It was like a constant weighted strength training for seventeen years. Years of enduring and controlling this heavily draining ability, when his eyes both finally blackened, he found himself able to control his immense chakra with ease. Bending vast amounts of chakra at his will was much easier than supplying and controlling the prized eye. _And much more comfortable._ This aloof man was able to master the more difficult and delicate jutsus within days.

 

Annoying. He may have lost the Copy Nin name, but he might as well be I-Know-It-All Nin. In an almost childlike curiosity, for three years he went through all the scrolls in the village, traveled to other villages and studied their scrolls just to _play_ with his newfound gift.

 

Hey, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm a genius. I was first in my class. Promoted to Jounin at the age of thirteen. Was an ANBU captain. Had the sharingan for a bit, served it's purpose, but now I'm all powerful and much more comfy. Trained the best ninja of our age. Saved the world. Oh, did I mention I passed on being Hokage?

 

Yeah. _Annoying_.

 

But so very useful much to her chagrin. Except for one minor detail.

 

"How's retirement treating you?"

 

Already finished with the job, he wordlessly stood up and walked up stairs to his loft without even glancing her way. She frowned as he so obviously disregarded her question. Her Sensei may have been the stoic type and never spoke unnecessarily unless it was for his own amusement, but as of late, he had just been... quiet. More than usual. Now his broodiness could almost rival Sasuke's. And Kakashi was never the type to brood. He pondered.

 

Seconds passed when she heard the bath go and her eyes filled with dew and she grew increasingly aware of her sweaty, sticky, blood stained state. _A shower._ The five minutes of jealousy and judging were over. This man was perfection.

 

She quickly went up the straight, dark metallic stairs into the loft space he now occupied, noticing the new changes on the way. The store was cozy, filled with couches and high round tables scattered in no particular order. Books were on this floor. The basement was filled with scrolls he had collected over the years. And the place behind the purple curtains in the corner was the exotic section.

 

The apparent theme he chose for his new bookstore: his dogs. The only two things that Kakashi ever took interest in besides being legendary were his dogs and books. He had plushies, rugs, blankets, pillows and apparently bean bag chairs of his little monsters. Cherry wooden frames adorned the walls, and each one were filled with Bull, Brushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko and Pakkun with their wives and pups.

 

She remembered the off hand story her Sensei shared while Team Seven helped him decorate the shop. Kakashi never volunteered to tell personal stories unless sake was involved, so each member silently absorbed the seemingly miniscule details he offered as if they were being directed details of an S-class mission. As he passed each picture, he told his students how disastrous each photoshoot was. The wives kept shoving various meats his way, greatly spoiling his appetite before their usual feast of steaks, turkey, chicken etc. Naruto shuddered, remembering his feast of insects with his own ninken, but kept the fact to himself, wanting to listen more to his teacher speak. It had been so long since he really spoke to them.

 

Kakashi continued to share about the puppies. They were all either teething or being potty trained and having all of them there at once sounded like a happy paradise, but it was a mess! And his new sandals were destroyed. He was forced to promise the pups ninken training when they were done. A very, very poorly planned reward. He came home smelling like piss and biscuits.

 

When they were all done hanging the pictures and posters, moving books and scrolls in place, they basked in the canine ambiance they all helped to created for their Sensei. With sake. And lots of it.

 

After a few more moments of silence, Kakashi spoke of how amazed he was with their world. How the peace was so secure that they didn't have to worry about having litters of offspring. After serving their duty to him, using all their skills to the fullest extent in this world, they went back home to a nice meal, their families and friends all awaiting their return. And when they did lose someone, the most common cause was old age. Something so unheard of for ninja.

 

Sakura understood why Kakashi shared. She felt herself brimming with the same emotion. Envy.

 

To have loved ones waiting. To not have to worry about who died that week. To always have the reasons for what fuels the fight. To have the safety of peace, and peace of mind that they would always be safe.

 

But, to also have the opportunity to fight to the fullest. To still have an excuse to use every ounce of chakra, pulling from reserves you never knew you had and winning the battle of your life. And to have all your loved ones near. To have the support, safety and the thrill? Ninja were forced to choose. But ninken had it all.

 

Peacetime was amazing for everyone. There was so much happiness and contentedness, but she had to admit, her missions as of late were never more than the simple escort this lord here, escort that merchant there. It truly had been peacetime. Bandits or evil, powerful lords were her enemy at the moment, and it was only fun if there were a lot of them. At first, it was complete relief. Eventually, she grew antsy to blow something up or punch someone into oblivion.

 

Observing her Sensei, a man who couldn't be bothered, apparently had a limit to his strong desire to be lazy. Perhaps this man enjoyed his naps so much because he usually took on the more tiring missions? Now that the excitement was over and naps were all he had, Sakura was sure her teacher was bored out of his mind.

 

He devoted an entire three of the past four years to training? And for what? To save cats? Six months ago Kakashi sold his apartment, bought a modest shop in the civilian district and turned it into an interesting book store/home. Books for leisure, scrolls for nin to research, and most importantly, books for pleasure. The legendary Hatake Kakashi had been granted early retirement.

 

She walked into the shower, pleased to see each of Team Seven's preferred shampoos and body washes all half way used. They all depended on Sensei too much. She had to do something for him in return.

 

Allowing the hot steam to open her clogged pores, she relished in the steamy liquid that drenched her sore muscles. How did he feel about retirement? She knew without him saying a word.

 

He was bored.

 

* * *

 

He leaned back into his overly comfortable, leather recliner chair, something he purchased just three days ago, as he passively read through his hardback, exclusive version of Icha Icha Tactics for the third time that day simply out of habit. As much as he loved this masterful series, having unlimited time to graze through the pages for a year.. he needed a new hobby. At least something that could distract him long enough to miss it. He sighed. Another thing he did a lot more than usual without noticing.

 

While turning the page he saw the familiar shadow of a winged messenger land on his foot.

 

"Hi Sora." His eyes crinkled as he kindly regarded the bird. They haven't had many encounters as of late. With gentle hands he untied the browned parchment attached to her foot, opened, his head cocked to the side in curiosity. _Okay_. He held the paper over a nearby candle and placed its remains to burn in a coaster. A familiar, small flame ignited in him simultaneously.

 

_'It's been a long time._ ' he smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

"We've been summoned." he announced, leaning against the white door frame of the bathroom.

 

"What?"

 

"Let's go. We mustn't be late." his light voice singsongy.

 

What? They _both_ had been summoned?

 

"We're late already aren't we?" she deadpanned.

 

"Had to finish the last chapter." he held out a white towel for her as she naturally stepped out, completely comfortable of her naked form in front oh him. He eyed the pinkness of certain patches of her skin still new and fresh from healing. She really needed that shower. He found himself frowning seeing her hip bones stick out more than usual. His student also needed some rest and food first before being sent out.

 

"Besides, you needed to shower for a long time." his nose scrunched up in amused distaste and shook his head disapprovingly side to side.

 

She flushed, her instinct to use the towel as a barricade, ironically not from the scrutiny of his vision, but from his overly sensitive nose. "I hate your olfactory senses so much."

 

He pulled out her favorite vanilla scented lotion from under the sink cabinet and placed it on the counter beside a pair of his sweats he pulled out earlier. "We don't have time to go to your apartment and get changed. We can do so after the briefing."

 

She nodded in agreement, changed as fast as lightening and right when she was about to fetch him to take off she caught whiff of something delicious.

 

"Sensei?" she called out from the loft. As she descended downstairs she was met with a large bowl of ramen. It was probably instant but the audible growl from her stomach expressed how much she appreciated the sentiment. Again, tally off the constant I.O.U.'s she owed the wonderful man.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes? Of course, she shouldn't have expected any better. They were over an hour late. She tapped her fingernails on the familiar groove that she use to tap while waiting for a certain white-haired idiot. Only he could push her patience to its limits _before_ missions even started.

 

The blur of two distinct forms appeared before her desk and kneeled, "Brats. With the weight of the world on your shoulders you two have impeccable timing."

 

"There was a muddied kitty that needed a bath and a patch up. Couldn't leave the poor thing out like that."

 

Sakura smirked. Oh, how she missed this interaction. Both women rolled their eyes. At least, he wasn't completely lying.

 

Tsunade pointed to the chairs in front of her desk, wordlessly asking them to take a seat. "I know your retirement just started. I apologize for pulling you from it so soon, but I had no other choice." He nodded in reprieve. She continued, "This is a classless mission."

 

_'Classless?'_ he deduced to himself, _'An off the books secretive mission? This means we have been infiltrated.'_ his excitement was almost palpable in the air. _Almost_.

 

"The Kazekage uncovered a coup that goes by Hanran. Information on the group has yet to be discovered, but we're working on it. Gaara extracted the key and it must be protected at all cost until the harvest moon. Apparently, whatever it is they're doing can only work on a harvest moon, so we have two more months to ensure the key stays safe, destroy the coup, or we must keep the key safe every year. The Kazekage would have taken on this mission but Sand is still in the process of rebuilding so he's seeking aid from us to take care of this end while he makes the preparations needed."

 

"What's the catch." Sakura asked, wondering if this stimulating mission was too good to be true.

 

"It was discovered that some of each villages best elite were involved in Hanran. Some of our own. We don't know who is involved here yet and until we know you two have to deceive everyone around you. You must enter a facade relationship, make sure everyone precious to you is convinced within two weeks, get married and leave the village for your honeymoon. There you will protect the key." She deliberately paused.

 

_One. Two. Three._

 

"Are you out of your mind?" Sakura did not shriek. She did not express the usual, high-pitched reaction Tsunade was accustomed to. Instead her voice low and menacing, each syllable borderlined a growl in the back of her throat. This reaction was a rarity. Only when someone crossed the line. Yes, the Hokage realized she had crossed the line. Or hurdled through it.

 

On to the next one. And she waited. _One. Two. Three._

 

She closed her eyes awaiting the sarcastic objection from the smart ass. Hmm... perhaps he was still processing? She counted to three again before peaking out from the right of her hazel eye to see him sitting there expressionless.

 

"Aren't you going to answer me?!" Sakura shrieked, startling both bodies around her, breaking Tsunade's focus on him. "You're telling me to convince everyone around us that Kakashi-sempai and I are lovers so that we can save the world?! How does that make any sense?"

 

Kakashi calmly took the lead on this one to the blonde's surprise, "As she said, there are spies in the village. How many or how close we are, we don't know. Most likely we've both probably worked with some half our lives. It'd be strange for an already married ninja couple to leave for vacation during the time the key is missing. So the reason must be substantial enough for a power couple to leave during such a precarious time. It's peace. After we'd.." he coughed awkwardly, ".. wed, it's naturally expected we go enjoy a regular honeymoon. Most ninja take long ones, mostly to ensure breeding.." it was getting more awkward. He had to find a way to rectify this, "because that sort of thing takes time, but that's obviously not our goal."

 

"Stop talking, Sensei."

 

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm guessing there's a specific reason why they need both male and female shinobi?" he looked over to a stunned Tsunade and she replied with a subtle nod, "Well then, it is still a substantial reason that makes the most sense. Bottomline, the goal is for an elite team of two to be able to leave the village without any suspicion for an extended amount of time. In order to save the world. And to add, you're the strongest single female on the roster so you'd be Hokage-sama's first choice and the males around you are not remotely... secretive, unless you want me to be replaced with what's his name? That Chichi fellow."

 

Enter a fake marriage with Yuichi? She did not want to be involved in that boring mess again. "No." she directed towards the Hokage.

 

"Well then. It's me who makes the most sense without being too suspicious."

 

"But how is us deciding to get married within two weeks not _suspicious_?" Sakura bit the right of her bottom lip, something she often did when she knew she had to face the facts but nerves were getting the best of her, "Is there an option to extend the time a bit longer?"

 

"It's the shortest amount of time for the Kazekage to make the right arrangements under everyones' nose. The key needs to be secured as soon as possible." Tsunade answered one of the questions.

 

"It's quite common." he shrugged answering the other. When Shinobi got married they didn't waste time. Mostly because they didn't have much time. As for couples, Kurenai and Asuma never announced their relationship, they just never denied it when asked. Naruto and Hinata were still secretly sneaking around. Very few were blatantly public, like Sai and Ino. A cold shudder came over him and quickly dismissed his thoughts.

 

She nodded, drawing up the same answer as her Sensei. "Okay... I get that secret relationships are common with us, but all those couples.. it was so believable when they came out. I still think we'd be suspicious. I mean, who'd believe that Kakashi-sempai and I have been together under their noses? And isn't this taboo? Student and Sensei. Sounds like an awful Icha Icha book." she babbled incoherently.

 

"I'm offended." he sat straighter and put a strong hand to his chest, the other two in the room ignoring him completely.

 

"Yeah, it probably could take some mild convincing. And by mild, I mean look at yourself, Sakura. Instead of your uniform, you came to a formal briefing dressed in your sensei's garb."

 

The pink-haired one flushed, attempting to cover herself with her arms, "Hey, all of Team Seven walks around in Kakashi's stuff."

 

"Thieves." he passively nodded in agreement, "I'm honestly surprised I have pants on right now."

 

She naturally disregarded his comment, "Everyone knows we all go see Kakashi-sempai after solo missions."

 

"Yeah, and everyone also knows you two bunk together when you're on mission." Tsunade countered.

 

Sakura clicked her tongue in protest, "Only because Naruto is a furnace and both Sasuke and Sai have poor circulation.. Keeping warm is important."

 

"This is true." he offered, "But it could help with the story."

 

"And I'm pretty sure you're more comfortable with being nude in front of him than me." Tsunade pointed out as a regular comrade who simply observed them from afar. These two being together was quite believable if one just took a minute to think. If she wasn't convinced as a bystander to their relationship, she wouldn't have chosen them.

 

Both Kakashi and Sakura blushed. Yes, they were indeed comfortable, but that came with experience. Not an ideal experience either. Humiliation was a common torture tactic. Cold was an unavoidable enemy. There were numerous times in their career where they were forced to endure together. It took more than nudity to embarrass themselves in front of one another at this point.

 

Sakura threw her hands in the air. She couldn't say anything to her Shishou without getting killed, so she redirected her anger. And the man was defending a little too easily, "Don't tell me you want to do this."

 

He brought an arm over the back of his head and scratched as he smiled uncomfortably, feeling the pressure she was pushing. "Well.."

 

"Well what?!"

 

Kakashi took a minute to collect his thoughts. Despite how much this mission ignited him, he had been keeping himself in check. Constantly weighing out the pros and cons. She was his first priority. He knew whoever would take this mission on it'd be near impossible to repair friendships in the aftermath. This was a difficult mission to accomplish and to live through afterward. But he wouldn't encourage her unless he knew for sure that they would be alright after. He was confident because there was just no way he'd lose her.

 

Plus, _someone_ had to do the job and he'd rather he do it himself than subject Sakura to be with that moron Chichi.

 

It was just the added bonus that this mission was so.. interesting.

 

"Just think about it, Sakura-chan." He stood and took long strides in his slow place around the room, her jade orbs glaring daggers following his every move. "What types of missions do you carry out now? Taming kittens and bandits?"

 

The right of her eye began to twitch rhythmically as he continued his walk to and fro the room.

 

"That only gets interesting if there are at least ten of them. Bandits that is. And that lasts about two minutes? Five tops?" he fixated himself right behind her chair, his large hands now on her shoulders as he leaned down. His covered lips now hovered above her ear sending tingles down her spine, "Now in our laps is a classless mission. So imperative that we are forced to fool everyone we spent our whole lives with. A mission that involves an underground group, probably on some grand scale like Akatsuki, with elite spies from every village. And when we encounter them.." he purposely trailed his sentence.

 

She couldn't help herself as her ears ate up his every word, her expression glazed, "Boom."

 

"Guys, the point is to stay away from this group. You have to-"

 

"Yes, Sakura." he interrupted, "Boom."

 

She tried her best to absorb and reflect on everything thrown at her. Okay, question one. Why Kakashi? Adaptable, secretive and undeniably strong.. Damnit, he really _did_ make the best choice. Question two. Could they be convincing? Lie to all their precious people. Get married. Leave the village for a month. Protect the key. Possibly get the opportunity to bring down a secretive organization, especially since Kakashi was involved, this would be more than likely. Save the world.

 

And finally, the thought crossed her mind for the first time. What if she could never look at Kakashi the same afterward? Was it worth it?

 

She found herself _wanting_ to do it.

 

"Why are you being so..." she couldn't find the word, "so.."

 

"Reasonable?" Tsunade finished feeling the exact same shock as her apprentice.

 

The aloof white-haired man simply offered a shrug.

 

Could he really keep everything the same? She looked over him, the darkness in his eyes were piercing. The calm that exuded him was unnerving. But she could feel his aura set ablaze. He wanted to do this. She did too, but she was worried. She also knew he wouldn't take it unless he thought of all possible ramifications. Whatever happens, he'd take care of it. He always took care of them.

 

And here he was speaking and joking more than he had in the past few months. He was himself again in these short fifteen minutes. He didn't just want this, she knew. He needed this. Should she just go along with it for him?

 

"But Sensei, we have to pretend to be in love. Do you think we can be the same after? I don't want things between us to change."

 

"It won't."

 

"How could you be so sure?"

 

"I won't let it." he vowed. She inhaled a deep breath and there was one thing she couldn't deny. She trusted him. Irrevocably.

 

"If you can't bring yourself to do it, Sakura-chan, don't force yourself. I'd completely understand." he slouched, the carefreeness of his voice was thoughtful. He sincerely meant it.

 

"I trust you. I trust that you'd make sure we'll be okay." she nodded to reassure herself.

 

Tsunade decided this was the best time to interrupt their thought process, "The mission is to protect peace. Protect the key. The wedding will be taken care of. All you two have to do is be convincing enough to leave without any suspicion. Once out of the village you will receive instruction from the Kazekage to proceed. And there's also one more thing.."

 

"What is it now?" Sakura groaned, her head falling to her palm as she shook her head. They had already just climbed a mountain, what more?

 

"The key is a kid. And you two have to pose as a family while in hiding."

 

"A kid?" Kakashi asked. He was beginning to question accepting the mission. So this is why the devious Hokage-sama needed both male and female elite. Sakura laughed out loud, completely unsurprised at this point.

 

"Yes, it's a child. And I have no other information to offer. You three will go to a remote village and blend in as a family."

 

"Now, calling the child an it is a little much. Is the kid a boy or girl?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"How old is the child?"

 

"I don't have any information on the kid."

 

"Does he prefer long walks on the beach? What is the child's bloodtype?"

 

"Kakashi.."

 

"Alright, so all we have to do now is the convincing." he interrupted before witnessing her explode. After all, they were having such a pleasant conversation.

 

"Just keep the kid safe. Do you both accept the mission?" She finally asked.

 

They were already going to play the part of a family with getting married. He's handled rugrats before, and after experiencing Naruto, he could handle any kid. That was simply fact. "I accept." He answered.

 

She looked at him, attempting to conceal her horror and fear. With much reluctance she answered, "I accept."

 

Tsunade was dumbfounded. She thought there was going to be teeth pulling, hair pulling, or something pulling at the end of this conversation. She may have known the Hatake all his life, but he still found ways to surprise her. The only reason she could think of, she understood fully to the deepest depths of her - after all, for almost a decade she had sat behind a desk handing mission after mission very rarely stepping into the line of fire. She understood.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sleeping here tonight." he announced as he headed straight for her bedroom.

 

_'He is what?'_ She chased right after him only to find him stripping off his pants, "What do you think you're doing?" she closed her eyes and turned around.

 

"Pants are the first things to come off when you get home, Sakura." he stated so matter-of-factly. And off came his shirt as well, "Besides, it isn't comfortable nor sanitary to sleep in clothes you've worn out. You should know."

 

He was now nonchalantly settling himself in the bed clad in his black boxer briefs.

 

She had to stop herself from stomping her feet in frustration, realizing how stupid it was for her to shut her eyes while he got ready for bed. Or unready for bed. She turned around to face him, her face completely dejected, dark bags rimmed the bottoms of her eyes.

 

"You need sleep." he said softly, pulling her from her thoughts as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

 

She took hesitant strides to her usual left side of the bed before settling into her fluffy, lavender down comforter right next to him. "But why are you sleeping over, already?"

 

"We start now." he calmly stated.

 

They didn't have much time. "Okay. We start now." she repeated.

 

Him sleeping over was not an uncommon occurrence. Her neighbors were well aware of the silver-haired ex-nin leaving her apartment in the early hours of the morning.. or late afternoons. Or in the middle of the night. It was the same with his neighbors as well. And they've slept in the same bed numerous amounts of times, but this was different..

 

"We're just sleeping. It won't be any different." he replied to her thoughts, raising his hands in the air in surrender. "Hands to myself." his eye crinkled.

 

"Sensei, how could you be so calm about this?"

 

He sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She silently complied, scooting herself closer, instinctively laying her head on his strong shoulder and forming herself to him as she had done plenty of times before in numerous caves, tents, and forests. He provided warmth and comfort. Tonight, as she breathed in the familiar earthy scent of him, he provided simply the latter. "You had asked me how retirement was earlier today. I had nothing to say. I still have nothing to say because there isn't. Don't get me wrong, I like peace. We worked so hard for it."

 

Her apprehension was apparent as her middle finger drew featherlight circles on his bare, chiseled chest trying to calm her loud mind with something repetitive, "But it's boring." she offered.

 

He laughed, "Isn't it awful?"

 

She smiled feeling herself finally relax. "No, it's not. And you don't have to explain yourself." She understood. Right now, under her finger tips she knew was a formidable man. But the world didn't. He built a reputation and he lost it during the war. Kakashi of the Sharingan was no more. Now, he obtained new remarkable strengths through rigorous training these past four years of peace, but there was no battle to prove himself. And she knew he didn't want to prove himself to others. No, this was to himself. To use his newfound knowledge and experiment, feel the excitement, use all his resources for battle only to see if he could survive. _It was what every true warrior desired._

 

Not to mention, she wanted him to speak more again. To hear him verbally jab at her. His witty charming comebacks. He was a sarcastic, cryptic smart ass and she never thought she'd be admitting it, but she sincerely missed that aspect of him. And when that went away, the rest of Team Seven only noticed when their Sensei had already fallen too deep, all of them preoccupied with their busy lives. Yeah, they spent a lot of time together, but conversation never went deep. They took too much and they knew. Currently, Naruto listened more instead of barreling through the rare conversations they shared. Sasuke showed up regularly. He even cooked. Sai took it upon himself to be Kakashi's interior designer for any project he wanted to do. And she? Thinking about how she showed up on his doorstep today, she took.

 

She knew this mission would help heal him even by a fraction. And the mission did intrigue her. But it didn't stop her from thinking of all possible consequences.

 

"What do you think of all this?" he asked.

 

"I'm.." she was searching for the word, "worried." close enough.

 

"You think things will change between us."

 

"But you won't let it."

 

"Yes, I won't let it."

 

"Then I believe you."

 

He pulled her tighter to him, pressed his masked lips against the top of her head and smiled. He fully knew she took the mission for him. He also knew it was going to be rather difficult. But he'd try his damnedest to set it right eventually. There was no way he'd lose her. "I can only set it right afterward if you can promise one thing."

 

"What is it?"

 

"You understand how I am with missions. If we are to play as if we are romantically involved, I'm going to do it right and to the best of my ability.. with the smallest amount of effort possible. "

 

"You mean, efficiently."

 

"Thanks for the euphemism."

 

"Anytime."

 

He chuckled. "If it's going to look real, it has to feel real. In public that is. In privacy we can just be us." He sighed as he brought his head back to gaze down at her, his grin wide. "Promise me you won't fall in love with me."

 

She giggled. "You got it."

 

"Alright, then." he felt better as he unwrapped himself from her and she settled down comfortably on her side of the bed with ease, "Let's get some sleep. We have a busy two weeks ahead of us."

* * *

 


	2. The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Book I**

Chapter 2: The Team

* * *

He closed his eyes and his head fell back, relishing in the scalding therapy of the hot water drenching his silver hair. Usually, Kakashi preferred more tolerable temperatures, but since he awoke that morning he was unable to relax, his taut muscles completely exhausted. As soon as he opened his eyes he was greeted with a familiar sight of long, pink tresses laid across a pillow, arms and legs tangled around lavender covers, her mouth sightly open as she softly snored. He unconsciously smiled, until the events of the day prior finally crept into his temporarily sleep-amnesic memory.

The thought finally occurred to him; _he was going to have to look at Sakura as a woman_.

Well, of course she was female. However, for many years, his dear, little favorite was his student, comrade, friend and, above all, family. But in order for this mission to work and be believable, he was going to have to see her as a woman. He needed to discover aspects about her that were attractive to him _as a man_. Which was completely passed what he viewed as comfortable.

Worried about how she would feel was his initial reaction yesterday, and as usual, he neglected his feelings. Typical Kakashi. It'd all work out, he just had to wrap his mind around it. The phrase _'you should sleep on it'_ came to mind as he reached for the shampoo, frowning to see that it wasn't the new almond scented brand he had recently took a liking to.

"Hey, do you have-" he called out from the shower only to have a hand holding the precious bottle appear through the side of the green shower curtain. He smirked a little while grabbing the shampoo, "- to always be the best student an old Sensei like me?"

"Flattery only gets you so far. Keep up with the flattery." she smiled as she spoke while brushing her teeth, "You think I wouldn't notice? You've used the same stuff for a decades. All of a sudden you started smelling like ice cream. Like earthy ice cream."

He chuckled, rinsing out the thick lather in his hair. He liked ice cream. "I was thinking we should get our story straight first."

"Agreed. Hey, can you pass me the razor?" nonchalantly he passed it to her through the curtain as she lifted her leg to rest on a closed toilet seat. He teased her, easily moving the item up and down several times out of her reach as she struggled to grab it while fidgeting to balance.

"So I'm thinking a year when I got out of that lame relationship. You know when we went to Land of Iron to train with the Samurai? Sensei, give me my razor!" she grunted through heavy breath, eyeballing the man hidden behind the shower curtain. He casually yielded the item as he internally praised her.

 _'Not bad, Sakura-chan.'_ Land of Iron was a completely different world to theirs. Their everyday functions and traditions were beautiful and they found themselves completely mesmerized by the samurai way of life. They truly gave diligence a new meaning. Kakashi could definitely see how shinobi could find the setting romantic. And it was only the two of them that went.

"That works, I doubt that anyone would ask about specific details so I believe we're all set."

"Speak for yourself." she scoffed, "You guys may function like that, but the girls are going to ask every little detail, down to where your birthmarks are."

"Well, it's a good thing you're so well informed on my anatomy." he casually replied as he stepped out from the shower in all his glory, droplets of water cascading down his lean, scarred masculine form. And habitually, she grabbed the grey towel on the rack next to her and tossed it to him while taking the opportunity to jump in the tub to rinse off her legs.

He fluidly caught it and wrapped the terry cloth low on his hips while dodging her darting past him, the fluff from her robe tickling against his side. She continued to ramble on about really specific details of their pretend life together. Guys forgot details anyway, so he figured he didn't really have to know. He doubted their friends would expect him to know anything quite honestly.

So he took this opportunity to study. He looked her over from the tip of her bubblegum head to her toes as if he were trying to decipher a puzzle. White fluffy robe, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her hair atop her head, fluffy slippers waiting outside of the tub.

 _'She's a woman. She likes fluffy things.'_ he repeated in his head over and over again.

"Why are you staring at me?" her sternness broke his thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course." he smiled, grabbing a second towel to hand dry his damp, fallen locks.

Sakura exhaled loudly. She had no idea why she even bothered. "Fine, I'll spare you the details. Let's just say it all started the way everyone else's relationship started."

That was when his ears perked up. "You mean sexually." he calmly reinterpreted.

"Old pervert." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking as menacing as she could in a bathtub. "That's what you got out of everything I said."

"Selective hearing." Kakashi smiled, his lazy eyes innocent. "If anyone asks, you should know I'm saying you took advantage of your dear old Sensei."

"Why do I have to be the one-" she angrily braced herself, knowing he was setting her up for some kind of self satisfying joke, "Fine. I took advantage of you." she gave in.

"What was that again?"

She narrowed her green eyes into slits, "We'll say your favorite little student took advantage of you." she grumbled not wanting to hear any more from him on this subject. She knew him very well indeed. He probably wanted to share with her his genius reasonings, but nope. She was having none of that.

"Great." he was already feeling accomplished and it was still morning, "Now that that's settled, do you mind if we keep the marriage a secret for a couple more days?"

"Yeah, sure." she agreed passively, willing her brimming headache to calm. Sakura stepped out from the tub, took a few steps to stand by Kakashi in front the mirror and reached into her floating medicine cabinet for male deodorant. She decided to calmly try again, "So I was thinking about how we could break the news. We can make an announcement? Like invite everyone over to your place or something and have a party." she handed him the item.

"While that could do the trick, no one does that." he looked at her incredulously, lifting an arm to apply his deodorant, "Or has ever done that. Let's try to be a little more discreet and less suspicious."

"How about we wear matching t-shirts and go to the park?"

Did she not hear him? "Please allow me to keep my dignity at that." he passed her the lotion.

"I've seen a lot of couples do it."

" _That_ is interesting. It's not really my thing, but if it works for you-" he winked his scarred left eye.

"Very mature." she replied sarcastically as he smirked. He never made anything easy. She applied a generous amount of lotion to an exposed thigh peaking through her robe, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"For starters," he handed her a hairbrush, "we can go on a regular date."

"We can totally wear matching shirts on a date." she said while detangling her long, pink locks.

"I think it's safe to conclude you aren't making any decisions."

"And what makes you say that?" she paused in mid brush to put her hands on her hips.

He hesitated, trying to decide his best course of action. Immediately, he turned and moved into the bedroom for safety, "You don't know how to date." he called out loudly, making sure she heard it.

She clicked her tongue in frustration, stomping right after him. There was no way he could escape her in her own apartment, "And you do?"

He turned to face her, leaning his left side against her tall dresser. "Apparently more than you." he innocently shrugged.

How he did, she had no idea. She had never seen him with the opposite sex. "Okay, if I'm not helping in planning then what am I going to do?"

"Hmm." He brought a thumb and index finger to his chin and stroked as he closed his eyes in thought, "I suppose.. nothing. Just take my lead." he nodded with his answer.

"Just take your lead?" she questioned. Did she really have the capacity to direct him in this precarious mission? When they had to deceive all their friends and family? He sounded confident he could. And she really.. wasn't. Damnit. "Why does this sound so hard?" She was suppose to do _nothing?_ How could she do nothing?

He looked at her with warm eyes, "All things are difficult before they become easy." came his natural reply.

"Nope. No cryptic shit before nine A.M."

He smirked a little. "You critique and lead your relationships because you've only dated boys, Sakura-chan. Just sit back and I'll take care of it." he kindly offered.

A weird, indescribable emotion took over her. Haruno Sakura was an independent woman. She was in charge in every relationship she ever had. Not that she had many, but she did sorta date. Her micro-managing personality was just so use to deciding where to go, what to eat, what they'd both wear, what next move they were about to make. And now this.. _this_ _man_ , was telling her that she didn't have to worry about it?

The feminist part of her was set aflame, but there was a small part of her that felt.. nice. Secure even. Because she knew she could trust and depend on him and he would always pull through for her. He was someone that completed the hole in her short comings, as she did with his, and for this mission her obvious shortcomings definitely dealt with men.

She looked up with him with her emerald trusting eyes, her worry of this part of the mission evaporated because of one thing that constantly answered all her internal insecurities- she trusted him.

So this was what it felt like to depend on a good man?

He walked up to her, and put his hands on her narrow shoulders giving her an assured squeeze. "I'll take care of it. Trust me."

And she did.

* * *

They took a stroll through the civilian district by Kakashi's book store. Little wooden vendors were aligned in rows selling a variety of food and knick knacks, in front of traditional, olden buildings with tattered, grey roofs. The concrete was as old as the the village itself. This area had never been destroyed by any battle or attack. This sacred section was living proof that the shinobi of this village achieved something great. They protected their own. It was no wonder Kakashi chose to surround himself in his early retirement with the fruits of his labor.

Feeling slight disappointment about the lack of matching shirts, she looked down at her regular red kunoichi uniform. Something she wore with pride over the last decade. She looked over to her side to see Kakashi dressed in a dark grey haori, his defined chest slightly exposed at the top and loose black pants, paired with traditional sandals. She smiled. He looked rather nice in civilian wear. So natural and carefree, but she had to admit, she did miss the vest and hitae-ate slanted across his now bare forehead and scarred eye. She began to wonder if he missed it too.

"Are you hungry? We haven't had breakfast yet." he drew her from her thoughts.

"So this is your idea of a date? A morning stroll through the village?" she lifted a questioning brow. But before he could reply, her stomach made a very loud, audible grumble, "Eating sounds good."

The left side of his mouth curled into a smirk, "Ah, I know a pretty good spot and it's relatively close." And without any warning, he placed a subtle hand to the small of her back in attempts to lead her towards the location. She stiffened as she was becoming increasingly aware of his contact, her skin tingling beneath his warm touch and she found she could not move.

He pushed a little further over the edge, finding her lack of movement rather.. endearing. He slid his hand across her back and to the front of her hip bringing her small form closer to his front.

Kakashi leaned down, masked lips just hovering behind her ear, his warm breath causing her skin to tingle, "Let me take care of it." he whispered, his voice was dripping in amusement and he couldn't help it. No man could hinder the satisfaction that came from getting his ego stroked as she flushed the exact hue of pink as her hair.

 _'Sakura, just do the damn thing. You two touch all the time!"_ her inner-demon nagged. The thought was instantly going down hill into the gutter of her mind. But, dirty thoughts aside, she was use to all physical contact with her Sensei serving some sort of precise purpose. She could clearly walk on her own.

And after a moment, she decided to, walk that is. Only with his arm draped casually around her side in a lazy, but to some degree, slightly possessive manner.

It wasn't good. But. It wasn't exactly bad.

After a few more awkward steps a delicious savory aroma filled her. She found herself standing in front of a small establishment in the middle of large buildings with a faded, wooden sign.

' _Matsumoto's.'_ she curiously read to herself. A place that could easily be unnoticed by the busy bustle of everyday commerce. She had visited this area all her life and she had never really noticed this place.

He swiftly left her side and opened the dark, wooden door and she just stood there feeling an empty coldness on her side from his absence. He cleared his throat, "After you."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." _Sakura, be natural._

* * *

The interior was quaint, open and simple. This was exactly her Sensei's taste. There were several wood paneled, white shoji in the back of the room, probably leading to more intimate rooms for dining. Perfectly trimmed bonsai decorated each dark wooden, low table. Gorgeous paintings and calligraphy on aged parchment adorned the walls. He directed her to sit at a table, and she was happy to find the plush, black cushion a lot softer than she imagined as she sat criss-crossed. He walked over to the other side of the table and a smile formed on his lips at her wonderment.

"How do I not know about this place?" she felt as though she had to whisper, in complete awe that a restaurant like this still existed.

"You don't get out much." he quipped, "And you're never awake in the morning."

She glared and opened her mouth to make a spitfire reply when an elderly, small, slightly balding gentlemen with squinty, half-moon eyes approached the table. "Good morning, Kakashi-kun."

 _Kakashi-kun?_ She grinned widely.

"Good morning, Toshihiro-san." Kakashi greeted with a deep eye-crinkle and a soft bow of his head, "How are you today?"

"Oh, you can already guess. Seems like Kameyo woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She's already yelling back there." the gruffness in his voice was affectionate as he pointed with a thumb towards the direction of the kitchen towards his angry wife. "Just doing my best to stay out of the way."

Kakashi outright laughed in complete understanding, feeling the parallels of their morning, "I know what you mean." his onyx eyes trailed on his pink-haired partner for a fraction of a second before meeting the elderly man's gaze.

"Hey, you were the one that woke up me up too early." she defended, fully knowing his thoughts, causing both white-haired men to chuckle.

"Seems like we had similar mornings." he offered her a sweet smile. Toshihiro had the same smiling eyes as Kakashi making her feel so at ease in mere minutes of meeting him, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your guest or must I continue standing till you do?"

"Where are my manners. This is Matsumoto Toshihiro. He and his wife have owned this place for over forty years now." he gestured towards her with a hand, "And this is my date, Haruno Sakura." he said without hesitation much to Sakura's surprise.

"I'm guessing this isn't the next morning kind of thing." the old man wiggled his brows before winking causing them both to shuffle in their seats. "Is Sakura-chan your _girlfriend_?"

Kakashi cleared is throat repeatedly, feeling a bit awkward from the direct question. After all, he felt far too old to refer to his female companions as the title of girlfriend. But he knew this was coming when arriving to the restaurant. Toshihiro had always been overly.. inquisitive. Trying not to pause too long, he simply replied with a nod in affirmation to him with a warm smile.

 _'She is a woman.'_ he needed to rectify his thought, _'She is my woman.'_

"Beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. Of course, I must admit I already knew who you were. Pink-haired heroines are hard to come by. Just wanted to see how Kakashi-kun would introduce you. You're the first woman he's brought in." mischievousness underlining his voice as Kakashi sheepishly fought a mild blush much to Sakura's satisfaction, "It was very nice meeting you, Sakura-chan."

"It's very nice meeting you too, Toshihiro-san." she giggled, while bowing her head softly. Finally, a person who could unnerve her stoic, aloof Sensei. She was going to make sure they were going to be making this place a regular routine. Forever.

"Now, I'm sure you're both starved. I take it you'll have you usual?"

"Yes, that'll do quite fine. Thank you." he politely replied.

The old man smiled with a short bow and headed towards the kitchen.

"You have a usual?" she asked curiously. Sakura was beginning to feel like the man she thought she knew so well lead a more mysterious life than she originally thought.

He shrugged, "I've been coming here since I was a child. My father enjoyed these sorts of places. Eventually grew on me."

Sakura softened, silently appreciating the kindness he was doing her. He hardly spoke about his past and she was touched that he was sharing this with her now. "No wonder Toshihiro-san seemed to know you so well. I really like him."

"Yeah, he's not too shabby." he prided with a smile.

"He reminds me of you."

"And by that, you mean, incredibly charming?"

"Yeah." she laughed, until she realized she agreed a little too fast. She waved her hand in front of her swiping her statement away, playfully smiling at his smug expression, "You just have a talent at making me laugh." No point in hiding that fact.

"Charming and with a sense of humor? Not to mention my good looks. How do I get by?"

"Can't breathe." Sakura began feigning as if she were choking, "You're ego is taking up the room." Her hand unconsciously patted his out stretched arm teasingly and he chuckled at her unconventional snarkiness. She always had to have something to say. And he thoroughly enjoyed that aspect of her.

Before she could pull her hand away, he turned his arm upright, languidly lifting it up until his strong hand was against hers. He began a soft play with her hand, languidly rubbing a calloused thumb over the lines of her palm as if he were exploring the familiar skin he already knew so well. She held her breath as he laced their fingers continuing to caress the nook between her thumb and finger.

Sakura found herself fixated. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the whole of him. This aloof man leaning over the table, head resting on an upright fist, his pit-less eyes watching her _carefully_. It wasn't an over-the-top gesture, but she never thought in her wildest dreams that the man before her was capable of holding hands so intimately with another person. And with her for that matter. Of course, someone as naturally talented as he was could make something as simple as this so remarkably.. she cleared her thoughts.

 _'This is simply holding hands, Sakura! Quit being so lame!'_ her inner demon scolded.

Minutes passed, how many she was unsure until a gruff voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Am I interrupting something?" Toshihiro's eyes had a playful glint.

"Not at all." Kakashi politely regarded him, his hand regrettably released hers to allow the old man space to place the food.

The moment passed, and Sakura's mouth fell in surprise with all the food on the table. There was a medium sized pot of miso, steamed rice, nori, broiled mackerel, tamagoyaki, and umeboshi. Lots of umeboshi. She smiled inwardly. Kakashi loved pickled plums. Of course he would enjoy a traditional breakfast. It had been a while since she had one herself.

"Enjoy." Toshihiro bowed his head slightly before leaving to help the next table with an omniscient look about him.

Sakura took a spoonful of miso to her lips and relished in the refreshing, clear taste of the broth. She moaned in delight before beaming at him. "This is the best miso I've ever had."

His grin spread. Feeling quite pleased that she liked the place, he reached over to replenish her almost empty bowl of soup.

* * *

The rest of their date consisted of lots of shopping and snacking. Something they regularly did every so often, but she could feel discreet little changes. Initially, she simply followed him to shops he wanted to visit, fully knowing his disdain for women's clothing stores. But eventually, he directed her into a few of her favorite places. Which was surprising because he had never accompanied her before, so she hadn't a clue how he knew what her favorite shops were. But of course, this was Hatake Kakashi. He always just knew.

Oh, did she forget to mention? He didn't mysteriously lose his wallet, or forget it at home. He actually paid for their meal and snacks. He _paid_ and she _didn't_ for the first time in their history. There really was a Kami.

And at the end of the day, she didn't have to hold one bag. Hatake Kakashi was a complete gentleman.

"Sakura," he called from behind her, her ears unaccustomed to the lack of 'chan' at the end of her name when he addressed her, "pick something."

She turned around to find him standing in front of a vendor. On a large, beige cloth-covered table was an array of costume jewelry and girly, pink things. Now, this was something incredibly not Kakashi-like. It wasn't really her thing either. Jewelry got in the way with fighting. Rings, necklaces, bracelets- they all get caught on to something, or someone could try to choke or cut her with it. Nah, it really wasn't her thing.

"Just try it out." he put down the shopping bags down and as if he had been doing it for years, he placed a hand at the small of her back again, leading her closer. And she allowed him without the slightest hint of reluctance.

She took a step and giggled as he picked a few funny designs like a kunai or slug shaped ring. They both looked at one another and shook their head before laughing. She ghosted her fingertips on his shoulder affectionately as they played with all the silly items on the table. All day she found herself responding to his small gestures, instinctively touching him unnecessarily as she did now.

She was _reacting_ to him. She couldn't believe it. He knew _exactly_ what to do to elicit the response he wanted from her. What was happening? Her Sensei was good at dating.. but just exactly how he gain such experience? She felt a slight burn inside of an emotion she quickly waved off.

 _'Don't think about it, he's just good at everything.'_ she reasoned.

"Ah, here we go." he plucked a smooth, rather large jade hair clip from a basket at the bottom corner of the table.

No adornments, flowers or sparkles. But it was the same jade as her eyes. Efficient and beautiful. Something they'd both like. With gentle hands, he removed her usual red hair band, her soft waves falling out of place. He undid the jade pin with one hand, his onyx eyes focused as he brushed stray hairs behind her ear, fingers purposely lingering. Sakura could feel her heartbeat hasten and her cheeks were aflame. His intense onyx gazed straight into her emerald ones and ever so slowly he tamed her hair's unruly defiance with nimble hands. She felt the clip tightly slide against her scalp and with a loud snap of the pin, she came out of her daze.

"How does it look?" the question came out more uncertain and bashful that she expected, but she found herself wanting to know what he thought.

"Beautiful." he answered simply and she visibly relaxed, "We'll take this one." he addressed the middle-aged vendor and handed her the money.

Unconsciously, Sakura lifted her left hand to delicately touch the new pin, feeling incredibly moved by the small token he gave her. Sensei had never done this sort of thing before. Then again, they had never gone out on a date.

"Let's go home. I need a nap." he picked up all the bags with one hand and with the other he laced his fingers with hers, again.

"I totally second that idea. I'm drained." she smiled radiantly at him, unaware of all the stares they were receiving.

Hand in hand, they silently walked passed his home, through the village and back to Sakura's apartment. _Instead_ of his store which was only a few feet away. So far, it was a really good day.

* * *

The psuedo-couple had taken an hour nap and now they were currently vegging out in front of the television watching nothing in particular. They were back to their usual. No lingering touches. No long glances. And they weren't awkward with one another. Honestly, she was praising him. Perhaps they were really able to get through this part of the mission without a hitch. Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the white carpeted floor, siphoning through the bags feeling the pangs of buyers remorse. She was one of _those_ shoppers. She had sorted through the items in piles of 'return' and 'keep'.

"Just keep it all."

"Devil's advocate." she pointed at him, her eyes still scanning through the purchases, "I have no idea what possessed me to actually buy this." She held up a bronze elephant book holder.

"Because some people like nice things." his voice was serious.

"You have too much time on your hands."

He exhaled deeply, "I really do."

Small memories of the day flooded her mind as she looked at all the items on her floor. And while they were back to their regular routine, she couldn't help but feel underlining emotions. The way he appeared behind her as she reached for that stupid elephant on the top shelf, his body dwarfing her smallness as he slowly plucked the item overhead and handed it to her, looking completely unaffected by the tension building. The way his eyes lingered blatantly over her figure as she tried on outfits. She touched the jade clip on her head and felt slightly self-conscious.

She had never been self-conscious in front of her Sensei and try as she might, she couldn't shake that specific feeling like all the others she was forcing down all day.

This mission was a bit difficult to process. She knew. She understood what she was signing up for. For it to look real to everyone they've known their whole lives, in front of people who could read her every emotion through her eyes, she knew it had to be real. Publicly, like Kakashi said.

But it wasn't so bad. She actually found herself enjoying today. If the next two weeks were like this then she'd have no real issue. Privately, they kept true to their word and were themselves. Student and Sensei. Comrades. Family.

However, she couldn't stop feeling self-conscious. She wasn't even sure what she was self-conscious about.

"By the way, do you think we were a little too subtle today? I bet no one really noticed anything besides Toshihiro-san."

"Trust me, we've done plenty."

"How do you know it was enough?" They barely did anything. Sure, there was a little intimacy and they did hold hands, but did people really notice these things? Or was she that oblivious.

"Don't rush what needs time to grow. When the time is right, it will happen."

Sakura scrunched up her nose and eyes in distaste while shaking her head- astounded by his content, satisfied expression that was looking elsewhere but towards her direction. How did he get away with giving responses like this? She sat pensive trying to decipher what her Sensei was trying to say.. Because it had to pertain to the topic, right? "Okay, so you're telling me to wait, I think? We really don't have time to be waiting. Maybe tomorrow we can do something more edgy."

He smiled reassuringly. "Patience, Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry, I won't make you wear matching shirts."

It was useless to respond. Kakashi's eyes never broke from the round clock on the adjacent wall. Exactly four minutes ago would be the usual time the boys arrived at the tavern. So any minute now...

He counted the seconds in his head and just as he expected, there was violent pounding on her door. Sakura was in complete surprise, her green eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Perhaps you should get the door. It'd be less likely for them to kill you." he crossed his arms, refusing to be removed from his spot on the _very far_ corner of the couch.

"Nah ah. I don't think so!" Sakura defiantly whispered, as she crawled to cower behind her coffee table.

"Open," the blonde kicked, "the," he punched, "fucking," slapped, "door."

"Tch. I can hear you both."

"Are you two having sex?"

On the other side the of the door, the blonde fumed, face completely reddened in anger. The porcelain one was a smiling blank slate. And the broody one calmly took keys from his back pocket, inserted into lock and turned.

Their Sensei calmly nodded in acceptance of the situation as his students barreled in. Well, as one of his students barreled in. The other two walked inside. "I take it you all have heard?"

They all sent icy glares his way, but all were unanimous with their target. The one who didn't use riddles to explain traumatic situations- the easier prey.

"Hi, guys." Sakura nervously greeted from beneath her coffee table.

Rough hands encircled her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "Explain." the Uchiha said menacingly as he roughly released her once she was in standing position. A different set of onyx met hers as she fidgeted under his piercing gaze. She tried not to take it too much to heart. Everything he said came out menacing.

"What are you talking about?" she replied nervously as she smiled so hard her eyes crinkled close, pissing off her friends even more as it was their Sensei's signature grin she was accidentally impersonating.

"You!" Naruto heaved, pointing at both of the crinkled smiling liars. "And you! You two! It's everywhere! You!" Those who kept secrets were liars!

"Breathe, Naruto-chan," Kakashi directed his hands in front of him patting down, willing his student to calm down. And without thinking, the blonde complied taking several deep breaths before he stiffened, remembering exactly how angry he was.

He looked dead in his Sensei's eyes, inhaled incredibly loud with a high pitched wheeze and held his breath in defiance. He began to turn an odd color.

"No, don't do that." their Sensei pointed warningly, sitting straighter while he gave his command, "Now, we'll talk if you breathe."

Naruto shook his head like a fast twitch and held his stubborn rebellion. At this point, even his hands were purplish.

"Breath." Kakashi's voice was stern. "We'll talk."

A few more seconds passed before he let out his breath with an even louder wheeze. Try as he might to bite his instinct to follow his respected teacher's orders, he bitterly complied. There was no use in disobeying when their Sensei had _that_ tone in his voice.

"Fine." he grumbled as he took a step to stand closer to his male comrades for moral support. Little did he know the vacant one would quickly betray him.

"Everyones' talking about it, Ugly-chan. We hear you went to the Matsumoto's for breakfast. And went to girly shops. And held hands throughout the village." Sai monotonously spoke, creepily smiling at the two. "We'd like to extend our congratulations."

"No, we don't!" the blonde protested, his already gruff voice hoarse from all the yelling while he stared in revulsion between the three S's- Sai, Sakura and Sensei.

Sakura found herself pleasantly surprised. Taking his lead really did pay off. People noticed. Looking at her team mates, who were completely oblivious to all gossip, the word must really be on the street.

Sasuke sharply asked with a hint of tolerance underlining his tone, "Are you happy?"

And this was where she hesitated, her previous satisfaction extinguished as looked at him with uncertain eyes. She questioned herself if she had the capabilities to be convincing to her men. These were her precious people, not some strangers off the street. She honestly did not have the confidence to pull it off at this moment, so naturally she turned to her solution. She looked back at Kakashi pleadingly for help.

His answer was simple. He beckoned her to join him with a curt nod, his arm now laid across the head of the couch. She followed his lead and wordlessly complied, walking away from Sasuke and took a seat next to him. As she settled herself next to his steady form, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and with his other he took her small hand in his and intertwined their fingers intimately to the shock of their teammates. Both looked at the Uchiha without an ounce of apprehension, their answer replied in a simple gesture.

And it was good enough for him. Both dark haired men looked over at one another and nodded in acceptance before walking over and plopping themselves seated on the floor. "Well then, we ordered pizza so-"

"What?! What's going on?" Naruto yelled, "No, we don't!" he incoherently reiterated, crazily pointing at the couple cozy on the couch and the two sitting on the ground. Naruto couldn't believe it. He rectified it, the _four_ S's of doom: Sai, Sakura, Sensei _and_ Sasuke. He _knew_ the Teme would fucking crumble! Stupid sensitive, unable to control his emotions bastard! He hated them all! All eyes were looking up at him quizzically. He wasn't making sense, but they all understood.

The team seemed to find him a bit endearing. Just a little. Until his cerulean eyes began to glow crimson. Naruto began to frantically look around him. To hit something. For a weapon. Anything! No, he couldn't use a kunai in Sakura's apartment. She'd kill him. That lamp was breakable. That, whatever that was, was breakable.

 _'Hell with it.'_ In an instant Naruto detached his prosthetic arm and started beating the shit out of the pale, dark haired assholes.

"Hey!" Sasuke growled, his eyes too also turned red in an instinct reaction to the immense chakra overflowing from his comrade, but he didn't bother defending himself. He assumed the blonde would calm down soon enough. That was until he started to feel the stinging burn of kyuubi chakra leaking into their surroundings. And there was Sai, joyfully rocking side to side with an unnerving smile while sitting criss-crossed, avoiding about seventy percent of the blows.

The chaos, the growls, the yelling and the odd mixture of laughter was pissing her off. She was boiling inside, knowing if she didn't take matters into her own hands within the next thirty seconds her whole apartment complex would be up in flames.

"Na-ru-to!" the furious kunoichi gathered chakra into her hand, flew into the air, over her table and teammates, and collided a glowing fist with the top of the blonde's head, ignoring the welts and burns she received from getting to close to the angry man and knocked him into cowering position.

The Jinchuuriki crouched before her feet, nursing his head while whimpering in agony, his sunset stained chakra absorbing back into himself. It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to calm down as she stood before his helpless form. She was instantly was hit with remorse.

Sakura gathered the confidence she needed to say her fiction to the men she loved. Naruto needed to be consoled with words. Kakashi couldn't help her with this one.

"Naruto-chan, I'm sorry I hit you, but you don't have to go all kyuubi on us." she apologetically called to the man at her feet. She knelt down and softly took his prosthetic with little fight from the blonde and gently reattached it, "Let's talk."

His cerulean eyes were clear again as he met her gaze, "Let's talk." he repeated.

And so they did. She sat him down and joined him, the rest of the boys turned to face her. From his perch on the couch, Kakashi warmly gazed at the four of them crowded together in a circle as Sakura, calmly as she could, answered all questions thrown her way. How it started. How long it had been. No, she wasn't going to tell them about their sex life.

"So why keep it from us?" Sasuke was direct.

"We didn't mean to. With everything being so calm now and with Kakashi's retirement," she mentally forced herself to call him without honorifics, "we decided it was time. You know, no impending doom and all. We could just be happy. We were going to tell you guys. I know it's been a year but we don't want to be together without your permission."

"You guys happy?" the question surprisingly came from Naruto this time.

 _'Okay, be convincing, Sakura.'_ She channeled her real feelings, knowing she was indeed very content when she was around him. It may not be the kind of happiness from a romantic relationship, but there were few people she was truly happy around, and Kakashi was indeed one of them. She looked over affectionately to the Sensei they all shared and smiled softly, "Yeah, we are."

"So.. you're not going to tell us about your se-"

"No, Sai." she glared warningly.

"It's alright. We've all seen his penis." he motioned with his two hands in a grandeur fashion earning one blushing ex-Copy Nin shifting awkwardly on the sofa and glares from the two men around him. "Congrats to you."

She didn't want to fight it. She learned a long time ago that she had to pick and choose her battles with the men in her life. Sakura closed her eyes and called to whatever divine force around her for patience. "Thanks. I guess."

"I'm cool with it." Sasuke shrugged. "Not the penis part. The relationship part." he found it necessary to rectify.

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks causing his hairs to stand even more on end than usual, "Yeah, I guess it's good? I'm happy, if you're both happy." he pleasantly surprised them both by giving them his award winning grin.

Of course, it was a shocker. He was more mad that they kept it from the team than them actually being together. After loving Sakura for so long, that love transferred to a fierce brotherly love. He was sure he no one would be good enough for her. Same went for his Sensei even though a part of him believed the man was asexual. It actually came together quite.. perfectly. Two people he cherished, admired and respected most found love with one another.

And after he calmed down, he knew he was one to talk, after all his relationship with Hinata was still under wraps. Perhaps it wasn't necessary to be so quiet about it anymore.

Kakashi passed around useless plates, out of courtesy for Sakura's home, and the boys simply stacked them up and ate straight from box of the pizza that just arrived. The white-haired ex-nin settled down beside Sakura and brought a glowing hand to heal one of her her blistered arms as she warmly gave him a much appreciated smile. Naruto winced, knowing it was his over zealous anger that hurt his sister, but he was glad there was Sensei who always cleaned up their messes.

He had seen their intimate interaction many times before, but it meant much more now. He smiled as he gazed at the comfortableness and tenderness between the two. They seemed to make a lot of sense to him now. Yeah, it probably was the right thing to do. To openly love another person. He smiled at the thought of his Hyuuga princess, plans already turning in his mind.

"This calls for celebration!" Sai excitedly brought out the sake, "By the way, Ino said to meet her at your usual place tomorrow at six. She did not seem happy."

Sakura groaned.


	3. The Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Book I**

Chapter 3: The Best Friend

* * *

It was the next morning when Sakura woke up bright and early hammering on about how she absolutely needed to go back to Matsumoto's for breakfast while Kakashi laid, dead to the world on her bed, hands over his ears hoping to nurse a hangover and escape the dreadful cheerfulness in her voice. His body desperately begged for much needed rest.

And in the end she won. He found himself sitting across from her in the restaurant, hair even more-so disheveled than usual, with a slight defeated look about him. Tiredly, he drank his miso soup.

The boys were very insistent, persistent, everything -sistent on drowning in beer and sake that previous night. In part celebratory and in part idiocy. Despite the havoc they wreaked in her humble abode, she was relieved that she had the team on their side.

"Well I'll be damned," she smiled at him over her miso soup, absolutely beaming at the positive developments of the mission, "I can't believe we're actually getting away-"

As swift as he could muster, he groggily took her hand and brought it up against his clothed lips, causing her to freeze mid-sentence. The chaste, intimate gesture wasn't a kiss, but it was awfully close and it still shocked her. "with being out in the open. Like I assured you, it was for the best." his eyes crinkled, but she could already feel his mild annoyance in his nonchalant tone that only she could detect.

 _'Oh.. that's right.'_ she reminded herself. They were now out in public and she was about to blurt out classified information. When eyes and ears were everywhere. It was too early in the morning for her to be perceptive, but she mentally berated herself for being so reckless. She wasn't usually this bad at lucrative missions.

 _'Sakura, this mission requires all kinds of touching so tough up your shit.'_ her dark spirit screeched at her. She had to get use to this and fast.

"I know, I should listen to you." she scrunched up her nose before flashing him a smile. And she made a decision. Her thumb began to rub the ridges of his knuckles and he began to soften in response, allowing their joined hands to rest comfortably on the table.

How she was still so innocent after all this time, he had no idea.

"But you never do." the left side of his mouth lifted upward in a crooked smile.

"And I never will." She mused as she continued to caress his hand, finding her role easier to play. This wasn't so bad. "So what shall we do on this beautiful day, Sensei?"

Before he could make a reply, the walls began to shake violently and the ground trembled below their feet, disturbing the potted plants and perfectly hung paintings. A sudden, strong wind blew _inside_ the restaurant with a high pitched hum, causing the couple to shield their eyes from the forceful, heavy gust. Once everything settled down, Sakura went on high alert and frantically jerked her head side to side to survey the grounds.

 _'Are we under attack? Is Hanran on to us already? Did I slip up that bad?!'_ She looked towards Kakashi for guidance, only to find him looking quite.. bothered. His cheeks were curled in a small grimace as he plucked a small leaf from his unruly silver hair. The top of his brow began to spasm in an arrhythmic pattern. There was only one person in this entire village who was responsible of said twitch.

He had come.

"There is nothing more beautiful than romance in our springtime of youth!" the deep baritone reverberated,

"Yo." Kakashi begrudgingly half-saluted their unwanted guest with sleepy, apathetic eyes. The Green Beast of Konoha was standing proudly at the head of their table, fists at his hips and wide chest protruding. If he had a cape, it'd blow in the indoor wind.

How he was able to cause an earthquake, she had no idea. "Good morning, Gai-sensei." Sakura greeted with a somewhat frantic giggle, her tone a bit more high pitched than normal as she wiggled her hand free from her Sensei's grasp.

She never thought it'd ever happen. Never in a million years. She was nervous in front of Might Gai. Completely and utterly nervous. And not because of his taijutsu prowess. No, because this was the _best friend_. And the best friend's word was law.

"Oh, it is a good morning." his burly brows danced, "I won't be interrupting you _lovebirds_ any longer. I'll see you at the tavern tonight, my eternal rival." and with that he left. He said less than five sentences and left, leaving the two agape in their spots. This was unlike the boisterous, busybody he was.

Conversation was short yet it did not mask the dark thunder clouds looming in his words, foreshadowing the events to come. Kakashi knew the man well. It wasn't simply an invite. It was a threat. His forever rival was probably immersed in an emotion that most frequented their relationship. Gai was upset with him. Kakashi sighed.

"Can we nap after breakfast?" Sakura quietly asked. The previous delight she felt after their success with the team vanished as it started to settle in that that was just one mountain to move. And now the long list of people they had to deceive seemed endless: her friends, Sensei's friends, her entire freakin' clan. Not to mention. she still had to meet up Ino in a couple hours.

The more she spent with her Sensei preparing for a mission of his calibre, the more she found herself tired. No wonder he took so many naps. His life was so tiring.

He simply nodded. It was far too much effort to speak. Yes. Yes, they shall nap.

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi sat on a corner bar stool doing her best to contain her impatience. Ino had postponed their girl talk twice already and on top of that she was thirty minutes late. It was ten o'clock. Again, they were suppose to meet at six.

Sakura knew it was completely on purpose. Her vindictive female partner in crime was planning on punishing her excruciatingly slow. But she understood. If her blonde soulmate had kept the same secret Sakura probably would have shaved her bald. With little to no remorse. So she complied to every delayed text message, every cold one word reply of insanity and every minute that went by sitting in their lounge- the usual place they'd go to drown their sorrows, vent and share themselves with one another. Drunkenly.

She needed the extra time to psyche herself up anyway. She knew Ino was planning on asking every question in the book and scrutinize Sakura's every reaction. Whatever the hell that Hanran group was, they had nothing on Ino. She would probably be the hardest hurdle to cross. The body possessor could smell a lie from Sakura a mile away.

"What the hell are you wearing, Forehead?" the long haired blonde spoke obnoxiously loud in her ear, causing Sakura to jump. She turned to see Ino dressed in a dark plum bodycon dress that hugged her voluptuous figure, her hair was curled in large waves, but held up in her usual high ponytail.

Sakura repressed the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm in my uniform, Pig. A shinobi must always be prepared."

"Whatever." Ino shoved a white bag her way, "Put it on."

"What?" Sakura was confused. A gift? Was this a bomb?

"Just do it." her tone wasn't as angry at she expected it to be. More dejected and was that a hint of forgiveness she heard? Like a friend giving way of her emotions for the sake of friendship, "I'll order us a round."

Sakura smiled, admiring the profound, deep and kind understanding emanating the blonde. Ino was so much more mature than she expected. Perhaps even more so than herself. Filled with good thoughts, she opened the parcel and her eyes widened, instantly taking back all the positive admirations she had for the _sadist_. Her mouth opened as she pulled out the item appalled. It was her worst fear.

_'Damnit, Pig.'_

It was the little black dress from hell! This was string! Floss. Not clothes. Two pieces of tiny cloth held together by straps and more, confusing, less than modest straps, holes and things that Sakura did _not_ wear. Not only that she did not wear, but she had never worn her entire life. How was she suppose to even fit in this thing? Observing every detail of her friend waving down the bartender, she knew this was mercy. A mercy that could turn sour without her cooperation. With much reluctance, she left towards the bathroom.

* * *

The eternal rivals were both sitting in their usual spot at the tavern. Way in the back for privacy and beside a large window for scenery. Kakashi sat slouched over the table, both arms folded, elbows propping him up. He was beginning to feel aged and tired as the green one lounged back in the wooden chair, one arm smugly resting on the table while the other clutched a half drunken beer on his lap. He was looking at him. He wouldn't stop looking at him. Like the giddy, pompous asshole he was.

And to top it all off, he hadn't said a word to him. Nothing. They simply met up, sat down and ordered their usual round with penetrating eye contact paired with an all knowing smile as his only acknowledgment of the masked man. Kakashi did his best to look unaffected, but his annoyance was transparent through his breath.

"So, she's twenty."

Kakashi sighed. Here we go. "Ah, must've slipped my mind."

"Well it's wonderful you have me to remind you." he smirked.

When you can't attack, you distract. "Think you're up for challenge number four-hundred and thirty seven? We can play rock, paper, scissors? Or... see who can drink their beer the fastest?" An offer he had never volunteered.

Gai dismissed temptation, "And you're thirty... you are thirty-" his voice raised in question, seeking for his comrade to finish his sentence.

He dryly took the cue. "We're the same age."

"Oh, you're twenty-five too?"

Kakashi's temples began to throb, at this point, unwilling to hide his severe dislike for the man.

* * *

"So how long have you been sleeping with your Sensei without telling me?" Ino bluntly asked, twirling the red straw in her martini trying to fish for a loose olive, as Sakura's uncomfortable fidgeting with her dress in her seat came to a halt.

Whoa, she started with the big guns. She ignored her discomfort and placed a guilty hand on her friend's leg, her green eyes pleading with blue. "I've been dating him for a year. And I would have told you, but honestly we just really figured things out recently. It was all a mess for so long."

"I could have helped you with that mess."

"I know."

* * *

"Well, thanks for the beer." Kakashi mustered some type of cheer in his usual tenor and rose from his seat, "I've got to go."

"Sit down, _comrade_." Gai commanded, extending the last word on his tongue.

That caused Kakashi to pause. Comrade? Not eternal rival? Slowly he complied, returning to his seat. Kakashi's brows knitted together in apprehension as he motioned towards the waitress for another round, preparing for the long night ahead. A serious Gai was something he knew was unavoidable without agonizingly loud consequence. Believe it or not, as much as he disdained deep conversation, opting to stay and talk was the better of two evils.

"I have a feeling that this one is different." he stated. "She's different from the others, right?"

"Sakura is quite unique. For instance, she has pink hair." he reasoned, fully knowing it wasn't the answer Gai sought.

"You're kinda an ass with women."

"I suppose so. However, you're-."

"I'm youthful awesomeness, and don't you forget it." he interrupted before letting the silver one get the better of him. But little did he know he had just set himself up for the kill.

"In the process of doing so already."

 _'Damnit. Every. Single. Time.'_ Gai cringed. "I know what you're doing! And your attempts to distract me with cool comebacks are in vain!" he pointed an all accusing finger, "You are horrible to ladies."

"I always make my intentions clear." Kakashi knew he didn't exactly have the best track record, but he believed he did so responsibly. Also, he hadn't been involved with anyone for a long while. He couldn't even remember the last time...

"Exactly, you're an ass. Your youthful fountain is all dried up. You have no fountain."

"Like you're any better." he snorted. Gai was a current whore and everyone knew this.

"She's your student, Kakashi."

* * *

"Before you describe to me the curvature of his penis, tell me about how it happened. How you two... happened."

They had already moved on to shots. Sakura threw her head back and took in the tequila properly. And like she memorized, she told the story. They went to the Land of Iron and it sort of happened. They tried to ignore it when they returned to the village, but they couldn't. And with how not dangerous the world was now, they thought it was time.

Ino was silent for a moment, absorbing all the information. All time stood still as Sakura stared at her with buzzed discernment hoping the girl would buy it.

And she surprised her. "I knew it was going to happen."

"What?" the question came out faster than she could bite her tongue.

"Please." she scoffed, "You've always done everything you could to get him to acknowledge your ass. Always complaining about his neglect when all he did was set you on a path he knew he couldn't deliver. Why did you join Anbu when you're a medic? Most of those missions are solo."

"I wanted a challenge." she defended.

"You love the lab. You've hated missions since the war."

Sakura knew there was a reason why she joined. She just couldn't remember at the moment. It was probably the liquor impairing her memory. But that didn't explain why she could clearly remember her Sensei's expression of pride when she passed her exam... "Point taken."

"And you're always at his place. Or he's at yours. And you're never at Naruto's. Or Sasuke's. And I know for sure don't go to Sai's."

"Kakashi's home is clean."

"You two take care of each other. I mean really take care of each other. And notice everything about the other."

"We have to take care of one another."

"You guys have practically been a couple the last few years. Just without the sex. But now since you guys are having all kinds of awesome sex-"

"Pig!" She closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her ears willing the conversation to stop.

"Why are you so defensive?" Ino eyed her questioningly. It didn't go unnoticed that everything the blonde was saying was receiving constant contradiction and there was only one logical explanation she could think of. "Are you two fighting?"

Sakura suppressed the urge squirm from her seat. So obviously it didn't take much to convince the blonde, even though she was charmingly unnecessarily/overly defensive. She couldn't help it! But damnit, what was wrong with her. She needed to get her subconscious to cooperate! If someone from Hanran were in the bar, she wouldn't blame them for throwing a katon her way for being ridiculously suspicious. She was ruining the mission when Ino was buying her story with very little effort on her part. _'Get it together, Haruno.'_

"Yeah, we kind of got in a little fight earlier," she bluffed, "but all this stuff you're saying. I haven't really thought about it that way." Sakura said honestly. Honesty was the only way her friend would believe her.. and for her to believe herself, "I know we're together and all, but we've both been really dense, you know? It still feels all new.."

"You know, I was really upset that you didn't tell me." the hurt in her voice was apparent, "but I thought about it, and thought about it and thought about it some more and it really made sense, you two. If there was any guy out there that could handle you, it'd be that guy. Or should I say that man. That sexy man."

* * *

"She's you're student." Gai repeated. "I know you're not taking advantage of her. But I am wondering if you're sincere about this. You know, thought it through. You don't usually think things through with matters dealing with.. well, people. A lot of bad can happen." he warned.

Kakashi sat a little straighter in his chair, slightly taken aback by the unexpected lecture. He assumed the delicate man was upset that he had kept it secret from him like how the boys felt last night. The last thing he expected was tonight to be a a life lesson on responsibility. But of course he should have known.

There were only two conversations one could have with Might Guy and both involved headaches- eccentric, nonsensical babbles or purposeful life lessons. "I would never take advantage of her."

"People will talk."

"Indeed. People do talk. If they don't they could likely be mute.. or taking a vow of silence. Which I'm possibly considering on doing in the next few seconds."

"They'll talk about her." his index finger pointed towards him seriously, "And she's going to get hurt if your head isn't in the game. Hell, she might get hurt either way."

His pit-less orbs eyed him, hands loosely clasped together on his lap with inhaled breath as he slowly acknowledged the truth in his friend's words. Gossip wasn't something he overlooked as one of the possible repercussions, but he didn't view it as a potential problem because it never was for him. He dealt with these nuisances since he was a child. But Sakura hadn't. And he could understood how the sting of ridicule may affect the kind of person she was.

"I'll protect her." he vowed simply.

The green beast lounged deeper into his chair as if the wood were absorbing him and he smirked with satisfaction. "So she isn't like the others?"

And he just kept going.

Kakashi tiredly hoped that the silence could appease at least one of Gai's questions. Minutes passed and the man across the way began to tap his fingers on the table taking an obvious stance that he was going to wait.

"You're no match for me, my eternal rival."

"Then there's no point in calling me rival." he smirked earning a momentary sulking Gai muttering about how suave and clever the silver-haired one was.

"I can wait here all night. Or several nights." he mustered out.

This was true.

Gai was extremely verbal. The exact opposite of him. Like Sakura, but at least she never made him say things out loud.

There was only one way to end it. Be it the alcohol with a splash of endless questions, Kakashi gave up. With a deep, profound and heavy sigh. "No, she isn't."

"And why is that?"

"Why things happen are never really my business." he replied casually.

"Can we get three more pitchers?" Gai called out to the waitress nearby, his hardened eyes never leaving his friend's. "Trust me, I'm asking for you."

Kakashi sat and waited till his drink was replenished. The golden liquid appeared and he chugged it in it's entirety through his dark mask. "She's important to me." he declared without a hint of awkwardness to his voice.

Gai motioned with his two fingers in a small rotation, urging him to go on.

He sighed, again. Alright. If he had to do this, he might as well put in some minor effort. "She's helped. Especially after the war.. And the funny thing is, she thinks she hasn't done a damn thing for me. Thinks she owes me."

"She doesn't realize what a selfish bastard you really are." Gai joked, appreciating that his friend was finally opening up. It always took him moving a mountain just to get the man to do it. And all this effort was selflessly for his rival. He held up his glass towards the man, and Kakashi slightly snorted through his nose before shaking his head a bit and reluctantly clinked his glass with his comrade.

* * *

Sakura was increasingly becoming more uncomfortable. Yeah, he could definitely handle all her moods with charming grace. It took years of practice, along with innate patience and understanding.

But the fact that they seemed to make sense to everyone... Like it was naturally inevitable. Ever since Tsunade had blatantly pointed it out, she adamantly denied it. But it did explain why her boys were so easily consoled. Why her best friend since birth hadn't spoke one word of objection. However, a relationship between her and Sensei didn't make sense to her. They just didn't. This wasn't denial. "He is good looking, isn't he?"

What was she not seeing that everyone else was?

"Please, Sakura. Good looking is all you got? He's delicious. All mysterious and secretive. Plus, word on the street says he really knows what he's doing. And by that, I mean in bed." she smiled wickedly until she realized her mistake. Instantly, a cold aura emanating from the pink one began to penetrate and seep deep into her blonde bones. Suddenly, Ino found her fingers very interesting as she held up her hand to examine her newly painted, crimson nails, doing her best to pretend she didn't say anything at all.

The world stopped revolving. The inner turmoil of their relationship evaporated as an odd boil began to burn in the depths of her, "What do you mean in bed?" her voice was low.

Ino took the hint that perhaps she shouldn't have brought up her best friend's man's past history and hysterically began to giggle, "You two are perfect for each other."

* * *

"You've been really attentive to her. More than I've ever seen you with anyone."

Kakashi recognized this. He knew that they spent more nights together in the week than they had apart. After all they've been through together, she brought him comfort. Simply by being there. So naturally, when one spends that much time with another he picked up on stuff. When she was running low on coffee creamer, or aching in a certain spot. So he helped because that was his way of repaying her for thinking of him so much. Because she brought him comfort.

He took a swig of his drink, feeling a slight buzz impair him, "It's easy with her. A lot easier than with you." he pointed with a glass in hand towards his rival.

"I'm offended."

"Apologies. But I meant it to." he smirked.

Gai chuckled and refilled his comrade's glass for the seventh time that night. A drunk Kakashi was much easier to deal with. "Talk it out, my friend."

"She doesn't make me talk it out."

"Perhaps you should."

"It isn't necessary."

"Now I'm really hurt." Gai placed a dramatic hand to his chest, "But you should. Tell her stuff. Women like that."

* * *

"What's this word on the street. Where are you getting this info from."

"Oh, I thought you knew." She tried to think of anything she could say to not dig herself in a hole as she giggled more out of panic, "I guess he really is secretive about everything, so I understand why you've kept quiet now.. I heard he's got quite a reputation.. with women." but she wasn't very good at that, "But now he's got you! And you've said it's been a year, so that's a lot longer than anything he's had."

"What has he had?" a stern growl escaped her.

Ino had to fix this before the ex-nin would end up dead in the night, "Dude, he's into you."

Sakura closed her eyes in frustration, willing herself to be less angry and confused.

"Sakura look at me," she held her friend's shoulder and placed her index finger on her chin, "Your Sensei is a cold bastard. But with you, he takes care of you. I've seen you two cuddle up on missions, and let me tell you I've never went that far with Chouji or Shikamaru. We huddle, not cuddle."

They did not cuddle. They huddled too, just in a more comfortable way. And it was never for more than a few minutes, unless there was snow involved. She found herself laughing, feeling a bit better. And a bit worse.

"And the way he looks at you.. It's like you're the only woman to him. And I know for a fact you're the only woman to him." Sakura was feeling even more better and worse from her friend's words, "I haven't heard anything about him for a couple years now. It's either about Gai or Genma or Kiba."

She made a grim face not wanting to hear about any of that, "Gross."

Thank god it was working. Ino decided to going, "I'm a little jealous. I wish someone would look at me and care for me half as much as Kakashi-sensei does for you."

"Don't you have Sai?" Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"Haha, are you kidding me? I guess he looks at me sweet, in a creepy way, but he's still in training. You have no idea how much I have to take care of that useless guy. But he does have such great aspects." Ino exaggerated the 'ass' in aspects.

They both giggled, "You know, I thought you were going to be more pissed than this."

"I was. Then I thought about it. Made sense. And you need to get laid. What kind of a friend would I be to get in the way of that?"

Sakura was touched in an odd way. She really did have a great friend. A great, inappropriate and piggish best friend that always had her best interest at heart. "I'm buying all the drinks tonight."

"In that case, let's go to the tavern." Ino said devilishly, "I bet you're man's there anyway."

After her talk with her best friend she began to really see things in a new light. To everyone around her they really seemed was possible. They looked possible. Could it be possible? "Let's."

* * *

With the alcohol penetrating his system, he realized something. He didn't open up to her often, but he did do something along the lines.

His daily morning and night trips he made to the marbled memorial to share his day with his people, it had mostly been about _their_ day together. His and Sakura's. Or what his concerns were, which had recently dealt a lot with her. He spoke about her often. More often than he realized. In a way he had never done before with anyone else.

"I tell them about her." he said out loud, not directly to his friend in particular, but in affirmation to himself.

Gai quietly watched as the wheels turned in his friend's head. He did it. After all his poking and prodding he finally made the stoic asshole dig further than the surface. Now, he exhaled and basked in his accomplishment. All he wanted to do was do right by his rival tonight and have him truly acknowledge his wonderfully blessed situation. Yeah, Gai knew he was irritating, but he acknowledged that was simply a character trait. And so what if he used it to his advantage at times. He cared about his friend, and he wanted to make sure he recognized his true feelings for the good woman in his life so he could settle down. He didn't want Kakashi to end up closing himself up or self-destructing due to unresolved feelings, as he always had done in the past.

The peak of their challenges increased with hard times. After the loss family, the parting of Kakashi's whole team, the tragedy of Gai's genius student four years ago and among other lives that meant so much to the both of them.. This pair was ultimately the silent, suffering type and only sought distraction with one another as a source of solace. But this situation was a different one entirely. There was no loss, no heartbreak, no unyielding guilt.

There was a silver lining in all of their unbound misery and Gai was sure as hell going to help his friend secure a bit of happiness despite the chaotic world they had endured. Now they had peace and Kakashi no longer had an excuse.

"Can we get six shots of tequila? Yes, this is all for two people." the loud, obnoxious, somewhat slurred speech came from a familiar drunken voice.

"Speak of the devil." Gai was beginning to feel the night was going to be more amusing. So he poured Kakashi another glass of beer. Both men looked towards the direction of the bar at the commotion. There was Ino practically dressed in nothing, as usual. And there was her accomplice. His dear, sweet student dressed in... practically nothing as well.

He lifted a curious brow. In his intoxication, Kakashi brazenly eyed her from head to toe. The girl he knew either wore his sweats or her uniform on a daily basis. But here was this woman, just fifteen feet away, her modest, full breasts spilling from a black strapless dress so tight and short it left little to the imagination. Small cut outs on her torso exposed her soft, porcelain, albeit, scarred skin that he found admirable. Her long, lean legs were endless. Interestingly enough, she hadn't an ounce of make up on. He felt amused knowing she was probably pressured into the get up and he couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Ino at the moment. Just as he was appreciating her front view, she dropped her purse and as she turned to bend down he couldn't help but enjoy how the fabric barred exactly how wide her hips were and how plump her tight-

"Do you see how everyone's looking at those two?" Gai broke his thoughts, again, mischievously topping off their glasses with more alcohol knowing his friend could possibly create a scene soon.

He reluctantly tore his eyes away to survey the grounds. Kakashi frowned. There wasn't a single male not attentive to what he was seeing. He felt the sudden urge to shield her from their perverted, penetrating eyes.

"So.. now that she's right in front of you, what do you think of her?"

"She needs to cover up." he cursed under his breath, taking a deep swig from his glass.

"Don't you find her beautiful?"

"Well, I'm sure the whole village finds her attractive." Kakashi replied casually, gesturing to everyone in the bar.

"I'm not asking about the whole village," he probed harder, ""What about her do you find attractive?"

He shifted and though his mind was hazy he took the time to think. He had been trying to figure out what made him attracted to her as a woman, and there was actually something about her that always set his ego ablaze. "Her wit."

"You've got to be kidding me." he said in disbelief.

"She challenges me." he said simply with a shrug.

"Come on, is that all you can say about that woman?" Gai pointed his index finger right towards her direction. Ino was whispering in her ear causing the pink-haired one to laugh so fully her smile spread to her eyes.

He sat pensive as he felt the same emotion brim inside every time he saw her laugh. He felt content. Accomplished. "She laughs like that."

Others may view her constant emotional vulnerability as a weakness, but he saw it as a strength. Something the great Kakashi was not capable of. It was courageous of her to always put her feelings out there on the line, risking heartbreak at every turn, but she did it anyway. And earnestly. Sakura never hesitated in pursuing happiness, while it had always been a constant struggle for him. For many shinobi. She was braver in ways she hadn't realized. He found her truly admirable.

"What does she mean to you, Kakashi?"

"She's always meant something to me. She's my priority."

He was getting closer. "How is it any different now?"

The words were flowing more easily now. "I do indeed care about her, Gai. More than myself. For a while now. I'm going to do right by her." he downed the rest of his bitter drink, watching her intently. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Gai spluttered out his beer in surprise, his eyes brimming with tears. "Damnit, Kakashi. Why do you have to be so cool?" His barrage of questions were over and he couldn't help but feel an outpour of pure delight burst inside.

"Kakashi-san?" the familiar, soft spoken, female tone called both men's attention.

* * *

Sakura in her dizzy inebriation knew where he was even before walking through the door. He was a habitual man, and no one in the village would ever attempt to take the powerful rivals' usual table. By the unwanted looks of appreciation she got from piggish men all night, she was sure his particular set of perverted, onyx eyes were staring her way, but she had been very mindful to play this game well. She pretended he wasn't there when she approached the bar, careful to not look his way, ensuring her voice was loud enough to get him to notice her. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, but simply moved in accordance to her instincts.

She took it a step further and deliberately dropped her bag, taking her sweet time picking it up. She was probably gaining an audience, but in her drunken stupor she knew what she wanted.

And she wanted his full attention on her.

Ino laughed at her friend's antics, knowing what her goal was, before motioning to the bar for more tequila shots, "Good job, Sakura."

And in an instant her self gratifying moment sizzled out. The praise she was receiving from her scandalous friend was not comforting her resolve and the ten seconds of insanity passed. Perhaps this wasn't the way to go. She sighed to herself, _'Sakura, go home.'_

Her brows furrowed in concern for herself as she finally turned his way with a sigh, deciding it was best for him to take her home now before her problematic instincts got the better of her. Another step in the mission had already been accomplished, and she was ready to rest for the next.

And that's when she saw it. Teuchi's daughter Ayame approaching Kakashi with a look in her eyes that Sakura recognized so well. Longing. The ramen wench stood and addressed the man and he regarded her with his usual polite smile.

 _'Stop smiling at her.'_ her demon glowered. Sakura noted that the apples of his exposed cheeks were a hazy pink, exposing the fact of his intoxicated state.

She squinted her eyes in thought. This looked oddly familiar and it didn't sit well with her. Women approaching an unusually rouge colored silver-haired nin as he nonchalantly acknowledged them courteously from his table. Subtle but unmistakeably familiar.. Had she seen this interaction before and just didn't pay any heed to his manwhorish treachery? She had a strong feeling this had happen and that she had seen this _many_ times. Perhaps Ino was right. Kakashi had been a sneaky womanizer under her nose and she hadn't a clue until that moment. She was sure she had seen this before. And for some reason, she was pissed.

"Ino, get more liquor." Sakura bitterly requested and she downed the drink in her hand, leaning her back on the bar, elbows resting on the high table behind her to clearly watch the scene before her play with unblinking eyes. Her mouth curled downward in distaste as she so brazenly watched the both of them, unaware of all the stares she had been receiving from people.

Just then, his eyes found hers from across the room. And he kept staring at her with playful eyes despite the fact that another woman was right in front of him much to Sakura's satisfaction. He cocked his head ever so slightly to the left in amusement and she just knew that he was smirking underneath that mask of his.

She couldn't help the smile play on her own lips. She returned the expression with a smiling scoff as she looked to the side for a moment before returning his gaze. His grin widened, head still titled to the side as he regarded her. God, in that moment he looked so... she couldn't put a label on it. She hadn't thought about it before but there was something about this man. Something that made her shiver in anticipation. His steadiness, nonchalant casualness that seemed untouchable to everyone, his mysterious nature was quite- Sakura was about to list on, until he turned his smile back to the brunette. She frowned.

That was when she realized she was met with no reply, "Ino, alcohol. Want. Now." she incoherently demanded as she looked around her only to find the blonde was no where to be found. Damnit.

"Will this do?" A drink slid her way on the bar table from her right. The sickening, greasy voice, she knew all too well.

"Go away, Yuichi." she easily brushed off, too busy at the moment with her feelings of contempt for someone else.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi courteously greeted. Through his peripherals he kept Sakura in his line of vision while grinning internally. If he played this well he was sure his precious little student would exhibit a beautiful, yet very pertinent, reaction. He had to tread carefully. "What brings you by?"

"Anou.. are you free to talk?" Ayame's small voice was barely over a whisper.

"Of course." and he waited, omnisciently predicting what she was going to say next.

"I was hoping if I could speak to you privately?" she batted her brown eyes slowly.

 _'Good girl.'_ he praised to himself. He had played this drunken dance with the ramen waitress one too many times. With her timid voice, innocent demeanor and pretty face- there were quite a few shinobi who fell for her charms. She was the exact opposite of the hard, rough brutality they were use to. And this seemingly meek woman used her appeal and used it well. She was what most of the nin considered a groupie of sorts. And she was playing the part he expected.

So was his fiesty pink-haired student. Despite the situation of another woman just two feet away from his presence, he couldn't help himself. He needed to see her. Needed to see how _fun_ she looked. With an already amused expression he turned her way and he was pleasantly rewarded with the pink-haired hellion now faced _exactly_ in their direction, arrogantly leaning on the bar behind her with a don't-mess-with-me air about her. He cocked to the side curiously from her blatant reaction. Tiny hairs from his forearm began to raise from the intensity of her glare and he was sure the whole bar, that was currently watching the both of them, could feel the tension she was creating. In his drunken state he was unable to hide how _interesting_ this was to him. He flashed her a smile and he felt himself exhale as he was rewarded with her returning his with a distant smirk.

"I'm afraid that she would find objection to that," Kakashi regretfully returned his eyes to the brunette, not feeling the need to gesture towards _his_ woman at the bar. He was sure Ayame was very aware of Sakura's presence, "but you may speak to me here." he kindly offered.

Ayame warily almost turned to face the bar, but her meekness fell on Gai, unable to face the pink hulk-like kunoichi. Gai seemed to suddenly find great interest in his reflection in his beer glass. If it were any other situation he would have excused himself, but with his rival's current woman in the same bar with his past.. _fling_ , he knew his spot should remain right where he was. And Ayame decided that if this was the only way she could talk to him, she should take the opportunity while she could. They hadn't been involved in a while, but it didn't bother her much because she knew he wasn't with anyone as of late. But since she found out about Sakura...

"I'm happy for you." she proclaimed albeit a bit dishonestly, "I understood when I pursued you it was completely one-sided. And you did your best to humor me."

"Apologies, Ayame-san. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." he meant sincerely.

"No, you told me you were incapable of anything serious. I knew the risks." she put a gentle hand to his shoulder and subtly began to kneed the firmness of his muscles. He eyed her suspiciously. "But you are capable. I'm glad you found someone."

"I suppose that deserves a thank you." Kakashi uncomfortably took her hand on him and gently let go. Once upon a time he had responded to her advancements. But that was different time and he was different man.

Ayame decided to play on her innocence facade. She shifted to the side and clumsily tripped over air, allowing herself to fall close to the masked man, hoping he would catch her. "Kakashi-san!" she shrieked.

"Whoopsies." And Kakashi decided to go on a whim and let her fall. And down she went. It wasn't uncommon for people to fall, he reasoned. Especially in a bar setting. He suspected it was a nightly occurrence and didn't feel the need to intervene and let nature take it's course.

He just didn't think she'd do what she did next. Ayame pulled herself onto her knees and in front of him, between his legs while using his thighs as leverage. A daunting picture he had seen a few years ago. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

 _'Ah, how inconvenient.'_ He knew this looked as bad as he thought it did. Quickly, he took her hands and placed them on the table to help her independently prop herself up, casually positioning his legs closed and away from her direction. She almost glared at him, standing up on her own accord.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura hoping she didn't notice them, but he saw something he didn't like. He frowned. This was an unexpected hinderance to his plan. There was that Chichi fellow standing next to his student, with his perfectly pressed uniform, hair perfectly smoothed into a comb over and hitae-ate around his neck to not mess up his perfect style. He hated that the most about the guy. How the shallow, narcissistic idiot ended up in Anbu, let alone dated Sakura, baffled him.

"I know you, Kakashi." her meek declaration spoke a hair louder than her usual tone.

"Hn." he responded, not paying attention as he continued to scrutinize the blonde idiot.

The man then started to lean a little too suggestively towards her, striking a possessive chord deep inside him. But sure enough, he found pleasant satisfaction that she pushed him in blatant disgust and repeatedly pointed towards Kakashi's direction.

 _'That's my girl.'_ he prided.

Ayame's sweet voice melted into sudden boldness in her last attempts to gain his attention, "You've never settled yourself with one woman for too long. If it doesn't work out or if you're ever tired of her, my door is always-"

"Not needed." he finally turned to regard her one last time, "I do quite enjoy using her door. Thanks for the well wishes. They are.. mildly appreciated. If you're finished, I believe it's time for me to take her home." he casually pointed a thumb towards his feisty, pink-haired woman.

"I'm not done."

"Back the fuck off!" came a shrill yell from the other side of the bar as Sakura pushed Yuichi five feet away from her, his large body ricocheting off a nearby wall .

"I'm not sure you've noticed, but Sakura's got quite a nasty temper." Kakashi said delightfully as he stood and placed a strong hand on Gai's shoulder, motioning to him that he had other things to attend to. Gai nodded bemusedly, in full understanding. "I've learned that she's a possessive little thing, so it's best if you and I-"

"remain friends?" she finished hopefully.

"That's optimistic, but I'm afraid the answer is no." he casually responded, his eyes focused on his target, "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got an angry kitten in need of taming." he politely passed her with a nod and walked towards the bar.

* * *

"How have you been, my beautiful pet?" his slimy voice asked.

She always hated his chosen endearment for her. "If you're going to be an ass, you should go."

"Well, It's a great thing I'm not an ass." he smiled exposing his perfectly straight, white teeth, "I just wanted to see how you're doing. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"It's been a year." she filled in, finally turning herself towards him. "And who's fault is that, anyway?"

"So you've been counting?" his smile widened.

"Only because I like to count my blessings." she bit, feeling pleasured by his deep frown. Her three month relationship with this asshole was the most regretful experience of her life. That cheating, deceitful bastard deserved nothing from her.

Yuichi took the opportunity to close the gap between them and leaned himself towards her small stature, "I'd like to think you were something I'd count as a blessing. Sakura, I've missed you."

"Please." she instantly scoffed, laughing to herself while inching her head away from him. "You could have fooled me with all the girls you've been hooking up with."

"Only to try to forget about you." the bastard gained the confidence to press his lower half against hers, and she could feel a disgusting bulge hit her hips.

She pushed him off appalled by his actions and pointed repeatedly towards the direction of her Sensei who was looking right their way and not at the slutty ramen bitch falling all over him.

Good. He should only look her way. And why she was thinking this, she had no idea. "Try that again and he'll make sure you'll regret it."

Yuichi followed her finger to find the legendary man before he met his gaze. "Oh, that's right. I did hear about you dating the old man."

"The white hair is genetic." she rolled her eyes, "And he's a far better man than you'll ever be."

"Do you remember what kind of man I was?" his voice was clinging with disgusting innuendo she could feel the bile burn her throat. Again, he stepped closer invading her space. "Sakura, we always had an amazing time together."

"Back the fuck off!" she yelled, using all her might to push his large body back and he collided with a wall.

He was in shock. No one had ever rejected him! He was a living, breathing adonis for goodness sakes! "I always knew you were fucking around with that old man behind my back."

She rebuked, glaring fire his way. "He and I happened after you."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I bet as soon as you and I were over you jumped into bed with him. Hell, he slept over more times than I ever had when we were together no less!"

"I think you should get your facts checked, because your ass was the one who cheated on me! And he stayed with me because his apartment was infested with bugs!" She hated bugs!

"You spent more time with him. You always put him first!"

"That's-" she paused angrily, "true! Of course, I'd put him first!"

"Figures. I don't even know what you see in the guy when you could have had someone as handsome as me!" And that was the moment Kakashi appeared behind the idiot, looking completely unaffected, hands in pockets, but there was a slight sparkle of amusement in his dark eyes.

Sakura smirked, meeting her Sensei's apathetic gaze before returning to look at the idiot. Yuichi was in trouble now. "Watch what you're saying if you know what's good for you."

But Kakashi had a feeling Chichi wasn't going to listen. And that he wasn't going to lift a finger to stop him. Not when his fiery student was standing there looking as if she were going to start a war all on her own. He leaned back on a post, taking advantage of his prime spot and getting himself comfortable for the show she was going to create.

"And you were always out of the village because of the weak bastard. To help him train? Were you spreading those sweet legs of yours to help stroke his pathetically weak ego?" Her mouth dropped, stunned that he had the audacity to say such filth. And the bastard kept going feeling immense enjoyment from making her speechless, "Think about it, after he lost that little eye trick of his, Kakashi is nothing. He's a joke."

She was going to destroy him! With all the power she could muster without her gloved hand, Sakura punched the him in the nose and he fell crumbled to the floor. She kicked him in the groin earning a well deserved crunch, before bending down to _mess up_ his precious blonde hair.

"You're the fucking joke! You're not even a fraction as strong as Kakashi and you'll never be. You've always been jealous of him, and that was way before you and I. He's seen more glory in three minutes on the battlefield than you have in your entire sorry ass career you prissy son of a bitch. You're pathetic. You're a pathetic weakling! And another thing! You have a small penis-"

A light black cardigan, with an earthy, almond like smell slipped over her trembling shoulders and she became completely docile like a cat wearing a collar.

"Sakura, let's go home." he soothed, affectionately wrapping an arm around her, fully away that all eyes were on them as he cheerfully lead her out of the building.

"Yeah, take her! She's nothing but a fucking trophy." Yuichi struggled to stand upright, "Take the frigid, unresponsive bitch home."

Kakashi paused, his arm muscles twitched in response to the idiot's nonsensical comment. Insults to him he could easily ignore. However, someone daring to say an indignity towards his student in his presence? Everyone in the room stiffened as he continued to lead her away from the scene, not bothering to hide the murderous killing intent casually flowing from him.

* * *

"How can you be so calm?" her voice was filled with anger not directed towards him, heedless to his own enmity.

"Years of practice." his eyes crinkled while purposely stopping her right _in front_ of the wide open tavern doors, turning her to face him.

"But it's soo not okay! The horrible things he said in there-"

"I tend to not really listen to what people say. Don't worry about it." he stepped closer, closing the gap between them. "You shouldn't either."

"I am worried! People should just already know how strong you are! After everything you've done and everything you're going to do, they should just-"

 _'This woman, frigid?'_ Kakashi was convinced otherwise.

With a swift dip of his head, his lips came crashing hard against hers as he gripped her by her hips, his calloused fingers digging and pinching her exposed skin. He wrapped his large arms tightly around her soft, supple form, drawing her closer into him. And without hesitation she responded.

Sakura enveloped her arms around his neck, roughly tangling her fingers into his silver hair and contoured her every inch to him. He could feel the escalating heat from her body penetrate his thin layers. A pleasured growl escaped him as he felt her channel her anger and fierce protective instinct into his own demanding lips. He nipped, and coaxed for more through the fabric. And she hungered for him. She found herself desperately needing that damned cloth between them to melt away to fully taste him. Delicious warmth pooled and coiled in her stomach, an aching need spreading downward. She moaned against lips and he could feel her sounds of pleasure reverberate in his chest. He found himself suddenly thirsting for strangest desire of wanting her to call out his name in that same tone...

And with that thought he withdrew, his precise, though inebriated, drooped eyes displayed a satisfied man in response to the glazed haze of her emerald orbs as she starred up at him in confusion. Why did he stop? Sakura, in a catatonic state, clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth repeatedly, noting a weird taste of cotton and old beer on her taste buds.. It wasn't exactly nice.

And now she was quiet. Despite the part of him wanting to continue.. they had quite a large audience gaping at them through the windows. He moved her towards the direction of his home and she wordlessly obliged still lost in a daze.

Without turning, he half-saluted with two fingers in regards to the shocked broken man, with now messy blonde hair, hanging outside the doors. Sakura was the furthest thing from a frigid woman.

And Kakashi was the type of man who expressed himself in action. He hoped that Chichi got the message.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	4. Family

**Book I**

Chapter 4: Family

* * *

**Flashback to a little over a year ago***

It had been a long day at the hospital. And Sakura wished she were exaggerating. The grounds were her battlefield. Her patients were equal as nin in her eyes. In fact, they were true warriors. Because, in the end there was no difference between a crusade and lying on a hospital bed; each individual diligently fought for their lives. And it was her job to help save them all.

Blown appendages, gashes and spilled guts were a piece of cake compared to what she had to deal with on a daily basis in the village. The whole population, civilians and shinobi alike, were all susceptible to the same foe- sickness. It was a universal, unavoidable enemy that preyed unbiasedly. And Sakura had just spent the better part of eighteen hours in surgery dissecting a glioblastoma, other wise known as a butterfly brain tumor, with her barehands. So tired was an understatement.

However, the look on her patient's family members faces when she told them their mother no longer had cancer? After a six gruesome months of chemotherapy and radiation? There was nothing that could replace that feeling.

Haruno Sakura was no longer sixteen years old. She no longer whined, cried or foolishly believed in strengths she did not have. Because she realized she did have unique strengths and she utilized them. She was strong and no longer a vice in need of rescue. _She_ rescued. She saved. She became what she always wanted to become. She was capable.

This nineteen year old accomplished women was confident. She did not need to be saved from the serpent. She no longer required anyone to manipulate her brute strength like a puppet. No one needed to shield her from an oncoming blast. In fact, _she_ had been a shield a number of times in the last couple years. Haruno Sakura had grown and matured.

And now this capable, independent woman needed sleep. It was already two o'clock in the morning when she entered her dark apartment and anxiously, she unzipped her red vest before giving herself a chance to close the front door. Her genius plan included one thing and one thing alone- to instantly go into a coma once her pretty pink head hit the pillow. She moved to drop her bag at the side of her door only to hear rustling come from the back of her apartment. From her _bedroom_.

She almost whimpered at the realization. _'Ugh. Go. Away.'_

Carefully, she set the bag aside without the slightest trace of a thud and closed her door. Her worn muscles screamed at her, clearly not enjoying any sort of fine, precise movement. She really did not want to be doing anything carefully or silently right now! Her eyes pinched closed, she inhaled a sharp breath, fists at her sides trembled as she felt the familiar washing of her temper boil over. However much older she got, somethings never changed. Somethings just got more _worse_ overtime.

Whoever the fuck would try to break into her apartment after her miracle surgery was going to die tonight. And she'd do it with her miraculous barehands.

Her forrest eyes reopened to reveal an ignited flame of sharpened determination. With stealth, she turned herself sideways, lowering her body into fighting position. Her senses heightened, completely undeterred by fatigue as she slowly entered the long hallway leading up to her bedroom. She squinted her eyes, peering into the door that was hanging half way open, and she waited for some sign of movement. Anything. But her sight was met with still blackness.

She took a step forward. And another. As she was about to slip through the small crack of her door, that's when she heard it. The familiar swishing sound of a turning book page and she straightened, exhaling through her nose in relief. At least, until annoyance and wild frustration filled her.

"You could've called." she announced, trudging herself inside with heavy feet, slamming her palm against her light switch and flicked it on as venomously as she could. There was her trusted silver-haired Sensei sitting on her window sill, arm leaning on his bent right leg, while the other dangled outside.

The book in his hand, _Icha Icha Tactics_ , was mocking her. And so was his stupid eye crinkled smile. And he was giving her his _best_ one. All mocking her.

Who the hell reads in the middle of the night by moon light? Alone. In the dark. In _her_ apartment. He scared the shit out of her!

"I could've," he began, his face almost apologetic, but not quite, "but this was much more convenient."

"For you."

And he replied to her glaring, green slits with an innocent, and hardly convincing shake of his head. She rolled her eyes.

"How is this convenient for me?" Sakura mechanically sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. By the looks of him, dressed in all black, sleeveless with his faded tattoo peaking from his defined, bare arms, his mask danging from his belt- it appeared that he had just come back from a mission. Possibly highly classified since he left about three weeks ago without a word.

He complied for his safety and happily abandoned the window sill to take his seat next to her, predicting her anger was beginning to temper. "I was told you were in surgery."

"You still could've called." her fingers found the hem of his shirt and pulled up as he raised his arms to aid her, until all of his torso and chest were available for her eyes to inspect. She casually dropped the shirt on the floor next to them.

"I could've."

"And you could use the door." Sakura ran her glowing hands over his body, pouring positive energy with whatever chakra she had left through the flesh beneath her fingertips.

"Like I said, much more convenient."

"You find a window more easy than a phone or door?" his answer to her was a simple shrug, "You're impossible."

"One shouldn't break good habits." he praised himself.

Sakura beamed at him, but not at his useless response. The powerful shinobi in her hands, though a bit disheveled, was in a pretty good state. Clean, even. Healthy. And judging from the new, supple, pinkish skin that decorated his skin, he had already healed himself. Probably making sure he was proper enough to see her while traveling back to Konoha- _to ease her worry._

That thought made Sakura frown. Why would he have to go though unnecessary lengths to keep appearances in front of her? And why would he show up in the middle of the night in her home?

"So how was the mission?" she asked, predicting both his vocal and internal answer.

Images flashed behind his matching obsidian eyes for the briefest of moments before he answered her. "It went well."

And it did. Kakashi was sent to find some diplomat's kidnapped son before he fell victim to underground trafficking. After only a few days, he was able to locate the small child in a dark hole of a place with other children, dirtied and starved. The small, wispy thing barely came up to his hip, peering up at him with hallowed eyes and prominent, sharp cheek bones. The little guy probably hadn't regularly eaten in weeks.

Looking down at the boy who stared up at him with such trust and unmarred hope- the boy had familiar large, onxy eyes that mimicked his own. But they did not personify his exactly. The roundness, the stubborn unsure fire behind them- these eyes were almost identical to another boy from his memory a long time ago. One that he failed to protect. Twice.

Rage filled him. And while his mission only required him to rescue the kid, stumbling upon the other children that looked up at him with such hope and helplessness... Kakashi spent the next week or so completely destroying the organization and it's affiliates with enough time to return each child back to their homes.

The little boy with Obito's eyes.. he finally saved him.

"It went well?" Sakura questioned, calling him out of his short daze.

All Kakashi could provide was a simple nod. It did.

Sakura, visibly swallowing unspoken words, accepted this answer. He didn't need to divulge further. He succeeded the mission, that's all she needed to know. Because she already clued herself into the rest. His state of dress, his extra precaution to ensure he looked decent enough to not worry her, he probably hadn't stopped by his home yet- Kakashi had never come to her apartment unless it had to deal with a mission or invite.

For the past few years, she had taken it upon herself to go see him. To check in. To stay with him in the night. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, her worry for her Sensei filling her. She had seen many sides of him over the years. This side, the one dealing with his past untold demons, she was accidentally well acquainted with, however, this door was only opened on his turf.

He was never the type to reach for the light in darkness no matter how obscured his vision got. Even if he were forced to walk blind for decades. And Sakura decided to help him flip the switch on.

She didn't have to, but she did. Perhaps something about this mission must've hit home. But she was proud of him. For the first time, he sought solace for himself. Granted, he hadn't said much. But the action of showing up was enough. Not just accepting the help. He was seeking. Living thirty years, this habitual man was finally seeking.

Even if he hadn't realized. Even if he were merely acting on _instinct_.

And she was going to make this easy for him.

She gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his. "Sleep here tonight." she offered.

"I don't want to make things complicated for you." he reasoned with a polite smile as he turned and bent down to pick up his fallen shirt. He knew she had just gotten into a relationship, and she hardly had any of those. He wouldn't want her new beau getting the wrong ideas.

Sakura reached for his hand that held his bunched up shirt, and he lifted his head to meet her softened gaze. "Stay." she urged.

She only had one man on her mind this evening.

He stood upright, feeling the need to say some words of appreciation but the phrase wouldn't give up it's lodgings in the back of his throat. She watched him amused, his expression a bit lost as she continued to give him an all-knowing smile.

 _'Now that that's settled...'_ She decided to make her move and stood from the bed, turning away from him. He smirked, knowing the minx already felt like she won the conversation. And she did, though he wasn't inclined to admit it aloud.

He relaxed and silently indebted himself to her again for understanding him without the necessity of words.

She began to undress, walking over to her dresser on the far left side of the room and pulled out one of _his_ old training shirts. A dull grey shirt that completely dwarfed her figure and came down a little above her mid thigh. His brows knitted, making a mental note to lend her one of his newer items of clothing the next time she stopped by after a mission.

"Well, if you insist." he neatly folded his shirt and placed it on a nearby chair, "It appears that my apartment is infested with bugs. Wouldn't want to spend the night with the critters."

She snorted, having no idea why he decided to even utter such an unfathomable excuse. But she accepted that too. Finally, after the tiring day she had, she excitedly entered the covers on her bed and settled herself right in.

"Where are you going?" she frowned, now noticing that he was heading out of her bedroom.

He turned around to answer her by the doorway, reading her expression for a moment and she was looking at him as if he were ridiculous. He cocked his head to the side curiously, "To the couch."

She swatted his statement with her hand softly in front of her nose, "Don't be silly. Stay with me." she patted the spot beside her.

He paused at the door frame, deciding which would be his best course of action. He hadn't planned on this exactly. They had shared his bed before, but it was never hers. He couldn't bring himself to impose on her.. But after he had completed the mission, something deep inside his gut had been stirred in not the fondest of ways. Memories he had spent much of his time repressing were playing behind his eyelids with each blink and every sigh. With every passing moment on his route home, Kakashi felt compelled to come here.

He had spoken about this once. To one of his students, during a darker time in the child's life. He had lectured the boy with a glass-half-full speech.

_'I've been around longer than you have, kid. And I've had my share of troubles. You are not the only one who knows how it feels to lose somebody. So, it looks like neither of us have lived a charmed life exactly, have we? Still. We're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky to find new comrades to fill the void.'_

He did talk the big talk, but he was heedless with taking his own advice. For so many years. His spitfire pink-haired student had become one of those people to him. The void filled. The emptiness subdued, even if it were for just moments. And the temporary release was nonequivalent to the alternative...

She was now looking up at him with her big, emerald eyes, giving him a get-on-with-it-i-need-sleep look.

The left of his cheek lifted, her many expressions already brightening his mood. He slowly approached and began to undress himself down to his boxers. Quietly, he hoped for the opportunity one day for his actions to speak louder than what he could say. His gratitude. Without missing a beat, he settled himself in her lavender covers next to her.

Both teacher and student laid on their backs, staring at the white, textured ceiling. A few moments passed between them, but the silence wasn't awkward. More like a sigh of relief, as they both basked in the shallow waves of comfort the other brought.

"So how'd it go with Riko-san?" he asked, recalling she had been beside herself with trying to find solutions for this woman and her family.

"I saved her today." feeling accomplished for many reasons- her heavy eyes closed and she felt herself drift towards sleep.

"I always knew you could."

**End of Flashback***

* * *

Warmth from the morning rays poured in through his open window, softly coaxing him to wake with it's soothing heat. He nuzzled deeper into his pillow not ready, nor willing to take on the day quite yet. Two more minutes, or another hour or so would do.

"I know you're awake."

"Hm mmm." he disagreed.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I do. Whatever it is I'm explaining, I'll do so in an hour" his voice rasped from sleep.

"Explain now."

Kakashi inwardly groaned as he peaked open an onyx eye to find her standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, eyes hard as rocks as she glared death his way. Curiously, she still had his cardigan wrapped around her.

"Yes, of course. Why haven't I done so already?" his attempts to sit up were in vain as his form slumped down further in his bed.

"Go on."

"Well then, I was wrong and I apologize." he replied automatically hoping those were the words she wanted to hear. They never were. But he always did try. He looked at her with sleepy, heavy eyes but her infuriated expression meant that he wasn't close.

He tried to figure out what exactly she wanted from him. What expression was she making? Was she doing the lip biting thing or that deep glare she got when she thought of violence? But his usual sharp brain wasn't exactly cooperating. Two nights straight of drinking did not bode well with him as it use to.

"Anything else?"

"And I won't do it again." he added with unnecessary confidence, fighting off his tiredness, but after a few seconds he gave in to his body's strong desire and closed his eyes...

She was quiet and for a few blissful moments he thought he had appeased the woman, but he knew that was simply wishful thinking. One could still hope.

Sakura roughly ripped the covers right off his half-naked form and he winced in displeasure as the cold morning air hit his bare, exposed skin. He reluctantly opened his eyes with a deep sigh fully aware that he wasn't going to be getting anymore rest this morning.

"I guess I'll explain if you do me the pleasure on telling me what about." he surrendered as he sat a up a little straighter in bed offering her a small, defeated smile.

Sakura bit the right of her lip, not wanting to say the fact aloud but she didn't want to dance around the subject, "You kissed me."

Ah. The memory of last night finally entered his conscious. The heat from her little body perfectly molding to his. The small sounds of pleasure that escaped her. The almost carnal need her lips demanded from his, but he didn't provide. _That_ kiss.

"Yes, I did." he affirmed.

"Why are you so calm about this?!" she yelled.

"I didn't think it'd be a problem." he answered honestly, "You kissed me back." Sure, his plan was premeditated when he placed his cardigan on her shoulders last night and he did have a thought she'd be upset- that was until he felt her respond.

"I was drunk!" she defended, unable to understand why he was so at peace with the situation.

"And so was I." he was beginning to lose his patience, "Are you implying I took advantage of you?"

The disappointment in his tone that she so seldom heard did not go unnoticed to her. That was a voice for Naruto, Sasuke and occasionally, Sai but never towards her. Sakura began to question herself as she sat down at the edge of the bed, "Then why did you kiss me?"

He thought to himself. Half of the shinobi population was at the tavern and after Sakura's little scene, both of their past love interests approaching them, one in which insulted the both of them publicly- Kakashi believed it was good timing. Despite her possibly thinking otherwise, he was a man and he acted as such given the situation.

"Because it was a good opportunity." Kakashi exhaled deeply as he raked a hand through his messy silver hair. "Sakura-chan, we have a mission to complete with everyone depending on us to succeed. And to succeed we must play the part of a real couple. Kissing is something we've got to do."

She began to fidget under his logic. She initially woke up a several minutes before him with a rush of last nights events scripting over and over in her mind, and given her headstrong personality, she grew furious.

Though, yet again, she had to remind herself that she was on mission. A mission that required her to be lovers with the man laying discontentedly on the bed. She knew they were going to have to kiss. She really did. And the more public the kiss, the better. Especially with the way things played out last night she would be surprised he didn't make with the smooches. She just forgot. And she didn't expect herself to enjoy it as much as she did.

"Okay, well. I forgot. I'm sorry." she huffed, unwilling to succumb. "Just don't ever kiss me again with your mask on. It's gross."

He smiled despite himself, his previous irritation evaporating into thin mirthful air. Sakura was never the type to be so absent with missions, but then again, her duty had not required her to pose as lovers with someone she had known for half her life. He knew it was going to take more than three days for her to get use to, but he was assured she'd adapt well soon enough.

And now here she was redirecting her anger towards his faultless mask. How cute.

"It isn't."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"I could taste the beer off it!" she yelled for the sake of yelling. "It's unsanitary with all the layers you have under there!"

He humored her, "Alright."

She sucked in air, ready to bellow right back at him when she paused. "Wait, what?" was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

"The next time we kiss, I'll pull down my mask."

Sakura was stunned by his yielding compromise. "Like all the way?"

"All the way." he winked with his scarred eye, taking the opportunity the grab the covers from her.

"But what if I see your face?"

"Then you'll see my face?" he mused in a question like manner, while settling himself back in bed, "You'll probably have to see it anyway. The mask and white hair is sort of my signature thing so a change in is order when we go into hiding."

"So you're taking off your mask and dying your hair?"

"Yes and no. Last time I dyed my hair it was tinted purple for a week, so off goes the mask. It'll do." Kakashi pulled the covers right over his head and called out to her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a few errands to run."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and began to tuck the blankets around his feet knowing one of his pet peeves was icicle toes. Her Sensei really thought things out to a tee. And she couldn't believe it. She was actually going to see what was under the mask.

* * *

"What did the grape say after it got stepped on?" A tall man dressed in his usual dark grey haori and shorts the same faded pink as his pointed, star styled hair opened the front door of his lovely abode with vigor.

"Don't. Don't say it!" yelled a very angry blonde woman stirring a large pot over the stove. She brushed her large, drooped bang that covered her overly vast forehead in frustration; a habit she developed at the start of every pun her ridiculous fool of a husband told.

He ran up to her with jolly speed, "Heh. It let out a little whine." Haruno Kizashi presented his wife with a wine bottle he just bought from the market.

"Good, good. You finally did something right." Mebuki put the ladle down excitedly and plucked the bottle from his hands. "I could always use a drink."

And he took the bottle right back. "Nah ah." he teased her, moving his index finger side to side, "We're saving this for when my son-in-law gets here."

She tried to grab the wine, but her stupid husband would not relinquish his strong hold. They both played tug-of-wine back and forth, " _My_ son-in-law will not drink anything you bought off the streets." she said with a grunt.

"Oh, but you will?" he snarled as he yanked the bottle closer to him.

"How 'bout you both get a drink?!" Sakura yelled, dropping her grocery bags at the entrance of the kitchen, "Gods knows you need it."

Both parents let go of the bottle and it went shattering on the floor unnoticed. "My hero is home!" Kizashi skipped towards his glaring daughter and embraced her.

" _My_ hero is home!" Mebuki was not about to be outdone. She joined the hug.

Reluctantly, Sakura patted both of their backs in both irritation and adoration. "We promised to work on saying _'our'_ , didn't we?"

They both kissed her atop her head, "Our hero is home!" they said in joyful unison.

Their daughter groaned. She was happy to be home. And she so dearly loved her parents. She did. But... But sometimes they... Sometimes they were just.. She shook your head.

 _'You can't change your parents, you can only change your attitude.'_ she repeated in her head the fifth time that day.

"Otou-san, I think the yard still needs some cleaning." She pulled away and smiled at the couple who raised her.

"On it!" he speedily went to tend to his daughter's request, swinging his arms proudly out the door.

Sakura reached around her mother's waist and undid her apron, "I'll finish up in the kitchen. You can go get ready. I already laid out a fresh uniform for you."

Mebuki's laugh lines were deep as she gave her daughter a much appreciated smile, "Don't touch anything. You can clean. Or stir. Nothing else." she rubbed her shoulders before leaving to go upstairs.

"I can cook!" Sakura called after her.

"I don't like telling you you can't, Sakura." Her mom called at the head of the stairs, "so don't make me!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She missed being home. That morning she and Kakashi decided it was time to call her parents for dinner and tell them the news. So naturally they invited the entire clan. It wasn't something unexpected. She knew her overly boisterous parents would have thrown a banquet if she didn't insist otherwise. So now, there was much to prepare, and her only chore was to clean and stir..

So far so good.

* * *

A relieving cool breeze graced his cheeks as the smoldering heat from the summer sun beat down on his now tanned skin. Hands buried in pockets, shoulders slumped forward, his onyx eyes trailing names etched on the obsidian- Kakashi stood in front of the stone memorial, his mind humming with thoughts. It was a intriguing to him. It probably wasn't as deep of a confession for the average person, but to the former Copy Nin, it was as if he were diving in deep, unexplored waters. This was more than what he was use to.

He told them about her.

He knew Gai's goal the previous night was to unleash hell on earth with his never-ending questions. And unbeknownst to the green man, the good deed behind the evil was something Kakashi preferred to not have occurred at all. Although he empathized. He understood what a cold bastard he could be at times and he knew his rival had his best interest at heart- and given that this situation wasn't a mission, the green beast was simply acting in accordance to draw out emotions from the usually stoic masked man. It was truly one of the few methods to open the man up. Alcohol and persistence.

Kakashi scratched a worn spot atop his head standing confused as hell in front of his loved ones whom he paid homage to daily. He realized it last night, but was uncomfortable to divulge further aloud-

He didn't just tell them about her. Eventually his concerns and stories of _his_ day evolved to _their_ day together like a synchronized orchestra. _'We did this'_ and _'we did that'_ often filled up his one-sided conversations.

_He told them about their life together._

And being the ultra observant person he was about himself, his eyes finally opened to the realization after a few years, a sea of beer and a dash of peer pressure. Usually, this would be the point where he'd make light of the situation and take everything at surface value. Otherwise known as ignoring whatever was occurring and casting it off into the shadows. But he couldn't do that to Sakura. To what they had. He had been known to always distance himself in a sticky footing, but he promised her that nothing between them would change. And he valued her too much to allow that to happen.

So he was forced to deal with whatever was occurring. Face what was so very unknown to him. He needed answers, but there was no one to provide him with such besides foreign emotions he had long forgotten how to handle.

What did Sakura mean to him? How much was he willing to acknowledge? What did he want out of all this?

He remembered when he first lost the sharingan and how clumsy he was. Of course, Sakura assured him that his progress was remarkable for anyone. But at the level he once had been, he couldn't hold a candle to his former glory. And it ate him up inside. He felt useless. Utterly useless.

How was he able to protect the people he had left in his pathetic state? The question weighed upon him so heavily it began to take life.

The ghost of his thirteen year old self was present at thirty as he rejoined the ranks of Anbu in order to busy himself. There were reckless times where he'd leave for mission after mission only to find himself in situations he didn't know how to get out of.

According to legend, he did know a thousand jutsu- once upon a time. However, the sharingan allowed him to bypass all the hard work it actually took to learn. Every jutsu required certain chakra precision, which he hadn't possessed quite yet in his eyes. He was use to forming signs and creating magic at his fingertips in milliseconds, while in his weakened capacity, it had took weeks to regain the memory of what he was. For every single one of his thousand known tricks. His own technique, _chidori_ , he felt was lost to him completely.

Despite the fact that he was considered one of the main protagonists of the war and that they did indeed accomplish peacetime, there was still mild evil left in their world. And while he had fought the most notorious villains of their time, the year after the war consisted of some of the lowest moments of his life for many reasons.

A handful of times he found himself captured and held prisoner- tortured at the hands of sick, wealthy and powerful lords, nobles or merchants. As a prized _commodity_. Sakura once was a victim to his careless warpath of nonstop missions. She was held captive because of his fatigue and negligence. There had been times where she was a prisoner of war as all shinobi had experienced in their career, but it had never been with him. He always protected her. But there she was tortured, naked and exposed to the elements. She endured with him.

A haunting memory that he couldn't forget if he tried. And when he finally utilized his intelligence to escape with her, instead of blaming him, she taught him healing. In more ways than one. She taught him the one thing that could truly teach him perfect chakra precision. Little did she know, she opened doors for him with her talented hands. He would no longer be useless from then on and day by day he became stronger than he had ever been.

Kakashi always regretted that he was never the proper sensei to her. He had dangled teaching genjutsu in front of her at such a young age but never had the time to guide her. Never helped her figure out what element she naturally held an affinity for. He always reasoned it was because he far too busy with his other vengeful or severely neglected students. He knew she was probably always waiting for her turn, but he was preoccupied. He was always preoccupied.

He felt guilt.

When she first stayed with him in the night as he lashed out in the darkness- his nightmares from subconscious insecurities of his own recent shortcomings plaguing him, bringing forth other inadequacies from his past- he welcomed her. She had volunteered to sleep on his couch only to be awoken by him in an almost catatonic like state, scrubbing the guilt coating his hands over the kitchen sink. A trance like coping mechanism he thought he had overcome a long time ago. She calmed him, dried the appendages and lead him to bed. Each night. Eventually, she stayed to ensure he rested.

He felt gratitude.

When she replied with snarky remarks, finished his sentences, predicted his every mannerisms, when she laughed at nothing in particular or at everything, when she allowed him into her home and into her vulnerable confounds of her own bed-

He felt...

What else was he willing to acknowledge? What did he want?

He hadn't a clue.

* * *

She was failing so miserably. Sakura was a walking contradiction opposed to the strong and smart kunoichi she usually was.

She had always been a very literal person and all the emotions this mission brought forth was completely affecting her. And she acted upon it. Lashing out, questioning, saying things before she thought and constantly being dependent on her Sensei to lead.

The world seemed to believe their facade relationship without batting an eye. They seemed possible to everyone. Hell, she might as well too since it was either choose that or destroy their hard-earned peace. She had to accept this and move on.

How else was she suppose to improve her situation? On her plate was her own _classless_ mission. Her whole childhood she had dreamed of partaking in missions of this prestige. She vicariously lived through legendary stories because _these_ types of heroics were never recorded.

And what was she doing? What young kunoichi would try to live vicariously through her story when she was constantly screwing things up? If she kept this up, the world they had all fought so hard to preserve may end because she couldn't keep it together. She understood herself, her strengths and her very apparent weaknesses- she was someone who acted upon her emotions. She thought with her heart before thinking with her head. Of course, she knew that certain feelings would be stirred. _Of course_. It was what she was worried about in the first place- but she made a decision to be responsible and to approach this like any other mission.

It was just that.. She had never really been in love before. Never really had a proper relationship. She had loved Sasuke a long time ago. Puppy love in a more brutal sense. And she did have a few relationships, but the little girl inside of her that fantasized and dreamed of what love was? Her experiences fell short. And that was putting it mildly.

She imagined passion, unyielding and merciless- and she imagined something more comfortable. Where she could be herself, flaws exposed and relaxed knowing that she could be her overbearing self at times. Something that both overwhelmed while simultaneously put her at ease. The kind of love that made the greatest stories envious.

A mission like this required her to utilize her past experiences, but she hadn't any. So her heart fluttered. Unwillingly. With every long glance, soft touch, considerate action- she was receiving what she craved for for so long.

But her mind kept screaming, reminding her that it was in fact _Kakashi_ eliciting all of these emotions from her. She could still feel the heat from his lips, tingles that skated down her spine, the warm pressure slowly twisting inside her.. It was fire.

Her previous view of this man- calm, collected, laying around in a tree with a book on his head without a care in the world. It had always baffled her how an aloof man like him could be so relentless and bold when fighting the antagonists in their book- the discerning sharpness in his eyes that could make a powerful man cower in fear. This man looked at her, _touched_ her with the same overwhelming intensity she had only witnessed from him on the battlefield.

He was the embodiment of a calm before a storm, and she was currently the recipient of it all.

She knew she had to stop feeling this way. She had to stop feeling in general! This mission was a partnership. Not, in any means, a real relationship. Sakura had to find the strength to not contradict her precious people while they accepted and wished her well. To not criticize her Sensei's well thought out course of action because each step and move he made thus far was indeed bettering their chances of survival.

Sakura refused to be deadweight. Never again would she allow herself to be dependent on someone as a kunoichi. She had to emotionally mature. And today would be most convenient. They had a little less than about a week left to complete the first part of the mission and then she was going to have to face another great evil threatening their existence. As her Shishou explained, their four year reign of peace was on their shoulders.

Why did the second part sound much easier than the first? Sakura sighed into her hands and rubbed her bare face up in down feeling more tired than coming back from a two month mission. She looked at herself in the mirror whispering soft encouraging words like ' _Sakura, you can do this'_ and _'You're capable'_ before she reached for her make up brushes.

It was time to get ready for tonight's dinner.

* * *

* _A few hours earlier*_

"I knew he'd be late! I kneeew it!" the gruff voice drawled on the 'ew', "We should've come an hour later." he was exasperated as he eyed his surroundings for shade, but all he could see were an endless span of shops and vendors. It was a little passed noon and the blistering sun was high overhead. "Any of you guys know why we're here?"

"Tch." Sasuke clicked his tongue, not feeling the need to answer his comrade's thoughtless question, knowing that the smiling idiot would fill the clueless one in.

"Your perception is as vast as your penis size, which isn't much." Sai giddiness grew as Sasuke stifled a snigger and Naruto's glare hardened, "Why else do you think Sensei asked to meet us at a jewelry shop?"

"I don't know? I thought he probably ordered golden statues of his dogs or something and needed us to carry them." the blonde bitterly concluded. It was too hot to be lugging things around!

The brunettes stood pensive, shocked by the unexpected sense than came from their usually mindless teammate. They now were questioning their previous conclusion as to why they were invited out. It was naturally assumed that they were there for an engagement ring for Sakura, but Naruto had a good point.

Lately, their sensei took up a new hobby; collecting useless shit. What he saved from missions and eating free meals off them, he purchased on meaningless items he declared very pertinent and effectual to his new lifestyle. Like bean bags, comfy chairs and peculiar decorations. Perhaps the Jinchuuriki was right. They both simultaneously groaned.

"While that is a fantastic idea, Naruto-chan," the cheerful tenor called their attentions, "I had something very different in mind." Their white-haired sensei casually approached them, hands in pockets, swaying his shoulders without a care in the world. He strolled inside, knowing the other three would follow. And they did. Be it the heat, sheer curiosity, or the need to get this over with- without missing a beat, they followed their trusted Sensei into the shop.

"You've brought us here to ask us for our blessing." the Uchiha deadpanned, glancing at all the shiny jewels around them. This really wasn't his thing.

"Blessings for what?" Naruto smiled curiously, now in a jovial spirit due to the air conditioned building.

"For your prepubescent-"

"Sai," he interrupted, "I'm very pleased you decided to take your homework on clever remarks seriously but we have other matters at hand and-"

"There's a time and place for everything." he interrupted right back, dark eyes serious as he corrected his notes on his notepad.

"Good job, Sai." he praised before turning back to Sasuke, "And back to your question, yes. More or less."

"What did Teme ask again? What's happening?"

"Sensei wants to ask Sakura to marry him." Sasuke stated the obvious as usual while glaring at the idiot.

"Ehh?!" Naruto exclaimed in complete surprise as he brought his head back and pointed, his oceanic eyes large. The other three men sighed.

The broody brunette continued, "And you've brought us here to show us Sakura-chan's perfect ring, that you probably had personally made, to pressure us to agree."

"That's the plan."

"Are we paying for it?" his voice was low. A little bitter, if Kakashi had to pin point the tone.

In that moment, for some reason, this took precedence over the marriage of their teammate and teacher. That _this_ was going to be the deciding factor between heaven or unleashing hell. All of them paused in apprehension as their Sensei offered them a sheepish smile. Very slowly, he flashed them his leather wallet and all three students exhaled in relief.

"I'm not going to hide that this was indeed my plan to appeal to your sensitivity towards Sakura. But I assure you, I won't take a step without your approval. I do wish for your permission."

Sasuke nodded, "Well show us this ring." his approval already expressed through a dark, ever so slightly yielding glare.

"Acknowledged and approved! I wish you both a lifetime of happiness!" Sai happily congratulated clasping a proud hand to Kakashi's shoulder.

Then they all turned to the blonde, surprised that the young man hadn't uttered a single word of protest yet.. only to find him with big, teary blue eyes and a quivering bottom lip as he looked between the three of them.

"Naruto-chan?" Kakashi called worriedly.

"I'm.. I'm.." he found difficulties finishing his sentence, trying to control the emotions brimming forth. Their sensei inhaled awaiting his precious student's reply, "I'm so happy for you guys!" the Jinchuuriki gathered them all into a fierce hug as he cried on their shoulders.

"Ugh." Sasuke grimaced as he felt hot tears hit his skin, but he didn't completely protest the affection. This was the Naruto he was highly accustomed to.

Kakashi softly smiled as both Sai and Naruto gripped the stoic ones in a group hug. A part of him felt the stinging tinge of guilt that he quickly fought to wave off. He had to worry about their future emotions at the end of the mission. Right now was simply a step forward in the right direction. Deep gratitude replaced the guilt, and he knew that after losing so much in his lifetime, he was lucky to have his own makeshift family that supported him in all his endeavors.

He was very much blessed.

"Alright then!" Kakashi wriggled out of their grasps, "Be at the Haruno compound at eight o'clock. Bring all of Sakura's friends. I don't know them very well, so I'm counting on you. And if I don't get a chance to say it, thank you for giving me your blessing and for all of your future efforts today."

The boys, still in one anothers' hold, openly held a dumbfounded shocked expression until it daunted on them that they had a few hours to basically pull off an engagement party for their particular female teammate and their Sensei.

Kakashi, now calling upon the one of the workers for the engagement ring, made it a point to not look their way.

* * *

It had been a really long time since Sakura put away her uniform willingly. She looked herself over in the mirror in awe of how normal she looked. Not a heroine tonight. She was simply a woman ready to introduce the man that was Hatake Kakashi, her _boyfriend_ , to her parents. She chuckled at the thought.

She was now dressed in a white, strapless, A-line cotton dress than flowed passed her mid-thigh. Her make up was light, a subtle emphasis to her forrest eyes, soft pink gloss on her lips. She ran a hand gently through her favorite aspect of herself- her blush colored hair which was now in large, varying waves down her back. She decided to grow it long after the war ended as a little reward after all her hard work in being the competent kunoichi she was. Plus, short hair was much more difficult to put up than long, with all the pins and hair bands she was forced to use. Sometimes a girl just wanted a simple pony tail.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small trinket of reassurance; the jade hair clip that Kakashi purchased for her a couple days ago. Delicately, she pinned up the right side of her hair and sighed. She peered closer into the mirror and gently smacked her lips to even the coloring while drinking in the opportunity to appreciate herself- a moment deserving of every strong woman.

"You better be hand making your dress with knives with how long you're taking!" her mother's screech bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"That doesn't even make sense!" she yelled with equal shrillness.

"Everyone's here already! Get your cute butt down here!"

 _'Everyone?'_ Sakura sighed. She gave herself one final look in the mirror, uttered one more statement of reassurance to herself and headed downstairs.

* * *

Everything was silent. Even the floor boards did not dare to squeak as she descended the stairs. The deafening stillness overwhelmed her as she approached the ground floor. What was going on? If her entire clan were here she expected endless chatter, eating and mild violence. But there was something eerie lingering in the air. Sakura finally reached her living room she was greeted with.. a completely empty room. All the lights were off and she stood alone in the dark, dread slowly weaving its way inside her.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" she called out hesitantly.

The only light illuminating came from the back door which was now hanging wide open. Warily, she took careful strides through the living room and vacant kitchen before poking her head out to look around her yard. The only thing awaiting her was her silver Sensei standing in the center, almost lost in the obscure night if it weren't for his light colored hair. His back was turned to her.

Curiously, she noticed he was dressed in his uniform, green vest over dark, loose clothes, the red emblem on his shoulders, his hitae-ate laid upright on his forehead. Sakura paused to presume the worst. There was only one reason she could think as to why he was dressed for battle and she began mentally preparing herself for whatever tumultuous event they were possibly facing that evening.

She eyed him cautiously, "Kakashi?" she hesitantly called out.

"Yo." he slowly turned and his masked face came in clear sight. She was surprised to see his eyes crinkled but by the stiffness in his body as he stood with perfect posture, he seemed quite.. _uncomfortable_ was the adjective.

And suddenly her entire yard began glowing. Paper lanterns of all different colors glimmered in every which way, held by the hands of all the people she cared most about; their comrades, Shishou, the different hues of pink from her cousins, aunts and uncles. Ino, Gai, her boys and her parents were in the center of the crowd. Everyone was looking at them with the such enthusiasm and wide smiles- it was infectious.

Flower arrangements filled up the spaces between each person in varying heights, as beautifully diverse in color as the lanterns that surrounded her. Shocked and overwhelmed, she brought her right hand gently over her mouth in disbelief, a soft smile graced her lips.

It was as if time were moving in slow motion as he walked his way over to her. With each steady step he took, she felt her chest bloom in anticipation. He had a smirk on his face, clearly pleased by her immobility and shock. Sakura needed to say something. She had to be brave. But all she managed to produce was croaking sounds from her throat. She hit her chest with a loose fist attempting to produce sound.

When he finally stood before her, he took her fisted hands in his, and in turn, she held on to him for dear life, looking up at him helplessly. Kakashi squeezed her fingers reassuringly as he cleared his throat, his expression a bit wearisome, though reluctant about the next move he had to make, but her silently pleading him for help reawakened his resolve in an instant.

 _'You can do this, Sakura.'_ she encouraged herself.

 _'Keep your promise.'_ he told himself.

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, she freed her hand from his hold and placed an index finger to his covered lips to silence him.

"You don't have to."

He softly snorted through his nose, regaining his smile as he clasped a hand over the finger she held to him and redirected their hands to rest on his chest. "I do." he declared.

"It's okay. I already know." She was already so moved, she didn't think she deserved more.

"You do deserve it." he casually replied to her thoughts, "Someone once told me.. a day ago that women appreciate words. And I've used your understanding of me to compensate for my lack of.. words." he tried his best to sound more refined, but he was in a bit over his head. The penetrating eyes on his back made his little hairs on his neck stand on end, knowing that their audience was listening intently and branding this uncharacteristic moment from him in the back of their minds.

"Kakashi, you really don't have to-"

"I'm grateful for you." He interrupted her as he took the opportunity to properly kneel down before her. Stepping out of his comfort zone was a small sacrifice for the woman she was in his life, "For your presence in my-"

"Hatake Kakashi, will you do me the honor and marry me?" she blurted out, feeling baffled with herself at her sudden outburst. Everyone around them began to chuckle and she reddened from head to toe in embarrassment.

But she had to do it. He shouldn't have to do this mission alone and be rendered uncomfortable by public displays of affection because she was uncomfortable with _all_ affection. This area, she knew she could potentially excel in and here was her chance to transcend.

"Only if the ring is big enough." he joked, the left of his face lifted in a crooked smile as he pulled out a hand-sized, black box from his back pocket. He snapped it open with a quick flick of his thumb and index finger, to reveal a simple rose gold ring with a modest, cushion cut diamond embedded in the band.

Her stomach flipped, in complete and utter awe with him. He truly knew her. She wasn't really a fan of jewelry because of the potential nuisance it could lead to in battle, but this? This was something she could safely wear and be prideful. _Beautiful and efficient._ She touched her jade hair pin, remembering his thoughtful gesture at the market.

Sakura couldn't help the unconscious smile straining her cheeks and she jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood to catch her, encircling his strong arms around her small, lithe form as he picked her up in a tight embrace. The spectators around them cheered in delight.

"I can't believe you did all this." she whispered into his ear, under all the commotion created by their audience.

He placed her on her feet before looking down at her with a grin that spread to his eyes, "I'm glad you think so well of my abilities, but I'm afraid the boys and Ino had a big hand in all this. I just provided the most vital element." plucking the ring from the box, he slid the band on her awaiting left ring finger, "I showed up."

"Thought so." she admired the ring before giggling. Yeah, this _definitely_ had Yamanako flower shop written all over it. "Glad you decided to make an appearance."

"Me too." he winked.

* * *

It was almost midnight. All the guests had already drank and ate to their fullest, sang and shouted their joy for the new affianced couple. Even the Godaime, with her scowling smirk, gave them a thumbs up with how successful their scheme was. They had honestly made good progress.

Sakura, feeling light from all the celebratory champagne, was impressed. They walked the Haruno compound hand in hand, her ring finger glittering in the moonlight. It had fit her perfectly. She had questioned it before, why he stopped her in front of that little jewelery vendor. But now she realized the secretive man had been sneakily seeking her ring size. The day after being assigned the mission no less. He was planning ahead for them and she hadn't a clue. It was a little intimidating how flawless he was when it came to missions, but it was something to aspire to.

"Why the uniform?" she asked humorously, already guessing that it wasn't his choice.

"I'd like to say it was my idea, but your mother suggested it." Bingo. This had her mother written all over it.

"I can hear her now. ' _There's nothing more formal than a uniform!'_ " she mimicked with a motherly nagging tone.

"A ninja must always-"

"be prepared." she finished with a proud sort of look about her expression, "I remembered. You were my Sensei after all."

"This is why you're my favorite-"

"Nah ah! Can't say student anymore." she interrupted with a mischievous glint. "Although, I can be your favorite wife. Out of your future many."

Her playfulness was infectious, he found himself naturally indulging her. "Do I get to be a favorite husband?"

"Who'd've thought? My future favorite husband executing such a splendid proposal?" she put on airs, her voice more dramatic and proper than her usual crass.

"Thought I should set the bar for all your future husbands."

"Is that a little jealousy I'm hearing?" she teased.

He grinned, looking at her over his shoulder. So she was feeling passive-aggressively frisky. That was fine with him, "Perhaps."

"Well I'm not gonna lie. Asking my parents' and the boys' permission like that? And tricking them into planning this beautiful evening?" she batted her eyes playfully, "Probably going to be in my top ten best proposals"

She was indeed a cheeky little minx. "I suppose that means I did well. But in all honestly, I think I was the one being proposed to." he smirked.

A small blush graced her cheeks as she faltered a step forward, physically tripping on his words, "I guess I did. But only 'cuz you were all, you know. And you being you, it's just. Well.." she babbled, cursing herself internally.

"Always so articulate."

She lightly hit him again on the shoulder with her free hand, "I'm being serious." she laughed.

"It was nice. Possibly in my top ten best proposals." he mimicked her.

She glared while grinning like a cheshire cat, "It better be." she threatened.

"Best proposal I've had yet." he had an inkling she made the first move because of his obvious discomfort.. and yet again, she helped him, "I would have. If you didn't." he meant sincerely.

There was nothing her Sensei wouldn't do for her. She understood that very well.

"Thank you." though her voice was still light, he could hear the serious tone she was trying to mask. Her green eyes softened for a brief moment, "For always going out of your way for me. It was perfect."

Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully, trying to find a relevant response.

"You know, I think I was jealous." she admitted, attempting to change the subject.

He paused, taking her hint before he feigned his surprise. "You don't say."

"Shut up." she hit his chest playfully while he chuckled, making no effort to dodge her attack, "Was I that obvious?"

"No, not at all. You've always been _incredibly_ subtle."

"Well, at least I can say the incredibly subtle me is entertainment for all ages."

She cursed and beat up a grown man in a bar. He had no idea what she was talking about. "You mean, with adult supervision." he rectified.

"That too."

"Sakura," though she was in quite a whimsical mood, something about this conversation bothered him. He found himself feeling the need to explain his floundering history, "You know-"

"I know." She interrupted giving him an understanding squeeze with their joined hands. She understood him better than anyone, after all, she did spend the better part of the week with him. If he had a woman.. she'd have known. But it's not like she hadn't done the same. She hardly dated, but that didn't mean she never had. So of course he was allowed to have a past.

"With how mysterious you are... I wonder what your type is. Probably a girl dressed like me last night?" she continued to fish for banter, unaware that she had just struck a nerve.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and she scrunched her brow confused. With alarming swiftness, he pulled their joined hands until she stood millimeters from daunting, large frame. His gloved hands found her waist and gripped. Suddenly, the casual air shifted into something she couldn't quite place. Her emerald eyes looked up into the unexpected intensity of his onyx.

"I prefer _women_." his voice lowered. "Don't date a man who appreciates what you had on last night over the vision you are right now."

She blushed, feeling tingles over every inch of her skin as his eyes brazenly travelled over her slim figure. And as soon as it came, the momentary ferocity he eluded vanished and was replaced by his usual aloofness. He nonchalantly turned away from her and continued the pace of their walk, taking her hand in his once more. In an off stupor, she followed. "But I must admit, I prefer you in your usual uniform. Especially if blood, slime and mud are involved."

 _'On second thought, I prefer you in my clothing.'_ the reasoning popped into his head before he could rationalize. He visibly shook his head, waving the thought away.

She scrunched up her nose in disbelief, "I don't even like that side of me."

"The fire you feel for what you do.. You're a flame the moth is drawn to." he replied as if it were the most natural response.

"Sounds scary."

"It isn't worth it if it isn't scary."

His riddles were hurting her head. "If that's a compliment, I'll take it." she prided.

"It's a compliment." he reassured her with an eye crinkle and a casual caress of his thumb over the ridges of her knuckles.

He really made her feel so sure herself. Anyone could probably vouch that this man could make a doubtful person steady with few words.

Gently, she had to ask, "You really planned everything from the get go, didn't you?"

"I promised you I'd take care of it." an opportunity to show her his gratitude. He grabbed at every chance he could, "I take care of you. It's what I do."

"I'm holding you to your word, Hatake." Kizashi called from behind the shadows causing the couple to halt in their spot.

"Otou-san?" she called out.

Her jolly father emerged from a nearby tree with naughty grin. "Did a scare you two? Did I? Did I?!" he asked excitedly.

"Not quite."

"Not even close." she shook her head, agreeing with her Sensei.

"Well, _ahem_." the older gentlemen cleared his throat embarrassed, "I'd like to have a talk with my future son in law, if that's alright."

"Oh." Sakura was unsure of what was going on. This was unlike her dad.

"Alone."

"Oh, right." It was strange, but she didn't feel the slightest bit worried to leave her Sensei in his care.

But Kakashi had spent some time in the service with the Haruno before. This was not going to be a simple conversation. He looked towards Sakura, but she already let go of his hand and trotted away without a second glance back as if it wasn't a problem at all in her eyes. He sighed.

"Kakashi-san, come this way." Kizashi extended out his hand and made a motion with his index finger for Kakashi to follow. The future father-in-law lead his future son-in-law back into the shadows.

* * *

Sakura sat crosslegged on the floor of her childhood room in front of her full length mirror contemplating the past week. She felt as thought she were transported back in time when she struggled to find a place to stand. She didn't like that feeling. While Kakashi probably had every step of the mission outlined in a perfect plan in his genius head. He knew he had to make the proposal as public as possible to get the word out. Two infamous heroes of the Fourth Great War were getting married. The news would hit every village by morning.

And though he was busy with his plan, he kept her in mind. There was one thing she could feel pouring from him and hardly anything that strong emanated from the carefree man. It was respect. She felt his respect for her in his every action. His keen eye was careful if she faltered and instead of reprimanding her, he did his best to compliment her actions. Everything he had done for the validity of the mission, he catered to her personal tastes. Selflessly. Despite himself. There were only two ways she dreamed of being proposed to- bloodied on the battlefield or in front of all her precious people.

He said he'd take care of her. He really did.

And she had done the bare minimum for him. The moment she accepted the mission, she knew it had been mostly for his sake. Determined to give him a chance of resurrection. Kakashi was far from a weak man and she had watched him over the past four years struggling to find a place to stand. As she had.

So she was glad she stole the proposal out from under him. She was damn proud of herself, because that was the sort of action she needed to continue to do. To be helpful, smart for the mission and respectful of him.

Looking herself over in the mirror she made her decision. She was going to shove her feelings aside and rip the proverbial emotions off her sleeve. She was going to do this mission amazingly well and to the best of her abilities. Right now, when they protected the key and dealing with the aftermath, she was going to do well. For him. To be his rock. As he had been hers since she was so very young.

And since she had no experience to mimic how a relationship should be, she was going to do this the way she only knew how. _She was going to do what she always wanted to do._ How she always wanted to date. It could be fun if she gave it less thought. She was a stubborn woman, a character flaw she wasn't proud of, but for this mission her stubbornness could be a strength. She could use her strong hold to lock her feelings in and to draw a very precise and fine line between them.

While at the same time, she'd use her stubbornness to _court_ Kakashi openly. That was how she did it in the past. Ruthless fangirling.

She would take care of him.

At that moment, Kakashi entered her bedroom finding her quite endearing sitting on the wood floor, surrounded by mint green walls and kunoichi plushies.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking as if he aged a couple years as he sat down on the edge of her childhood bed.

Still looking over herself she replied, "Everything's perfect."

There was something different in her tone. Barely above a whisper, but unable to contain the firm power surfacing. It was the voice she had when she felt sure of herself and whoever stood in her path be damned. Kakashi continued to sit and patiently waited as several minutes passed between them.

She inhaled, her chest heaved upward as it filled before she released her breath. Unwrapping her legs, she stood and turned, her jade eyes a shade darker as they bore into him, and Kakashi found himself unable to break eye contact. With languid steps, she approached him until she stood above his still form. He looked up at her incapable of hiding his curiosity as she continued to peer down at him with focused eyes. Gently, she ghosted a finger over his mask featherlight and took her final step, standing between his thick, muscled thighs. She could feel the heat from his body surround her.

Her fingers continued to trace the outlines of the fabric as she slowly closed her eyelids. Carefully, her index finger hooked the folds of his mask and pulled to his chin. An opportunity he had never before allowed till now. She placed both of her hands along his strong, bare jawline as she held him still. Kakashi continued to intently watch her, allowing her this moment. Knowing that this was something she needed.

And then she descended, lowering herself agonizingly slow till her lips graced his exposed ones. She kissed him. Once. Twice. As if she were experimenting. Then she fully pressed her lips to his, lightly nipping the softness of his bottom lip sensually, but not allowing herself the pleasure to fully taste him. She felt him gently respond, the heated warmth of his lips enveloping her for a few short moments before she withdrew. Her breath trembled as she put his mask back in place.

"Practice." she reopened her eyes and declared with a mischievous smile, feeling emboldened by the glassy cloud in his obsidian eyes as he maintained his gaze. She confidently stepped away from him with a sway of her hips and made her way out of the room. At the door way she called out, "I'm going to do better. Be prepared for tomorrow, Sensei."

The ex-Copy Nin tilted his head to the side as he sat a little puzzled, a smirk working its way on his jolted features. He didn't think there was anything he could do to brace himself for whatever the pink-haired minx had in mind, but he knew one thing, he was going to prepare himself to keep up with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you all think! :) Please review.


	5. How to Court Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of referencing to the manga in this chapter. :) 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains some sexual content. Read at your own discretion.

**Book I**

Chapter 5: How to Court Kakashi

* * *

***Flashback to a little over two years ago***

He took initiative and reached for his middle to undo the clasp on his brown belt. His eyes never broke eye contact as they bore into her and they weren't asking for permission. No. They were telling her that this was how it was going to be. And there was no other choice. With the sound of leather sliding against fabric, the accessory was carelessly thrown to the ground before he reached for the button on his pants.

She looked away embarrassed, her delicate cheeks reddening. She couldn't believe this was happening and she felt helpless to stop it. Did it really have to come to this? Yet again, emerald peered into his onyx, pleading desperately for another way. Another option to save her pride - to save her face in front of him.

And he had nothing.

"Sakura-chan. I'm _cold_. We have no other choice." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Start a fire!" she yelled, stating the obvious. It wasn't a hidden fact to her that her Sensei adamantly hated being cold, but she was adamant that he should just get fucking use to it by now. This was _his_ choice. His stupid choice!

"I will start a fire, but I don't enjoy being damp." and his pants were already at his ankles.

Did they really have to do this?

"Yes, we do." he naturally replied to her thoughts much to her displeasure, "Unless you want to die of frostbite. Not really ideal if you ask me."

"No one's asking!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she deadpanned, "I'm not getting naked in front of you."

He paused pulling his shirt over his head, arms still trapped within his sleeves, and as calmly as he could say it, "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

She turned ten shades of red."That was years ago!"

"One year ago." he rectified. "We've been walking in this blizzard for three days and it doesn't look like it's letting up. We have do what we must to survive."

He was right. Damnit, why did he always have to be right? They were both incredibly chakra deficient from devoting all of their energies in regulating their body temperature the last few days of travel. The harsh sting from her purplish fingers and toes howled in pinching reminders that she didn't have a choice. Glaring at him like he was repugnant, she bitterly began to undress.

Kakashi had yet again taken another mission. His third one in the past two weeks. And it just had to be in _Yukigakure no Sato_. This was coming from a man who wore long sleeves in the summer. He didn't even like snow!

It wasn't as if Tsunade was a slave driver, forcing him to do the impossible. No, the idiot _insisted_. So Tsunade insisted, with her _fist_ , that he was required to take a medic with him this time.

So very luckily for Sakura, she had just passed her Anbu exam and her habitual Sensei refused to have anyone else but her. Yeah, that's right. _Refused_. No matter how many times she warned him not to choose her this time. Honestly, she would have felt pretty honored that he only preferred her, if it weren't for the fact that she had told him numerous times that this specific week was off limits. For months on end she repeated that he was not allowed to assign her to any mission just for this week and this week alone!

And now she was stuck in some cave, in the middle of a freakin' storm, on some stupid mountain, about to get naked with a man in the most _unfun_ way on her special week.

This was the worst eighteenth birthday ever.

Dressed in nothing but her knickers, Sakura took out a summoning scroll from her olive colored knapsack. With a puff of smoke a gas lantern, boxes of provisions, supplies and grey blankets appeared on the parchment. She siphoned through the food, looking for the one thing that might boost up her mood – chocolate. But of course, she didn't bring any because why would she? Nothing seemed to be going her way.

Since she seemed to be uncomfortable about nudity this time around, Kakashi decided to was in his best interest to keep his black boxer briefs on, despite him wanting to dry the piece of clothing by the fire. Being warm and dry were one of the few luxuries he indulged in and this was a preference was unwilling to compromise. "Sakura-chan, the fire's going. We should eat and rest before sunrise."

His thoughtful insight was met with no reply. He looked to his left to see her angrily shoving supplies around. Kakashi sat down by the fire watching her in amusement as she haphazardly threw their provisions and kicked the lantern a few times before summoning it back into the scroll. At the end of her little tantrum, she laid one of their blankets on the cold cave floor before she sat down, arms crossed, with her back to him. Sakura was giving him the old silent treatment.

And he would be fine with that if it were any other person. But his dear student was the type of person that held grudges. And did she ever hold vendettas close to her dark heart.

The boys always turned to buttering her up to calm her moods. It tended to work quickly for them. He decided to go with that.

"You have lovely..." he trailed over her cursing inwardly that due to their half-dressed state, he had nothing to comment on besides her mismatched undergarments, "- hair."

He watched her outwardly seethe, her small form trembling like the little erupting volcano she was. It was safe to say that his feeble attempt did nothing but worsen the situation, merely reminding his dear, half-naked student that this was all his fault. But since he already started, he had to finish it.

"And you're very good at what you do."

She let out a small sound of frustration, her hands now balled into tight fists and he was sure she was circulating chakra in the appendage, ready to pounce.

 _Well,_ at least it was a reaction. Kakashi felt a slight dark pleasure pull inside him from the reaction he was able to rile out of her... It may have been wrong of him, but she was always so interesting. He had one more trick up his sleeve – the last resort.

"Ouch." his voice wasn't very convincing, as he hardly made any sound post-injury, but he clutched at his side rather adequately. That he knew how to do very well.

Sakura didn't even bat an eye.

"Ow." he emphasized, grabbing his side once more.

She couldn't take it anymore! His stupid, lame compliments. The lamest she'd ever heard! And his _horrible_ acting. Sakura stood with malice on her tongue and stomped on over to him as he smiled at her with an innocent facade. The bastard. Swinging her arm back open palmed, she gave him a well deserved smack on the back of his head that he purposely did not dodge.

"Aah." he rubbed the spot, giving her a pliant eye crinkled smile. The sound was clear and concise, simply resonating from the back of his throat.

"Now, that's how you usually sound like. Remember it for the next time you piss me off."

And before she could retract her arm, his bare hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, gently tugging her to his side, his reproachful grin willing her to stay. "Sit by me."

Her emerald eyes still fixed in an semi-permanent glower, she begrudgingly complied and sat next to him by the fire. And it wasn't because she wanted to listen. She was also very, very cold.

His next move wasn't a tactic to soothe her frame of mind. He simply wanted her calm for what he was going to do. Trailing his onyx over the woman next to him, the fire flickering and glowing against her pale skin reminding him of the hell she was capable of, the downturn of her naturally puckered lips as they curled into a snarl, her sharp eyes narrowed in almost a manic state - he believed it was as good as it was going to get.

Pleased, Kakashi reached for his pants that was laying flat by the fire. Jiggling around keys, small weapons and a few wrapped candies, he pulled a brown package from his pocket, skillfully tossing her the parcel. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

And in an instant, she looked like the sweet girl he knew so well. Perhaps carrying trinkets and presents with him were the way to go.

 _'Happy what? ...'_ Did he really say what she thought he said? Sakura looked at him surprised, with her mouth agape, now quiet for different reasons. He never remembered her birthday before.

"I always remember your birthday."

Yes, his whole mind-reading thing was annoying. An ability that should have died a glorious death when his sharingan was lost, but gifted perception was probably just one of his stupid natural talents. "You would know nothing if it weren't for the boys. Absolutely nothing." she smirked as she tore into the brown paper package with vigor.

"It eventually stuck after the eleventh time you told me last week." his eyes crinkled close.

"So you sort of heard me all that time? Why didn't you give me time off?"

"Ah. Hmm, you wanted time off?"

Sakura scoffed. Of course he only listened halfway. He always listened halfway. But she forgot all about her annoyance as her hands felt the softness of leather on her calloused fingertips. Absolutely dumbstruck, her eyes widened so large she felt as if they were going to pop. In an instant, she pulled the item free from the bunched up paper for her eyes to inspect greedily. Could he really be giving her this?

In silent affirmation to herself, yes he was giving her the most glorious gloves she had ever seen in her existence. Sakura held the aged leather in her hands tightly in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. There in her grasp were the elbow length chakra enhancing gloves - it's four silver metal plates glimmering at her with its magic and value. For years she had been asking him for the item and for years she was repeatedly denied. And she couldn't understand why. All it did was take space in the back of his drawers and it didn't even fit him anymore, while the item molded to her like a second skin the few times she snuck to try them on.

"Sensei..."

"Thought it was time I'd let these go," his smile was genuine in response by the awe he just placed on her face, "Besides, you'll probably make better memories with them than I have."

And it finally clicked. What gloves these were.

"Sensei." she repeated, but strongly. She shouldn't accept these. She should toss them into the fire.

"Please don't burn them. They were rather expensive."

She looked at him determined, her eyes still locked in his as she slowly moved the gloves closer to the fire.

"Sakura..." he addressed her warningly.

She continued to move at a snail's pace, internally battling herself. The small part of her that wanted them slowly growing by the second, but her loyalty outweighed her materialism.

"Need I remind you, the leather is dragon hide."

The outward hand, began to slowly retract back to her.

Kakashi smirked. "The metal is a perfect combination of alloys that conducts chakra to its fullest potential. It is also indestructible. There is no metal in the village such as these." he pressed further, "Think of all things you will smash."

Sakura now held the gloves halfway close to her, still fighting within herself. Damn him for being so convincing!

His large hands clasped over hers as he pushed the item closer to her. "I want you to have these. You deserve a good pair of gloves that won't fall apart on you after every mission. You punch harder things than most of us."

"I can't possibly..."

"How 'bout I say we'll make good memories together with them. Take on some amazing mission to save the world again?"

They were in peace, Sakura was sure they wouldn't be participating in anything remotely riveting any time soon. But she liked the sound of it – making better memories with these gloves than the ones that scarred him so. "We'll make good memories." She gave him a much appreciated smile, as she repeated the vow to herself determined to do just that.

* * *

The pair now laid back to back, their fully naked forms under a single grey blanket. Sakura tried in vain to fall asleep. She really did try her best, but she continued to feel a slight quake in her Sensei's body every so often. For the past hour. He was shivering. And the great, formidable idiot was attempting to hide the fact. Served him right! Perhaps next time he wouldn't accept a mission in Yuki.

She felt the small, insignificant tremor once more and instantly the familiar, irritable throbbing of the vein on her forehead responded.

"You are insufferable." She growled, huffing as she flipped herself over before wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her body to his mold. In other words, Sakura was now spooning him.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." he apologized with a much appreciated smile, his chilled bones were already warming up considerably. Kakashi repressed a sigh of relief, tempted to press himself to her much closer but refrained.

"Just go to sleep. We're leaving come daybreak." she muttered under her breath, shutting her eyes tight.

Try as he might, he couldn't find rest. He wasn't much of a swimmer in his sleep, but he felt the need to toss and turn. Although, he knew movement would bother his companion so Kakashi decided to remain perfectly still. Unnaturally so.

One year ago. It was one year ago that they had found themselves in a similar predicament where he had completely failed the student embracing him at the moment. How she had the strength to do so after letting her down so miserably, he had no idea.

"Stop."

Now he was giving her the silent treatment. Not purposely, of course. He just didn't know what to say. Or rather, he had nothing to say.

"Sensei. So help me, if you keep this up I'm going kick you out." The cold. It was her greatest threat.

"Care to fill me in on what I should stop doing?" he surrendered, a small smirk lifting underneath his mask while turning his head to the side to regard her a little better. He really did not want to be outside.

"You're thinking about it." she filled in, "And I haven't been, just so you know. I'm pissed for very different reasons."

Sakura placed a small hand around his thick bicep willing him to turn over. And he obliged her, quickly finding her lithe arm pillowing his head as she brought him closer to her chest, the straight of his nose now nestled in the crook of her neck as he found himself surrounded by her sweet scent. This position was infinitely much warmer. "It doesn't bother me. Being naked in front of you, usually. After being captured together and you healing me for like a year now, it'd be stupid to at this point in our careers. It's just that..."

 _'Brings back bad memories?'_ he thought to himself.

But Kakashi was so very wrong. "I'm pms-ing and bloated-"

Ah, he really didn't want to hear anymore.

"- and I ate nothing but ramen because of the idiots before the mission, so all that sodium doesn't help the belly pooch. So I'm just a bit self-conscious."

He begged in his mind for her to stop. He pleaded.

"I have just a few days before my cycle hits. A little worried that stress may induce it, which is why the current lack of panties-"

"I have some tea that could help." he interrupted for very good reasons.

Sakura paused for several moments before she said, "So you're saying I look fat."

How women turned kind efforts into terrible, frightful things baffled him. Kakashi sighed. Of course, he was never going to win. Since opting to reply was out of the question, he gently brought his arms around her middle seeking more warmth from the treacherous cold – and also silently urging her to stop. A submissive gesture, but this was the only way. Sakura thought it was cute.

She smiled. "Don't ever think about it again 'cuz I don't. Hell, if anyone was to blame it'd be me."

"I took on the mission."

"I stepped on a booby trap." she countered.

"You wouldn't have if I didn't take on the mission after completing a two month mission."

"I repeat, I stepped on a booby trap."

"I was captain."

"Well, I accidentally threw that giant guy too hard and smashed our exit. So let's say you're about twenty-five percent at fault."

He brought his head back, her cradling arms relaxing to give him the access he sought. He looked up at her, narrowed eyes questioning. He was at fault. He was responsible for her.

"'I'm being so very generous since you have a knack at picking out the best missions. Like this one." she smirked like the little vixen she was.

She truly knew how to uplift his moods. "Fifty."

Sakura giggled, and he could feel the vibrations warm his very core. "Okay, alright. Sixty. Since it's my birthday and all."

"How kind of you."

"The kind, benevolent me needs some shut eye. Are you tired?"

"I suppose to." his eyes finally feeling heavy.

"Are you warm?"

 _'Yes.'_ he asserted to himself. Kakashi had felt more warmth and contentment than he had in the last few months combined. Again, he rested his head against the crook of her soft neck, careful not to nuzzle the skin as he breathed in her comforting vanilla scent. "Good night, Sakura-chan."

Satisfied that she was able to stop him before he fell into his routine of self-blame, she closed her eyes with no other thoughts in her head besides sleep, "Good night, Sensei."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

He had an ominous feeling. The kind that made your nose itch and your palms sweat. Where you wake up in the morning and the weight of everything around you feels... _different_. There was definitely something different in the air.

But Kakashi had expected it. After his dear, little student – actually, after his dear, little fiance's little declaration the night prior, he had a feeling that the playing field would shift. The game was going to change. Needless to say, he wasn't surprised by her kiss. He had long recognized she was at her wits end - almost blurting out classified information in public, questioning his big moves and allowing him to lead her without having any leverage of her own. He fully expected her to react nothing short of Sakura; evoking an earthquake in order to strengthen herself. Though in his opinion, she wasn't doing that bad. She was just feisty, and that he could handle in spades. They only had a little over a week to finish part one of the mission, and they were pretty successful so far.

What surprised him was someone he thought he knew very well. Himself. Before Kakashi went to sleep, he tried to make some semblance to a conclusion and sort through the abundant lack of answers of how he felt towards it all. After the unnerving discussion with Kizashi, and finding her in such a curious state in her bedroom... He was forced to admit that he had found the woman interesting, comforting, _necessary_. She was as necessary to him as nourishment. If he had pick between the two, he'd choose to starve.

Kakashi was well known to be nonchalant and collected. But little did few know that behind his quiet exterior, he could be described, at times, _obsessive_. And frequently, he gave into his obsession because he found no reason not to indulge himself. How he could read the same novels over and over again in front of anyone, in any setting. His compulsive desire to follow a precise, habitual routine for the past two decades. After the last two wars, how he inhumanely immersed himself in his duty. It was always the quiet geniuses...

Because of the relief she gave him, the night he showed up in her home for the first time... he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Compelled. Instinctual. He knew their relationship could be viewed as unnatural, but he was able to defend that it was completely innocent. Platonic. Until last night.

He remembered the quick flashes of desire coursing through his veins that he subsequently subdued. Kakashi had to cautiously remind himself to keep his arms slack to his side. To keep his form still. To _softly_ respond to her coaxing lips. To give her the strength and resolve she sought from his body.

He had to remind himself to not _grip_ her waist with his hands. To refrain from pulling her flush against his large form. Not to flip her onto her childhood bed and explore what he felt he needed to touch, taste and _possess_. It occurred to him that this was not the first time he had to restrain actions that bordered the line, but now his thoughts were brinking the point of no return. Sakura... she could not become one of his obsessions. Even if he had a strong inkling that she very might well be already and possibly for quite some time now - he would not indulge. She deserved more than that.

Opening his onyx eyes, he turned his head over to her side of the bed to find it completely empty save for one folded note card that laid like a tent over her white pillow.

Curious, he picked up the paper and flipped it to read.

_'Come find me.'_

Oh, she was not making this easy for him. A strong pull triggered inside him that he again repressed. The left of his face tugged into a crooked smirk as he mechanically reached across the nightstand for his precious book, _Icha Icha Violence,_ in order to busy himself. But he found that his novel was missing and his fingers felt yet another note. A little more apprehensive than he liked to admit, Kakashi read.

_'A little incentive for you. I suggest you don't use your time idly.'_

He smirked again, though a bit worriedly as he got up in slight haste. With mythical speed, he brushed, washed and dressed before rushing downstairs to the shelves behind his cash register. He pulled a small key from his pants pocket for a small compartment safe that was hidden away by movie posters. Bracing himself, he closed his eyes. She wouldn't go so far.. would she? The door swung open and he peaked from the right of eye to find.. nothing save for one card in place of all his life's treasures.

_'I have your porn hostage. Find me before noon or I'll start ripping. :)'_

_'Rip... ripping.'_ he stuttered in his thoughts. She was challenging him. And bothered was the exact opposite of how he was feeling. Yes, bothered was not the right description as his veins began to pulse and ebb with _excitement_. Without hesitation, he steadily walked out of his store front ready to take on this new mission assigned to him.

Unquestionably intrigued, the need to _experience_ what his precious, little fiance had in store for him intensified.

* * *

It was still quite a ways away from noon, the sun was still hanging predominantly in the east telling him that it was about nine o'clock. While the village was big, he knew every nook and cranny the little pink-haired thief could be hiding.

Kakashi appeared in a flash before the stone memorial, surprised to find bouquets of flowers decorating the surroundings in varying heights. Recognizing in an instant, these were the flowers from the engagement party. He circled, his eyes seeking one thing. It had to be here.

Kakashi began to upturn the vases starting from the right to left, and it wasn't until the third one out of at least ten, he found it. He opened the folded paper with a quick flick.

_'Look in your pocket.'_

She couldn't have... Out of all his clothes, how did she know he was going to wear this specific pair? And how did he not notice by now? Cautiously, he dug into his pants and found the folded parchment - a poorly drawn and disproportionate heart greeted him before he opened the card.

_'Predictable.'_

The need was indeed intensifying and the urge to repress was becoming more faint.

* * *

Truthfully, there were only a few places she could be. He first checked the bridge and as soon as he appeared at top of the red, wooden post he saw it.

" _Late again?"_

He stopped by the classroom of the Academy. The sliding door was cracked half-way open and he looked up expecting to see a chalkboard eraser waiting for him. There wasn't anything. So carefully he stepped inside only to have a bag full of erasers fall from the ceiling and on to his unsuspecting head.

" _Got ya, again!'_

Kakashi now found himself hiding behind a tall bush surveying the training grounds that Team Seven was first formed on. There, next to the infamous three wooden posts, were the boys and a very irate fox– Sasuke was laying on the ground with his hands behind his head, Sai was capturing the moment on paper and Naruto was, as usual, obnoxiously in the throes of yelling. Kakashi squinted his eyes and saw hanging from the back of his orange jumpsuit was a bell and attached to it was a small folded note.

"Oi! Oi! Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your damn business. Nosy, sniffling brat!"

"It is my fucking business when you sleep - in – _my_ – body!"

"You would want me back in your-"

_Kakashi crouched down low and brought his hands clasped together, his index and middle finger pairs upright._

"Damnit! You think I like doing this?" his gruff voice was at its peak of frustration, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to put a bed _your_ size in here?" he lifted his orange uniform and pointed at his belly.

"Like I ever asked." he sneered.

"Where have you been all night?!"

_Kageyose no jutsu_

_A needle thin shadow stretched from the white-haired nin's feet and curled around the bush towards his target. But Kakashi decided to wait for the perfect moment to strike. Sai had his eyes on every inch of the scene as he drew and Sasuke would notice any sign of movement. He trusted that his student's patience would wear thin any minute now..._

The flamed fox refused to answer, his demonic eyes regally closed refusing to acknowledge the pissed off blonde before him.

"Either you tell me or I'll get the Teme to make you tell me."

"Idiot. The sharingan doesn't work like that. And like I'd waste my energy trying." Sasuke motioned towards Sai with a simple look, the quiet lingo they had developed over the last four years. The Uchiha was telling him that they had to leave the loud ones and it was time for lunch.

"Whatever four-eyes." Kurama laughed manically as the Uchiha brooded, pushing the bridge of his new glasses up closer to his face as he walked away with Sai. "It's too bad your little kekkei genkai is shits for your eyes."

_The expected moment finally presented itself. A shadow began to spiral every so lightly around the Jinchuuriki's leg._

Naruto would have laughed along, if he wasn't so angry with the beast. Sasuke in glasses was really quite funny. "Fine. Sleep out here for all I care."

Kurama paused and weighed his options. Appease the loud idiot or find some place to sleep in this godawful village. Today was not a school day so all the brats were probably running rampant in the streets. And no matter how many times he repeated it, he was not a fucking pony! He seethed at the thought. He was not going soft. And he refused to allow small humans a ride on his back. Again. At least, for this week. The fox glared at Naruto and gave in.

"I was with the rodent. Forgot the minor detail that he does not sleep. Son Goku brought the rest of the tailed ones.. Bee-sama ended showing up, and it was a real party." the fox smiled devilishly, looking far off into the mountains while reminiscing the night, completely heedless to his blonde companion's growing jealousy.

"And you didn't invite me?! I'm your friend!"

_The bell was plucked from the orange jumpsuit._

"I had other obligations than entertaining you!"

Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear. "Oooh, I get it. Matatabi 'baa-chan was there, huh?"

"You will address her respectfully or I will-"

"Matatabi and Kurama sitting in a tree-" he taunted as the nine-tails growled and bared his teeth, "Anou 'saa.. anou 'saa.. If you two.. How do you two-"

"Same way you and your little Hime-chan mate." the fox informed without any hesitancy. The blonde began blushing profusely.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for the fox to be gone during the night, Naruto concluded to himself. "Okay, I think it's time you get some rest." he submitted, patting his stomach.

_The bell and note was now making it's way back to his awaiting grasp._

"Oh, scared I'm going to blab about all the little nasties you-"

"Oi! Shut you trap and get in here!"

"No!"

Kakashi walked away from the scene unnoticed, ringing the tiny bell with a thumb and index finger triumphantly. Satisfied, he read the notecard.

_'Those who don't share lunch with their teammate are worse than trash. I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

Kakashi, holding two plastic bags of take-out from Matsumoto's, was now approaching his favorite resting spot in all of the village. Toshihiro-san had met him at the door with a mischievous smile, already handing him food and shooing him away. He kept repeating that he must not keep a lady waiting.

After that, he knew exactly where to go. He had thought she was aiming for nostalgia initially. But this was all for him. The game. The chase. This perfectly devised plan was designed to appeal to his every interest in such a splendid and clever way. He so enjoyed riddles and puzzles and she played on that. His dear student was playing with fire.

Kakashi approached the large tree and looked up to find a very interesting picture, and so help him, he was struggling to fully contain himself. The devious, little minx was laying down on a thick branch, legs crossed, using his precious book collection under her head as a pillow. In her hands was _Icha Icha Paradise,_ and the thickness of the read pages told him she was about to reach his favorite part. She looked like a fantasy come to life.

In a flash, he appeared behind her and he squatted to read over her shoulder.

"You're late." she spoke before he able to say a sarcastic little piece.

"You're not ripping." he smirked, before plucking the book from her unsuspecting hands. "Besides, I was a bit busy. There was a black cat that crossed-"

"Hey, I was just getting to the good part!" she interrupted.

The earnest on her face made him pause for the briefest of moments, his eyes darkened for a fraction of a second before falling into the routine of his eye crinkled smile, "Knew you'd like them if you gave it a chance."

"I've been sitting up here for four hours. Had to pass the time somehow."

"No shame in admitting you're enjoying yourself with these." he internally cursed his word choices and instead Kakashi picked up his hearty collection and began to count to busy his mind.

"They're all there." she rolled her eyes, "Now gimme!" her outstretched fingers opened and coiled several times like a small child until he passed her the book.

Kakashi chucked, settling himself more comfortably on the tree branch, his back now against the trunk. "Though I did enjoy your little game, care to fill me in on what we're doing here?"

She smiled, fully aware that she had made his morning more than interesting to him. She knew her game of cat and mouse would fall into his twisted version of fun. She tapped his foot for him to open his legs and he cocked his head to the side curiously, but wordlessly obliging her. With absolute confidence, she began to crawl between his opened legs.

"Sakura..."

She gave him a triumphant smile as she turned around and settled herself, her back nestled against his strong chest. "This is now a date." she declared, casually flipping back to her lost page. Her round, perfect ass was now pressed against his lower half, a different heat not from the summer sun began to affect him.

"A date?" he forced his voice to steady. He could feel her satisfaction radiate and fill him as she bubbled behind a nonchalant guise.

"Yeah, we eat. We read. We lay. All in a tree. Thought you'd like it."

The textbook definition of a date never really had an appeal to the silver-haired man, but this? This was something he could probably do all day quite willingly.

She could feel his approval and she smiled until she felt the vibrations of a silent chuckle against her back. But a chuckle was an understatement. He was downright giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes at how childish he could be at times, "Yes, we're going to read porn together."

Kakashi laughed out loud unable to contain himself, "We should watch the movies after. You'd enjoy them."

"Read and watch porn, together?" Sakura smirked, deciding to take on his challenge, "Yeah, we should."

Kakashi was not indulging. He pulled out a book while snaking his arm around her middle to stabilize their position, he told himself. And as the time passed, his featherlight caresses against the softness of her arm, or when his hand splayed across the bareness of her upper thigh in a very _not_ possessive manner, he kept repeating to himself this was not indulging. This was for the validity of the mission.

And there the two laid, high in one of the largest trees in Konoha, partially secluded by branches and bright green leaves. And true to her word, they read. Every now and then, she lifted food to his mouth and fed him, too immersed in the book in her hands to really notice he was currently wearing his mask around his chin to give her better access.

Sakura was now on the very last page, her eyes unwillingly filling with tears that she fought so hard not to fall.

"Thank Jiraya-sama for this moment in your life." he filled in and ruined the moment.

"Shh."

He smirked mischievously, patiently waiting for her to finish, while putting his mask back in place.

Her emerald, glistening eyes absorbed the last five words of the page and she sighed. "Thank you Jiraya-sama for all your peaking." she closed the novel completely satisfied.

"Perhaps we should-"

"I am not going peaking with you. It's enough that we're reading porn together." she pointed an authoritative finger his way, "By the way, hasn't anyone told you you shouldn't read this filth in public."

"It's not filth. It's literature."

Sakura had to agree with him this time, "Though you do read this in front of children."

"Which is appropriate. Naruto helped to write one of them when he was twelve."

Sakura gave up and giggled. She stretched her arms up, arching her back like a feline, unaware that she was now wriggling her bottom against her Sensei's front, "Okay, mister. Enough of sitting. If we stay any longer I'm sure we're going to grow roots. On to part two of our date."

"I'm hoping you're suggesting we take a nap?" it was a normal response expected from him, but in all honestly, he was regrettably seeking a little more space between them.

"Nope." she smiled mischievously, "We're going to train."

Kakashi almost groaned.

* * *

Sakura knew that the training grounds were a classic dating spot. And that whatever went down here, everyone in the village would know within ten minutes. After all, even she on a very bored occasions, would come to peak and find amazing potential gossip each time. And since they were quite a hot topic currently, there had to be some eyes watching them. Though she wasn't into voyeurism, this came with the price of having a date on the training grounds and it was definitely going to aid with their mission.

The masked-man stood a few feet from her, hands in pockets looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. But inwardly, Kakashi was plagued. He was well aware of what shinobi couples did here. Civilians may not understand, but to those who used their fists and power as their means of survival - fighting definitely fell under the category of foreplay. And with how much he fought to restrain himself today, the training grounds were a dangerous place for his student to be at currently. With him.

When she declared for him to be prepared last night, he hadn't expected this. Though, if they created a scene here it would just further prove their authenticity. No one would ever question them, and when they would disappear without a trace for their so-called honeymoon to protect the key, the excuse that they merely wanted absolute seclusion would be believable.

The temptress walked towards him with deliberate steps until she stood inches from his slouched form. Placing her gloved hands on his narrow torso, she snaked her fingers seductively to his chest before she fisted his plain black t-shirt. She almost threw him off balance, as she pulled him closer to her height, his ear now hovering just above her lips.

"We'll keep it tasteful. Just follow my command and I guarantee the rest of the week we won't have to do much." she released him and he stood back to get a better view of the mischief in her emerald eyes, "I'll take care of it. Trust me."

The words he had spoken just days ago was now biting him in the ass.

Before he had time to think, she arched her fist back and swung towards him. Dodging would take one more second than taking the offense route, so he caught the oncoming arm, turned his body and flipped her over him. Sakura twisted mid air, holding tight to the hand that held her wrist. She wrapped her thighs around his neck and squeezed, forcing him to fall on his back and trapped him within her armbar.

Kakashi had to free himself between the sweet prison of her creamy legs. He jerked his foot upward, and used the torque to turn his body on his knees while simultaneously forcing her thigh to rest on his shoulder as he pinned her down with his body. He groaned, now realizing he had just put himself in a more compromising position. And the siren was smiling at him. She had the audacity to smile.

He released her and backed away, painfully aware that his lower half was starting to respond to her proximity and he hoped she wouldn't notice. But there was only so much he could hide behind grey sweat pants and with each growing minute he felt his cock harden, completely taking a mind of its own. And they continued to dance. Fists for fists, kicks, unleveling the grounds with their strength. Kakashi was ensuring they wouldn't get too close, but this was exhilarating. He hadn't sparred with anyone for so long and his muscle memory was begging to be tested. She knew his strengths and weaknesses, and she was talented enough to push him to think beyond the box. One of the very reasons she was his favorite.

Their bodies were coated with a thin layer of sweat, both crouched on the ground panting and smirking at one another, as if silently confirming that this was the most fun they had in a while. She lunged for him, knocking him onto his back and right when she was about to straddle him Kakashi's eyes widened, worried she would feel the throbbing erection he had been hiding behind his waistband this whole time.

"Aah." he rubbed the back of his head, and she worriedly rocked forward on her knees to inspect him.

"Did you get hit something? Are you okay?"

He took advantage of the moment and flipped her onto her back. She smiled wickedly as he towered over her small frame, his strong arms trapping her within him.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

She waited for him to bite a snide remark, but he just starred down at her. The glimpses of his intensity that she had witnessed over the week returned in his eyes, as they penetrated her. And she knew this was the moment for her to take the lead.

"Kiss my neck." she ordered in a faint whisper as she craned her head upward to give him access, offering herself to him on a willing platter. His eyes clouded with uncertainty, brows knitting together in response to his inner struggle, "Trust me." she repeated, closing her eyes.

 _'The mission.'_ he reminded himself. This was not indulging. This was for the mission. And he descended, holding himself respectfully with his arms, preparing to taste the sweet innocence of his student. With one hand he tore his mask down to his chin and tentatively at first, he lowered his lips to her pulse, softly placing a kiss. Then languidly, he began lapping up her salty skin with his warm tongue. And when she moaned he nearly lost it - his lips were possessed as they kissed, sucked and licked up the soft, smooth skin of her neck. He knew he found her sweet spot, the area just below her ear and he began to worship her skin with his tongue.

Her breathing hitched and she fought to contain her pleasured moans, "Now, kiss me. Slowly." she directed, her voice was becoming more strained.

He didn't need to be told a second time. Kakashi caught her lips with his, gently and so achingly tender. He kissed her softly, nibbling on her bottom lip before bringing it inside his mouth to suck. His teeth grazed the skin as he gently pulled and she mewed, her body writing beneath him.

"Lift me up and pin me to the tree." her voice was shaking and she forced her eyes shut. A part of her begged to see him, to fully gratify herself with the intensity she had just gotten to know.

His large hands lifted her hips and slid down the swell of her ass before hoisting her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his middle and Kakashi growled, the inferno heat from her center now pressed against his sheathed manhood. He gripped the plump flesh in his hands to balance himself, determined to follow her enticing orders perfectly without straying.

Sakura gasped as she felt his growing erection against her, but she wasn't surprised. After all the friction they were creating, it was a normal response. But she was surprised by her growing desire at discovering his arousal. She shook her head as she forced her mind clear. To not lose herself to carnal need.

He slammed her against a nearby tree and she could feel herself become undone.

"Please, kiss me." she cursed herself, her command unwillingly came out as a plea, but all thoughts were pushed aside when his lips came crashing against hers. Kakashi pressed his lips so forcefully, and almost so exquisitely painful. She felt his tongue trace the inner circle of her lips and she granted him access into her, overwhelmed with the need to taste him. And he tasted delicious – sweet, salty and undeniably masculine. Sakura moaned as he skillfully feasted, sucked and probed her with his velvety tongue. Her hands intertwined in his unruly, silver hair forcing him closer if it were possible.

The sweet nectar she was offering him, he so willingly lapped up, consuming and reveling in her taste. And then he felt it – Sakura rolled her hips against his, grinding herself against his painfully hard cock. He growled in the back of his throat, as it took all his willpower not to respond and bury himself into her heat. His fingers dug painfully in her hips, attempting to stop her movement as he continued to plunder her mouth with his, but she was insistent. She moved herself up and down and up and down his pulsating member. He could already feel her slick, silken folds through their layers of clothing and he knew he was going to lose control soon.

She broke contact, breathless, "Please.. please." she begged and had no idea what she was begging for. She rolled her hips in circles against his in vain attempts to relieve herself from the heat coiling and twisting inside her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing haggard awaiting her next order. "Sakura.." his tenor voice husky as he called to her between bated breaths.

At the sound of his voice she snapped back into reality and froze and Kakashi recognized that the moment passed. She slid herself off him, looking down feeling completely mortified and ashamed of herself. The man in front of her did nothing but follow her lead and he perfectly obeyed her every command. It was she who got carried away. Fuck, she was practically begging him to...

 _'Damnit, Sakura.'_ she cursed herself.

The soft throbbing on her hips were telling her now that he was trying to help restrain her fervent actions. Still looking on the ground she brought her arms around his middle and pressed her forehead against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." she whispered against their embrace.

And before he had time to reply, she tore herself from him and stormed off the field. She was fuming at herself. How could she get so immersed and out of control like that?! When she had every fucking control of the situation! It was going well! She was doing well! And she had to just go off and ruin it.

Kakashi let her go and not completely by choice. He knew she needed some time to cool off and sort through her head. _And so did he._ Though he surrender completely to her bidding, he was certain of one thing. He had indulged himself.

In the distance across the next training grounds, he heard faint yelling.

"Sakura, whoa, you look like you've just been ffff-"

"Shut up, pig!"

"- fighting."

He watched as pink disappeared on the horizon and he sighed. Kakashi had indulged himself in her. But Sakura was not an obsession. She couldn't be. Something as mere as that. She had to be more. She was worth more. And he had to find the strength to find out exactly what she meant to him.

* * *

 


	6. The Future Father-in-law

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Book I**

Chapter 6: The Future Father-in-law

* * *

***Flashback to a day ago***

In complete foreboding silence, the future son-in-law dutifully followed the future father-in-law in circles around the compound. Like the night breeze, they wandered aimlessly without cause. Neither one of them spoke. Neither one made an effort to. It was nearing an hour and Kakashi was a blank slate, his mind filled solely with sounds of their synchronized foot steps and the occasional melody provided by the summer crickets. He barely registered when the dusty pink-haired man lead him back to the house until they stood at the entrance way of the cream colored, two-story home.

The father of the bride was definitely trying to psych him out. Like a predator playing with it's food before the kill and Kakashi was dinner. This man was historic. A calculative, perceptive shinobi that utilized his intelligence to penetrate, invade and control the strongest of them. A man that made Ibiki Morino pale in comparison, after all, he did teach lovable masochist the tricks of the trade about psychological torture. Perhaps few remembered because of his charismatic personality and rouge hair, but this man was the leader of the _Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force_ for a reason. A fact that Kakashi did not forget, but he himself was also an adept, capable man who faired very well under torment. But it was still a little intimidating. Frightening, even. Yeah, it was frightening.

Kizashi wordlessly entered the house leading the other with purpose to a seemingly harmless looking door beneath the stairs. Had this always been here? Kakashi wasn't so sure, but willingly, without revealing an ounce of his apprehension, he watched as the door opened to reveal complete darkness. Even with his perfect vision he couldn't make out anything besides dirt stairs and walls which were made of earth jaggedly cut into an entrance way. Kizashi took a steadfast step inside and reached to his left for an unlit torch that hung at eye level on the dirt wall.

Curious. Very curious, the ex-Copy Nin thought to himself. And not due to the mysticism of the situation. Not really. Because to his right he spotted something very advantageous to him, but would ultimately break the illusion his future father-in-law was trying to create.

But, oh well. Stairs were a hazard in the dark. With his objective under his fingertips, Kakashi flipped on the light switch.

"Damnit, Hatake. Now you've ruined all the fun!" Kizashi grumbled as the entry way and basement room illuminated, traveling in a downward wave to reveal the harmless torture chamber. There was a brown leather couch, a small bar, few musical instruments and a huge flat screen television that hung on the earth-like wall. This torture chamber, by definition, was a man cave.

"Apologies." Kakashi was now grinning in light of the situation and in complete relief, but his smile quickly fell as he saw the Kizashi's stonewall expression. His fiance's father was not pleased.

Kizashi, with a heavy presence, walked behind the small, maple wood bar in the corner of the room and motioned for Kakashi to sit on the adjacent stool to his front. "So you and Sakura."

"Yes." Kakashi steadily took his seat.

"Sakura and you..."

"Yeah."

"You and-"

"Sakura." he decided to wrongly finish. Instantly, two clear shot glasses were roughly slammed down to his front. Internally, he was beginning to feel the real weight of the situation – registering he was not in front of his comrade. He was currently sitting across from his fiance's _father a_ nd it was time for him to be on his best behavior.

"My daughter." Kizashi's voice lowered a decibel, "My _only_ daughter."

"Yes, your daughter." he calmly agreed.

 _'Just keep agreeing and all will be well.'_ he assured himself half-heartedly.

Surprisingly, the man began to smirk. It was the kind of smirk someone got when they had something dangerous up their sleeve. Minutes began to pass, and very similar to their silent walk around the compound, Kakashi's mind began to fill with repetitive sounds, and this time from a clock hanging on a nearby wall. The ticking was comforting, soothing while simultaneously driving him mad. _Tick. Tock. Tick._

Finally, the rouge-haired man opened his mouth to speak, the side of his face still lifted into an all-knowing smirk, "You and Sakura. My only daughter. _That you're currently on some ridiculous mission with_."

' _What?!'_ Kakashi could not agree! He sat there with an unreadable expression, but he felt as if he were hit by a freight train.

"Come on, son. You don't fool me." he began to pour warm sake from a blue peony patterned tokkuri. "I know my little girl. And I very well know how she is when she's in love. Or at least, when she thinks she's in love."

He was handed the shot glass, and Kizashi with his grin still spread, took his swig in stride with Kakashi quickly following. Why hadn't he factored this in? Of course, parents had a sixth-sense when dealing with their kids and a man like the one before him would be able to see through their white lies. Though his personal experience with family was brief, he still should've calculated correctly... right? He sat there trying to find his words, but instead he was caught between pretending like he wasn't listening – which obviously wasn't plausible – or finding an escape route.

And Kizashi took it upon himself to tie up the loose ends, "So either you two are on a mission or this romance just started a week ago. There's no way you two have been together under my nose for a year now." he poured them both another drink, "By the way, you're not under genjutsu nor am I a _henge_. I'm not asking for the details and I really don't care about the mission as long as you both survive it. I'm just acting as every concerned father would. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Well, this was certainly a lot to internalize. Sakura's father paid attention to detail as a shinobi, therefore was an attentive father, thus concluding he knew everything... Shit, he knew _everything._ And Kakashi couldn't just sit there and deny! What choice did he have? What real alternative could he take?

There was no other way... so the ex-Copy Nin sat a little straighter, his eyes more lively, determined to do one thing - to adapt to the conditions set for him. Keeping the mission confidential was of the utmost importance, but looking into similar emerald eyes he knew so well, there were other things more important at hand. This wasn't sabotage – this was family.

So he contemplated the question seriously. Intentions... He hardly knew himself, "Once this mission is over, I've promised her that things will return to how they were."

"You've promised her." he slowly reiterated in a questioning tone before motioning with two fingers for the other to drink more alcohol. He was going to need it after this talk, "If only things are that easy, but nothing ever is. Do you want things to return to how they were? I mean, it's nice having someone to come home to. Do you really want things to go back?"

 _'Just keep agreeing and all.. will be well.'_ he assured himself again, but the words weren't manifesting in the physical. It was... nice _._ While they had been mostly inseparable the few days, it was pleasant being home with her and not having to leave-

What the hell was he thinking? He raked a gloved hand through his silvery hair as he took unnecessary time to answer the question hanging. He _should_ want things to be as they were. He did at a time. Of course, he did. Or he had. Now he was rambling his thoughts. Again.

"Ah... well, I suppose so." he tried to shrug, but it was a less than a casual, sad attempt as one shoulder lifted a bit higher than the other. Silently, he reminded himself to keep his composure, but nerves were actually getting the best of him. Nerves never got the better of him. Though looking at the jolly man to his front, the magnitude in his whimsical, cunning eyes, his clever scheme of rendering him helpless with simple words and that this was the father of the daughter he was momentarily taking away – feeling nervous was justified, Kakashi concluded.

"Said the person who took a full minute to respond. I've known you since you were born. Your parents were good people. You're good people. Lost and a little damaged, but aren't we all?" he said with anything but sympathy to the younger man before him, "Now, I don't like the age gap. You're fourteen years her senior. That's the gap we have, son."

Kakashi downed the smooth liquid and agreed with a nod. He didn't either.

The other decided it was time to carefully set his trap like the landmine it was. "Hmm... did this all start when she was _twelve_ or sixteen? I'm not going to like either answer."

And Kakashi fell in. He snorted mid-drink, eyes wide and he quickly answered before thinking, "No!" he adamantly denied, "Probably after she turned eighteen, but that's still... But definitely not when she was- or when she was just a little-"

And that's when he saw it. Kizashi was radiating in delight by his victory. He was obviously having fun, much to Kakashi's misery, but wasn't that the point to this evening? This man had a talent. A very clever talent that could leave a genius like him stuttering his thoughts and words without allowing him a moment to take a breather. Kakashi sighed.

"I'll tell you what you guys have, and whatever crap I've seen from you two. I know my daughter depends on you. Last time I checked, her apartment was in tip top shape. From a girl who can't change a light bulb to save her life. I'm guessing you have a hand in this?"

He did. He did what he could. "They had a sale. Buy one get one free. Thought they'd come in handy."

Kizashi dismissed his excuse, "You tend to your comrades _but you don't spend the nights with them._ "

And this was his exit cue. The masked one felt that any minute now a kunai was going to be embedded in his back and he'd probably have to allow it.

"I'm a lot more hip than you think. I'm a cool dad, and I like you more than her regular choice in men." Kizashi nodded in agreement with his own statement. As if he had thought deeply about this already, worked through the initial expected anger and came up with his own logical conclusion, "You can think of others before yourself. It was always a fear of mine for Sakura to pair with someone self-centered. A selfless girl like her? She'd throw away her life, her youth on someone who wouldn't treat her well. She'd focus her whole being on him and she'd feel like it'd be enough, even if it really weren't. But you wouldn't do that to her."

He could see her doing so - how she devoted so much of herself towards him and she still thought she wasn't doing much. She always striven to do more. But luckily, so did he. He agreed, "Yeah, I wouldn't."

Kizashi smiled to himself and decided it was time to lay it on thick, "You two may think you're acting because of this mission, but you guys have been at it for quite sometime. I think you're good for my daughter. You're sturdy, so you won't die anytime soon. You have a pretty nice inheritance. Most of your morals are okay and you were active when I was in my prime, so you know I'll kill you if you hurt my little girl."

"I suppose that deserves a thank you." treading lightly, Kakashi smiled unsurely, almost hesitantly so. He always thought Sakura took after her mother, but it was clear where she got her bite. "But it really isn't like that between us. We're more like family." he felt it was time to explain himself.

"And that's the beauty of it. My wife is my family. Children you raise to let go one day so they can start on their own. But your wife will be the one to hold your hand during your final years. Like how a child wishes for his mother when he's sick - a husband reaches for his wife. When the time passes and the house gets a little more empty, she will be the one to make life more interesting. Have you heard my woman nag?" his jade eyes stirred with fondness as he reminisced memories he shared with his fiery spouse, "Point is, when you finally acknowledge your denial, I assure you there is beauty in what you fear. If I told you you couldn't see my daughter for three days, could you do it?"

Three days was a _long_ time, he initially thought to himself. Though he was confused because it really wasn't. But, at the same time, it was... Why couldn't he think logically?

If they both were in the village, the amount of days they'd spend apart out of the week would be one or two at _most_. And two was really pushing it. He had accepted this as a habit and since they had done this for so long. Why break something that brought... Kakashi was forced to stop his thoughts. He searched into the other's expression and knew he couldn't be passive. This man could sense a defense mechanism through breath.

"It would be difficult." he admitted honestly.

"Take responsibility for what you feel and not what you're _suppose_ to feel." he emphasized, "There are no logistics to falling in love. I know you're sitting there trying to make sense of it all, but there is only one logic- it just happens. Hits you when you least expect it and sometimes with the person you also least expect. But when it happens, running away will be the biggest regret of your life. You know, Mebuki is still first person I want to see. I know it was the same with your father and mother. He needed the woman as if she were his nourishment."

That sounded familiar to him. Not from his short experience with his parents. But with Sakura - she satiated him just by being there and he hadn't even realized how long he had been starving.

"Sometimes we have to take a leap of faith and hope for the best. You will regret it if you just let her pass you by, son."

The clock on the far wall continued to tick. _Tick. Tock Tick._ Kakashi took several moments to absorb everything the man was telling him. Kizashi had said a lot. And with the puzzle pieces in his mind already scattered, the words exchanged tonight set all that he thought he knew on fire. He kept mentioning it... feelings? … Lo- _Overwhelmed –_ Kakashi was feeling deeply overwhelmed. He was in way over his head with this conversation, the mission, the _possibilities_.

And the other understood. "It's okay to be overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting you to confess your undying love for my daughter, but I do want you to think about it. And if you need a little guidance, don't let the pink hair fool you. I'm great at sharing wisdom." it was probably an uncanny ability for a pink-haired Haruno to understand him without the use of words, "When you start to realize the person next to you- well, when you can't think of a tomorrow without her, you tend to think of the ones you'd want to support you two. To talk to, to get advice from.

When I first fell in love in my youth, I turned to my comrades for guidance. When I first fell in love with my wife – when it finally _clicked_ that she was the one I wanted to spend my life with, I turned to family. So whatever you're feeling is instinctual, and even if you haven't acted on this before, it's okay to." he paused before he slowly approached his next earth-shattering question, "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

 _'When it finally clicked...'_ he reiterated to himself.

"Family?" be it the alcohol or sheer curiosity, the vague question instinctually flowed from him before he could stop. But he found that he didn't really want to stop.

Kizashi smiled a soft smile, patiently awaiting this topic he was strategizing to draw out, "Your father was stubborn, headstrong and wore his emotions on his sleeve. With all the decisions he's made, the good and the bad, it was obvious he really followed his heart."

This sounded vaguely familiar to Kakashi as he thought of his fiance sitting upstairs in her childhood room, probably sitting in front of the mirror being stubborn, headstrong and with her every emotion openly displayed on her sleeve. He couldn't help but smile beneath his mask.

"Yeah, he was brute of a shinobi, strong like you. Devoted his everything to everyone he loved. The White Fang was a good man. But if we're going to say who you take after more, I'd say your mother." that perked the silver man's ears. He had never heard this one before, "I know she passed before you were about two or three? And I'm sure you didn't ask your father for details... She was smart. Actually, she was a genius. Really laid back for a lady but undeniably graceful. She never did anything unnecessarily. Always talking in cryptic riddles, but that made for a great sense of humor and charm.

So put two and two together, when your father became interesting to her, he became the only puzzle she ever wanted to solve. And since he was unpredictable, she was always kept on her toes. A woman like her." he laughed remembering their explosive courtship was quite the talk of the town at the time, "When she did open herself to him, she became his whole world. In turn, he became necessary to her. They were very much in love, son. I'm sure you were curious at some point in your life. And it's normal to be curious now when you're so very close to it yourself."

Kakashi nodded his head curtly unable to find the proper words to say for the kindness the older man had given him. Though he maintained a neutral facade, he was... appreciative – yeah, he was very appreciative of what his future father-in-law was sharing with him. It was rare, besides the moments with Sarutobi-sama or Minato-sensei, someone had shared his family with him. And it was strange. Almost as if the Haruno had been wanting to share these tidbits with him for a while.

Kizashi nodded back in response and decided his job was almost done, "You haven't had someone stick around long enough to teach you to be a man. I know that. You've done well for yourself, but I'm going to give you some advice man to man." he motioned for him to come closer, and Kakashi hesitantly lent the man his ear expecting something short of prophetic, "All men are powerless against women."

Kakashi almost scoffed if it weren't for the serious look on Kizashi's face.

"Think I was always like this? I live in a household full of strong women, so I have experience first hand." the look on his face wasn't pitiful. Kakashi realized this softened man was prideful of the fact, "And when in doubt, just know you're always wrong. Even when you're right, you're wrong."

"Good to know."

"Oh. And happy wife, happy life."

"I think I'm beginning to get the picture."

"You know, you're dad wouldn't have lasted so long without your mother if it weren't for you. Children always give us that little push we parents need to keep going. And you certainly kept him going for as long as he could, son."

He nodded in agreement again although he had few thoughts on this subject. The time in his life when he had been on death's threshold he had a delusion that his father sent him back to this world. They exchanged words, he found closure, but understanding... He understood better then, and even now, his understanding was still growing.

"That should tell you something." Kizashi decided it was finally time to lighten up, sort of, and to finally address the last topic of the night. To be frank, this was his whole goal for the evening. Not the falling in love, not about past familial bonds. This was his main purpose, "So, like I said, children. You want them?"

He didn't like where this conversation was going. Again, "Ah, well-"

"You will. Sakura does. So you will. It'll work out. "

"But after the mission-" Kakashi started, only to have a hand stop him.

"We don't believe in divorce. Unless there's the bad kind of violence involved. But in that case, I'd kill you." Kizashi's grin spread to his ears, "You're part of the family now, Hatake. You will realize you love my daughter and when she gets it through her thick, stubborn skull she feels the same, I expect grandchildren."

"Kizashi-san-"

"That's Otou-san to you"

"Otou-san, I really don't think-"'

"When you two get back, I expect grandchildren. Doesn't necessarily have to have pink hair."

"I'm afraid to tell you, this mission-"

"It is terrifying. The mission of having children is terrifying, but you guys can do it. You and my daughter have something special. Even if you don't realize yet."

"It's not that I don't-"

"Grandchildren. Make them. _After_ the wedding." the future father-in-law began to shoo him away with his hand as he reached under the bar for more liquor, "Now get going. You've kept Sakura-chan waiting too long. In all sorts of ways."

Kakashi observed the other stubborn man, who was currently paying no attention to him anymore, and knew the _interrogation_ was over. Thank goodness. Tiredly, he bowed his head politely once and stood to take his leave.

"Oh, son." Kizashi called out before his future son-in-law approached the stairs, "This conversation stays between us."

Feeling immensely weakened yet... oddly strengthened at the same time, Kakashi began to head up the stairs and to the room where his fiance was waiting for him with the sounds of the clock still ticking in his ears.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Sakura found herself sulking at her usual bench by the main gates of the village. The one where she'd spend most of her childhood day dreaming about boys, and in her recent years, it was the spot where she'd do most of her deepest thinking. She sank down onto the familiar cement and groaned into her hands as embarrassment washed over her in sporadic waves. Sporadic, because she was crazy. Undeniably crazy.

What in the hell got into her? Okay, okay. She had to give herself credit. What they were doing was incredibly kinky and fun with all the slight dominatrix commanding thing going on between them. She'd never done _that_ before. After that exhilarating spar, of course she'd be turned on, right? And anyone in her position would probably react he same, she speculated. Kakashi was good looking, at least, from the third of his face she did get to see. She liked his eyes. She always liked his eyes. Especially the last few days, every time he looked at her intensely with those... same eyes. And he felt _good_. God, he felt so good. Seriously, those lips and the things he could do with his tongue? And it was just kissing!

Ugh... Oh, no. Irrational. Crazy. Irrational. Did she just think of his _tongue_? Sakura rubbed her face up and down and screamed. Now, what the hell was she thinking? Did it come down to this? Giving herself sad excuses as to why she almost jumped her Sensei's bones? She touched him inappropriately because she liked his eyes... That didn't even make sense! What was he going to think of her now? Did she just ruin the last decade of their friendship because she wasn't able to control herself?

 _Gah. Ugh. Blargh_. But in all honestly, he did feel really good. With all those muscles and did she mention the tongue thing?

 _'Sakura, stop thinking!'_ Her groans and screams now formed into a sad whimper, feeling herself quickly move through the five stages of grief for her soul.

There were a few times in her career where she had to pose as a wife or girlfriend to her comrade, but that was always outside the village. There was never the need to go the extra mile because hand holding, sharing a meal with an occasional kiss or two was all she ever needed to do. Which was honestly what they had been doing till today... when she _molested_ him. How could she be so freakin' out of control? She broke down the situation in her head into segments as she tried to regain herself – she told an attractive man to touch her in many different ways. He did. Then her immature, irrational self took over her body!

Wait a second...

Sakura eyes widened in complete shock. What had she been thinking the last five minutes?! This whole time, was her excuse for her actions was because she found him _attractive_? His eyes, lips, muscles, uhm his _tongue_... did she really just list all those things out and not bat an eye at the fact? This was so _not_ in her head this morning or any other time in her life! How could something she had never thought of suddenly become... the most natural thought.

This could not be happening! Her problematic, ridiculous and horrible bipolar thinking was not helping her one bit. How could she just go back and forth and back and forth between reality and being delusional?

She placed her hands in her lap as she stared straight ahead. Without even trying, beside the row of trees she saw _him_ floating there as vividly as her brain could imagine. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. She shook her head trying to get rid of him, a slight grunt of frustration reverberated, but there he stood. _Great_. Now she was hallucinating.

He was in uniform with his usual eye-crinkled smile greeting her. One hand in his pocket as the other softly waved at her with two fingers. Nothing too out of the ordinary there, but she did feel something out of the ordinary pull inside her. How this simple image use to bring her comfort, and even mild annoyance, was now replaced with this weird... _pull_. She didn't have an exact word for it yet.

No, no, no. This wasn't right. This was so _wrong_. Closing her eyes, she tried to force the image out of her head only to gain something way worse. She began to unwillingly picture him laying _in bed_ half-naked next to her. A scene she had experienced many times over the past couple years, but she really did not want to see this now because this was ruining _everything_.

She tried to dissolve the picture until the weird, demonic part her of kept saying _'hey, why not?'_. She shook her head again for practicality because she shouldn't be doing this.

Hatake Kakashi was laying barely an inch away next to her. He was so close she could pretend that the heat from the sun beating down from above her was actually the heat radiating off his body surrounding and engulfing her. She could smell his masculine earthy musk. And she could very well see him in his black boxer briefs, stubborn mask in place as he slept on his back beside her.

But now, instead of simply accepting he were laying next to her in his usual preferred sleeping attire, which she had always thought was pretty casual, she now saw it for what it could be. In her mind, her emerald eyes travelled down his strong, muscled frame - shamelessly soaking up the perfection of his experienced shinobi build.

Chiseled, thick arms. Strong, defined chest. Perfectly sculpted abs with beautiful, exquisitely etched cuts on his narrow hips. She almost sighed. Those cuts were carved into perfection from every woman's fantasy. And since this was her mind, there was technically no problem with the way her eyes drifted downward, following the path from his belly button to his– she snapped out of her perverted thoughts!

One _Icha Icha_ book and she was carrying the pages into real life! Had she been sleeping next to _that_ this entire time?! Had she seen this man naked hundreds of times and not openly gaped before?! Until now through her subconscious?

For a second she prided herself as a professional medic for being pretty damn good on her game, but damnit. A couple days of kissing and she was already thinking – damnit. She wasn't making any sense! How could her Sensei suddenly become a freakin' wet dream?

He was her comfort. He was her savior many times. She relied on him for everything. He was practically her... best friend. Oh shit. He was her best friend. And she just dry humped her _best friend_. Again, she groaned into her hands, her body folding onto her knees as she curled up into an emotional ball on her trusted bench.

"Sorry to interrupt." an older voice called to her, "but is this seat taken?"

Sakura lifted her head to see an elderly, greyed woman with a sassy smile greet her. "No, go ahead!" she replied politely though she was sort of wishing for alone time, but how could she refuse an old woman who wanted to sit?

"Thank you." her grin was appreciative as she took a seat onto the cement bench, "I'm hiding out from my husband. We placed a bet earlier. He won. I don't really feel like admitting that to his face yet." her eyes glinted in rebellion.

Sakura laughed softly thinking that was probably the most adorable thing she'd heard all week, "It sounds like you two have a lot of fun."

"Oh, we do. When he doesn't get on my nerves every other second. But I'm sure you don't notice what a nosy, old coot he really is."

Huh, Sakura knew her husband? Was he one of her patients? "Have we met before?"

The old woman's violet eyes were playful as she placed a kind hand on the younger maiden's knee, "My husband is Matsumoto Toshihiro. I'm his wife, Kameyo."

* * *

_Necessary. She was necessary._

Kakashi was currently on the outskirts of Konoha in a nearby barren land climbing up a small mountain. A place where he frequently trained all his life. This was the place where he first formed his _chidori_. Where he first taught his _chidori_ to his student. The place where he spent countless hours climbing and training himself to be the man he set out to be – a man strong enough to protect his precious people. It was the only time he could really calm his thoughts, completely surrendering himself to the strain and effort.

Paying little attention to the heat or the sweat beading down his nape, he climbed on but the wheels. Kept. Turning. He couldn't stop thinking. _Necessary. She was necessary._

He was plagued. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't even begin to forgive himself for his actions with her on the training grounds. Sure, he could lie to himself and say that he was following her commands, but he wouldn't put the blame on her. He was a man. Yeah, he was a rule follower- unless that rule contradicted his morals. No matter what command was given to him, he knew if he didn't agree he wouldn't have a problem disobeying to do what he wanted.

And that was basically what this all came boiling down to. _He was doing what he wanted._ If she told him to take her against that tree, he would have without second thought.

_She was necessary._

With doubts clouding his thoughts, he couldn't deny it any longer. He found her attractive. And it wasn't her looks that was justifying his attraction. She was the reason for why his days were more bearable. Enjoyable. She was...

She was more than just an obsession. Things he found necessary to his life he associated to obsession. Obsession he was accustomed to. But she was more than just a supple body to indulge himself in.

There was still a missing piece to the equation that made him whole, and he couldn't figure out the answer. The only conclusion was that he found her necessary. _She was necessary._ Because he could not imagine his existence without her. She was more than just an indulgence.

He had been suppressing too much. Primal urges, words, emotions. He had done his best to shove Kizashi's words down to the bottom, but as he sought the solutions for the questions he had been asking himself the last few days, he was inconveniently reminded. But it was too... much of something to name aloud.

Sakura was more than just his student. She was more than just his comrade. While he would jump in front of a blast for his comrades, she was the one who he wanted to come home to after surviving. She was the only one that put him at ease and she was the one who made him feel like he didn't have to be so guarded. She had seen him at his best and she had healed him at his worst.

And since he had no experience, he drew on relevance. From what he was told last night. She was necessary to him like how his father was to his mother. Though the answers were at the tip of his tongue he couldn't help his apprehension. What was to become of them after this? He couldn't lose her. But common sense was telling him it was _too late_ to turn back now.

He had two choices - either to pursue whatever this was or lose what they had. Because the chance was slim for them to return to how they were before the mission. How could they when he felt... _this_ way. Feigning ignorance of the fact will just lead to distrust and that would break their very foundation. If he did choose to suppress, it'd take time to return to how they were, but it wouldn't be the same. He couldn't be the same. The promise he made to her was almost impossible to keep at this point. But if she wanted to remain as they were, he'd keep her close, he'd do his best, but that didn't mean it could stop him from always wanting _more_.

He was a man of loyalty. Once he swore his allegiance he would dedicate his entire life to his dying breath. In all his years he had never fully pursued a woman aside from the simplicity of a warm body to submerge himself in the night. He had never dedicated himself the way he had with Sakura. This loyalty, this – _this_ , whatever this was, he knew his loyalty would be with her till the end of his days. This was who he was. Once he felt strongly about anything, which was a rare, it would become innate in him. More than a habit, because at least one could break that.

However, before he could pursue, he knew he had to get himself sorted out. He couldn't dance around and continue to use words like _'this', 'whatever', 'something'_ to describe what was going on. Even if he couldn't make an undying confession, he had to find a word he could recognize to establish this. He had to pin point what he felt because that was what she deserved if he was going to be doing this right. She deserved a good man.

"Yo, Kakashi!" the Green Beast of Konoha called, extending a hand towards his rival to join him at the top of the mountain, "Training? I was just doing a hundred laps, but I hear you got some _rigorous_ training yourself." his thick brows wriggled suggestively.

So word of his and Sakura's little sparring escapade hit his ears already?

"Yup." he grunted as he clasped a hand to his rival's.

Gai heaved him up and they both took perch at the side of the cliff, sitting at the very edge with their legs dangling at the sides. They both gazed forward at the barren wasteland while falling into their routine, "So I take it you've been busy."

"Quite." he sighed. He tried to clear his thoughts, but the wheels were still persistent. Even in the presence of another person. He couldn't stop thinking. Looking skyward, he sighed, again.

"Whoa. Didn't think you'd be so forward. Though I'd like to hear some of it if you're up for a sharing mood. Kiss and tell, man! It'll help you blossom and your fountain will be replenished with each-"

"Ah, were you saying something?" he cocked his head to the side, lazy eyes hardly regarding the other man.

Damn Kakashi with his cool, hip remarks, "What are you doing on some hilltop with me, when you could be with your lady love? I'd want to be. Did you piss her off?"

And that was when it fully hit him. The word he was dancing around. The word his comrade mindlessly provided. _Want_. He already established he was doing what he wanted. And what he wanted was her. And not as a _possession._ He was through with menial definitions.

"I want to be with her." he declared to himself.

And it just so happened his comrade overheard his thought process - which was their usual dynamic. "Well yeah, anyone with eyes can tell. Isn't that the point of you two getting hitched?" Gai asked bewildered.

Kakashi ignored his question and got up in a haste, ready to teleport off the mountain until he thought of something useful his comrade could provide, "If your woman was mad, what would you do?"

Gai nodded fully understood why his rival was leaving so early. And it was pre-marital bliss. He was envious and so incredibly happy for the man, "Wine and dine, my rival. Wine and dine. Candles and an expensive meal at a restaurant with violins playing in the soft wind."

Kakashi nodded knowing what he was going to do. The exact opposite.

He was now acknowledging that he had deep feelings for Sakura. He knew what he wanted and it was a place by her side for as long as she'd let him. And what was he going to do about it? He was a man of his word and he was going to get what he wanted. With a puff of smoke, he disappeared leaving a fairly baffled yet satisfied green man sitting alone at the top of the mountain.

* * *

With cheeks slightly flushed, Sakura stood up in a haste and bowed, "It's great to finally meet you."

This was the woman who made the best miso soup she'd ever tasted. Practically everyday this past week she had eaten there, talked her husband's ear off and yet she had never taken it upon herself to meet her. Feeling a little embarrassed at her thoughtlessness she said, "You make really good food."

Damn, that was thoughtless too. She scrambled to find the best words to say but her blood was still high on adrenaline from earlier and with her incoherent, irrational, jumbled mess of a brain, she knew she wasn't a useful person to society right now.

Her legs crossed and she began to kick the pavement with her the tip of her back foot bashfully, "You make really _really_ good food." she tried to amend pitifully.

"I do." Kameyo laughed heartily while waving a hand in front of her trying to get the younger one to relax, "Now now, child. No need for that. Come take a seat with me."

Sakura's lips were closed in a tight line forcing herself to be quiet as she hesitantly obliged. She sat down less than a half a foot away with her knees turned towards her bench partner. The presence of the older woman suddenly felt grander. Her simple grey yukata looked like fine silk. Her skin was light and smooth with very few age spots at the corner of her cheeks just below her eyes. Her body, though at first seemed lithe and small, looked more strong and capable by the second. She had to be about, what? In her late seventies or early eighties? And she looked as bright and feisty as any spirited woman.

"Sorry if I seem a little... off." Sakura apologized with a slight grimace, "It's been a weird day."

 _'More like a weird week.'_ she thought to herself.

"You look more troubled than I do and you're the one who's getting married. You should be happy in a time like this. You're only young once." the old woman smiled a wry grin, "Though I can't blame you. I got cold feet too."

"Oh, it isn't cold feet. I'm happy to be marrying Kakashi." she battled within herself to sound casual as she smiled so fiercely her eyes closed.

And her elder was not buying it, "Cold feet happens to everyone. But after today, I should've listened to my instincts." she joked while she winked a half-moon eye. "What's wrong, child? You can talk to a little old lady like me. I've lived all these years to share my wisdom with the next generation. Take advantage of it."

Tempted to unload her baggage, she knew better, "Nothing's wrong."

Kameyo softly nodded, understanding that it wasn't the right time to pry, even if prying was a fun hobby for an old woman like her, "Well, I can tell you my problems, right?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled, feeling so at ease with this woman. There was just something about her violet eyes and strong demeanor that seemed so familiar. It was the same feeling she got with Toshihiro-san.

"Well, my dear idiot husband and I made a bet on you. And now he expects me to admit that he won. Which I won't be doing, thank you very much."

"What?" a thoughtful crease formed between her brow in confusion.

"With how you and your sweetheart have been so public lately, we made a little wager. I bet that Kakashi-san would make the first move today, and Toshi said you would." she coolly filled in, "But I'm proud of you! I'm glad strong women are taking initiative. It was completely frowned upon when I was your age so I stood out like a sore thumb."

Sakura couldn't help but smile and simultaneously feel utterly embarrassed. But her amusement was winning the battle between her many emotions. This couple made a bet on them? This was so painfully cute.

"Sorry, if I caused some trouble at home. I seem to be pretty good at doing that today." she spoke through a bitter laugh before her eyes widened. Talk about slip of the tongue! There was seriously something about this adorable woman that made her feel so comfortable. What was it?

"No need to apologize, honey." Kameyo laughed in her husky tone. "I've always been good at that. But they learn to enjoy it. Or at least, tolerate it."

Yeah, Kakashi had to have been tolerating a lot of her bullshit as of late, but she was sure he wasn't enjoying it. "It's so hot out here. I hate to be the cause of you fighting with your husband."

"Child, there is no good that's going to come from me being stuck with that old coot all day and night. Besides, after running away for an hour I'll come home to my favorite meal on the table. And I'll tell you a secret, I'm not the best cook in the family so you gave me an opportunity to rekindle with my sweetie."

"But you're totally the best cook." Seriously, this couple had to be the holy grail of relationships.

"You haven't tried Toshi's shogoyaki. I'll have him make some for you next time you come in. My treat since you give women a good name! That date you had lined up was marvelous!"

Sakura paused to think. Aside from the disaster on training grounds, she did come up with the perfect date designed specifically to Kakashi's tastes. She could tell with every glance he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. He eyed her in wonderment and she knew she surprised him in a good way – a man that could see at least a hundred steps ahead. "Yeah, it was fun! I think we both enjoyed it."

"I'm glad to hear. You know, I asked my husband out first. Totally unheard of in my day, I tell you! But it was one of the reasons he fell in love with me." she laughed at the memories playing behind her eyelids, "I know you have quite a handsome man yourself, but my Toshi back in the day... he was quite a catch. And I still got cold feet. After all the work I put into getting the man, I was scared."

"I don't believe that!" Sakura replied playfully.

"I sure did. Everyone does."

"I'm not. My feet are perfectly warm."

"Of course they are, dear."

"I'm really happy to be marrying Kakashi." she tried to say convincingly. She really wasn't getting cold feet. Well, besides for the mission. And only because she wanted to go back to her life where she didn't think of her Sensei's body and his stupid- she frowned, his stupid but beautiful v-line cuts on his hips and the magical things he could do with his- Sakura stopped her thought process.

"I'll tell you the secret to get past all that." she kindly offered.

"It's alright. I know I'm suppose to remember how much I love him and whatnot."

"Well, you are a smart one, but I have to say the young don't know much about love. The trick is how to endure the years. I'm sure you've been in love before."

"I have. It didn't end too well." she scrunched up her nose and shook her head. All of her attempts at love ended badly. No matter how much she thought of it, she just couldn't figure out why her love life completely sucked.

"I'm glad it's working out for you now."

"Yeah... me too."

"How about I tell you the secret to having a good, healthy relationship anyway. It wouldn't hurt, right?" the old woman approached, knowing the younger one was indeed having problems. And she liked the girl already. If she could help her in any way, she would try.

"I suppose so." Sakura reasoned to herself. Thinking of the calm Toshihiro-san and his spirited wife together making bets and still having fun in their twilight years? Maybe she could figure out why her relationships, or lack of relationships, had suffered so. She always wanted to learn from the best and here was her opportunity.

"People married for a few years will tell you to think about how much you love him. To think of all the little things to help remind yourself of the big picture. Ah, the little things. They're good, but you don't remember them when you're trying to throw a dish at their head." the elder joked seriously, "But people married for as long as I have will tell you to think of all the _big_ things. The times you've needed him the most. Can you picture it?"

Sakura couldn't help but do what the older woman asked. But instead of thinking of past loves, she thought of Kakashi. And she found she didn't want to stop because there was no one else she needed as much as him. In the past and now. She envisioned a time where her recklessness and lack of strength got the better of her. She remembered herself as a young girl with her boys charging forth, _rasengan_ and _chidori_ in hand on that roof. She remembered being unable to stop them. But he had.

And she remembered a time when... she was most thankful to him for stopping her from committing the worst thing she could ever do. She swallowed and hung her head down low. Guilt filled her with pressure building up in her chest.

She remembered a time when she decided to _kill_ one of her precious people. And if Kakashi hadn't been there her perfect world... He stopped her. He prevented her from going down the path he had. She wasn't oblivious to the nicknames he earned in the past – Kakashi the Copy Nin, Kakashi the _Friend Killer_. Even though she knew it wasn't true, she saw what it did to him. Partly. Just over the last few years. If he hadn't been there and if she survived it? It would have eaten her alive. Thinking of how her boys bickered nowadays, the perfection they found. They were a happy family. She would have died that day, one way or another. Sensei had saved her. He saved her from going down that dark path. He saved their family. And for that she was greatly indebted to him. It would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

And it wasn't just that. She was thankful because he continued to do even more for her. She remembered heartbreak after heartbreak, he had been there. He picked her up after long weary days. He took care of her when she was sick, tired, broken. He helped bring the best out of her when she didn't think she was capable of it.

"Now think of the times he's needed you the most."

She did. She remembered the nights. The cold, unforgiving night that silently tortured him for years. She remembered. The night when she first witnessed him in the dark, lost in the trauma only a shinobi that survived – a shinobi that outlived all. He was sick. Deeply sick without a single person to notice. It tore her apart so she stayed and ensured he got well both mentally and physically. To ensure that he'd be proud that he survived because it was something to be prideful for someone who did such good with his life. He did so much good.

"Now think if he hadn't been there for you. And for some odd reason this feels worse; think if _you_ hadn't been there for him." Kameyo watched the shock written all over the younger one's face. Sakura couldn't even begin to fathom such a thought, it wouldn't even process. She refused, "You can't imagine it, right? So much that it actually hurts. That's love, dearest. For all the big moments in the past and all the big moments in the future, because they're bound to happen, when you want him there and you need to be there for him."

Whoa... this was deep. But Sakura knew. She loved Kakashi. Perhaps not in a romantic way... but she loved him. It was just a little mixed up as of late because of the mission... but she cared for him.

"The big stuff." she repeated for the sake of filling up the conversation. Yeah, she acknowledged that she cared for him, but all this talk didn't apply to them. Right?

"Of course the big, but it's fun to think of all the little things every now and them. Especially all the times he's made your heart jump and think irrationally. The flame in relationships come and go throughout the years so cherish the fire you two have right now. I hear it's burning quite hot as of late. I haven't heard of such fun since the Yondaime's and his Red Habanero's courtship." her violet eyes were mischievous. "Carry that with you for times when it's not so bright. But I assure you, even in your old age he'll find a way to make your heart flutter again."

Heart flutter?

Irrational thoughts aside, they were really convincing since they were the talk of the village. So convincing. Completely convincing... that she actually felt her heart flutter from the very first day he placed that pin in her hair. When he showed up behind her as she was confronted by a past love. How he asked her parents and the boys permission for her hand. But it was more than that.

Her heart fluttered, her body flushed with heat and tingles, her mind would go blank when he looked at her. When he touched her. Even the thought of him being close... her heart fluttered. The thought she had been shoving deep down inside her. What if she indulged in her attraction? What if they became... more than what they were.

 _And what if something happened?_ Her relationships with men always turned sour. Always! She could never chance losing him. She became quite popular after the war, but that was all superficial. The fact that Kakashi saw her, truly saw her – paired with the way he had been looking lately? This was everything she had dreamed of. But it wasn't real.

This was a mission. One that she vowed to do well just yesterday.

Kakashi was her strength. Her confident. Her stability. He kept her rooted. She couldn't lose him because of whatever attraction she was feeling. She understood herself. She knew she wouldn't have done what she did on that training field if she didn't feel attracted to him. But she couldn't do that to him. To all the years they spent being at one another's side.

She needed him. More that he needed her. She needed him to keep her grounded. _And now she realized she needed to be there for him when he needed her._ She would not give into her fleeting emotions. Her love for their friendship, the family they've created, aside from Team Seven - the two of them made a little world all on their own away from everyone else and she was determined not to lose it. He gave her purpose. After the mission was over, she wanted to be able to _keep_ him.

So she made her decision. She was planning to distance herself before her emotions got the best of her.

"Hope I've helped, dear." Kameyo nodded with her eyes closed as she placed a hand on Sakura's.

"You have." Sakura agreed a little sadly. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Entering her apartment, her nose caught whiff of something delicious. She placed her bag down and closed the door determined. Okay, she could do this. She could face him. They'd talk and all would be fine. This was Sensei. He'd never hold anything against her.

"Sensei?" she called out.

' _Distance distance distance.'_ she repeated to herself.

The silver-haired man appeared from her kitchen holding a bowl of rice in his hands and wearing her green, striped apron with a crinkled smile. She couldn't help but smile in response. She always thought he looked cute in her apron. Ugh, she closed her eyes to wave the thought aside.

"It's about time you came home." his tenor voice was cheery as he placed the bowl down on the table.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the all the homemade food displayed for both her eyes and belly to feast on. Grilled vegetables, several side dishes, saba shioyaki and her favorite, miso soup. Kakashi's miso was a close second next to Kameyo's. He pulled out a chair for her and she looked at him questioningly as she took a seat. She ran away for a few hours and she came home to her favorite meal... did he have to be so perfect?

"Hey." she started, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, yourself." he gave her an assured smile that told her that everything would be alright.

And she eased down a bit, "We should ta-"

"We'll talk after you eat." he interrupted her, "I've already had dinner so I'll be in the room reading."

"But-"

"If we talk now I know you won't eat the food I slaved all day for." he feigned a concerned, hurt expression that made her smile, "We'll talk, I promise." he took off the apron and placed it on a hook on a nearby wall.

"Okay." she agreed. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she could eat. She wasn't running away. She needed to eat.

Satisfied, he turned to walk away, "Make sure to eat your vegetables." he reminded, "I'll draw you a bath while you're eating _all_ your food."

She rolled her eyes. There were at least half a dozen dishes on the table. She was not eating all this. But still. He cooked her favorite food, he was drawing her a much deserved bath and he was giving her the space she sought. Why did he have to make this hard?

 _'Stick to the plan!'_ she berated herself.

Yeah, she wanted to talk. She still didn't know how to start off. Hell, she didn't even know what to say. But they would talk. Everything would be fine. Then she could start distancing herself someway. Somehow. Sighing, she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

* * *

Cleaned and dressed in one of his newer white t-shirts, Sakura sat at the foot of the bed feeling even more jittery and completely out of place in her own room. On her own bed. Her emerald eyes never left his ankles, afraid to venture further up. Just like her imagination earlier, he was dressed down to his boxer briefs. Seeing him would be distracting and she knew the sight of him would break her resolve.

Kakashi put away his book and frowned, noticing the sheepish way she was avoiding his eyes. Of course she'd feel embarrassed about earlier, but he was there to help assure her. "Sakura-"

"I'm sorry." she apologized before he could say anything.

"There's nothing to apologize for." There really wasn't.

"No, really. I got a bit... immersed in my role for a moment."

"Well, I guess I did too."

"But I was the one giving the commands."

"And I was the one who acted. You were reacting to me."

"Sensei, I started all of it!" She really did not want to be bickering right now. She just wanted to apologize, have him forgive her and be done with all this.

"Hey, look at me." Kakashi folded his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees, arms hanging loosely to his front.

Apprehensively, she lifted her eyes to meet his. Damn, he had that concentrated, intense look in his onyx.

"You know me. I don't listen to anyone unless I want to. Don't put all the blame on yourself." he extended a hand to her.

"Okay, but it's me. Of course, you'd listen to my orders." Mechanically, she took it and instantly she found herself pulled into his arms as he laid them down on the bed. Her body tensed as he cradled her to his side. She was not distancing! She was as close as anyone could possibly get! Her nerves went on high as she felt his smooth skin against hers. The hardness of his strong body perfectly molding to her softness. She could even feel his muscles contract with each breath he took. This was not good. Not... good.

"Relax." he chuckled as he felt her body become even more rigid, "Even if you're the one giving the orders, I don't always listen."

"Thanks ever so." Sakura rolled her eyes. Yes, of course he would say something to irritate her. But for some reason this was what she needed and she was feeling slightly more at ease. Her right hand on his bare chest began its habit. She started to draw featherlight circles over his heart in repetitive motions attempting to calm her mind.

He smiled to himself as he felt her slowly soften, "I didn't mind." he admitted nonchalantly.

Her hand froze and she blushed deeply.

"Well, I didn't." he emphasized much to her discomfort, "We all know what sparring does to shinobi. Besides, you're a good kisser." he reasoned casually.

He was flirting _now_ of all times? She smacked him with her hand and glared down at him as she propped herself into sitting position. It was all making sense to her! She recognized the problem, "Stop doing that."

He tilted his head in confusion, "Stop doing what?"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look. Stop being a good kisser." she deadpanned accusingly. This would certainly help with wanting to put some space between them.

"I'm a good kisser?" he sounded pleased with himself.

"Shut up. You're good at everything and you damn well know it." she glared, "So stop it."

He put his hands up in defeat, "That's how I do it. How do you want to be kissed then?"

Sakura could not believe she was actually having this conversation. She had a feeling no one in this world ever had this conversation, "Not well. Do not kiss well."

"But I do everything well."

She charged an index finger at him just daring him to test her further.

"You even said I do everything well." he defended.

"Well, do it less well!" she yelled.

He chuckled at the absurdity of... whatever this was. Sakura really was an interesting creature, but at least she seemed better now, "Fine, I won't kiss well."

She sighed in relief and then again in embarrassment. And then she groaned. Damn her hot-headedness. Did she really just lecture Kakashi on being a good kisser? And it seemed like a good idea just a second ago! Seriously, what was wrong with her? She felt him tug at her elbow once more and she bitterly complied, nestling herself back down to his side seeking comfort from her impossible, impulsive behavior.

"I'll kiss downright awful." he pledged and suddenly all the walls between them formed earlier that day came tumbling down as he earned himself a laugh from his student. She looked up at him and caught the amused expression in his eyes. There was a pause in the air before they both laughed together. He held her tighter and she snaked a hand around his middle, the vibrations of his laughter rejuvenating and healing her every discomfort of the day. How did he do that? Barely saying a few words. Not even purposely being meaningful. Possibly bordering aggravating, but it worked. She was feeling better.

"Good."

"When I figure out how to do it." he shrugged before he gazed down at her in mischief, "Perhaps we should practice? Like we did in your bedroom last night?"

This time he was prepared for her smack as she wrestled herself out of his grasp. His hold tightened, "I'm kidding."

And she stopped all movement before returning her arm around his waist. He smiled. The hand around her began to stroke her lower back along the bottom of her spine comfortingly. Something he never did, but he had wanted to in the past.

"Don't worry about today." he decide to add after several moments.

She melted into his hold and sighed again. Man, she really was picking up his habits. Thank goodness for his light-hearted attitude and shameless flirting. If he wasn't so insufferable, she was sure she'd still be miserable. "I met Kameyo-san today. She might be my favorite person on the planet."

And they were back to their regular routine of sharing their day. "She reminds me of you."

Her face looked thoughtful for a moment, "Toshihiro-san reminds me of you..." she said in an almost questioning tone as if she were trying to figure something out.

 _'That amazing couple is like... us.'_ she concluded confusedly. And for some odd reason, the thought wouldn't go away.

"I think it's time we get some shut eye." he offered.

She smiled up at him appreciatively, "Okay, mister. We've had a long day."

Reluctantly, Kakashi let her go from his hold and watched her settle down on her side of the bed, back now turned to him. While they had just crossed another hurdle, he suspected they were going to hit a few more down the road. Especially now since he made up his mind. So safe to say, he was going to continue to kiss well. He smiled to himself, determined that he would soon convince the woman to his side to see him as a man. After this conversation, he was sure it was already happening.

* * *

He woke up to the cold. He hated the cold. Kakashi reached to pull up the covers but he noticed he hadn't any. He opened his eyes to find Sakura had stolen the blankets, yet again. Her small body was wrapped around the lavender comforter, not necessary covering herself up, but using it as a fluffy body pillow. An unconscious smile formed on his lips as he turned to lay on his side, head slanted as he propped himself on an elbow.

It wasn't uncommon for him to watch her sleep. The nights when he couldn't find rest, seeing her so peaceful next to him was better than counting sheep. In moments, sleep would always manage to find him and he wouldn't realize the fact until he was awoken by the sunlight.

His shirt she wore was riding high on her body, the smooth flatness of her belly exposed. Apprehensively, he reached an arm towards her, and gently, he ghosted rough fingertips over her soft skin. He wasn't just touching her. He was tracing her scars. He knew their every story. The one across her abdomen. The one by her ear, beneath her brow, the slice along the side of her neck. Each faint white, jagged line that decorated her pale skin. Kakashi knew that others were enticed by the full pucker of her naturally downturned lips, large jade eyes, unique hair color, the wide span of her hips – but the slight imperfections underneath his fingertips were what he found most beautiful.

Since she became a medic, he never had another scar. Same went for everyone else under her care. Perfect healing required more chakra, more time. And she devoted all that time and energy towards everyone but herself. He watched her several times on the battlefield rushing to heal her injuries in seconds so she could conserve a little extra chakra, fight a little more and save her time for someone who needed her. Observing the faint lines etched into her porcelain skin, she obviously didn't grow vain over the years. She just worked harder. She was a selfless, admirable, remarkable woman that paid little attention to herself. Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful.

It was time he showed her how much attention he wanted to give her. He would no longer neglect his duties towards her. And he would willingly provide her everything she deserved.

This was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. It _clicked_.

It really clicked. With his chest heavy, he pulled the blanket from her and began to tuck her in properly before moving off the bed. He walked over to the sandy wooden chair where he kept his clothes and pulled out his wallet from his pants pocket. He discarded the piece of clothing and took out a piece of parchment hidden inside the leather. Unfolding the paper, the left of his cheek lifted in a sad smile as he read.

_My dearest son,_

He could hear her voice.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r. :)


	7. Several Acts of Kindness

**Book I**

Chapter 7: Several Acts of Kindness

* * *

**Flashback to two (closer to three) years ago***

He was thrashing. His face froze in a grimace as small, almost inaudible grunts escaped his masked lips. Sakura snapped out of her sleepy haze in an instant, and she quickly scuffled across the bed to his side, pressing herself close to his half-bare form. Before she was able to reach out a hand, his strong arm shot out and wrapped around her body. She winced, inhaling with a hiss as he gripped at her side so tight she was sure she'd have red marks.

 _'Damnit.'_ she cursed to herself as she ignored her bruised flesh while reaching forward to press her palm to his clammy forehead.

Though she wasn't surprised this time around. He was fire against her hand. His body began to tremble, and with the moonlight streaming through his open window, she could see the sheen of the sweat coating his entire body. He was having one of his nightmares. Nightmares she had become more than accustomed to.

She had experienced his state a number times over the course of the last two months. Initially, he tried to bar her entrance from his home at night, but her stubborn will overpowered his stubborn passive nature. She started out sleeping on his couch, and eventually, sharing his bed became more practical for her. Because it was important for her to be there. It wasn't just his stress disorder that made her so worried, although that gave her more than enough reason. It was the complications that developed over two decades of him not properly taking care of himself.

Falling into the protocol she devised for him, her hands immediately began glowing green. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the anatomy specific to him before forcefully, and with precision, tapping the side of his temple three times sending her healing chakra to his amygdala, prefrontal cortex and across the hippocampus.

Finally, he became still, but his breathing remained uneven and shallow. Her eyes widened when she felt it. _There it was._ The slight arrhythmia of his heartbeat. The irregular palpations pounded against her own chest stubbornly, and in retaliation, she laid her head on his shoulder listening intently to the thrum of his life source while rubbing the left of his pectoral in small circles with her glowing hands, periodically sending waves of positive energy simultaneous to his heartbeat. It had to perfectly co-align and any mistake could have devastating consequences. She focused hard, attempting to give his organ the extra bit of power to simply work.

Kakashi developed a heart condition. Takotsubo cardiomyopathy - better known as broken-heart syndrome in layman's terms. A rare gradual weakening of the heart due to constant stress. And of course, out of all the possible factors that came with this condition, he had an arrhythmia – it was fatal. Of course, they both decided on treatment. Not like Kakashi really had a choice in the matter. Every day for the first two weeks she had shown up at his door step, stripped him of his clothing and - if anyone would ask he'd deny it - his dignity, forced him on the bed and ran her calloused hand over his chest for hours. Eventually the routine faded to every other day. And currently, they were at it twice a week – with the exceptions of missions and episodes. His episodes, she ensured she was there to make sure he wouldn't just suddenly die in his sleep.

He use to rest with some type of clothing on when she was around, for decency, but it was useless because she'd shred the fabric right off of him. Literally. The first week he had already gone through almost his entire stock of plain shirts, which already wasn't much to begin with. Skin to skin was the most efficient way to heal, and all modesty went to hell after Sakura put her mind to it.

"Kaka-sensei," her voice was dignified and proud as she spoke his name, "It's okay."

He continued to lay there in deep sleep. Time stood still for her as she waited, but soon his face became more at peace, fever subdued and his pulse was steady. Strong.

She continued to murmur that he was safe, that she was here for him, that he was no longer stuck in whatever hell he experienced in the past. It could have been minutes or hours - she repeated her motions, pouring chakra into his chest while whispering soft words of encouragement. Sakura felt herself grow tired due to the straining use of her energy. And the repetition of drawing small circles over the soft, taut skin beneath her fingertips was unusually calming. She felt herself struggle to keep awake...

* * *

With gentle ease he opened his dark eyes, feeling a steady heat circulate throughout his body. He looked to his right to find the small creature curled up to his side fast asleep in his arms. Her hardworking, glowing hands continuously moved in perfect circles over his flesh. With his index and middle finger, he tapped her shoulder, sending his chakra to halt hers, but still her hand kept moving. Sighing deeply, he caught her hardworking hand in his, and for a moment, allowed himself to simply hold it there against his chest. In gratitude.

Obsidian eyes turned downward, irises greyed, body slacked – he felt his guilt rise knowing he just subjected her to one of those nights. Again. His embrace tightened around her, molding her soft body to his, a response he felt justified for the woman still caring for him in her sleep.

And again, like the end of every night like this, he silently thanked and prayed to whatever deity for strength so she wouldn't have to worry. He prayed for a chance to repay her. He prayed for her presence in his life – that this comrade would always remain by his side.

**End of Flashback***

* * *

"I'm not sharing."

He frowned as he reached over the table.

"Hands off!"

"I'm not using my hands." he stated the obvious while opening and closing his chopsticks. Definitely not his hands.

"This is mine!"

"What's the marital saying? What's yours is mine?"

"Fat chance."

"One bite."

"Nope."

"Okay, okay. Two bites."

"Not sharing." she deadpanned with her signature emerald glare.

Kakashi sighed. And sighed again.

Sakura was acting a bit... peculiar. They just began getting the wedding sorted out, so that meant several tasks and places to visit. And the wedding was in approximately five days. Shoot.

While he wanted to spend the time sorting himself out instead, Sakura's mother came down with the flu. Unable to truly ignore the hopelessness etched all over his fiance's face while she comforted her mom through the phone, he knew he couldn't leave her alone. Right?

She outrightly refused her eccentric father's help – a move Kakashi more than understood - so he reached out to Tsunade, but she was busy with Hinata doing Hyuuga clan business. They were removing the last of the cursed seals tomorrow and apparently, that took precedence over handling – scratch that, _helping_ Sakura. Ino was on a mission, and by mission, she meant a highly classified, top mission for Sakura's bachelorette party.

The boys were in hiding. Yeah. Hiding.

He asked Shizune, Kiba during their routine dog walk, Kurenai, Iruka, Shikamaru... Frankly, he was tempted to reach out to Gai... but he knew better.

And all this asking around was already _a lot_ of effort considering who he was. He was giving one hundred and ten percent. Like mission-Kakashi, not every day-Kakashi.

But he no choice. The confident _ruse_ in her voice when she told him she could handle it, the _forced_ assured smile she gave him, and her worrisome, large jade eyes that freely showed her true hopelessness... He volunteered his help.

An offer he should have kept deep down inside himself.

"You're fighting a losing battle, son." Toshihiro said with sympathy as he appeared beside the table with another plate shogoyaki. The old man made sure to place the plate very close to the masked nin. "Men are powerless against women."

"So I've been told." he nodded with another sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura inwardly cursed herself for the hundredth time as she and Kakashi walked in silence along the market place. Why the hell did she suggest doing the wedding planning herself? Why?

Tsunade had already everything taken care of, but Sakura _just_ had to say she wanted to make the plans. _All because of space._ Just a bit of time to be physically and mentally, but especially physically, apart from her masked torturer. She wasn't asking for too much. Not at all! But apparently the higher powers decided that her plans were crap and here she was! With about five inches of space. _Five_.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She needed her space.

What she did pride herself on was that she never backed down without a fight. If she couldn't win with physical boundaries, she would damn well ensure the toughest and strongest mental blockade between them. And what could thwart the ex-Copy Nin? What would make him want to throw in the towel and leave for one of his preferred naps? Many things. She knew him well indeed.

She knew his all of his dislikes and she was determined to milk each situation for what it was worth.

1\. Be confusing as hell. The more vague, the better.

2\. Indecisiveness. Never make a decision.

3\. Forget your wallet.

What came to no surprise to her, all the things that her Sensei disliked was basically himself. So she decided to do just that. To be Kakashi. Mixed with a little crazy, hormonal bridezilla, Kakashi would definitely find a way to ditch the wedding planning. It was just a matter of patience and a little crazy on her part. Sakura smiled.

* * *

_Phase 1. Confusion._

"So where should we go next?" Kakashi asked confusedly, finally speaking up after their _fourth_ lap around the marketplace. It was peculiar. Most peculiar. The Sakura he knew would have a well detailed list of all the places, their contact information, set times for each location... However, she had done nothing but stroll along side him with her hands behind her back, looking off at nothing. She even whistled a few times.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." the pink-haired ball of confusion gave him the most aloof expression while she shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

 _'Me neither.'_ he agreed to himself. What on earth was going on with her?

"There's so much to do... Do you have an idea?"

Not wanting to make a _fifth_ circle around the marketplace, he did something very uncharacteristic of him. He looked around for stores. Sakura's aloof facade melted for the briefest of moments, her features softening. She couldn't help but feel warmed as he nonchalantly regarded the nearby shops around them, knowing he was currently calculating which store would be most efficient.

 _'Stop.'_ She shook her head to regain her composure. She couldn't afford to melt after every unexpected thing he did.

After a few moments he wordlessly pointed to the right towards Yamanaka's Flower Shop with an unusual look of pride for his action.

However, the expected praise from his student was replaced by a simple, apathetic nod. He lifted a brow in puzzlement with a discerning expression as she began her slow stroll towards the shop without any real regard for his efforts. Kakashi was baffled. On their shopping trips, his sole purpose was to carry. Bags, boxes, others. And he was pretty damn good at it. Something he perceived as quite a skill. Picking flowers, decision making? Not so much. And he never made menial decisions. But here he was with all the decisions! Or decision. And he was met _without_ his usual praise and appreciation for his unexpected efforts?

Curious. And very peculiar. Kakashi took steady steps forward just as she disappeared into the shop. What on earth was going on with her? He pushed open the door and the bell attached to the handle rang in a clear high tone. Taking in a deep inhale, he prepared himself for a long and well deserved sigh when a large bouquet was shoved in his face.

Instantly, he held all breath, but it was too late! The pits of his belly began to seize. A tickle travelled upward in a tense shiver throughout his body, to his masked nose until, "Achoooooo!" Kakashi let out a violent, earthquaking sneeze.

"Lilies! Everyone likes lilies!" she feigned to be oblivious of his misery while petting a bloomed, soft petal.

"Sure, how can they not?" his voice was laced in sarcasm as he swatted the offending flower away. "But I'm afraid I'm allergic."

"... really? Hmm. Oh, right. You're allergic to lilies..." Sakura retreated backward while nervously scratching the back of her head, forcing the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Guilty." he affirmed with a scowl, simultaneously trying to fight off another sneeze. Or several. His dear, favorite student was not forgetful and this was information she should have known. After all, she was the one who updated his allergens test and provided him a better mask that he usually kept under his regular one... One he so conveniently left at home.

"Ah, but they're so pretty." she moved the flowers away from him. Just a tiny a bit.

With each passing second Kakashi was deteriorating. With puffy reddened eyes, he squinted to look at her in the midst of trying to compose himself.

"Well, if that's what you want." he offered, placing a fist by his nose to give him any extra barrier than what he already had. Of course he leaned more towards flowers he wasn't allergic to, but he was reminding himself to be _considerate_.

She fought back her medic urges to take him far away from this place full of allergens, "No, no. I'd rather have a living and breathing husband by the end of the night." Forcing a wink, she disappeared into the thicket of floral enemies.

_Phase 2. Never make a decision._

But little did he know her promise of wanting a non-dead husband was a broken one. Within twenty minutes she popped up before him with at least a dozen other flowers he was allergic to – chamomile, sunflowers, chrysanthemums. And every time he fell into a fit of sneezes. Every. Damn. Time. At this point, Kakashi was a coughing, sneezing, red mess with a runny nose. An adorable, puffy, runny nose in Sakura's opinion.

Seeing him struggling made her struggle inside. It was so horrible being horrible to him. How could she stoop so low and attack her own Sensei with flowers? But after this he'd definitely leave to nap, wouldn't he? She sighed. In the corner of the store, she spotted it. Copy Nin kryptonite. Determined, she grabbed a bundle from a tall, white bucket and trudged forward in search for her fiance.

The masked ex-nin was flipping through a book in the very corner of the store, semi behind the refrigerators when he saw her approaching. His lazy eyes widened.

"Cherry blossoms." he almost exclaimed with a nervous eye-crinkled smile, now noticing the carnations in his fiance's hand. "Let's do cherry blossoms. I've read here that they use long branches for bouquets. Modern. Elegant. With Peony accents. White ones." he filled in as many convincing words as he could muster for a flower that didn't make him convulse.

"What about-"

"Carnations are a bit tacky for weddings, don't you think?"

He didn't sound nervous. But after a decade of knowing this man, this is what his nervous sounded like. Sakura smirked just a little, unable to really curve her unexpected enjoyment from this, "I don't think so. Look how pretty-"

"Cherry blossoms are... _pretty_." he tried to sound convincing, "Quite." he waved his hands unenthusiastically in attempts to sell his idea.

Sakura stifled a snicker under her breath and decided perhaps it was time to give in and move on to _phase three_. "I love the idea!" she really did, "But are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Positive."

"... well, it's up to you."

"Fantastic." he enthused dryly. Finally, this was the end to his nightmare-

"Great!"

\- or was it? The quiet crept up between them like a silent plague. Both stood frozen as if all time had stopped while staring at one another with an awkward, expectant smile.

"Well..." he was the first to break the silence. He was never the first to break the silence.

Sakura began to shift her feet nervously. Faking it, of course, "Um, you see..."

"Yes..."

"I forgot my wallet." she exposed her palms in half surrender and in half emphasizing she had nothing.

The nightmare continued. Kakashi fought the urge to inhale, due to all the pollen, and sigh, "I'll go put in an order."

"Great!"

"Then perhaps we can go get fitted." he decided. He _made sure_ to decide. Sakura was aloof, forgetful, confusing and a bit, well - mad. She was absolutely mad. He quickly realized that wedding planning probably was causing some sort of dementia to his little fiance so he had to do what he must. She wasn't irritating. No. Perhaps just a smidge. But the way she was acting awfully reminded him of someone...

Sakura's eyes widened. He wasn't leaving to go nap. After all this physical torture, he wasn't leaving!

"Alright." she sighed dejectedly.

It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

_**Two days later *** _

It was mid-morning and Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table still in her pajamas - one of Kakashi's white t-shirts and grey sweat pants - enjoying a bagel while filling out the last of her charts and treatment plans. If she were lucky she could probably sneak five minutes today at the hospital, but she knew with all the planning that still needed to get done she probably would have to send it by bird.

The past two days had been quite a learning experience. She thought she was a decent planner. The type of person who's organization always brought fruition. Always _except_ for now. No matter what she threw at her teacher her plans completely backfired. There was zero space. No space between them at all. She had spent roughly sixty hours in his presence. Sixty. But. It wasn't necessarily bad. Yes, it was bad for her mentality. But. Kakashi was being absolutely _wonderful_. No matter how disagreeable and incorrigible she was acting, he was planning the wedding of her dreams. All on his own _._

The party favors were hidden scrolls that could contain at least fifteen items. Practical while incredibly cute in her opinion. And he over ordered them for his shop, so that was one less thing they had to do. His ninken were the ushers while Pakkun held the duty of ring bearer. Katsuyu, Sakura's summons, was the flower girl - err flower slug. Matsumoto's was in charge of catering. The venue was a toughy. Indoor. Outdoor. Indoor. Outdoor. He decided on outdoor with giant white tents. By Team Sarutobi, Team Jiraya, Team Minato and Team Kakashi's infamous three posts on the training grounds. Their colors for the wedding were grey, gold and red, though more of a maroon that was soft on the eyes. She couldn't help but marvel that he picked colors to satisfy each of their preference – grey for him, red for her and gold for fire – their home.

And now he decided he was serving her breakfast. Yeah, it was bagels, hardboiled eggs and fruit, but for someone who could barely make a relatively edible sandwich, Sakura appreciated him.

And she truly did appreciate his efforts. All of them because he was really trying. But. She couldn't help but question it. Honestly, at the slightest inconvenience he'd be the first to excuse himself. He justified that his meticulous nature during missions allotted him the freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted. To be lazy. Although this technically was a mission, they were pretending to not be and the Kakashi she knew would have undoubtedly taken full advantage of that! Even if she were frolicking in the meadows with flowers in her hair, acting like a complete lunatic, he'd still find a way to drop the wedding planning on her lap. Or force others to take care of it for him because, to him, that was always the option. But here he was being wonderful.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers. Putting her pen down, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

His ears perked up from across the table as he placed his steaming coffee cup down, feeling quite pleased with himself. "I'm am nice."

"You know what I mean." she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled, "Thought you needed some help." He knew this would happen eventually, her questioning his involvement in the wedding planning because even he questioned it.

"I did..." But this much?

"And I promised you I'd take care of it."

She was starting to get real tired of that reason. "Technically, Tsunade-sama could've taken care of it."

"And technically, a gambling themed reception has its appeal."

"Don't be a smart ass. I guess that really wasn't a realistic option..." Sakura shuddered, "Anyway, we both know wedding planning doesn't exactly fall as one of your preferred activities. Why'd you do it?"

He shrugged, "You wanted it done your way."

"I've made zero decisions." she pointed out.

"Ah, well I suppose you can say that," he looked far off to the corner and nodded his head, alright with giving himself most of the credit. After all, he did do very well, "But you helped with my decisions." he added to be kind.

No, she didn't. She grabbed at every opportunity to bring him down. Of course, just so he would leave and nap. For space. "I don't think so. I'm woman enough to admit I was a bit difficult."

Hmm. She seemed to get her head back on. "A bit?" he questioned with a little more smugness than she liked.

"Fine, _a lot_." she exasperated while fiddling with her half eaten strawberry between her thumb and two fingers, "I'm difficult. You're nice. And I helped nothing."

"Glass half full, Sakura." he spoke easily.

"What does that mean?"

"When a theoretical drinking glass is halfway full of-"

"Sensei." she tested.

"Sakura." he replied.

She smiled to herself, somehow feeling the more content than she had the past few days. And Sakura realized at that moment she missed the _this_. The banter. The easiness. The comfort. She missed him. Playfully throwing the strawberry in her hand his way she said, "Thank you."

Kakashi cocked his head to the left amused. There's the Sakura he knew.

"It's was easy. I just picked out what you would've." _When you are sane,_ he wanted to add but decided it wasn't the right time.

She nodded. Yeah, that made sense because she was sure he really didn't have a color preference. "I'll take care of the rest today. And you have full permission to make it as difficult on me as you'd like."

"As tempting as that offer is, you have other matters to attend to."

Sakura flipped open her planner and there was literally nothing on the page. Was she forgetting something?

Kakashi smiled, "You're going to check in on all the patients you've been working on all morning."

It was like a golden halo formed around his body. Sakura's brows furrowed as her she silently mouthed _'what'_. Did this man have telepathy? Because it was really starting to scare her. "I appreciate all you've done, Sensei. I really do. But I don't have to go to the hospital. Cake needs my attention more."

"While I'm usually the first person to second that idea, you should go. Today is the last day for us to be able to get our matters sorted before all the festivities. I'll take care of the cake."

"Tsunade-sama will be taking on my cases so they'll be better than fine. I don't have to go."

"Does that really make you feel better?"

Damn, he knew her well. It wasn't that she questioned her Shishou's abilities. These were her patients, and despite her better professional judgement, she formed an attachment to each one. "Well..."

"Go."

"I don't want to." she lied.

"Yes, you do."

"I'm picking out the damn cake and you can't tell me otherwise." her demon challenged.

The left of his face lifted into a smirk. "I'm telling you otherwise."

To prove his point he stood to leave, taking advantage that he was _not_ the one in pajamas.

"You don't get to tell me-"

"Think of all the patients, Sakura. All of your patients."

She snorted at his sad attempt to tempt her. "It really-"

" - is okay that you visit them. I know." he assured her while slipping on his shoes, "Besides, it'll take five minutes to place the order."

"No." she emphasized, "I really should be-"

" - a good medic and visit your patients."

He wasn't going to stop. Sakura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It won't take five minutes. It'll be at least an hour tops. Don't you have to taste test?"

"Nonsense. It won't take that long." he placed a hand to his belly, "Besides, I'm watching my figure."

Cheeky bastard, "Well, isn't it great that I'm not? I can go with you and pick one myself."

"Ah, I thought I made this clear. I'm just picking what you'd like."

"You know what I like?

"Chantilly? With fresh whipped cream and fruit?" he mocked in the same questioning tone, "Almonds or no almonds."

She was a bit surprised. "Almonds."

He smiled as he opened and walked out the door. "Have fun at the hospital. I'll see you later."

"Thank you!" she called out even though the door was already closed. An unconscious smile spread across her pink lips. In the midst of all the banter she couldn't help but think how incredible he was. She exhaled deeply and looked around, finding herself alone for the first time in almost three days.

Space. _Finally._

… huh, space.

Sakura sat for a moment, basking in the silence. Without moving her head, her eyes scanned the dining room and adjourning living room with an eerie... lame feeling filling her. A few more minutes went by before she walked to her bathroom to get started with her day with the realization that perhaps space wasn't what she wanted after all.

* * *

"Congratulations on your wedding, Sakura-san! I _always_ knew you two would end up together."

"Thank you, Akira-san." Sakura forced a smile again for the billionth time. "Now get some rest! I expect you fully healed and very pregnant the next time I see you!"

"Same goes to you!"

Sakura closed the door, gripping her chart closer to her chest while rubbing the side of her temple with her free hand. Every floor, every room, hell, every _step_ she took in that damned hospital there was someone who congratulated her. And that technically wasn't a bad thing, except for the fact that nine specific words were always attached to their well wishes.

_I always knew you two would end up together._

With all her efforts the past few days, she had done nothing but try to keep her and Kakashi _apart,_ believing that was the right thing to do. But here at the hospital were people with whom she surrounded herself with for multiple hours of each day, and they kept reiterating that the both of them _together_ was the _right_ thing. This... was not helping matters. The tight bindings of her resolve to push him away was loosening and she felt like she was losing an uphill battle.

The reality – this was a mission and missions didn't last forever. With everything inside her, she just wanted to be able to keep him after this was over. To not lose him over really good and strategized _acting_ _._ She was very well aware that pushing him away would result in nothing. It did not help their friendship. It did not ensure she'd keep him. It didn't help her forget her growing emotions. Pushing him away did nothing.

But what else could she do? What other options did she have? Say she did try to dissect her slow burning, maddening attraction to her Sensei, what good would that do for her?

If she divulged in these damned butterflies, she'd lose him.

She walked inside her messy, scattered office, kicking around some crumpled papers on the floor before slumping into her chair. The truth of her fear was screaming at her to finally admit. Yes, she was attracted to him. Could it be more? Was this really something safe and sound for her to risk her heart and invest in? Sakura knew the truth.

He'd... never feel the same. She'd lose him because he'd never feel the same. Although their boundaries became more hazy throughout the years, they were still _very_ distinct boundaries. They would sleep at one another's place – for practicality because he was sick. They would share the same bed – but they'd never touch. When she did crawl into his arms it was because of cold during missions, to heal him, or for brief comfort – but it never lasted more than it was necessary. He had seen her naked for godsakes and his eyes never lingered. Even _her_ boys looked but he never did. No matter the woman she had become, he'd never look at her more than the scrawny, lovestruck girl she was a decade ago. And she understood that. She understood.

He loved her. But that was a different kind of love. He would never truly _fall_ in love with her. And she knew she deserved nothing but the fairy tale – to love and be loved. To raise children. To grow old while still holding hands. And if something were to happen between them, if she gave into her growing desires and fell into his bed, she knew she would want more than he was willing to give. Kakashi wasn't the _type_ to form romantic relationships. And her faults? So far her life experience had told her that she was pretty much _incapable_ of forming romantic relationships.

It could never happen.

"You gotta stop thinking about it, Sakura.'' She moved to rest on her desk, folding her arms to pillow her head in defeat when she heard a puff sound and smelled something very familiar under her face. It smelled of her shampoo.

"Yo."

Sakura jumped back and gasped is disgust. "Damnit, Pakkun. My mouth was open."

"It's okay. You can touch my bouncy paws." He lifted his left paw to display the soft, pink pads on his foot and flexed, emphasizing the bounciness.

Instead of acknowledging him, Sakura swiftly gathered the little guy into her arms and onto her lap, cuddling the life out of the pug. "Comfort me." she nearly whined.

The brilliant ninken with years of experience, father of several litters and leader of his world sat limp with the most bored expression on his smushed face as he _allowed_ this human female to squeeze and pet him. Like this happened all the time. Which it did. And it wasn't too bad.

Just like Kakashi's and her relationship grew, so did her relationships with his ninken. It was only expected after so many years. And especially because she trained all of them to sense toxins and any sort of malfunctions in Kakashi's body while he was away from her on missions. If anything happened, they were able to poof him to her and poof him back before he could really notice. Aside the formalities, they were _soft_. And sweet and always glad to see her, especially Pakkun, no matter how unaffected he tried to seem.

His tail wagged rapidly as she scratched his spot behind his ear. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan."

After several moments, Sakura gave the little guy a final hug before she pulled away. "I'm sure you didn't come for cuddles, but thanks anyway. So what's Sensei's message? Cake picking going okay?"

"Actually, I'm here on my own accord. I have something to discuss."

She looked at him expectantly. Pakkun hardly used reverse summons, meaning he hardly worked like his summoner, unless it was necessary.

"I wanted to congratulate you. Always knew you two would get together."

Sakura's right eye began to twitch. "Not you, too." she frowned. "Come on, Pakkun. You should know what's going on." She wanted to shove his fury butt off her lap and onto the floor.

Pakkun finally began to smile a seemingly innocent grin, but she saw nothing but mischievousness. Ninken were informed of missions technically because it was theirs as well. It was safer and more efficient. It was _suppose_ to work as an advantage. "What are your intentions with my Kakashi-san?"

And apparently it did nothing for Sakura. "My intentions with your Kakashi-san is to survive."

"That's romantic. I approve of your answer."

"So not romantic."

"I'm not here to make sure you treat my summoner well. You already do so. I'm sensing you're starting to notice what everyone else has been seeing."

"I see nothing."

"It would be wonderful if you were my more agreeable. Or at least tolerant." the little pug lectured.

"Pakkun, I don't know why we're having this talk. This isn't helpful for anyone and I really don't want to hear it."

"Tsk tsk. Humans tend to not listen and canines don't understand why. Good dogs listen." he cocked his head to the side curiously. "Now, you're a good human. Why don't you listen?"

Well, that was pretty good logic. The pug was indeed full of unnecessary wisdom. She also couldn't deny the part of her that wanted to talk things out with something who probably knew what was going on. Sakura sat quietly, considering her options. To talk or not to talk. That was the question. A minute passed by before she decided. "This human is listening."

Pakkun smiled, "I'm sure everyone has been accepting you two wholeheartedly and it's confusing you." It wasn't a question.

She nodded in response. That was exactly what was going on.

"To interpret that reaction for you, everyone expected-"

Before he could finish, she clicked her tongue. "Tch, yeah right."

"Ahem." he cleared his throat, and she closed her mouth to listen, "Everyone expected it."

Sakura waited to hear more like the good human she was. Droopy eyes looked up to emerald, blinking slowly.

"Is that it?" she spoke after what seemed like eternity.

The small dog nodded.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. She opened her mouth to speak when Pakkun decided to begin.

"Kakashi is a habitual creature. Sticking to the same hobbies and the same routine day in and day out. He's raised me since a pup, you know. I've seen it all. And I've witnessed a miracle in him. He socializes with customers in his shop and the comrades around him. Took on new hobbies. Likes shopping. Well, shopping for what he likes." Both him and Sakura cringed remembering the hell they all went through while decorating the shop.

"Yeah, I guess he really has changed." she hadn't really noticed, "But I wouldn't really call it a miracle, Pakkun. He's just more... carefree. If that were even possible."

"He's always been carefree. Then it was a defense mechanism. Now, it's different." he paused to scratch his ear with his foot as he spoke casually, "He reaches out when he's having a difficult time. Do you know why?" he trailed.

She shrugged. She didn't.

"He's changed because he realizes he has a reason to now. A man like him who didn't know how to depend on anyone. He never had an opportunity. Until now. Until you taught him."

"I don't know if I really did anything. I mean, he's in the teacher role in our relationship."

"You forced your way into his home after the war when you heard he holed himself in there. You forced your way into his bed when he fell ill."

"You make me sound like a predator."

Pakkun ignored her quip as he would Kakashi's, "You didn't leave him when he needed help and he eventually relied on it enough to keep at it. You taught him how to depend on someone and that is everything."

This was... quite logical.

"Between you and me, he's a spoiled boy. Once he likes something, it's what he likes. When he wants something, he obsesses till he has it like a spoiled child."

Her lips curved upward in amusement. "I suppose you can look at it like that. But one can say he's just a man who knows what he wants." she said _not_ purposely trying to sound like her Sensei.

"You've been spending too much time like him."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." Pakkun confessed, "You're the best thing that's happened to him. He knows it. We all know it."

"You're giving me too much credit here-"

"You need to give yourself more." he interrupted.

"He was all legendary and heroic before he knew me."

"Yes, he's one of the best shinobi of our time, but as a man? He had no idea how to function. Till recent. Why can't you see how much you've changed him, Sakura-chan? Kakashi takes care of others well, but he couldn't take care of himself. The silver lining? His little, brilliant pink-haired student who meddles."

"I do not meddle."

Pakkun gave her an expectant look.

"Fine, I meddle."

"In a very good way." he complimented, "He bettered himself. Over the past couple years he became a better man. When he lost his confidence he gained it back from sheer determination. Confidence is necessary for a shinobi to survive. Confidence is vital for a human to live a decent life. And he gained that because you were there to cheer him on. Would he have without you? Perhaps. Or perhaps he'd spiral downward for a few years till either he'd choose to stay down or rise. I've seen both scenarios. Like I said, I'm glad you were there."

"It wasn't all thanks to me. He's a strong man who survived so much. He could've done it alone." Sakura defended in absolute faith in her teacher's capabilities.

"See. You cheer him on." the pug smiled, "This is why you're good for him. And this is why he knows it. Have you sensed a different change in him, Sakura? Perhaps in the way he looks at you? How he tends to you?"

She sat pensive. Yeah, there was. But there was an explanation - the mission. "Well, we kinda have to play a part."

He paused before dropping the bomb, "What if I tell you he isn't playing?"

Her body stiffened. This was not where she expected the conversation to go. This was not possible. "Pakkun, I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"My dear, you've always been a step behind him. Or several." he smiled and placed a reassuring paw on her hand, "What makes you think he isn't already there?"

There wasn't a _there_.

"He purposely buys extra clothes so _you_ always have something to wear." he added with an omniscient smile, "Denial is always the first stage, Sakura."

"For grief. It is the first stage of grief." she exasperated, "And our whole team wears his clothes when we come see him after missions."

"Not as pajamas." Pakkun countered, "I know it's a lot to hear, Sakura-chan."

Confused and unable to do anything, Sakura sat there stunned. She couldn't function let alone breathe! Just what was Pakkun implying? If he were really implying that... No, it wasn't possible. Her mind couldn't even form the first word to branch off her thought. She didn't know where to begin. He couldn't. He didn't! This wasn't possible!

The dog placed a soft, bouncy paw on her arm. "That's enough for today."

"You're leaving already?" her eyes widened, "You can't leave after you've said all of this. I'm not even sure what you've been trying to tell me."

"Even if you can't acknowledge today, one day you will at least consider it. We'll speak again soon when you need me."

"But-"

"Let's take it in strides. First cross this hurdle, then we can tackle the rest."

Right as he was about to poof and leave Sakura stopped him, "Pakkun."

He readjusted himself on her lap as he watched her struggle to get some semblance of a word out.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Fear always makes us hesitate. But courage always results in some kind of good. You're a good human, Sakura-chan." he passed her a golden token with a heno-heno-moheji seal on its face, "You can summon me without Kakashi's knowledge."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime." he reiterated.

"Five minutes from now?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I promised the wife to look after-"

Sakura lost all hearing as she tried to take a moment to regain herself. She knew Pakkun meant well, and she also knew he didn't have the time to sit in silence while she self combusted. "I'm kidding. Get going, Pakkun. Puppies don't wait very long. Especially yours."

He was grateful for her understanding, "Before you end today, please have Kakashi summon Bull for a long walk. He's started digging again and his wife is threatening to put him in the dog house."

"Will do."

The pug hopped off her lap and onto the ground, ready to poof himself out, "You two will make a fine litter."

He disappeared before he could see her scowl.

She shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she should or shouldn't accept that statement. Even though she still believed talking to Pakkun was the best thing to do, she found herself sitting there more confused than ever.

* * *

Sakura walked into her childhood home with chicken soup in hand for her mom, because what a girl needed the most at a time like this was her mother. Too many thoughts were cluttered in her head. Just when she thought she'd reach clarity, there was yet again another road block. She had never been more scared.

And her mother was just the person to know what to say.

As she approached the kitchen from the living room, she heard a distinct tenor voice that made her stop dead in her tracks. It couldn't be... Quickly, she hid behind a wall and peeked inside.

There was her masked Sensei dressed in his uniform, his back facing her as he sat at the maplewood kitchen table. Sakura couldn't help but smile knowing that his attire was simply out of respect for her mom.

"The soup was lovely, dear. You didn't have to." Mebuki's gruff voice was softer and kind as she regarded her son-in-law with a warm smile from across the kitchen table.

"Of course, I did." Oh, Sakura definitely knew that tone in his voice. He was about to turn on the charm, "Sakura's busy with the wedding and the hospital and she's been worried that she hasn't had the time to see you while you're sick. It was the least I could do. Besides, it gives me an excuse to come see you."

Her mother giggled, yes giggled, while swatting her hand, "How is she doing? I sense she's probably stressed out of her mind right now, poor thing."

"Wedding planning is all done. And she did it in three days. Remarkable woman you raised." he praised. God, how did Kakashi learn how to charm mothers? It was sometimes frustrating that he could thrive in any situation thrown at him. And why was he giving her all the credit?

"Sounds like my girl!" her mother prided before lowering her head and spoke with underlining seriousness, "You're very lucky to have her, son."

He beamed. "And I'll never forget it."

Mebuki smiled again, "Then again, my girl is pretty lucky herself. Thanks for fixing the sink! I've been yelling at Kizashi to do it three years ago. _Three._ " she spoke bitterly and loudly, making sure her husband heard her.

"It was no problem."

Kizashi yelled from his man cave, "Yeah, thanks, my boy! And for mounting my second television!"

His wife screamed "You don't need a second television!"

He screamed right back, "Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Well, I believe it's time for me to get going. Sakura should be coming home soon and I'd like to have dinner ready for her." Kakashi interrupted kindly while standing.

"My daughter really is a lucky girl." she prided. And from behind the wall, Sakura couldn't help but feel the same.

"Feel better soon, Mebuki-san."

"Okaa-san." she corrected.

"Okaa-san" he rectified with grin as he moved towards where his student was hiding.

Sakura panicked, turning around and camouflaged herself into the wall with a jutsu, hoping he wouldn't notice. Her back turned into the odd yellow wallpaper of her living room.

Just as he walked past her Kakashi paused, his nose in the air as he sniffed once. Kakashi held back his amusement.

"Take care of my daughter, you hear! Or I'll have your head!" Mebuki called out sweetly.

Kakashi turned his head to the side and nodded politely. Stepping out of his mother-in-law's sight, he smiled. "I have a surprise for you later." his voice was barely above a whisper, deep and the slow vibrations crawled beneath her skin. Sakura suppressed a gasp, knowing that statement was directed towards her and now he was very aware of her spying. Dang it.

Quickly, he exited her home, and with a sigh, she went to wordlessly curl up by her mother's side for the next hour.

* * *

It was nearing late afternoon when she arrived home. Sakura trudged towards the door and tiredly opened it. She felt like she had aged another freakin' twenty years. Dropping her things on the floor by the door, she was pleasantly greeted with a picture of Kakashi peacefully sprawled out on her couch, one arm above his head, shielding his eyes from the setting sun as he slept.

This was the man. The center to all of her current woes. He helped to plan the wedding. Gave her time to see her patients before they had to leave. Visited her sick mom. And looking around her spotless home and the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, he helped around the house. And what was curious, he was never _asked_ to do any of it. He did it all on his own.

Sakura approached him carefully, till she stood before the couch as she watched in complete... awe. He was always kind to her, but it felt different this time. He expressed his unconditional sincerity in several acts of kindness and Sakura couldn't help but feel touched.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down till it was too late. Sakura let out a shriek before she fell ungracefully on top of his strong form. He trapped her between him and the couch as he snaked his arm around her waist pinning her to his side. All with his eyes still closed.

"Sensei!" she scolded, trying to get up, but his grip around her tightened around her, securing her small body to his.

"Shh."

Sakura frowned.

"I've been having a hard time falling asleep."

"No, you haven't."

"Let me finish. I've been having a hard time falling asleep _today_."

"Tch." she clicked her tongue, struggling to get up, but his grasp around her was strong.

"I forgot to grab a blanket."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's summer."

"The a/c makes my nose run."

"Then don't have it run all the time!" Damn him and his hate for the cold. Using her strength she managed to pull her upper half up. She scowled down at him knowing he simply let her go.

Softly, his hand rested on the front of her stomach. Almost affectionately if she didn't know better, "Stay."

Hesitating, she deliberated carefully in her head. It wasn't like they hadn't been in this position before... but it was always more of a necessity. This felt so much more like-

Before she could finish her thought, his strong, calloused hand wrapped around her middle, softly urging her to lay back down. Damnit, he did feel nice. After all the stress she was in... Pakkun's words hit her. They didn't have an audience now. There was no part for him to play.

"Stay." his rasped tenor broke her thoughts and her resolve to think herself into oblivion was breaking. She remembered another thing the pug had said to her. Courage always resulted in something good.

She inhaled deeply and gathered up all her courage to do what she wanted. Yes, this was something she realized she wanted. Sakura curled her lithe body to mold against his strong one, resting her head in the crook of his neck, fitting to one another like a perfect puzzle. And in her own contentment, she breathed in his scent – an earthy, almond like musk, almost spicy and most undeniably masculine. Comforting. A scent that made her feel at ease.

She didn't know it before but this was what she really wanted. She wanted to be comforted. By him.

"Bull needs a walk." she spoke softly against his chest, picking up her habit of drawing small circles with her fingers above his heart.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask knowing that was her way of telling him it was okay. What they were doing right now, the new step in their relationship, was okay with her. "Already done."

Within seconds, she began to feel vibrations underneath her from a very tired, content Kakashi. She had all the right to question this moment, to think and think until her brain couldn't think any longer, and do what she had been doing these past couple weeks - mentally collapse - but in his strong arms, feeling the comforting rise and fall of his chest, and inhaling all that made him _hers_ , instead of fighting it, Sakura closed her eyes...

* * *

It was almost the end of the day and she refused to be confused. She refused to question. She refused to do anything but enjoy the past couple hours, because it was _nice_. After the nap, Sakura was pleasantly surprised with cake from Kakashi. They had dinner – that he cooked - and now she was doing the chores she had to get done before leaving for their mission in two days. Laundry.

Tomorrow, she could think. Today, she just wanted to be.

Reaching to empty out the pockets of his pants, she curiously pulled out a folded piece of paper. Against her better judgement, she looked around her and sensed that he was still reading in the bedroom. Open it. Don't open it. Open it.

Sakura opened it. The script was beautiful, elegant and precise. And the first line read: _My dearest son,_

Shit. It was a letter from his mother. She shouldn't be reading this. She didn't want to. She wanted to respect his privacy and she did, except... She saw that he underlined a few sentences and the first two words caught inside her throat like a frog. She couldn't help herself. Sakura read.

_Unconditional love is, above all, consideration. With consideration comes everything else._

_Considering her situation and feelings. That's empathy. Considering your position, your role in her life and expressing your respect for it. That's loyalty. That's honestly. And to express your consideration in action - that's kindness. Strong love is built by a series of several acts of kindness. When you do one, you're a step closer than where you were. One step closer to happiness. It is my greatest wish for you._

After reading the cryptic message, it _clicked_. She knew exactly what he was doing. For Sakura, it _clicked_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally loved writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on repeat: Crowded Places – Banks (this drop has me shook af)
> 
> Chapter warnings: Language and mild sexual content.

 

**Book I**

Chapter 8: The Wedding

* * *

Kakashi was a patient man. He knew what he wanted, and quite frankly, he was a man determined to get it. It was all just a matter of -

"Oi! Oi! Kaka-ensay! Kaka-Sensaay!" the throaty blonde belligerently yelled while waving his hands sluggishly from across the book store, "I sss-think Teme is passs-t out 'n your baffroom! The doorsare locked 'nnn I _really_ haff ta-"

His brow crinkled as he sighed, trying his utmost best to tune out his loud and obnoxious students. Anyway, where was he going with this? Ah yes, he was determined. After two weeks of immersing himself in self-discovery, he had risen from the ashes like a phoenix, rebirthed in the realization that what he wanted was right-

"Sensei, I believe Naruto-kun is in need of your assistance." the short-haired brunette mechanically pointed in a direction that Kakashi purposely wasn't looking towards.

From where he was sitting, the long counter by the cash register, he had a beautiful view of the sun rise. Orange and pink hues, intertwining with the faded colors of the night. He could forget that his shop was currently covered in only _blue_ streamers thrown haphazardly over random knick knacks on the wall. Or the torn sign that hung over his head that read _'Congrats to You'_. Or the blown out keg in the back that was currently spilling beer at the _slowest_ fucking rate after Naruto and Sasuke decided to have a fight for dominance. Kegs weren't built to withstand drunken, albeit a bit weak, fizzy blasts from _chidori_ and _rasengan_ , after all. He could tune out the obnoxious snores from the half naked – he had no idea why they were _all_ half naked – Gai, Iruka, Tenzo and whoever else was back there. Half-naked.

"He has soiled himself-"

He could ignore this. He could pretend this wasn't happening. Because today was his special day. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

"- from several orifices."

 _Damnit._ Kakashi fisted a hand and trembled, "Which aisle?" his voice was low.

And Sai knew that tone very well. Afraid of saying the wrong thing, which was something he really didn't mean to do as often as he did, continued to wordlessly point.

 _Not the exotic romance section!_ Kakashi panicked as he stood up to go handle his thoughtful, loving team members – despite it being a celebration for _him_ \- were now forcing his hand. _It's the thought that counts -_ Kakashi kept telling himself over and over again the past sixteen hours.

"Congratulations, Sensei." Sai called out. "Today is going to be great."

Kakashi finally smiled. Yeah, it was going to be.

* * *

Sakura woke up in feathers. No, she was not exaggerating. She was literally in a feathers.

If only Kakashi could see her now. It was his every Icha Icha fantasy brought to consciousness.

Her bachelorette party had been quite a success. Because she hadn't heard from the blonde hellion in a few days, Sakura assumed Ino was planning a party of perversion caked in sin. But she was pleasantly surprised when the girls came over with her favorite take out meals from all over the village, lots of wine and matching pajamas for all of them. She didn't want to know how the blonde found this information, but Ino had claimed that there wasn't a stripper in all the villages who would come out tonight after hearing the groom-to-be was Hatake Kakashi. And that was alright with Sakura. The night ended with a pillow fight.

Hence the feathers.

Everyone kept pressing tradition – that the bride and groom must not see one another before the wedding. It brought bad luck.

And she found the tradition to be a well deserved treat for her unending, conflicting emotions. It was nice to not think and be muddled with _'what ifs'_. But here she was at the eve of her wedding and the momentary peace she had with her girlfriends faded into the reality of two days ago when she napped with her Sensei and found a beautiful letter.

She wasn't oblivious. She was practical. And it was all mathematics to her. Add together the talk with Pakkun, Kakashi's considerate acts - and the way he held her. The way his strong arms enveloped her, crushing her small body to his in every possible way as if it were as natural to him as breathing... He never held her longer than necessary. It was... unnecessary and he never did anything unnecessary – unless he wanted to. And the letter - the math pointed to one or two possible solutions. But.

Her analytical brain kept ticking and she questioned every little thing she could think of. To be prepared. To be safe. Just as she'd react to an oncoming blast from a deadly jutsu, she was determined to shield her heart and soul from blowing into tiny bits. Because...

This was serious! This was absolutely serious. The feelings between them weren't anything to be played with. Several acts of kindness were allowed to touch her heart, but she could never invest herself. She shouldn't day dream. Because it was _him_. He wasn't some boy she'd just met, or some crush. His friendship meant everything to her. He meant everything to her. She had to treat this very seriously.

Sakura decided that she was too old to pretend she was a lovestruck teenager. Too old to invest in speculation and circumstantial evidence. Too old to simply put up with bullshit. In reality, twenty years was indeed very young. Too young to have real life experience – but to a kunoichi, twenty was middle-aged. She fought in more battles than she could count the hairs on her forearm. She had been held captive, tortured and left for dead. Had comrades die at her fingertips. She had been the target to kill and she, herself, had killed. She had killed mercilessly.

And – she had loved and lost. When she was a young girl she loved a teammate unrequitedly. As a teen, she loved another team member, but with the way she handled everything, she knew she'd never deserve him. The times she tried to fall in love after the war, she never realized a person could be _used_ so blatantly while simultaneously be so very neglected. Until she experienced it herself.

Haruno Sakura, love's fool. But that was then. And this is now.

Now she stood as Haruno Sakura, a mature woman who knew _she deserved more_. She learned from her mistakes instead of allowing them to consume her. She had experienced more in the past five years than most did in their entire lifetime, so yes, she considered herself quite mature.

"Sakura, water." a gravely voice called from beneath the feathers.

"Get it yourself!"

Yes, she was very mature. Sakura stood up and walked to her kitchen, dragging her toes against the carpet the entire way. The sounds of her girlfriends rousing from their sleep began to fill the closed space of her living room. Pouring a few glasses full of water, grabbing some aspirin on the counter and placing them on a wooden breakfast tray, she took a moment to focus her thoughts.

Before she invested herself in anything, she needed substance. A real fucking, tangible reason for her to _start_ thinking. There was only one way for this to be real to her.

If he _confessed._

Sure, she was probably the best person who spoke Kakashi's body language. No pun intended. But this was the only way to ensure she'd never become another notch on his bed post. A small part of her had a feeling that the math could point there too.

He could simply want her physically.

And that would tear her apart of she'd let it happen. As important as he was to her, she was important herself too.

All of _this_ \- this involved matters of being a woman. After all her time _wasted_ on throwing herself at stupid boys, she deserved to be wooed. She needed words. A confession was direct confirmation of one's feelings and Sakura did not expect anything less. She wanted a real confession from a man and she was done with investing herself in boys.

Only then she would allow herself to begin, but she knew that'd never happen. A confession from her stoic and mysterious, possibly emotionally inept, Sensei? Yeah, she should definitely hold her breath on that one.

Walking into the chaos that was her living room, Sakura began to pass out glasses of water and medicine to her hungover girlfriends that were slowly waking.

"It's time to get ready, Sakura. I ran you a bath." the soft, timid voice came from behind her. Sakura turned and smiled gratefully at Hinata who was handing her a towel and natural salve to alleviate her headache. "I'll take care of things here." The raven-haired beauty began to clean and organize and Sakura couldn't help but marvel in the fact that her friend had indeed grown to be one of the best leaders she had ever known.

"Thank you, Hinata." she smiled and walked into her bathroom. It was time to get ready for _her_ day.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the large, white ceremony tent was now up. Comrades and friends from all over their world were pouring in and helping arrange the decorations. At the sides of the room were long, family styled, wooden tables covered with with grey linen and maroon runners with gold accents. Every few chairs there were beautiful, tall centerpieces of full bloom cherry blossom branches and white peonies in clear cylinder glass. Down the aisle was a rich maroon rug with thick, white candles of varying sizes on the sides which lead to the three legendary posts which were currently wrapped in blossoms. Kakashi thought it was good luck and downright romantic, if he had to say so himself, to be joined at a place where many powerful teams had first started.

And he needed as much luck as he could get. Because Hatake Kakashi was determined that this was going to be his last day of his solitude. So naturally, he had a plan. Well, not really, because who could really plan this? He hadn't the faintest clue where to start, but he'd sure as hell start somewhere. He stifled a yawn with a fist, as he lounged back in a random, black fold out chair he pulled out to observe his busy friends.

"Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san!" a little voice called out to him with the brightest expression.

He turned to see the tiny tyke all dressed up to the nines running frantically with a yellow note waving in her hand.

"My, my. Mirai-chan. What's all the commotion?" he gave her an eye-crinkled smile as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees to be eye leveled with small girl. Her chubby features that marked her a toddler were starting to sharpen, and despite her inheriting her mother's reddened eyes and wavy hair, she had Asuma's smile.

"Sakura-san gave me a mission!" she beamed at him while she shoved the folded piece of parchment in his face. "I didn't even open it or anything!"

"What a great future kunoichi you are!" he apathetically exclaimed while plucking the note from her chubby fingers and ruffling the top of her head with his other hand, "You've done quite well, little one."

"I gotta go tell mama!" and just as soon as she came, the whirlwind happily sped out of the tent with a giggle ringing in the air.

It was a good day, indeed. Kakashi flipped open the note with a smile still on his face.

_'Come find me.'_

He was really starting to like these three words.

* * *

Sakura was sitting high in his tree, in her wedding dress no less, away from the busy bustle of wedding preparations. She needed a little peace and quiet before everything started. And this was the only chance the whole village was distracted enough to meet Tsunade secretly. After tonight, they were leaving to commence part two of their mission.

"Is your idiot Sensei here yet? We don't have time to waste." her teacher spoke harshly – but affectionately as she sat crossed legged just below her on another thick branch.

"I suspect he's on his way. Might be a little while though." the smile that tugged at her lips was a little more mischievous than Tsunade desired.

"Busy flirting?"

And the grin was wiped clean, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she spoke innocently.

"Come find me?" Sakura blushed, hearing her leader say the phrase out loud, "Really, Sakura. Nothing happens in this village without me knowing."

She decided it was best to execute her right to remain silent and pass her teacher some cookies she managed to sneak with all her cunning and stealth out of Matsumoto's catering truck.

Tsunade smiled and took a bite of the snickerdoodle. Minutes passed as they both sat in the easy silence between them. They're dynamic over the years had been volatile but essentially comfortable. To her, Sakura was what she envisioned having a child would be like. The slug mother disciplined when she saw fit, worried incessantly and was consistently filled with pride over the smallest accomplishment. The smile on her face when she smashed a boulder for the first time? That picture would always reside on top of her desk as long as she stood as Hokage.

She let out a deep sigh and watched her daughter from the corner of her eye feeling conflicted as hell. Because of this mission... Instead of simply being a leader, looking out for the safety of this village, Tsunade was worried for her like a mother would. To an extent. But she _hoped_ above all.

When the mission presented itself, she had a straight flush of diamonds in her hand and it was the perfect time to call Sakura on her bluff.

It was no secret to the entire village what Sakura and Kakashi had. All except for them. They just needed a little push. Besides the fact that her hands were tied and they were the only logical option, she only hoped that this would be their push in the right direction.

Many things could go wrong. Hatake could be a complete idiot, think with his dick instead of his head and ruin everything. Or he could think too much with just his head and ruin everything. Sakura was probably already uselessly over thinking. And she was sure she was already ruining herself. One of them could be in absolute denial. One of them could be walling themselves up thinking it would be best to protect themselves. One of them could get hurt – emotionally or physically at the end of this all. And because this was a dangerous mission, one of them could lose their life before they could even have a chance.

All of these reasons, Tsunade had experienced first hand. The tragic darkness in Sakura, and her utter lack of faith in love... They were too much alike. And she would do anything to help ensure a happy ending for her. For her daughter.

"I'm sure you've heard of my past." she left that thought open ended and waited for her student's natural curiosity get the better of her.

After a moment, Sakura answered, "About the gambling?"

"No." Tsunade's left eye began to twitch.

"The drinking?"

"No, before all that!"

"Hmm... was it when-"

"It was when I was _love_ , Sakura-chan." she bit as she placed two fingers on her temple in irritation. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, out of all the qualities you can pick up from that idiot Sensei of yours, you just had to-"

"- be incredibly book smart?"

"- be a smart ass"

"I was getting to that."

"Tch. Brat." the princess smirked. She will never admit it out loud, but she enjoyed how Sakura had grown. Because it just proved how much confidence her apprentice had gained since spending time with her infuriating Sensei. Confidence she very much needed.

The pink-haired one sat a little straighter on her branch as she looked respectfully down at her Shishou. "You have a pretty eventful past." she reasoned with light laughter.

"Yes, well, I'm old. Comes with the territory. And as my apprentice you should learn from me." Tsunade said softly without the slightest trace of the usual annoyance or hostility under her breath, "You're going to sit there and listen to me and no smart ass remarks. I'm already preparing my patience for when Hatake finds his way here."

"Sitting and listening." she quickly agreed, lifting her hand up to emphasize her pledge. Sakura watched as her Shishou's usual demeanor completely changed. Her strong scowl softened, her stress lines on her forehead smoothed, breathing slowed and her brown eyes closed. This was the first time Tsunade had ever tried opening up to her. Without alcohol.

"You already know his name. Everyone knows his name. And everyone knew I loved him." the slug princess trailed casually, almost fondly, as she gazed toward the clear, summer sky, "He was a good shinobi. But to me - he was a good man. It might come off as a shock to you, but I'm not exactly easy to deal with."

Sakura smiled, "I think I can relate to that."

 _'That's the plan.'_ she devised to herself.

"Instead of being intimidated like a weakling from my beauty and brains and obvious prestigious lineage-"

"Tsunade-sama-"

"- he made me better. He respected me. He didn't belittle me or make me think less of myself. Even when he was angry or when I was being irrational. He loved all of me. And he loved all that I loved." as she remembered more and more, her eyes snapped shut out of instinct. Tsunade unwillingly began to tremble. "After my little... After Nawaki-kun..."

Sakura fought her natural instinct to go to her teacher's side. But she knew it wasn't what the slug princess needed. So she waited. Sakura waited as the seasoned breeze enveloped them with cool comfort from the unrelenting heat. She waited as the trauma passed in her Shishou's features. She waited as her chestnut eyes opened once more.

"He reminded me that it was okay," the blonde finally continued, "To dream, that is. I don't regret my time with him. I just regret that there wasn't enough."

Sakura thought her teacher was done. Everyone knew of their story and the heartbreak that still remained within their leader, but she did not know the rest that Tsunade was ready to confess.

"And there was _him_. It was different, of course. But it was _wonderful_.

He was an idiot. And he pissed me off more than anyone could. Gods, he made me so fucking mad!" her voice was rising but Sakura could hear the happiness in her tone. "He made me crazy. But he filled me up with more... than I've ever felt. How could a person do that? He was one person and he was... everything to me. I heard that love matured as we got older, but I didn't think it could be better than what I had in my youth. But with him, I was _burning_. I could feel him burning in my chest."

Sakura edged forward hugging her knees, hooked on her Shishou's every word, her own chest burning as she inherently thought of _him_. She couldn't help but picture him in the back of her eyelids as she listened.

"And I was awful to him even though I couldn't live without him. He told me he loved me once. In our old age despite my wrinkles... Despite not ever giving him a crumb. He looked for me in every woman and in every page in his books, but I never gave him a single crumb." her eyes were dry from what Sakura could tell, but she understood better. They were the drained, repentant eyes of a woman who had done and finished her crying, "I told myself I was being logical. To protect myself I shouldn't invest myself in another, especially to a shinobi. Our lives are so fleeting. Life is so fragile. And that was the _wrong_ lesson I carried from Dan. I should have learned that time was precious, not to build a wall."

 _Oh, Jiraiya-sama_ , Sakura thought sadly to herself. Her emerald eyes softened not in sympathy, but in remorse for what could have been for her teacher. Her family. Her second mother. How beautiful the two great Sannin would've been. How happy they could have been. They could've had something great. A story to be envied. Instead of the _'what could have been"_ it was.

"You're too similar to me. Too smart and too hot-headed for your own good. Stubborn brat." a sad smile lifted and she sighed, "Don't be like me."

"With all due respect, I should be so lucky." Sakura spoke with immeasurable pride.

"Okay, well to be like me is a blessing. Just don't end up like me. Don't learn the wrong lessons like I did. I understand you've been burned by love, Sakura. But when you're feeling strong enough to try again, and a good man comes along on your terms, have courage." Tsunade urged, "And you already have a good man."

Sakura began to chew on the bottom of her rose painted lip. A burned woman. That woman instinctively protected herself from ever feeling _that_ again – the type of pain that surrounded and suffocated, chest filling with unbearable ache, leaving its victims immobile, curled and messy on the floor. The pain of heartbreak was very real. They may be strong, nearly invincible heroes, but they were still human. And not very invincible at all.

"Tsunade-sama, I know what you're trying to- but I can't... I don't even know-" Sakura began the words, thinking frantically within herself to say more.

"You think with your head, Sakura. But when things don't go as planned, why does your heart hurt and not your head?" Tsunade smirked lightheartedly, "We should all be as stupid as Naruto. He never thinks, always follows his heart and gets it right every time."

Sakura briefly smiled at the thought of her blonde comrade when a puff of smoke popped up right in front of her.

And she let out a breath of _relief!_ She didn't feel the rigidness of her muscles until they relaxed. The jumbled turmoil inside her calmed. And she couldn't help the corners of her mouth curling upward in response. How did he do that? How did his mere presence put her at ease when just seconds ago she felt like combusting?

"Yo." the cloud slowly dissipated to reveal her eye-crinkled Sensei kneeling on one knee on her branch and she regarded him with bated breath.

His silver hair was deliciously messy, but strategically tousled over his charcoal eyes. Similar to his style when he was just a little child. Almost as if this were the formal style he was taught as a young boy and it carried with him. And it looked absolutely _sexy_ on him as a man _._ His broad, lean frame was dressed in a charcoal grey tux. The top two buttons of his white dress shirt was undone revealing his sharp collarbone and the top chiseled lines of his muscular chest. Casually, his bowtie was hanging around his neck. He looked regal and refined, yet so irresistibly disheveled.

"Sakura, it isn't polite to stare." his voice full of mirth as he drank her in. The intensity of his focused eyes caused her to visibly swallow in anticipation.

She was stunning. He was aware that she was a beautiful, but this? There was no comparison or metaphor to how exquisite she looked in that exact moment - the wind blowing, her hands grasping the bark at her sides for balance as she grinned mischievously at him. Her shoulders were bare, heart-shaped neckline with the slightest bit of lace modestly containing her perfect breasts. The white organza wrapped around her body in waves like skin, bending and expanding around her natural curves before falling in a loose cascade past her knees. Her long hair was free in wild, soft curls that framed her beautiful features. Her make up was light, though her eyelids shimmered gold against the sunlight. The best part? The girl was barefooted. The left of his lips twitched upward in attempts to curb his amusement. She never really did learn how to walk in heels.

His eyes said it all. And she couldn't help but feel like a goddess. "What was it you said just a second ago?"

"Yo?" he replied to be difficult.

"Almost there."

He stifled a laugh as he raked a hand through his white locks, "It isn't polite to stare."

"Yeah, that." the minx was smiling at him.

And he couldn't help but smile in return, "Beautiful." he admitted out loud, much to her surprise, "You look beautiful."

The two were lost in one another as their eyes locked. The world seemed to melt away, and all the anxiety Sakura was feeling didn't matter anymore because he was here. Next to her.

An awkward cough came from the branch below them, and the soon-to-be married couple turned to their uncomfortable leader.

"Took you long enough." she grumbled.

"There was a black cat in the middle of the road." he nonchalantly spoke, "Thought it'd be best if-"

"Yadda yadda yadda. Time for you two to report." Tsunade said sternly, standing with perfect balance with her fists at her hips.

The both of them took a knee, despite their formal wear, to accept their mission.

"At dawn, you will leave and head north towards Earth country. Arrive at _Ishigakure no Sato_ by nightfall. There you will _disappear_." she emphasized, "Prepare your disguises."

"But isn't that place crime central?" Sakura questioned.

"And no one would suspect two new faces coming or leaving when so many do so already." Kakashi reasoned.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "As I was saying, you will wait till you receive word from the Kazekage. He hasn't disclosed how, but he assured me he will find you two.

After, you must continue masquerading as husband and wife while protecting the key for two months past the harvest moon. Ensure the rebel group, Hanran, does not attain the key and we can ensure our peace."

"Hai." they both agreed simultaneously.

"Now let's get the show on the road."

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Tsunade discreetly leaned forward and whispered, "Please keep it family friendly."

Sakura swallowed and froze. _'Shit, it's really happening.'_

Seconds moved like hours as she stood there trying her best to look him in the eyes, but she could barely make it past his nose. She wanted to look. She wanted to beg for his help through her own eyes knowing he'd understand, but she was absolutely frozen.

A second into her thoughts, she felt him confidently pull her flush against his hard, lean form. The heat from his body seeped through their many layers, engulfing her with his comforting warmth. And again, she felt herself slowly relax, now within the safe confounds of his strong arms. She was safe. She was with him.

With a thumb and index finger, she felt his rough fingers lift her chin to finally meet his eyes. His onyx blazed into her emerald, flashing with an emotion she was unfamiliar with before he descended downward closer and closer, inching his way to taste her.

And she regained herself, snapping back into her reality. They hadn't kissed since the training grounds, and she was sure if he kissed her now it would be the beginning of her undoing. Sakura needed the control. And she needed to be the strong woman she was. This was her mission, too.

In an instant her body coursed with courage as she placed two fingers on his lips and smiled up at him teasingly. His face was bewildered for the briefest moment and her grin widened. The start of a smirk worked its way on his cheek when she closed her eyes, and in one fluid move, she pulled his mask down and pressed her pink lips to his bare ones.

 _'Make it look real.'_ she repeated to herself like she did the last time, but the words weren't needed.

She couldn't help but give in to him. Completely and irrevocably. His lips burned against hers, overpowering yet unbelievably soft at the same time. Her body was reacting faster than her mind.

She attempted to count to three to pull away, to have some kind of control, but control flew out the window as she felt his warm, large hand snake its way around her nape, closing in on whatever space that was between them. And she fell apart. His lips began to nip and coax her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer if it were possible. She melted against him and he growled in the back of his throat sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to taste him, open and fall into him as he drank her in. The velvety smoothness of his tongue began to ghost the entrance of her mouth, begging her for more. And she wanted to give him more.

She sighed in disappointment when he pulled away, but kept her eyes closed for a fraction longer than needed to give him time to lift his mask back in place.

He turned them and she was buzzing inside. She felt... damn good.

_That was until she opened her eyes._

Her entire world came crashing down around her. Sakura fought every molecule inside her to remain calm and smile as she saw the _horror_ that surrounded her. Never mind the mind blowing kiss they just shared! Never mind all of the confusing feelings! Never mind any possibility with the man next to her! What did all that matter?

This wasn't about her anymore. And it finally daunted upon her- it was never just about her.

Sakura was hit by the expressions from her mother and father with tears in their eyes, smiling warmly at them. She looked to her side to see her _best_ friends – the bridesmaids and his groomsmen – all staring at them with the same warm expression. All of their friends and families from all over the world full of joy and happiness in that very moment... because of them. Because of their _lie_. In two months time, she knew that it wasn't only her heart that was going to affected.

She was going to break her mother's heart. What the hell was she doing?

Kakashi cleared his throat and slightly nudged her with his elbow and she snapped back into reality.

"Before you say anything, there was no way I'd let your mask touch my mouth again. You drink through that." her voice was shaky as she attempted to make joke to mitigate the awful growing guilt inside her.

He leaned in and whispered, "You've made a wise decision."

 _'Was this a good decision?'_ Sakura questioned, feeling utterly _deceitful_... ' _What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

* * *

The guests were happily eating and chatting away. Soft, lively music was playing in the background and a few people had already made it to the dance floor. It'd been quite a while since their allies from the other villages had gotten together and it was all because _two_ of their heroes have united in marriage. Everyone used this excuse to laugh, dance and to eat as many delicacies from the Hidden Leaf as possible. It was a celebration and there was no better reason to celebrate than this.

But there was something wrong with his little bride who thought too much for her own good. He could sense it. She was detached. Simply going through the motions of greeting their guests. Eating. Socializing. But her eyes gave insight to what she was feeling. And he had about three guesses of what it could be, but there wasn't a real solution he could offer in that moment except for one thing. Comfort.

"Dance with me." he proposed from their seat by the pillars.

"Not right now, Sensei." she answered calmly.

He paused. She hadn't called him by that title in public in weeks. Slip of the tongue meant she was really immersed in whatever she was worrying about.

"Not accepting that answer." he tried to sound light. But apparently that wasn't how Sakura took it as her eyes glared into narrow slits.

"Well, that's just too bad then!" Sakura stood and walked away to join the far table where Ino was.

Kakashi sat there dumbfounded.

Through his peripherals, the blonde blur that was Naruto sat in his wife's empty chair while handing him a tall glass of beer.

"Married life is treating you awesome." he was obviously entertained. "Happy wife, happy life, Sensei."

"Clearly." he took a deep drink from the light, bitter liquid from his glass. "Still working on happy wife part."

"We all know Sakura-chan's a handful." Naruto grinned.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kakashi matched Naruto's smile and raised him an eye-crinkle.

"Sensei, not to get all emotional, but I haven't had my chance to give a heartfelt talk to either of you. I'll keep it short 'cuz I'm sure you two have had many of these talks, but as the main protagonist, I think I deserve a little time."

"Don't let me stop you. A hero always arrives late." Kakashi fondly quoted.

"And, to be honest, Sakura scares me. So I choose you." he clasped a hand tight on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Lucky me."

Naruto simply sat there - an all-knowing smirk spread as cerulean eyes darted between his Sensei and his pink-haired sister. And Kakashi sat silently, expecting a long, infuriating but purposeful speech from their future leader.

"Just talk to her." was the simple advice he gave. And he made no move to continue. Simply bringing up his glass and taking a sip.

Kakashi half-snorted through his nose as he took another drink as well, "Will do."

"I'm serious."

"As am I."

"Sensei, you may be smarter than the rest of us, but you can be really dumb sometimes." Naruto observed the casual expression on his teacher's face and he shook his head subtly, not really understanding how his Sensei could not get him, "You do realize Sakura had to learn you. No one understands you. Well, maybe like three people."

"I'm a very complicated man." he slowly nodded in agreement.

Naruto ignored him, "You have to learn Sakura. And she's vocal. Just keep that in mind and I know you'll figure it out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm serious, Sensei." Naruto voice deepened, "You never know how important it is to say something until that privilege is taken from you."

That made Kakashi pause.

If it were anyone else he probably wouldn't take the advice of four words seriously. Uzumaki Naruto, the troubled boy who wanted nothing but to hear acceptance. Who longed to hear words of love from those beyond this world. Who said all he could, and no one would listen due to their prejudice. To the man he was, who had the opportunity to say and hear what he needed, even if it were for the briefest of moments.

He supposed it was precious. To be able to hear and say what one could while they were able to.

It was a shame though. Words... were not his forte. And that was a light observation.

"Everyone wants to know they're important to someone, Sensei."

He knew that. It gave one purpose. Security.

"You'll learn her."

He thought he did. He wanted to.

"And I know you'll end up telling her how important she is to you for as long as you can."

He would. If she gave him the opportunity. He would till he lost that privilege.

"I'll talk to her." Kakashi conceded aloud.

"Good." Naruto smiled again, now satisfied with his teacher's simple answer. It was handy he spoke Kakashi, too.

"Is that all?"

Naruto's eyes were now focused on his Hyuuga princess finishing her last bite of cake, "Yup."

"Great."

They both lifted up their glasses to drink and bask in the comfortable silence between them. Kakashi looked his student over and it never ceased to amaze him how much he'd grown. From that lonely, neglected, attention-seeking trouble maker with expired milk and the worst, unbalanced diet he'd ever seen – to the amazing, impacting man who held every natural power within himself to move hearts without meaning to. He affected every single person with whom he crossed paths with. The magic that resided within Naruto.

He remembered - the moment Minato-Sensei announced Kushina-san's pregnancy. In his broken state, he felt a tinge of what he should've, he guessed - something he couldn't quite place. But that was it. And he didn't divulge further into the feeling because he knew he didn't... quite deserve whatever it was.

It wasn't until he was assigned to protect the female jinchuuriki - watching that strong, fiery and _clumsy_ woman actually _careful._ He felt... something inside himself become obsessed with the life growing inside her. He was assigned to protect the boy even before he entered the world. Protecting the pregnant woman, protecting the starting family, and protecting his precious people living in the simple treasures life could offer – he felt himself actually _wanting_. It was funny, how having something to protect made a person want. Probably his Sensei's goal was when assigning the mission.

Kakashi was a young boy who forgot to feel what every child normally felt – to simply want. And he found himself wanting to be that person to ensure their happiness. For the few people he actually considered to be his family.

And when he failed – when he made the boy he was assigned to protect _just like himself_ , alone in this world – Kakashi didn't think he could feel anymore shame. Guilt. He couldn't face him. And once again, Kakashi spiraled into the darkness he was accustomed to.

It took years before he was able to try and forgive himself. When he finally submerged to what could be considered relatively healthy, Sarutobi-sama gave him an opportunity. To be reunited with the family he was... hesitant to approach. Becoming the boy's teacher was a gift he didn't think he deserved, but he took the opportunity. Relished in it. Made sure the boy was adequately fed. Made sure he received some of the praise he sought. Made sure to set him on the right path. And when he realized his own limitations and capabilities would hinder the boy's growth, he made sure he could learn from the right people. It was a privilege to be a figure in the Uzumaki's life.

Kakashi was proud to know that he was a part of it. Even if it were only a fraction, he was glad.

"Just wanted to let you know I think of you as a father figure in my life. But a younger one, because you'd've been like a kid when I was born or something." Naruto shifted uncomfortably, breaking Kakashi's thoughts, "You and Iruka-Sensei are kinda like my dads."

Both of them cringed.

Kakashi couldn't help himself, "Well, I must say the _deepest_ parts of me are very _touched_ , Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked disgusted, "Gross, Sensei."

"Thanks. It was exactly what I've been longing to hear all this time."

"... really?"

"No, not really."

Naruto scoffed, "You know what I mean."

He regarded his student with a genuine grin, "Yeah, I do."

The blonde always meant well.

With a smile full of mischief that only he was capable of, Naruto lifted a knife to his glass and began clinking it. The whole room began to fill with clinking noises and Kakashi smiled. Yes, the blonde meant well. And always made the best decisions.

Onyx locked in on his target from across the room, oblivious to the sounds and stares. Kakashi stood and walked in long strides to his bride who was now standing by their wedding cake. In one swift movement he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms for a chaste kiss.

* * *

No matter where she hid, the sounds of utensils hitting glass repeatedly followed her. Everywhere! It was as if the whole village knew she wanted to escape her husband, and they were trying to curb her infamous temper and beat - not, beat... well, kiss her in submission.

Stupid wedding traditions.

And Kakashi... Every time he touched her, every sweet glance and every soft touch between them, she was forgetting what a mess she really was. She was angry at herself. And it wasn't his fault. She knew she was being irrational and taking it out on him. And she had a feeling just one more delicious kiss from him and her last thread of anger would rip.

 _'No, Sakura!'_ she berated herself. She didn't deserve to fall into his comfort.

Throughout the night her eyes kept remorsefully finding her mother, who was now speaking too casually to Bee-sama for her own good.

Yeah, Sakura took on the mission to save their peace. To give her retired Sensei and her bored self some excitement. But two weeks ago, she had no idea she would be an absolute wreck. She didn't think she'd be standing there questioning her real relationship with her teacher. Risking their friendship. Risking his wonderful, comforting presence in her life.

She didn't think she'd be standing there knowing if they did save their world, if they returned from this mission unscathed and successful, and if they didn't reach the... conclusion everyone hoped for them – yeah, she knew everyone was pushing for them – if he couldn't commit, or if she was too lost in denial, if they ruined everything they had, or even if their relationship simply remained the same before all this – they would hurt all their precious people celebrating with them today.

Especially her family, best friends and her team. They both had went through such great lengths to deceive them.

What would she tell her mother? _Hey, Okaa-san! You know how happy you were for me and your son-in-law? Well, he really isn't your son-in-law. And there won't be grandchildren. It was all fake. But we did it to save Konoha?_

On the surface, she knew her mother would understand. But she knew she'd be hurt. Just like father. And Ino. And her boys. They'd understand, because they live this life, too. But Sakura couldn't do anything about their hurt. And she'd be the cause of it.

"May I have this dance?"

The question broke her thoughts as a hand presented itself from her rouge-haired, bowing partner.

"Of course, Otou-san." she smiled feeling her guilt rise in her throat as she took her father's hand. She embraced him tight, instantly resting her head in the crook of his neck. Fathers had that way with their daughters. No matter what age they were. Dads could make their little girls feel small enough to protect in the safety of their heroic arms, while simultaneously big enough to take on the whole world.

A different tune played overhead, something softer and gentle, as she heard someone vaguely announce their father and daughter dance. In the warm embrace of the man in whom she owed her life to, she wanted nothing more than to hold tight and apologize till she turned red. This was her dad, and no matter their differences and how much time she actually spent yelling at him, she needed her him to forgive her for all her wrong-doings. But she knew better. She just prayed he wouldn't be too... disappointed in her when this was all over. What a daughter hated most was disappointing her father.

"I'll always be proud of you." he whispered into her hair, the words she longed to hear. As if he read her thoughts. As if he really knew what was going on. He knew exactly the words to say. Taken aback, Sakura softly pulled away as he swayed with her. "You two will find it along the way. And don't forget, you have more courage and strength than all of us."

She smiled a sincere smile as she looked into the eyes that matched hers exactly. She couldn't help but feel a bit reassured. She did have courage. She was strong. Because of him. Because of her mother. Because of all of them.

"Make sure to come home to us, little leaf." his emerald sparkled as he spoke, making her brows furrow. Those were the words he'd tell her every time she'd leave for a mission. Strange.

"May I cut in?" came a warm tenor from behind her, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"By all means, son."

Before she could protest, she found herself nestled securely against the strong arms of her husband. His large hand rested in the curve her back holding her tight against him, while the other engulfed her small hand and held it to his chest. She could feel his every attention and she knew he was looking at her with _those_ eyes. Those eyes that penetrated her. Immobilized her. Those eyes that stripped her of her every defense. Sakura felt nervous. Tingly. The panic rising in her chest, in her throat, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her jade orbs focused on the gentle rise of his chest as he breathed.

And at the same exact time, despite all of her anxiety, he made her feel full. Absolutely and irrevocably complete as if everything she needed was right in front of her. All the guilt she felt earlier faded from her conscience, and in his arms, he filled her with the natural ease he brought her.

But she still couldn't look in him in the eye.

"Sakura." she heard him gently call her.

 _'I can't.'_ she couldn't find the courage.

And it was his job to help her find what she'd momentarily lost. He urged the hand on his chest to wrap around the back of his neck before lifting her chin with two steady fingers and she had no choice but to comply. At his simple touch she found the courage to look into his dark slated eyes to find... a different intensity. Something softer. Something more exposed. Vulnerable.

"Sakura." he called to her again.

Perhaps it was more than just a possibility. What he felt for her. Perhaps she was more aware and more confident. In what she felt for him. She found her courage.

She languidly pulled him in and she felt no resistance in his towering body as he fell into her. His head dipped slightly, pausing for a moment as he sought for something in her hooded gaze, and she answered him by standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his masked ones.

This kiss was different than the others ones. It wasn't for show. It wasn't blinded by passion and suppressed desire.

It was _consuming_. It was warm and overwhelming. Their lips lazily connected, simply kissing and nipping for the sake of remaining connected. It was... intimate. The way long time lovers kissed. Sakura lost track of time in him - the way he felt and fit to her.

Their motions slowly escalated, building, brewing and spilling over. Before she knew it, she felt a cool breeze grace her skin, the roughness of tree bark on her back and the delicious way his large body pressed into hers. A second clicked by and she felt his bare lips on her own. She moaned into his mouth, delighting in the feel of his soft, hot skin without anything separating them. No barricade. No wall. Her hands raked into his silvery hair, urging for more. She needed to feel more of him. Her body demanded it.

Not a second too soon, she felt his wet, velvety tongue tracing along the crevice of her entrance and she opened herself to him, gifted with finally tasting him as he expertly explored her mouth. Deliciously sweet and salty and everything better than she'd imagined. She could spend a lifetime tasting him. Her skin raised in goosebumps as she felt him groan into her mouth, her chest filling with unadulterated satisfaction.

His hands gripped her waist, fingers roughly pinching into her sides as he fought for control. She was on fire underneath his fingertips and he felt himself burn along with her. He couldn't help but lap and lick the sweet ambrosia of her exquisite taste. She felt better than he imagined and he knew he could completely lose _and_ find himself in the remarkable woman in his arms. But not like this. Not here against a tree.

He felt her nimble fingers work their way on the top buttons of his dress shirt, and it took everything within him to rip himself away. Both of them were panting roughly as he rested his head on her forehead and closed his eyes.

 _'Not like this.'_ he kept telling himself, regretting he wasn't touching her the way his body craved.

Moments passed by when he felt her small hands begin to smooth his shirt, before slowly exploring his chest. Her wonderfully skilled hands that knew him so well ran over his lean, muscular torso and up his sides. Instinctively a deep growl emanated the back of his throat. Her soft ministrations were driving him mad with desire. A featherlight caress of her fingers on his exposed jaw caused him to finally open his eyes. He moved his head back to see her. To really see her. No mask. A small part of him couldn't help but feel anxious as he bared himself naked for the first time in front of the woman in his arms. He heard her breathlessly gasp and he looked searchingly into her eyes. What he saw in them... he was humbled. Humbled before her as she gazed up at him in wonderment and wanting.

Sakura ran a gentle finger down his tall, regal nose, across his high cheekbone, along his square chiseled jaw and finally over his swollen lips.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she muttered, "Beautiful." under her breath. And that's when he smirked the smirk she thought she was so use to seeing. Crookedly towards the left, she noted, an indent in his cheek appeared. Of course, he had dimples.

"Not fair." she feigned a pout, looking up into his dark, amused eyes.

"What's not fair?" he questioned, but she could hear the playful arrogance in his tone.

And she narrowed her eyes mischievously, "No beaver teeth or fish lips. Definitely anti-climactic." her hand cupped his cheek affectionately.

He stifled a laugh, "Sorry to disappoint."

Taking her hand in his own, he began to kiss her fingertips, nipping at the skin slow and sensually. Her eyes glazed and darkened as his lips against her flesh hypnotized her. Kakashi watched her intently, his groin tightening as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

Before he knew it, they were kissing again. Hard, rough and frenzied. He wasn't sure who started it, or how long they were out there. All he knew was how amazing she felt against him. How delicious she tasted. How heavenly the sounds of her moans were to his ears. He needed her. He needed to feel all of her in that moment or he'd explode.

Sakura felt herself transported somewhere. A cloud of smoke dissolved around them as her back hit the wall of his bedroom. His body wonderfully crushed hers, and she wrapped her legs around his middle as he ravaged her. He tore his mouth from her lips and kissed along her neck, sucking and leaving open-mouthed kisses along her flesh and she tangled her hands in his hair, urging him to continue his attack on her skin. Something deep inside her began to twist and coil, and she rolled her hips against his in response, rubbing her already wet and hot most intimate parts against his clothed hardness.

He groaned into her. One hand brushing carefully over her breast while the other reached inside her dress, cupping and squeezing her ass, urging her to grind against him.

She needed to feel his skin. To feel him slide and slick against her. Uninhibited, she tore his dress shirt and ran her hands greedily over his muscles. He bucked into her wildly, peeling the tops of her dress and bra downward, his hot mouth latching onto her now exposed nipple while his hand began to knead and squeeze her other breast. She moaned as he sucked and bit into her soft mounds.

"Sensei, please." her voice trembled as she begged him for something she didn't exactly know. "Please."

He kissed the spot between her breasts, up her chest and neck to the spot behind her ear when he felt her tremble in his arms. Kakashi, with steady hands on the curve of her ass, carried her off the wall, his lips never leaving her skin. One hand travelled upward to undo the zipper behind her back. She complied with him, slid off his hips to the ground and her beautiful gown pooled around her on the floor.

And there she stood in front of him. His eyes travelled over her half-naked form. The white lace bridal lingerie was different from the usual comfortable, mismatched undergarments she wore, but she was beautiful to him all in the same. What set him ablaze was the look in her eye. She didn't seem hesitant, wary or timid. She exuded confidence and he had never been more aroused.

Taking her hand, he helped her step away from her clothes on the floor and brought her into her, strong arms, wrapping and engulfing her tight. Dipping his head, he slowly kissed her again, but it was different from before. It wasn't frenzied or uninhibited. Wild or feral. It was absolutely... inspiring. He languidly kissed her with consuming purpose, soft... overwhelming. So intimate it made her ache inside. Like the kiss on the dance floor.

Her mind trailed to her thoughts from then. _Perhaps it was more than just a possibility._

With all the strength she could muster, she pulled herself away from him, her chest heaving as she fought her inner turmoil.

Kakashi looked at her with confusion and it made her heart drop, but she had to be sure about this. He was everything to her.

"I can't." she whispered.

He cursed under his breath. This was not how he planned to take his first step. But he wasn't good with words. However, he could _show_ her how he felt. He needed her to know. Kakashi, tried to pull her into his arms and moved to kiss her again.

And painfully, she lifted a hand to stop him, "I can't." she repeated.

_You never know how important it is to say something until that privilege is taken from you._

He paused. Kakashi sensed the air. _This_ was their turning point.

_Learn her._

"Why?" he asked, careful to choose the right words to say.

She hesitated. But he was looking at her so... earnestly. His now exposed face expressing more emotion than she'd ever seen from him. "Everything's worrying me." she spoke honestly.

_Just talk to her._

"Tell me about it." he softly urged.

She chewed on her lip and looked away from his eyes and ardent expression. But he swiftly grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"You want me." It wasn't a question. He was starting it as if it were fact.

She did. She desperately did.

"And you trust me?" This time it was a question.

Yes, she did. Didn't she? She trusted him as her teacher, her friend, her comrade. Did she trust him as a man? She wanted to. Gods, she wanted to. But he didn't give her reason. Yet.

"Sensei, we can't." she tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't budge, holding her securely to him.

_Everyone wants to know they're important to someone._

"I want you."

Her breath hitched, his blunt declaration causing her to freeze. But she needed more than that.

"It's because of the mission," she reasoned to save her pride if this wasn't more than she hoped, "It makes us… feel certain things."

Something changed. The intensity was gone. And he seemed pleased. As if he reached some sort of... clarity. Carefree. More like, _careless_ if she had to say so herself. His hand began to draw lazy circles on her lower back and she felt her renowned temper brew. And there, he did it. The left of his lips curved into that infuriating, amused smirk of his. Well, the novelty of seeing his handsome face was clearly wearing off because she was starting to feel a bit irritated.

"I'm sure we both know _this_ has been going on before the mission."

His silky tone made her livid. "What do you mean _this_ has been going on? What is _this_? Why don't you enlighten me, Sensei, because I have no idea what's going on! I'm a mess! You're a mess! And with our family and friends-" she finally exploded, scrambling to tear herself away.

"Everything." he interrupted gently as he held her tighter. Her squirming stopped and he smiled as he felt her relax against him again, " _This_ means everything to me."

Swiftly, his lips met hers in a full, chaste kiss before he pulled away to _see_ her. To really see her. With all the sincerity as he had within himself, he confessed.

"I want to be with you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all inspire me. Please let me know what you think! :)


	9. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Contains nudity and sexual content.

**Book II**

Chapter 9: Instinct

* * *

The air was clearer here. Humid and rich, filled with the deep scents of bark and morning dew. Kakashi sat with a book in hand at the edge of a cliff high atop one of the many canyons of the foreign village while looking far off into the twilight sky where the sun and moon both met. _Ishigakure no Sato_ was interesting. Large, overwhelming stones littered the ground and most of the villagers dwelled within scattered caves. In fact, the inn they were residing in was deep inside one of the fortified mountains. This was the absolute perfect place for secrets. The perfect place to disappear while the two of them awaited their lucrative instructions for the mission.

The travel here had been a rather quiet one. And while his better judgement told him that being anxious was an okay emotion to feel, Kakashi actually felt quite the opposite. He was feeling lighthearted. And he couldn't help himself. He was absolutely relieved. As if all his troubles over the past two weeks had disappeared leaving him in contentment.

Kakashi considered himself to be a man of action. He nodded to himself. Yes, he much preferred doing. While he said as little as he could get away with, it greatly satisfied him that his little concession to confess had opened the opportunity for him to do as he pleased. Now there wasn't any reason for him to hold himself back.

Something... _instinctive_ began simmering inside him. Raw. Primal. The confession gave him permission and the power to actually _do_ instead of holding back. To do as he _wanted_. And what he wanted to do was to be able to surround his hypersensitive senses with all her. To be able to rake his eyes over her sweet body blatantly whenever he had an itch. To feel her curves and the softness of her skin on his hands. To taste her delicious honey on his tongue. To smother himself in her scent. Vanilla, freesia and mint. He wanted to see, feel, taste, smell all of her as he pressed her responsive body into his mattress while _hearing_ his name on her tongue screaming in mantra.

Though he had to be gentle. To go slowly. He knew he had to refrain himself to an extent, but at least he didn't have to hide his intentions any longer.

After his little confession, his dear stu- _wife_ , was rendered speechless.

But he took this well. No news was good news.

_I want to be with you._

Last night she was clearly in shock – her mouth agape, jade eyes wide, body frozen. Interestingly enough, she allowed him to undress her.

Though hesitant, she trustingly watched as he intently unclasped her bra with a flick of his thumb and index finger. He languidly dragged the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, careful to not touch or brush his fingers against her soft skin more than he should before tossing it to the floor. His darkened eyes never left hers as he slowly dropped to his knees before her. He removed her shoes, the heels that were the bane of her existence. Resisting the urge to smirk at that, his fingers then hooked the fabric of her garter and stockings, and he began to unhurriedly peel them off her smooth, toned legs agonizingly slow.

Their eyes were both sucked into one another's. Still on his knees, he brazenly feasted on the half-naked goddess standing in nothing but her white panties. A sight he had seen many times over the last couple years, but now there was one different factor. _Mine_ , he proclaimed to himself. His fierce eyes so intense it was as though he were silently branding her as _his_. Her modest but ever-so full breasts heaving with each shallow breath she took, the tight flatness of her toned belly, the wide thickness of her hips and thighs. Her golden skin was begging to be touched, licked and devoured by his tongue.

In an instant, he stood and her brows furrowed for a moment in confusion. He gave her a lopsided grin before walking over to his dresser and pulled out an old, black training shirt. When he turned back to her, she was still looking at him with a nonsensical mixture of confusion and realization. She didn't understand? Surely she should know better.

Wordlessly, he gestured for her to lift her arms up with two fingers and she naturally complied as he slipped the oversized shirt onto her. Taking the opportunity to finally touch her covered form, he smoothed the fabric down her sides before resting his hands on her full hips.

"I'm tired." he said lightly with a smile in his eyes that did not exactly touch his lips. The ball was now in her court.

And it seemed like that she finally understood in that moment what he just did. He gave her the power over him to control this. He gave her control.

"Let's sleep." she commanded softly, more for his benefit than her own, he was sure. She always chose to take care of him before herself.

He was surprised when her fingertips caressed affectionately down the length of his forearm before taking his hands in hers. With a light tug, she pulled him to the bed with unsure movements despite her confident command. And this was where he filled in her insecurities. As they laid, he gently turned her body, wrapping his arms around her and nestled her back to his bare chest.

Taking advantage of their intimacy, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled – the warmth of vanilla, and with his mask now off, he could catch the freshness of freesia and a hint of mint from her shampoo. So this was her full scent. He cursed the years he spent behind his mask, depriving himself of her full, enticing smell.

Sleep began to pull at him, but he refused to give in. She was wide awake. Though she was facing away, the woman was stiff in his arms and he could feel the flutter of her eyelashes against his forearm. She was probably doing what she did best - analyzing. A charming quality, because it saved them from a few troublesome situations. And he knew exactly how to work it to his advantage. Except for now.

So he did what he did best. He waited. Stroking the satin skin of her arm slowly in hopes of providing her even the slightest bit of comfort, he waited till her body relaxed in his hold. Till he felt her eyes finally close. Till her breathing evened, her chest rising and falling rhythmically telling him she had indeed fallen asleep. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he allowed his own sleep to take him only to be awoken by his body's clock that it was time to get the show on the road.

Along their deafening journey, her eyes were conflicted with worry each time he caught her staring his way. When he tried to make conversation, he was simply gifted with an awkward, warning smile that told him it was not the time to be a smart ass. She only spoke to him when necessary to discuss the mission, but she was gentle with him, almost affectionate. Handing him a solider pill for energy because she knew he barely had any sleep and at their pace it would be safer for him to be more alert. She even broke heavy tension to suggest more breaks than usual for him to nap.

They had been in the Land of Stone for a few hours when he slipped out of their room as she prepared her disguise. He needed a moment to think.

This truly required his patience. She needed him to be patient. While he wanted to do nothing but take her repeatedly last night until they were both deliriously satiated and exhausted, he knew he had to approach this cautiously.

He always found it commendable that she was very mature for her age, but she was still very young. Though it was never an issue before, he was definitely feeling the gap between their ages. It was sometimes hard to forget when she was probably the strongest kunoichi in the village at this point. And she had a lot of experience in her _career_. She survived war. She was an accomplished medic. But that did not mean she had a lot of experience in relationships, contrary to her own belief.

In truth, he had never really seen her in a long-term relationship. She had been in love, but having feelings for someone one-sidedly, or dating someone for a few months was very different from something lasting. The type of relationship where one could quietly understand one another without words. Where one could anticipate the other's habits before it was even done.

That was what he wanted and what he wanted was very different than her experience. While one could say he also had never really had a lasting relationship, he wasn't broken by it.

When he asked her last night if she trusted him, it didn't go unnoticed that she didn't reply. He didn't take it to heart because he knew she trusted him as a comrade, and he didn't blame her for not trusting him as a man. Given her track record, he sympathized. It wasn't completely due to her lack of trust in him, it was her lack of trust in forming relationships.

In turn, he understood this was where his patience would have to kick in. Forming trust was the foundation for deep connections between humans. And he knew he had to _do_ what he was necessary to give her security. He smiled to himself, almost mischievously so. Yes, he much preferred being able to _do._

* * *

Sakura slipped on her new sage colored, form fitting dress with a crew neckline that was just long enough to dwarf her spandex shorts. She was already missing the red against her summer tanned skin. Looking into the floor length mirror in her room, she fidgeted with the tight material on her left arm, ensuring the mid-length sleeve covered her ANBU tattoo fully before offering herself a half-assed smile that spoke _at least you're a good kunoichi_.

Not a second passed before she began to groan as she sank down onto the floor by her bed. Drawing up her knees, she combed her fingers through her now dyed hair before looking back to her reflection with an absolute tortured expression.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked the loaded question with multiple meanings.

Last night... last night was _wonderful_. Wonderfully earth _shattering_.

That sinfully attractive, infuriatingly intelligent and naturally considerate man wanted to be with her. She couldn't believe it. He wanted to be with her. There was someone that wanted her who actually had first hand experience with her _impossible_ personality and all of her repulsive quirks and habits.

And because Sakura also knew everything that made this man tick, she understood that his intentions were... more than serious.

Warmth began to tingle the back of her neck and her body flushed with _wanting_. And anxiety. Hatake Kakashi, the carefree, aloof shinobi? There was always this quiet intensity about him. One that it took years for her to understand. Once he had tunnel-vision, once he grew obsessed, there was no turning back. And she had a feeling that his tunnel-vision was completely focused on her. Which was a fucking turn-on, but... overwhelming at the same time.

It was in his genetics. The specific code of his unique chakra source passed down through blood. Because of her smarts, Tsunade entrusted part of her training to include learning the genetic profiling of all the clans in the village. An advanced way to prepare for any possible illness that may affect any of the civilians. Sakura noticed the old Hatake Clan's genes closely resembled that of canines like the Inuzuka Clan – heightened senses and excellent tracking abilities. But on his mother's side, the Teshima Clan who immigrated to Konoha after the Second Shinobi War, were closely related to the wolf. It was fitting description for him. Hatake the lone wolf. Savage brilliance, powerful instinct, unnatural intuition. Sakura recalled a joke Tsunade-sama had made one night while making up his medical report – wolves mated for life.

Sakura blushed at the thought.

The way he spoke to her last night, he seemed so... _finite_ with his decision. And his mannerisms with her had changed so quickly. The way he looked and touched her was almost primal. Possessive. Animalistic. And he couldn't help himself as if these instincts were innate within him. Which they probably were. The intensity of his gaze multiplied ten-fold. He had breathed her in while she laid in his arms last night as if he were _scenting_ her. And while she wanted to just let him take her and have him do with what he pleased with her body, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

It should've been easy.

She wanted to be with him.

And that was so fucking frightening! She was afraid. She was afraid that this may be more than she bargained for. For gods' sakes, she was only twenty! And he was turning thirty-four soon. It was obvious that their expectations of relationships would differ, right? Was she ready for this? She always wanted _something_ like this but... did she really want the _forever?_ Was she ready for that?

_Everything is changing._

_Everything is changing._

_Everything is changing._ This one sentence was incessantly torturing her fragile mind.

A part of her simply wanted her best friend back, choosing to stay in their limbo of sexual tension so long as she was able to talk to him as she once had. She had no idea how to act in front of him now! How to start a conversation! How to carry one! How to simply just _be_ in front of the person who had once made her feel most comfortable!

She was absolutely _uncomfortable_ now. If she entered a relationship with him, she knew it would irrevocably change her entire life. If they failed... she shook her head, refusing to think of that consequence. But if they succeeded? She shook her head again.

 _'Sakura, you foolish girl.'_ her inner demon reprimanded.

Throw her into battle and she had the confidence to take on the world.

Throw her a confession and... she turned into a pile of confused, grey mush.

Last night... he was so selfless it made her ache. Though the hit from his confession knocked the wind out of her, he stopped to give her what she needed most in that moment. Control. He gave her control without pressuring her to make a decision. He stopped their frenzied actions and put his emotions on the line. Although she was currently in tatters, her empathetic side knew being in his position was also not easy one.

He had made himself _vulnerable_ to her, a man like him, and now had nothing to do but to wait for her to make a decision.

Once upon a time, she hated waiting. It sucked and was a complete hell to go through.

That was why she told herself to only take a day to absorb everything. Just one day. She wasn't remotely close to a decision yet, but she knew giving him the silent treatment wasn't right. She had to talk to him.

She stood up from her perch on the floor, looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to put her best smile on unsuccessfully.

* * *

Walking out of the inn, Sakura spotted Kakashi reading as he sat at the edge of a secluded cliff a little ways away. She paused, frozen at the entrance as her fingers began to anxiously toy with the shorter hem of her new dress. With all the woes in the world piling on her plate already, did he really have to do _that_?

Much to her displeasure _and_ pleasure, he had taken off his mask again. And he just _had_ to sit there with his cool and aloof and hey-I'm-so-cool-and-aloof attitude all maskless and handsome and whatnot... Sakura sighed. She needed to get it together.

Without the urgency she felt last night, she took her time to candidly observe his every feature from afar. He was not what she expected. Younger. Undoubtedly masculine like his father, but the a touch of grace around his eyes and smile. She understood now, why others blushed and had hearts in their eyes when they saw his bare face.

She couldn't deny it. He was good looking. Unconventionally so. His features obviously favored his left-side - crookedly, _sexily_ , but handsome nonetheless. His tousled hair fell over dark slated eyes, tall straight nose, full lips, and strong, masculine jawline. _Now_ she noticed the slight, dark grey stubble where his mask should've been telling her he hadn't shaven in a couple days. He had a scar sliced deep from below his ear to his prominent adam's apple on the right. And there was another small scar on his left cheek, right next to where his dimple was when he smiled. She took in the new details of the man she was once so well accustomed to, memorizing them with her brilliant mind, and her natural desire to learn pulled at her. She wanted to relearn every expression from this-

Wait a minute...

Her eyes narrowed questioningly. They had split up momentarily to create their disguises, _but_ – Sakura scoffed and haughtily crossed her arms over her chest – he had to be fucking kidding. The crooked _idiot_ was currently dressed in his _own_ clothes she had seen him wear hundreds of times - a simple, loose white tunic and black pants. He must've been insane to think he really looked any different! Well, his mask was off. That was probably the only thing about his disguise that was an _actual_ disguise. If stripping counted as a disguise... but wouldn't a mask be considered a disguise?

_Oh my gods, Sakura. Focus._

He did choose to wear thick, black rimmed spectacles... that was sort of... something. But his hair looked _exactly_ the same. Except, was it tilting to the right instead?

She hastily ran and jumped a few ledges, effortlessly landing right next to his secluded form. Her eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious."

Under his glasses, he looked up from his book to regard her before his lazy eyes apathetically narrowed similarly to hers. For a moment Sakura faltered, taking in the new expression of his bare face. When he scowled, she couldn't help but notice his lips curving downward in a light but absolutely _sexy_ pout. _Sakura, this is not the time._

"What?" Kakashi couldn't help but frown while looking at her. Well, she was still beautiful. That fact would never change. But. It wasn't... right. Sakura stood before him scowling with her hands on her hips, and while this particular image use to bring a smile to his face, he didn't quite like it. Her long pink tresses were now raven black. She sported bangs which was probably for practicality to cover the violet diamond on her forehead. Her dress was different. Pleasing, because it hugged her every curve. A little excited to see how it looked from behind. Was it grey? Green? But that didn't really matter to him. He was now looking searchingly into her deep _blue_ eyes, not realizing how attached he was to her natural coloring till that moment.

"What makes you think you can get away with looking like that?" she scolded, frantically pointing at him up and down.

He gave her an innocent, blank look. "Well, it's been working for me."

"How?" He looked exactly the same!

"Most people assume I'd look fairly old under the mask."

"You are fairly old." her bite came out naturally much to her surprise.

His ears perked up at her easy jab at him. She was joking again. "Ah, did you say something? There were words, but I couldn't understand them."

"We can always shave your head." she spoke nonchalantly, egging on their almost normal conversation, now silently enjoying the banter.

Kakashi smiled, "Likewise."

She grinned back. Always so cheeky. "And why are you wearing glasses?"

"It hides the scar." he gestured to the mark on his left eye.

"Oh!" she snorted a laugh as she played along with him. "What scar?"

"Glad you're seeing things my way."

"Go change."

Perhaps _everything_ wasn't exactly changing as she had initially thought.

"What's wrong with your hair?" he redirected the conversation towards his displeasure of her disguise.

She blushed, "You don't like it? I thought you liked mysterious, dark-haired maidens. I dyed it."

He scowled harder, his eyes giving her an incredulous look, "Will it come out?"

"After a few washes. It's not permanent."

"Good."

She smiled, a small bead of satisfaction growing in her chest knowing he preferred her normal look to this.

"Huh, I could've sworn your ex-girlfriends were brunettes..." she said in a sly voice as she grinned mischievously at him. "You like brunettes."

"I like _you_." he spoke with finality in his tone, his expression lightly indifferent. She froze. He smiled, "I suggest you take off your contacts. I do, however, prefer green eyes to blue."

How he could make confessions and compliments snarky, she had no clue.

The renewed comfortable air created from their banter shifted. With him being so blatant and carefree about his feelings towards her, Sakura was growing increasingly aware that now was the perfect moment to talk to him. To at least let him know what was going on in her mind. Which was absolutely nothing. She had nothing to give him. But she had to at least try. She sat down by his side, letting her legs dangle off the cliff while leaning back and bracing herself with her hands. The sun was only minutes from setting and the colors of the night and day were intertwining in a dance of harmony and dominance. She scooted a little closer to him before looking into the sunset.

"I know we need to talk." she began, "But I'm still in the middle of processing everything."

"Sakura-"

"Let me finish." she stubbornly held up a hand to shush him. "You're going to be understanding and patient with me... what, why are you smirking. I'm being serious here."

"I've never been more serious." his left dimple was ever prominent as he so clearly smirked at her. He pocketed his book in his back pocket to free up his hands, "Go on."

She looked at him questioningly, "But I also want to do the same for you, you know."

He nodded, shifting _closer_ to her. "It's how we work."

She turned to give him a satisfied smile,"Yeah, it is."

"Out of curiosity, you _are_ saying you want to be patient and understanding with me no matter what circumstance." he reiterated, moving even _closer_ to her.

Nervously, Sakura now noticed how close they were sitting. She could practically feel the heat radiating between them and it wasn't due to the summer weather. _Shit._ He was now looking at her as if he wanted to eat her. Her inner demon squealed with obscenities, but visibly, Sakura avoided his penetrating gaze and looked down, "I suppose so."

His body now leaned dangerously over her. "Let's say... some of my actions cross the line," his trailed huskily, his first two fingers and thumb lifting her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "Repeatedly."

He licked his lips lightly, just a quick dart of his tongue on his lower lip, and she felt something inside her twist, completely entranced by his distracting mouth, "I would try to be understanding. Seventy-five percent of the time." her voice trembled as she tried to embed some humor in there despite being scared out of her wits.

"Ninety." he bargained as leaned forward, his mouth just mere inches from hers. She could smell his luring scent now – almonds, earth and spice. Even his smell evoked temptation.

"I'll throw in a firm eighty." her voice hypnotized in a trance.

"Deal." he dipped his head and captured her lips in a full chaste kiss and she let him. He delighted in the warmth and softness of her flesh against his for brief seconds before leaning forward to place a small kiss to the button of her nose, and finally, brushing the bangs out of her face, he placed one sweet, lingering kiss to her forehead.

When he pulled away she was blushing furiously, somewhat angry at herself for allowing that, and in part, completely melted by his affection. She would've never thought he'd be so affectionate.

"You can't keep doing that." she spoke stubbornly yet shakily under her breath.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

"You'll forgive me."

She couldn't help but frown, "Yes, but that isn't very fair."

His brows quirked downward momentarily, obviously affected by her word choice. Perhaps he needed to use more of these words-things she needed to hear, "Sakura, I'm not expecting you to make a decision over night, if that's what you're thinking. That's the last thing-"

"I know." she interrupted. His bare face was etched with worry and discontentment.

"And it isn't fair of me to take advantage of your tolerant nature of me, but..." he was trying to find the right words to say.

After what seemed like several minutes of him frowning, opening his mouth to say something and repeating the cycle she said, "You want me and you want to express it." she naturally filled in for him, as she always did when situations were too uncomfortable for him. Despite herself. And it was instinctive for her. While she also felt discomfort, heavens help her, a part of her was elated with the fact.

He simply offered an small, curt nod.

She could see the uneasiness growing on his face, faint lines around the edges of his lips formed, and Sakura found herself wanting to ease his tension. "Take advantage of the eighty percent." she conceded with a sigh.

His fretful expression immediately brightened with very subtle changes. His eyes glinted. She was use to this. The corners of his lips were twitching, obviously fighting off a smirk. This was new.

"Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"You gave me _permission_ to take advantage of you." he said with unbidden amusement.

"Only eighty percent of the time." she playfully reasoned.

"Of course. And only twenty percent of the time you'll skin me alive." he reasoned casually.

"Naturally." she flashed him a small smile that betrayed how she felt inside. Her heart was fluttering. Her skin tingled in faint, hot prickles on the side he was sitting by. They were flirting.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The butterflies in her stomach were now running down her spine, through her fingertips and toes. "I suppose I'm taking advantage of you in a way. It isn't very fair of me for responding and pulling away but you'll forgive-"

"There won't be any reason for me to forgive you, Sakura. I'll take whatever you're willing to give." he spoke honestly.

That made her frown. Her protective instincts over him made her want to scream that he deserved so much more than he was willing to take. He _always_ deserved more than he was willing to take. Regardless of the fact that this involved her. Even if it made her uncomfortable, it didn't negate that he deserved more.

"I want to be with you, too." she stubbornly confessed, a little harsher than she wanted the confession to come out. Hell, she wasn't expecting to admit anything, but her temper got the better off her. She _needed_ it to be clear he deserved to hear these words too, damnit. Not a second too soon, she was immediately filling with embarrassment. Quick and impulsive with her emotions, her two best qualities. She inwardly groaned.

He couldn't help the soft grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"But it's us. If we start a relationship we won't be starting from chapter one. We'll be on chapter twenty-five. And if anything happens between us..." she didn't even want to finish that thought.

"I won't let it."

"That also scares me a bit too." she confessed softly. "I know you're at the age where it's time for you to settle down, but I'm only twenty, Sensei. I'm just beginning."

"Yeah, I was worried about that as well. I understand that it isn't fair-" he tried to repeat.

"Stop. With the whole understanding and patience and fairness." she commanded, gesturing with her hand for him to stop talking, "You can't help how you feel and frankly, neither can I. I just don't know what to do with it now."

"So you just need more time."

"Yes..."

"I'll give you time to think, if you give me time as well." he bargained.

"Sensei," she called out questioningly.

He frowned at the title she chose to use for him. A title she had used thousands of times, but it was now agitating him. He wanted to hear his name on her sweet lips. He needed to.

"Let me finish first." he mimicked her playfully, "You may use your time to think, and I will use mine to convince you that I'm the right decision for you."

"That's not the problem. I have no doubt that you're the right decision for me." she spoke impulsively, again. She began to blush ten shades of red, and she attempted to hide her face behind her hands. "Uh, well. I meant -"

"Great, that makes half my job easier for me." taking advantage of the fact that she was covering her sight, Kakashi's hand encircled her bicep and pulled her between his legs and flush against his chest. She let out a squeal in surprise her hands bracing her impact on his strong shoulders.

"Sensei!" she yelled exasperatedly, taken completely aback by his actions. He was seriously doing whatever he wanted at this point without thinking of the consequences.

He frowned again, his arm wrapping around her waist, holding her possessively to him, "While I take pride in being your teacher a decade ago, I'd much prefer you use my name, _Sakura_."

She visibly swallowed, her body tense in his grasp. She could see that this... meant something to him. But she couldn't bring herself to say his name. Frankly, she couldn't bring herself to say anything at all in that moment.

"I'll give you time."

He leaned forward and her body tensed, afraid if he kissed her now she would lose it. But he just continued holding her gently, his large hands soothingly rubbing down her back. She began to relax in his arms when he began to nuzzle her neck with the straight of his nose inhaling her deep. He was _scenting_ her again. Despite him not kissing her, Sakura was losing it.

* * *

Sitting on the wood floors of their room, Sakura and Kakashi shared the first meal of their travel. They opted for take-out with plenty of lean meats and vegetables, his preference, deciding that staying in one place would probably be best. The Kazekage was more than capable of finding them and it would attract less eyes.

The tension between them was palpable in the air and Sakura couldn't help but nervously play with the hem of her clothing or tap her foot on the floor when standing. Her bottom right lip was swollen and bruised, she was sure, from all the anxious biting. And frustratingly enough, he looked passive. Satisfied. Simply going through the motions of the mission while every now and then placing a hand at her back while they walked. Casually brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear when the wind would blow it out of place. She wanted to throttle and hit him, but that would be counter-productive. And she was anything but counter-productive when on mission.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" she asked, knowing they needed to get their facts straightened out soon.

"Yes." was his simple reply. He took a bite of fish as he casually looked off to the side.

He made no further move to continue which frustrated her more, "Well?" she pressed.

"I was thinking Katashi."

"No." she deadpanned right as he finished his sentence.

He grinned infuriatingly at her, "And why not?"

Her eyes narrowed, but her voice was full of mirth, "Hatake Kakashi... Katashi."

"Exactly."

"You're impossible."

"What have you picked out?"

He could see her trying to fight her blush, "Umeko." she said confidently.

Cherry to plum blossom. "Fitting."

"It has nothing to do with your food preferences." she filled in unnecessarily, quickly cursing herself.

"Note that I haven't said anything about my preferences." he lifted his hands in defeat, chopsticks in hand as he grinned devilishly at her.

They ended up settling everything eventually. They were now Murayama Oujirou and Umeko, from _Nami no Kuni_ , married for five years. Umeko was now twenty-four, whereas Oujirou was twenty-eight, ages they both felt comfortable for passing. Since they didn't have any information about the "key", they figured time and ages may have to change, but for now as they travelled their plans were sufficient. She was a healer using holistic civilian methods. Something she learned in great detail from her Hyuuga friend. He was a scientist doing research. An easy explanation in case he needed to snoop around. People gave information quite easily if he seemed harmless. And no one asked more questions than necessary. Apparently science bored most people.

His free hand rested on her knee as they ate. He was touching her now. He found himself always touching her.

It was relieving to be able to do so whenever he felt like. And she seemed... better. Hesitant, but she _leaned_ into his touch now and she had been smiling more in the last hour than she had all day. Those smiles were the justifications he needed to continue. She motivated him. Inspired him to do what he never fathomed doing in his entire life.

Kakashi had never felt this way before. She was already the only person whom he willingly shared himself with. He turned to her warmth when life hadn't been so kind. He sought refuge in her and found a home. And now, along with the mind and soul he came to admire, he wanted her body as well. Mind, body, soul. He wanted all of her. And those smiles she gave him? They gave him enough reassurance that what he was doing was... right.

His calloused finger began to trace a small scar on the inside of her a lower thigh. The exquisitely etched lines decorating her skin that made her beautiful to him. She was so beautiful.

He was watching her now.

His fingers still absentmindedly tracing yet another scar right below her knee, and she looked up and smiled softly at him again while placing a piece of umeboshi on his bowl. He exhaled like a sigh.

She deserved something proper, and after all this time, he finally wanted to provide that for a woman.

"Kakashi?"

He heard her call him by his given name for the first time in their privacy as she looked at him in concern. Something surged within him. Like the moments before unleashing his lightning, that same power flooded him but it wasn't chakra. This wasn't adrenaline caused by battle. It was her. She filled him with things he couldn't even understand and it made his body tense and ache with _need_.

Before he knew it, they were sprawled on the floor, his body weight uninhibitedly crushed hers as he brutally kissed her. His hot tongue plunged into the sweet cavern of her mouth, expertly stroking hers simultaneous to the _instinctive,_ rough rock of his hips against her core. With equal fervor, she returned his kiss as she wrapped her strong legs around his middle, trapping him painfully tight, it made his chest growl in satisfaction. Her small hands snaked into his shirt, clutching his back as her nails began to dig into his skin. He _needed_ more. He needed to taste more. Breaking the kiss, he began to trail kisses down her neck, sucking and lapping her delicious silk skin. When he scrapped his teeth down from below her ear to her collarbone, she moaned his name again and he just about lost it.

In one fluid movement, he ripped the spandex of her shorts haphazardly, the material clinging in tatters at her small waist and clumsily on one of her thighs. His hand cupped her womanhood as his index finger traced the outer layer of cotton covering her. She shuddered and pushed her hips more deeply into his hand. Discovering that the material was already drenched with her need, he let out a pained groan in satisfaction. She was so responsive to him. His first two fingers began moving in firm, rapid circles around her sensitive clit over her panties. She gasped, rotating her hips with his hands. She cried out his name again in wanton and he felt empowered _again_.

He pushed her panties to the side, and dipped a finger into her soft, wet, velvety folds. Then two. And three. Her tight, sweet pussy clenched and swallowed, sucking his fingers back into her as he withdrew. With one hand palming her full breast, he worked his way down, kissing the valley between her tits as her delicate, skilled hands directed his shoulders where she wanted him to go. Down. She wanted him to go down. And he was happy to oblige her.

Lifting her dress up to her chest, he let his tongue work its away over her breast, down the toned line in the middle of her stomach, dipping into her belly button, all while his eyes bore into hers like a predator claiming his prey. His hand continuing to pump rhythmically into her. She was trembling. Her whole body quaking with need for him. He swirled his tongue in a circle around the skin right between her belly button and sex before sucking tentatively.

Right as he was able to finally taste his goal, he heard her groan a frustrated groan and he felt her hands cup the side of his face to stop him. He fought back his own frustration.

"What are we doing?" her voice was husky with lust.

His fingers were now ever so slowly pushing into her and curling to rub against her g-spot. "I think it should be obvious." he smirked.

"We shouldn't..." she stopped to moan as she felt something build up in the pits of her stomach.

"If you want me to stop, I will, Sakura." he was serious.

Her whole body was tightening, the onset of bliss threatening to overtake her. But she peered down at him with so much worry. As hard as it was to do so, he withdrew himself and sat back on his heels, looking down at her. She glared at him like she wanted to kill him, her whole body flushed and sweat glistening. She was close. So fucking close. But he wasn't going to do anything she wasn't sure of.

"Eighty or twenty."

She hid her face behind her hands and let out another frustrated groan. "Kakashi..."

His cock twitched at the sound of his name. "Eighty, twenty." he repeated almost desperately.

She let out what sounded like a sob.

"I want you to be sure."

He watched her as she thought.

And she thought deeply. She thought of the explosion of passion that always erupted between them. Always. Like a dam bursting. Their first kiss outside the tavern. The innocent kisses in her childhood bedroom. The frenzied passion they shared on the training grounds. Last night. She thought about what she was afraid of, but what was most prominent screaming at her – she wanted him.

She let out a loud sigh and pulled herself upright. Unsurely, she reached out a hand and cupped the back of his neck, looking deep into the intense abyss of his darkened, charcoal eyes.

"Eighty."

Their lips crashed clumsily together, fighting for dominance with teeth clashing and tongues desperate for touch. He pulled onto his lap and she straddled his narrow waist, her hands greedily roaming over his hard, taut muscles. His hands cupped the curve of her ass, bouncing her slightly over his covered cock. She broke away from his lips to pepper kisses down his jaw and neck, she could feel him practically purring under her fingers.

Just then, Kakashi smelled something new in the air - earthy, salty and metallic.

 _Fuck,_ he cursed to himself.

Their ninja senses kicked in and they both jumped to their feet in surprise. Sakura smoothed her dress back down, and Kakashi instinctively pulled her to his side protectively. Sand was slowly seeping between the wooden floor boards.

A message began to form. Each sentence was erasing faster than it was forming. Both set of eyes darted left to right in deep concentration engraving the details to memory.

_Travel north west. Take the path of the scorpions. Through darkness you will find three sister mountains. The largest of the three will be the most dangerous path. Tread carefully. Do not rest. Do not stop. The mountain thinks and the mountain knows. Follow the sand._

"Follow the sand..." Kakashi read, "Do you think he means _now_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " _Through darkness._ I may be wrong, but it's pretty dark now. And _do not rest. Do not stop._ What do you think that means?"

"Pretty vague there, don't you think?" he was disappointed to see her already putting on a new pair of shorts.

"Let's go."

"The treading carefully part could buy us _at least_ fifteen minutes."

"Twenty."

His ears perked up, "If you insist."

Next thing he knew, his knapsack came zooming by his head that he effortlessly dodged.

"Twenty _percent_."

He pulled out a simple small, golden compass from his bag, "North west it is, then."

"Glad you're starting to see reason."

"Hey, Sakura. About those blue eyes."

She glared at him.

"They're lovely."

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

He was shivering. The natural instinct of the body's effort to find some warmth. It was so very cold.

_Drip._

The sound of nails dragging down stone echoed the room. Those that crept in the night hid behind the shadows. Silently biding their time. Silently waiting for the pain. Silently craving to _kill_.

_Drip._

Red. The stone floor was drenched in blood. Was this his own? There was too much of it to be _just_ his.

Drip

He screamed. He screamed and screamed, his throat already hoarse and bleeding. Like clockwork another deep slice dragged deep across his skin. Every hour. Every hour for... he had no idea.

_Drip._

How was he not dead?

The man looked around his surroundings through swollen, bruised eyes. The damp, dreary walls were lined with blazing _hellfire_ for some semblance of light. Not for heat because warmth could not linger within this torturous prison. This was a place of fear. A product of nightmares from ill and tortured minds. And he was living it. Naked, sliced and mutilated, he was elevated spread eagle across the ceiling. He had no binds. Nothing in the metaphysical holding him suspended. Even blue, silvery webs of chakra could not be found. He was sure of it. The man was being held by sheer _will_. What was this power? How could this be?

A chill crept beneath his skin.

"How is my little pet this evening?" a high pitched, gravely voice slithered into the man's ears and he visibly flinched as if the voice inflicted him pain. He was behind the shadows. His master. His love. His _god_.

The man pathetically whimpered, unspoken pleas etched on his battered face.

An ethereal, almost translucent hand emerged into the dim light clawed as if clutching something. The man found himself floating in midair.

"I despise doing this to you. I truly do." twirling his index finger, the other man began to slowly turn in tandem. Horrible sickening fear began to fill the man, he started to feel nauseated.

"But you made me do it. You disappointed me and you forced my hand."

He shuddered as if the words were causing him physical pain. He didn't mean to disappoint him! That was the last thing he could ever do. He _loved_ him! He didn't want to disappoint him.

"You made me punish you."

 _Yes_ , he did. It was his fault. All his fault why he was being punished. He deserved this. He deserved this. He deserved this. He watched in horror as the exposed hand crushed in a tight fist, and he howled in blinding pain. His back bent and snapped backwards, appendages contorted and twisted in unnatural, repulsive ways until they cracked. He cried out in unhinged agony.

"Why did you have to go and do a thing like that?"

He didn't know! He did not know! But he was sorry. He was more sorry than he had ever been. How could he hurt his master so? How could he fail him? His master loved him and he _failed_ him. Always failing him. He was a failure. Always failing. Always failing.

Before he knew it, his broken body was upright, still suspended in the air. A cold, sand papery hand stroked his cheek and he instinctively leaned into the touch, eyes filling with unabashed tears. It was _his_ fault why he was in so much pain. He didn't deserve such kindness.

"Do not disappoint me again." and with a simple wave of his hand the man's bones mended. The slashes cross-hatched all over his skin disappeared. The bruises, welts and burns faded. He was clean. His unscathed skin was perfectly porcelain and shiny. He was released to stand, naked, healed and filled with desperate _wanting_.

"Find the key."

In an instant, the man disappeared.

* * *

 

 


	10. Murphy's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I warned my ff. net folks that I've fully satisfied my trope feels. Now I'm writing my weird feels. I PROMISE by the end of the fic it'll all make sense!!!! It is weird, but it'll eventually make sense... hahah.

**Book II**

**Chapter 10: Murphy's Law**

* * *

_Murphy's Law: Anything than can go wrong, will go wrong._

* * *

Sand had a particular scent. Like sediment, metallic, grainy, dry – if dry was even really a smell. But sand was saltier. Not exactly earthy like the forrest, but earthy like the sea.

With his eyes closed, Kakashi silently enjoyed the vibrating hum of excited chakra while honing in on his hypersensitive senses. He began to focus his nose. The Kazekage's sand was even more unique. Spicy and fragrant like the busy market streets of _Sunagakure_. Smokey like battle. And there was an unmistakeable hint of something Kakashi was well acquainted with. _Death_. The trace, festering, coppery smell of blood that followed the red-haired leader was distinct. Not that the poor guy could help it. It was very difficult to clean sand.

The sun was up just past the horizon, and all they had was the instruction to go north west and Kakashi's unnatural sense of smell. And the scent kept vanishing and reappearing at random. To the right. To the left. And frustratingly back again. With a twitch of his head, he caught whiff of a little something to his right about five-hundred yards away. Wordlessly, he sought Sakura's eye and pointed. Before the scent disappeared, they sprinted through the thick woods.

The path of the scorpions. Was this literal? Was it a metaphor? He was adept to solving puzzles but surely by now he'd have cracked it. Over a hundred miles on foot and they made no progress. But he couldn't deny it. He missed this. While retirement _joyfully_ gave him endless time to do what he wanted, it _sadly_ gave him endless time to do what he wanted.

It didn't matter that he was tired and beginning to feel the effects of his age – he truly missed this.

From the corner of his eye, he checked to assess Sakura's condition for the umpteenth time. Fatigue rimmed her eyes, but her actions would suggest that she was anything but exhausted. She moved as though she had a full nights rest and regular square meals, the stubborn girl. He knew otherwise.

"We should rest." he suggested, noticing she was about to pop yet another bright purple solider pill in her mouth, "You shouldn't take too many of those."

She smiled at him, "That's why I have these." she held up her hands and gingerly wiggled her fingers indicating she could always heal any side affect. "He warned us to keep going. It might be dangerous."

"Or he could be impatient."

Sakura stifled a smile. "He is impatient, isn't he?"

Along with her blonde brother, Sakura had developed a decent friendship with the Kazekage. After all, she was the one to set him up with Karin. He was just enough of that powerful, fixable type with excellent chakra quality the redhead was looking for, but he was warm. Kind. And she was the exact type of volatile, loud and ridiculous he needed. Passionate, she heard him say a few times. Team Seven had participated in their wedding. With Karin's difficult pregnancy, she helped birth their first child. And their second... She knew the man better than most did.

_Huh_ , Sakura knew him. She _really_ knew him. She understood his demeanor, his fighting style and the way the man thought when on mission. And that's when she decided to look up.

"Look!" she pointed to the sky.

Squinting his eyes, he saw it. A glimpse of circular ground no bigger than a bathroom rug floated above them past the vast trees tops. If he wasn't looking for something, it could've been easily missed.

Gathering chakra in the soles of their feet, the pair raced up the large trees and the patch of ground began to descend. With an enormous leap from the tree tops, they both landed onto the piece of levitating land when they heard their an unnerving, tumultuous crinkling thundered from below them – like the sounds of wood burning in a fire, but it was loud and it boomed against their eardrums. Blackness began to slowly bleed into daylight like ink in water, swirling and trickling until darkness defeated the light.

Their eyes took a moment to adjust but there was no mistaking it. From as far as he could see, Kakashi watched in horror as the trees below turned a light shade of brown. As if decayed. As if all the moisture and life was sucked out and turned to dust. He looked closer. Not dust.

_Sand_. It was all sand. There was a pause in the world. A moment of silence that forced them to hold their breath and the seconds passing were almost painful to bear. With another echoing crack, the silhouettes of the nature around them disintegrated into oblivion onto the ground with a forceful crash. The now sandy ground was raised several feet from where it was originally. Empty. Desolate.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." he said loosely.

Sakura scowled, and right as she was about to retort, the air around them began to drop several degrees. So much she had started to shiver. What was going on? She looked down to see the brown, soft landscape slowly transform into pure white. Like pillowy marshmallow – the ground looked soft, untouched and frosted. It couldn't be... Snow?

Sakura gaped as her false blue eyes took in the scenery.

It was snow. From the sky, they watched in silent fear as a brown path formed on the icy ground, bending and turning as if possessed.

"I beg to differ." Sakura replied breathlessly, "That's something you see everyday."

As always, she was right. Kakashi's careful eye began scanning their surroundings in excruciating detail. There were no signs of life.

"Sensei," she called out, her voice betraying her concern, "Can Gaara-sama control climate?"

"No." was his simple reply.

"Can _anything_ control climate?"

"Like this?" several seconds passed and she watched as his face turned grave, "No."

His demeanor was serious. Eyes completely the blackest of obsidian. His posture was slouched, but everything about his demeanor stood tall. Shoulders tense, feet squared, breathing heavy with burden - the man that now stood next to her was Captain Hatake of ANBU and Third Division Commander of the Allied Forces. Like a feral wolf in its cage, he looked simply _contained -_ waiting for the slightest movement to strike and unleash himself.

"We should get down." his voice was deep and authoritative, completely void of his usual casual tone.

It was as if the floating ground heard his command. It began its slow plunge to the icy path below, and instantly, the windchill prickled and bit sharply at their exposed skin. In reaction, they both began to circulate their chakra faster in order to regulate their body temperatures. It was early August. They hadn't thought to bring winter clothes with them.

This was turning out to be a dangerous situation. Nearly two days without sleep, one meal and now they were forced use their chakra overtime. If crossing the path took longer than three days this could be more urgent than he planned for.

The sand dissipated and they both dropped onto the ground, knees bent and crouched.

Standing upright, he gave his next order, "We'll walk."

She nodded in confirmation. If they ran, their chakra would break down out faster. They needed to conserve as much as they could.

"Keep an eye out. For any type of movement."

Her kunoichi senses were already at its most heightened state.

"Stay close to me."

* * *

It was night time. It had been _endless_ night time for two days.

It had also been a little over two days since they last had some food.

And it was a whopping three, almost four days since they last slept.

"Sensei, we have to stop." Sakura finally spoke. They hadn't said anything the entire time. She knew it was to keep distractions at a minimum. She knew he was using any means necessary to keep them safe. She _also_ knew that it was becoming excessive.

"No." his command was stern.

She kept quiet for a few more minutes, forcing herself to trudge on, but she was beginning to feel the effects of the soldier pill taking its toll on her system. One pill was fine. Two meant bruising and aching pain. Sure, she could take another one, but _three_ meant the tearing of her muscles and that was a hell of a lot harder to heal. An uncertain feeling of uneasiness began to ebb at her. The tops of her shoulders were starting to ache, limbs wobbly and tender, and her head was in agony.

Just healing that in itself would take up almost all the chakra she had left. Or all. The offset of her chilled, goose-pimpling skin told her it was the latter. She was running so dangerously low.

As if he read her thoughts, she felt a hand at her back and a feeling of warmth flooded her system as they finally stopped their travel for the first time in days. Cool and wonderfully relieving and – Sakura paused and craned her head to look at him sharply.

"Don't." she said warningly.

He made no effort to reply. He quietly continued moving his determined, glowing hands over her sore back.

"Save your energy. You're going to need it." she spun on her heel to face him and what she saw was a defense mechanism.

"You need it more than me." he said simply.

"Sensei," she realized there wasn't changing his mind otherwise, so she _let_ him win that battle to take on a new one, "What's wrong?" she bravely asked.

He was now kneeling before her, running his glowing hands down her legs. She waited and she was still met with no answer.

"Please, answer me." her brows knit together in concern, " _Kakashi_."

Finally, he looked up at her, his onyx eyes softening momentarily at the sound of his name on her lips. He sighed before replying in a low voice, "Chakra doesn't do this, Sakura."

Looking around her, she concluded the same. Chakra could not change the day to never-ending night. It could not transform an entire forrest into sand, or sand to snow. The power they used and understood... this wasn't possible.

"Whatever we're fighting... it's beyond my abilities." he confessed.

A strong wind blew across her skin, but she refused to shiver. She refused to show any emotion that could give him the wrong idea - her strong resolve stubbornly rebelled against the cruel frost.

It was effortless for her – to look at him calmly. Without even an ounce of question, judgement or even comprehension on her features. She just... looked at him, because that was what he _needed_. Hooking her hands underneath his arms, she stood him up – a promise she made herself to always help him stand, both figurative and literal - she embraced him.

The usually logical shinobi in her arms was never logical about himself. He was more capable than he knew. She understood why he trained so rigorously. Why he climbed tall mountains with one hand as a _warm up_. He was a genius, but to get as good as him, it took strenuous effort. Though he never said the words out loud, it was obvious to her that his _nindo_ was to _protect_. To save.

The magic surrounding them was overwhelming to say the least. Even she was feeling its intimidation. But he was a far cry from helpless and she took it upon herself to remind him. To always remind him.

She pulled her head back to look at him. She saw what she expected – pure ferocity restrained with trained caution, but there was something else. Something else in his eyes that were softening for her.

"I guess the pressure's on me, isn't it?"

In the luxury of her touch and her pleasant, snarky tone, he could feel his walls crack, "I'll say so. Whatever this is about, I'd have to agree."

"Lazy."

"You say lazy, I hear practical."

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head, a small grin touching her lips, "As the brawn of team... I suppose that means I'll be doing the protecting this time, Hatake."

After two days, he finally smiled. An eye-crinkled smile. Crooked and dimpled. With a deep sigh, he wrapped his arms to embrace her in return, "Hm, then I willingly entrust you with my care. Just a warning, I play damsel in distress real well."

"That you do." she embraced him tighter. "But you do hero real well, too."

"Not all the time." and he was serious, again.

She sighed. He was a rather difficult person.

"No one can get it right every time, silly. We all make mistakes. You've practically witnessed all of mine." she spoke honestly, her eyes in a half-moon smile, "But it still doesn't change the fact that you've saved my butt when I needed saving."

Still cradling him in her arms, she continued to regard him with open sincerity until she felt something. It was subtle. Very subtle, but she could feel a little quake coming from his body. Not a quake, exactly. A shiver. Sakura frowned. He was cold! The idiot was out of chakra!

She smacked him on the arm open palmed, "I told you not to heal me!"

He flinched for show, "There wasn't any other option. You were in pain."

"But you're cold!"

"I can manage."

"You hate the cold."

"Sakura," he rubbed the back of his head exasperated, "You can't expect me to leave you in pain when I have the power to help you."

Suddenly, the quick pitter patter of little feet scurrying hailed their attentions, causing them to break apart. It was the first sounds of life they heard. Back to back, they instantly lowered themselves into a fighting stance, their senses on high alert. They scoured their eyes, but there was nothing.

There was more rapid tapping to their left. Now, to the right. It was brief. And it was coming closer. He heard Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream and he hastily turned around just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms, clawing to climb higher onto his stiff body.

"Sensei!" she screamed, burying her face into his chest as she successfully forced him to carry her princess-style, "Kill it. _Kill_ it!"

"What is it?" his voice was rushed as he looked around at everything eye-leveled. But there was nothing in sight. He looked up. Nothing there too. Finally, he looked down. And he saw it.

It took everything within himself _not_ to throw his head back in laughter. Okay, okay. He was laughing. But he was trying his utmost best to stop. Really. Or at least be quiet about it.

There, in front of them, rested a scorpion about the size of a small dog, its tail coiled comfortably in a non-offensive stance. But it was strange. The coloring on the creature shined like abalone shell - silvers, greens, and violets reflecting against the moonlight. Curious, he deduced to himself. Its feet were made of sand.

"I can feel you giggling." she bit resentfully.

She felt him shake more as he held her, little breathy sounds escaped his throat. "Go on, let it out." she scowled, gripping him tighter if it were possible.

And he laughed. He laughed so hard the vibrations ticked her spine and warmed her.

Despite herself, she began to smile against his neck. His beautiful tenor was completely infectious and she didn't know how much she missed the sound of him laughing until that moment, "Absolutely uncalled for."

"Is that code for, _please put me down_?"

"Don't you dare!" she cried, twisting her body upright to tightly wrap her legs around his middle as she threw her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly.

Taking advantage of their unexpectedly light and fortunate circumstance, Kakashi's reliable hands cupped the plump swell of her ass and squeezed. For support, of course.

Unable to swat at him, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Only you would pause to grope someone in a life and death situation."

"Oh, come on, Sakura. You have to give me little credit here. Not someone." his voice full of amusement, "Just you. And we're not in any danger."

Without turning, she twisted her arm behind her back and pointed repeatedly, "That thing could eat Pakkun!" she yelled.

"Shh, I think it's coming closer." he lied, reprehensibly enjoying everything about this situation.

"Sensei, please." she pleaded.

He didn't respond. And the bastard began to hum.

"Sensei?"

And now he was whistling.

"Oh, all-mighty, strong and legendary _Kakashi_ , will you please kill it now?" she spat venomously.

"Ah, really wish I could help you there, but I think this little guy belongs to Gaara." he replied smugly.

In an instant, her legs slid off his hips and back onto the ground, unburying herself from his chest. She straightened her dress and dusted her sleeves with practiced indifference as she struggled to grab a hold of her dignity, "You can take your hands off my ass now."

And he did. But not before he gave the firm flesh one more squeeze and a soft, appreciative pat.

"You're impossible."

"I prefer the term affectionate." he corrected. "Just like our friend here."

"There's no way I'd let him anywhere near me." Sakura watched in disdain as he approached the hideous critter.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She supposed, on closer inspection, it didn't look so horrible. Beautiful, even, with its coloring against sandy feet. But it was far too large. And it scurried. She hated things that scurried. And the large scorpion began to do just that. With a rush of its tiny legs, it quickly darted off the path and towards a patch of snow. And to her amazement, their surroundings began to radically _transform_ , again.

The weather began to warm. No, it began to get hot. Scorching, but their chilled bones welcomed it.

Sakura silently stepped into Kakashi's arms for refuge as she watched in awe as the universe played its trick on them once more. Large, broad leafed trees covered with thick vines and moss broke through the solid ground with heights that were utterly paralyzing. Their massive branches spread across the sky like a dense canopy hiding away most of the stars and moon. Beautiful plants with multicolored leaves and large, bloomed flowers grew in random. Sounds of birds, buzzing from insects and roars of great animals filled their ears. And it was so humid, it felt wet. Hot. Sticky. _So_ sticky.

"I'm dreaming, right?" she asked airily as she stepped out from his arms to explore this new paradise.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" he innocently offered.

"... do you want me to hit you?"

"Well, since you've brought it up-"

"Don't finish that sentence," she reached out to touch a beautiful, bloomed flower with petals the exact color of her original jade eyes, "Have you seen a jungle like this?"

Yes, he had. A long time ago, but it took months of travel. Not a little under a week. "Once." he answered.

She nodded as she took in the new scenery with curiosity, "It's beautiful."

Kakashi watched her as she toyed with the variety of flowers around them. Her eyes were in pure wonderment and it made something clench inside him, "I agree."

Sakura looked up to see him brazenly watch her and she blushed, "We should get going."

With a blink he regained himself, and together, they followed the scorpion on a narrow path between the trees.

"He's growing on me." Sakura declared, thrilled that they didn't have to be in the cold any longer. She could do hot. As long as it gave them a break from using their chakra long enough to recover some energy.

"What a relief. I was going to suggest we keep him." there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Come along, Sakura." hands in his pockets, he casually picked up the pace of his walk.

She paused to pull out something from her knapsack. Her good luck charm - the elbow length gloves Kakashi had gifted her on her eighteenth birthday. Quickly, she put them on and looked up just in time to catch him smiling at her.

* * *

Wiping his brow and pushing his glasses up the tall bridge of his nose, Kakashi strolled forward through the enigmatic jungle. For the past hour he had been in deep thought. Where were they? Was this a different dimension? Or something else entirely? Half-starved, completely spent and desperate for a nap or a good read, he was in slightly better spirits despite their inconvenient situation. He adapted. Mostly because he didn't have a choice, but wasn't that always the case?

If only he could just recharge himself. He felt absolutely weakened. Granted, the relief from the cold had given him something to work with if the need arose, but he couldn't deny the throbbing of his muscles begging for some rest.

After what seemed like eternity, the iridescent colored scorpion came to a halt in the crux of a deep valley. They watched as its image began to flicker like a mirage before completely disappearing behind dense fog.

Frantic, they both took off in a sprint to where the arachnid vanished, but it was gone. Just gone. A crimson bird with wide-set wings flew overhead crowing its song across the night sky, bringing their attentions upwards. With mouths agape, a sense of relief washed over them. They smiled at one another.

Three sister mountains loomed before them in all their grandeur. They made it. They were almost there. The gigantic masses were almost identical except for their size - ridges and cliffs all exact proportions, and they were enveloped with green jungle forrest.

" _The largest of the three will be the most dangerous path..._ " Sakura recalled.

Their eyes slowly trailed upward taking in the colossal, daunting mountain, its top completely obscured by dense fog. Easily, they looked at one another and shook their heads. Knowing the Kazekage, the red-head was likely fretting over warning them rather than giving the precise directions. It wasn't this one. The middle sized mountain looked promising, but it was the smallest one that stood out. And very obviously. Hundreds of ruby red birds circled high above, dipping and gliding in a sort of display, beckoning out to them like a siren's call.

In unspoken agreement, they both steadily walked towards the miniature mountain that wasn't any bigger than a vast hill.

"We're almost there!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, "Ugh, as soon as we get there I'm going to kill Gaara-sama."

"I'd personally enjoy a shower."

"And food."

"Possibly a nap."

Her eyes sparkled, "Definitely a nap."

* * *

The sweltering heat grew more unbearable the higher they climbed. Sweat coated slick over their bodies causing their clothes to cling to them snugly. Out of breath, they approached the top of the mountain and felt something distinctly... off. It was the same crippling feeling one got when someone with murderous intent was nearby - only more _concentrated_. Both could feel a distinct hum of energy from something immensely powerful. Whatever it was, it was tremendous. And it was possibly more than their exhausted bodies could handle.

With caution, they both warily, scrutinized their surroundings. But the only signs of life they could see were the crimson birds circling up ahead. Until Kakashi spotted something out of the ordinary in the stretch peaking past the dense leaves.

Approaching cautiously, while still at a safe distance, they saw what was likely the source of the immense energy in the air - a massive tree as wide a home that soared tall into the low, cumulus clouds. It stood out like a sore thumb against the jungle - alabaster white bark with leaves of blues, dark violets and light thistle weeping downwards on hanging branches that brushed against the jungle floor. If there was a visual definition for haunting, this would be it.

An... eerie feeling began to fill him. The kind that made the hairs on his forearms stand.

_Do not rest. Do not stop. The mountain thinks and the mountain knows._

"Sakura, we have to get out of here." he said with an undertone of urgency.

She agreed, but before they could make a run for it, bodies began to emerge from the base of the mystic tree, squeezing from the ground like lifeless saplings. Kakashi strained his eyes to count strategically. There were... twenty. Now forty. No. Before he could inhale his next breath, there were at least a hundred, if not more, and they were gliding their way towards them.

"Shit." Sakura cursed under her breath. All were identical, most of their features hidden behind masks and dark flowing hoods. But that wasn't what frightened her. There were no whites in their eyes. Just blackness. The demons stared their way with full, penetrating black orbs. She was immobilized. Trapped. She felt herself being hopelessly drawn to the evil. And horrific, terrible sounds began to invade her. She could hear screaming. She covered her ears in desperation as the wails echoed in her mind. They needed help. She needed help! The coppery taste of blood was on her tongue and the feeling of pure, bone-chilling terror filled her. Like all hope was drained from her heart and she was left in the cold with nothing but her worst fears.

The birds overhead began cawing in a frenzy.

"Avert your eyes, Sakura." Kakashi commanded, tearing her hands away from her ears and forcing her to look at him instead.

"Sensei..." damnit, she didn't want to sound worried, but she was terrified.

Her confidence was waning, he could sense it. So he took it upon himself to light the fire inside her, "You did say you'll be doing the protecting. You're the damsel. I'm in distress."

Her head snapped his way and she blinked. With her fear and pent up frustrations built inside, her own inner demon flickered into the physical as the terror in her eyes turned into a manic glare.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work!" she couldn't help herself, she predictably just had to add, "And you're not using that saying right!"

"Damn."

"How do you manage to be insufferable at a time like this?" she yelled.

"With little to no effort." he smoothed her dress at the shoulders and pulled her gloves tight above her elbow securely.

"An attempt to focus would be appreciated here!"

Brushing a damp lock out of her face, he watched in satisfaction as courage raged in her eyes, "We'll get though this, Sakura."

Of course they would, she instantly thought in an impulsive, tenacious haze. They had certainly been through worse before. For gods' sakes, they saw the end of the world together and built a new one. So what if they were a little creepy? They would get through this. With a curt nod, Sakura felt a surge of energy blaze inside her.

"Okay, okay. It worked." she smirked at him as she flexed her excited fists, "Thanks."

"Everything that irritates us about others can lead us to an understanding about ourselves."

"Like irritating riddles?"

"Precisely." pleased, Kakashi focused his attention to the demonic horde and gave out his orders, "Attack from afar and stay close by."

"Count of three?" she said with a fearless smile.

His natural affinity began to sizzle and spark at his finger tips, "Three."

With unimaginable speed, Kakashi's skilled hands began to form signs. He was prepared to take the first offensive attack, but to his surprise, she beat him to it. With her two fingers raised up in prayer, she commanded her jutsu with refined elegance.

" _Nehan Sh_ _ō_ _ja no Jutsu."_ she spoke in a dreamy, powerful tone.

Angelic white feathers began to fall from the sky and the front lines of the demonic swarm collapsed with a thud, completely entrapped by her _genjutsu_. A powerful skill he had taught her years ago. His prediction long ago was right - she was perfect for illusionary techniques. Quickly following, Kakashi finished his last three hand seals.

_Dog – Tiger – Monkey_

He released his overwhelming energy with a roar, _"Raiton – Shiden."_

Lighting the color of amethyst shot from his palms, striking the entire second wave coming towards them including those that Sakura took down. Smoke began to rise high into the night sky and the fallen bodies of the possessed began to _melt_ into oblivion. Like wax in a burning candle. Kakashi watched wide eyed as the flesh and dark clothing seeped into the open jungle floor. No blood. Not even a scrap of clothing left as evidence of their existence.

But they couldn't stop to think. There were still more.

" _Katon – Ryuuka no Jutsu._ " In an instant, like a monstrous black cloud, hundreds of shuriken were thrown their way followed by massive bursts of hellfire from several directions.

Kakashi laced his hands together and Sakura lunged forward, stepping onto them as he launched her high into the air.

" _Suiton: Bakusui Sh_ _ōha."_ a mighty stream of water jetted from her lips creating steam as it hit the fire and pushed away the spinning stars. But she wasn't done yet.

" _Shannar_ _ō!"_ Sakura's inner demon bellowed as she used gravity to pull her down with fists drawn back ready to un-level the ground. _"Ōkashō!"_

But before she landed, Kakashi crouched and slammed a palm onto the field, " _Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu."_

The flat earth around them began to move like an ocean wave knocking the entire mass off their feet. She landed with a powerful thunder and her strong fist split the ground open causing many to fall into gaping cracks.

He brought his hands together, first two fingers raised on each hand as he shouted, " _Doton – Dosekiry_ _ū."_

A thick, mud slide cascaded forward, engulfing and completely submerging all of their enemies in one swipe. All that stood before them unscathed was the white-bark tree and emptiness.

Sakura smiled at him smugly and dusted her hands. "That went a lot faster than I expected."

_Crack_.

Several arms burst through the ground and grabbed her by the ankles. Instinctively, he vertically flipped over her, took her hands in his and spun her, effectively twisting her free from their grasps and glued his chakra to the nearest tree trunk from behind them. She landed next to him and they both watched in trepidation as at least half of the swarm popped out of the land like groundhogs.

"Hate to break this to you-"

"You used most of your chakra with those fancy techniques."

"Yep."

"Still got a little juice left for something big?"

"Yep."

"Good. Make it count." Sakura winked at him before launching herself towards the group with a powerful, straight raised leg, " _Tsūtenkyaku_." she yelled with a smash.

His woman was fighting a close-range battle with the demonic legion singlehandedly. She was defending all attacks with grace to be envied. Her sublime kunoichi form bended and leaped out of harms way while simultaneously punching and kicking at the ground, unleveling the earth once more with careful calculation. She was _herding_ them like sheep behind her well crafted prison. Though every part of him wanted to run into the thicket, with numbers this high, they had to play it smart.

"Now!" he heard her cry, rounding as many of them as she could in the deep crater she had just designed. The bodies were clawing their way lifelessly in attempts to escape, tirelessly crawling out like rabid zombies.

Kakashi instantly appeared by her side and thundered, " _Raiton – Shiden."_

Again, purple lightning surged forwarded through each one of their chests and their burned bodies began to dissolve into the ground. Back to back, they both quietly accessed the situation. Out of the hundreds, there were three left. And they had both exhausted what little they had left of their chakra reserve. His body began stinging from its loss of power.

Suddenly, the remaining three began to transform – tall, sleek build, white hair, and there was something with their eyes. They weren't the never ending, black holes from earlier. They were _dueled_ colored. Obsidian and blood. They were staring into the eyes of the _sharingan_. Kakashi froze, scrutinizing every detail of his former glory. This... couldn't be.

" _Katon – G_ _ōkakyū no Jutsu._ " The copies began to breathe fire. Sakura spun herself out of the way from the flames to find herself standing alone. With familiar awareness, she could feel the vibrations under her feet. Like soft flicks against her soles, she felt him. To the left.

Kakashi burst from underground, knocking one of his clones down, while another clipped his jaw with a punch. Sakura ran and slid herself close enough to swipe the imposter with a low kick and Kakashi spun and delivered a roundhouse right into the man's stomach, sending him flying across the field. And like a dance, they continued. Each one feeding off one another's move set, predicting exactly what the other would do, when they would do it and how to compliment one another most efficiently. Sakura with her blunt grace and Kakashi with his cunning. And the clones could sense this themselves. With purposeful intent, the pair felt themselves being drawn apart, and with the level of skill from their adversaries, it was hard to prevent.

"After this, I never want to see you, again." Sakura was breathing heavily as she threw several shuriken towards a clone, forcing him to dodge right by Kakashi's waiting fist.

The copy was hit square in the face before liquifying into the ground. "Never is a strong word." Kakashi was breathing just as heavy.

In a robotic tenor, the two remaining copies on either side of them reverberated, " _Mangekyō Sharingan._ "

"Never sounds justified." he quickly amended.

" _Amatetseru_."

They both jumped further away from one another as eternal black fire began to rise between them.

"Kakashi, watch out!" she cried.

* * *

Sakura knew his fighting style like an automatic bodily reaction. Like breathing. Like her heartbeat. The copy rounded on her, and very similar to the Hyuuga, she opened her fists and lowered herself in an offensive stance - her solution a long time ago to battle against his monstrous speed - to use agile finesse. Taijutsu was the only way to fairly battle the _kekkei genkai_ and to defend herself against the brilliance of her teacher.

And he attacked, face void of any emotion, as he sent a fury of blows and kicks her way. Weaving, ducking and finding the precise spot to mark her hit, Sakura defended with anything but a gentle fist. There was nothing gentle about her hands, as she carefully began to attack his _nervous system_.

* * *

Hours passed on that felt like minutes. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi made sure to keep her in his line of sight. But he really didn't need to. She was fending off pretty well, while he on the other hand was drowning. Though Sakura had years of experience sparring with him, battling himself was proving to be difficult. Every blow was matched by equal blow. Every kick matched by kick. The clone was successful at predicting his every move before he could even make them. He was frustrated. Irritated. A nagging prick pounded in his subconscious. Onyx glared into mismatched eyes that were once so familiar to him and it triggered emotions he did not expected. Resentment. Anger. _Regret_.

If only he had enough chakra at that moment. Who was he kidding? If only he had enough skill to surpass himself. If only he still deserving of...

"Hey, damsel!" he heard her taunt from across the battlefield as she kicked his clones across the jaw, "Don't make me save you! Think, you idiot!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he yelled back, "but I believe that's an oxymoron."

"You're the only moron I see!"

"Technically, you see-"

"If you could just focus your energy into fighting instead of being a smart ass, we'd be done by now!" he saw from his periphery as the clone landed a punch to her gut causing her to fall back several paces. She was getting tired just as he was.

He had to focus _now_.

Honing in on himself internally, he forced himself to get over this - the reason why he wasn't able to win against the shadow of himself. The past four years, no matter how much he trained, no matter how much knowledge he mastered, a pestering thought was always in the back of his mind – would he ever be able to surpass what he was? _The Copy Nin. Kakashi of the Sharingan._

He created a reputation for himself through two wars and he came out of it _without a name_. He was unable to... help himself, and again in his miserable life, he spiraled downward. The never-ending rollercoaster that was his life. Until she helped him. Until she helped him find who he truly was and what he was capable of. Now, people revered in the name _Hatake Kakashi_. He was strong. He had newfound stamina. He knew well over a thousand jutsu without the aid of a bloodline limit. And, most importantly, he created a name for himself with his _own_ name.

The sharingan, though powerful, was his weakness.

And he stood before his past self as the stronger man. Kakashi knew how to beat himself.

His body awoke with pure energy, the last ounce of his chakra swirled around him like a gust of wind as he exuded sheer power. Pulling out his white sabre from its sheath on his hip, Kakashi threw himself at his duplicate. With his _tantō_ in one hand and his copy holding a kunai, they clashed with such force the ground shook. He changed his fighting style and focused on brute strength, ensuring that every time his fist or leg made contact, he'd shatter bones. In the midst of a kick, with immense speed, his shadow threw a kunai into his thigh and without missing a beat, Kakashi pulled the embedded knife without so much as a wince, and hurled it straight into the clone's crimson eye where the sharingan glowered at him before melting away.

But before he could allow himself to exhale, he heard a screech that caused his stomach to drop. The familiar hum of a thousand birds. Through the burning black fire, he saw Sakura wide-eyed and frozen in her spot. She didn't have any chakra left and he knew she never learned to deflect the power of this devastating jutsu without her immense strength.

" _Chidori."_

His clone charged at her, and while Kakashi knew that this jutsu required precise sight, he still possessed his speed. He ran. He ran with all his might. He was fast enough. He would get to her in time.

Kakashi recklessly leaped over the malicious fire and threw himself in front of her, waiting for the lightning to pierce through him, but before he could prepare himself, Sakura appeared facing him in a flash and he watched as the glowing, screaming hand sliced through her chest with horrifying ease.

Time stood still. His greatest nightmare was staring at him in the face – his hand, his jutsu, his _fault_. The image tormented and ripped apart the deepest depths of his psyche. He watched her shuddering breath as her eyes stubbornly fought to look at him with... warmth. And he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do... anything. He couldn't do _anything._

She placed a trembling hand on his chest, and with a waning smile, she said his name.

And through stinging eyes, he saw the woman he cared for more than himself flicker back and forth to a smaller girl with brown hair who also said his name before exhaling her last breath. Like a desperate man, Kakashi felt something break inside.

The clone behind her faded away into nothingness and her listless body began to sway. Kakashi fell onto his knees to catch her battered form in his arms.

"Sakura." he spoke her name like an urgent plea while pressing his hands to the gaping hole in her chest, forcing healing chakra with the energy he did not have.

The eternal black fire continued to blaze around them. The smell of carnage wafted his nose. And there was so much blood. So much blood... His hands were drenched in _her_ blood.

She murmured his name, again, and cupped his cheek with a crimson stained, gloved hand. His gloves. She began to cough and more of her life liquid came spilling between her teeth.

He would save her. He had to save her. Kakashi desperately summoned his life source into his hands. He would save her.

"I'm going to save you."

_Please, let me save her._

For the third time, she gently called his name. He watched helplessly as her vibrant eyes muted and her body relaxed limp against him.

And inches away, in the aftermath of the chaos, the white-bark tree began to illuminate in the background.

* * *

A/N:

Please, do not kill me.

Please, be kind! I know this chapter is.. cliffy. But please, be kind!


	11. Her Second Chance

A/N: Might I suggest two songs: _Shirotsumekusa_ and _Decision_ from Naruto. I had that playing back to back as I wrote the first half.

Just until you read the word "hi" and you can listen to whatever you please afterward. :)

Chapter warnings: Sexual content. Excessively so. But mood, tho. Skip if need be.

This chapter is dedicated to the kakasaku discord chat group. 

* * *

**Book II**

Chapter 11: Her Second Chance

* * *

" _They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered." - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

" _Chidori."_

 

Three seconds. She had precisely three seconds to figure out how to survive this.

 

 _'Watch his hand, Sakura.'_ she told herself repeatedly. Ten out of twelve times, she could catch it. _When_ she had her strength. But despite the fact, she believed in herself. _Watch his hand._

 

 _One_.

 

A high-pitched howling wind came from her right. No... Instead of that damned hand, she watched with wide eyes as a silver blur came barreling towards her. _No!_

 

_Two._

 

Horrified, he stood to her front. He didn't have enough chakra in him left to deflect it! What the hell was he thinking!? She couldn't let him do this!

 

_Three._

 

On instinct, she stepped to his left and spun herself in front of him. False blue met onyx. And before she could do anything else, she felt her body rip apart. She couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. Her nerves burned violently, but despite this, she _willed_ herself to be strong. Through her will of fire, she forced her eyes to stay in his.

 

 _'I'll be okay.'_ she wanted to say, but the words weren't forming. The unbearable, piercing pain in her chest was absolutely blinding and she wanted nothing more than to just give in and close her eyes, but she knew she couldn't. Giving up was not an option. Unable to do anything else, she managed to place a hand on his chest and gave him a heartened smile as she painfully watched the parade of emotions flash behind his despondent, dark eyes.

 

"Ka...kashi." _I'll protect you this time. Close your eyes._

 

She knew what he was seeing. And how she wished she could help him un-see this. How she wished she could shield him from the pain of their flawed and tragic world. His full lips parted in shock, pit-fall eyes that she had the pleasure of drowning in time and time again, were now looking at her in a way she'd never thought she'd see. He was breaking. She could see him breaking.

 

The clone melted away, the effects of his damaged nervous system catching up to him, and she felt gravity pull her downward. No, she needed to stand! He needed to see her strong. That she'd be okay. That they'd be okay! Unwillingly, she collapsed and found herself in his arms. With her head pillowed in his lap, she felt his shaking hands straining to heal her. She was so disappointed in herself. She needed to keep standing.

 

He called out her name and the desperation in his voice shattered her inside. Reddened obsidian were now focused on the gaping hole in her chest as he diligently fought to keep her alive. Desperately, she pleaded silently for him to look into her eyes instead.

 

"Kakashi." _It'll be okay. We'll be okay. I'll fix this._

 

Sakura fruitlessly tried to unleash her seal and instead she found herself in a fit of coughs from the exertion. Shit, there were only two organs that couldn't be fully healed - the brain and heart. She guessed that her heart was probably a mangled piece of tissue at this point if she couldn't self-heal. How she still alive, she had no idea. Except she did know. Her reason for living was determinedly hovering over her tirelessly trying to save her life.

 

This beautiful, wonderful man who wanted to be hers. From the apples of his cheeks she was so well acquainted with, the straight of his nose, his soft, full lips, his determined eyes that made her believe in things she never could've fathomed - she burned his every feature to memory, hoping it would leave a lasting imprint on her soul.

 

"... _Kakashi_." with the last of her strength, she cupped his cheek. _I won't leave you._

 

Blinding spots obscured her vision as she fought to stay conscious. She struggled to keep him in her line of sight, but soon blackness invaded her. _Let me look into his eyes one last time._

 

Then she was falling.

 

Falling.

 

Falling.

 

_Please, give us more time. Gods, please give us time._

 

_Please... please, don't let this break him._

 

She found herself submerged in soothing, clear water as a warm, white haze shined above her. Comforting, inviting, safe. _J_ _ō_ _do._ The Pure Land. She was at the precipice of heaven and there was no more pain. There was no chaos or destruction. There was so much... peace. And the promise of her soul at peace was overwhelming.

 

But down below in the dark blue depths of the calm sea washing over her, she could _feel_ him. As if their souls were intertwined, she could feel his soul _pull_ at her. But it was more than that. More than sadness. What she felt from him was pure _sorrow_.

 

And in turn, she felt her spirit ache with longing. Like a bird without wings. Like the moon without the sun. Like a woman living without the chance to love, she was incomplete.

 

And despite the wonderful absolution that filled her as she gazed up at the warm hue from up above, she felt _complete_ when she was with him. He was her perfection amidst a broken reality.

 

_I want to be where ever he is._

 

Suddenly, she found herself tumbling through pure color – the exact celestial shades of the sun, the sea, cherry blossoms in the spring, the orange hues of twilight that shined on her homeland, the dark obsidian of his eyes - all were blending and intermixing as if on canvas. She fell through the artistry painted by the gods, and soon, she found herself sitting on her knees before a familiar strong back that was currently slouched over... something. It was _him_.

 

How... was this possible?

 

She gasped, but air didn't fill her lungs. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand out to his back, but she felt nothing. Peering over his shoulder, she watched in horror as his frantic hands tried to revive her lifeless body. Sakura felt sickened as she stared at her corpse – her skin was ghostly pale, the wound on her chest was overflowing with red, murky liquid and he was covered in it. His hands were drenched in her blood.

 

With a sense of urgency, her corporeal form floated to his front, and what she saw broke her spirit. His lips were set in a hard line, the corners of his eyes were crimson and the onset of tears brimmed his lower lid threatening to fall. He looked manic. Crazed. As if he were hanging on his last thread of sanity.

 

 _'I'm right here!'_ she tried to say, but there was no sound. She was right here, and he couldn't see her! He needed her and he couldn't see her! She had to get back into her body _now_. How cruel was it to send her back to simply watch him suffer. It was excruciating to not be able to wrap her arms around him and take the hurt away. To reassure him that she was right next to him and that she wasn't going to leave. She had to fix this!

 

But what could she do? _What could she do?_

 

Sakura was left with no other option.

 

With the heaviness of her yearning soul, she desperately began to _pray_. She prayed to ease his pain. She prayed for a better life for him. She prayed for a second chance to give that to him. If only she had a second chance, she'd make it right. She'd do right this time.

 

And in response, the weeping, white-bark tree began to illuminate. Like a song that only she could hear, the melody of its electric energy lulled her close, her soul transfixed on its vibrant green glow. Green. The color was familiar, inviting, healing. It struck her. _Healing_. It was the exact glowing tint of healing chakra.

 

Quickly, she bridged the gap between him and the mystical tree, and like a conduit, she pressed her transparent hand to it with the other on his back. She continued to pray while allowing the energies to pass through her and into him.

 

 _'Please, let this work.'_ she pleaded to the unknown behind the veil.

 

* * *

_She was an idiot. To think, the strong woman she became who blindly thought she was in charge of her every emotion, was actually living in complete denial. It was madness to think she just started developing feelings for him two weeks ago._

 

_She spent her nights in his comfort. She worried about him till it made her sick and it compulsively brought her pounding at his door step time and time again. She wore his clothing because she missed his smell. He was the first person she wanted to see, to talk to, to share her accomplishments with. And he was the first person she wanted to curl up to after a trying day. He'd listen, unwind with her, make her laugh and she'd easily make him laugh without any real effort on her part. She tried to reason that it was because he was just one of her precious people. And he was precious to her, but at some point, she began to need him._

 

_Everyone was right. Ino, her patients, Pakkun, her Shishou and even he tried to tell her._

 

_This had started way before the mission was even assigned. She was so blind. So very blind._

 

To her amazement, a miracle happened. Their bodies began to glow in tandem with the tree. She could feel the chakra she was feeding him circulate throughout his body, spreading to his now glowing fingertips. To her astonishment, the gaping hole in the middle of her still body began to close. She watched in faith as her cells regenerated and her skin mended without the slightest trace of a blemish. The middle of her soul started to spark with warmth, and with a grateful heart, she closed her eyes. There was hope. She had hope.

 

_She had no idea when it began, but if she had a guess, it would be somewhere around the time when it didn't matter if it was his apartment or hers. If they were in the village, or out on some dangerous, ridiculous mission. He became her home. Her bed was where he laid. It took going to the gates of heaven to realize he was her greatest gift in life._

 

The diamond seal on her forehead activated, but not because of her wounds. It was due to the overflowing power unbalancing and renewing her system. Black markings danced across her skin, down her face, arms and chest. She watched as her dyed, raven hair transformed back to soft, wavy pink. Her body began to flush again with life.

 

_Like the worn and tattered pages of a used book, he read her story, graced his fingertips on every line of her spirit and embraced the words that comprised of her soul._

 

_He didn't just know her. He experienced her. He stood by her side, took her in at her worst, and in turn, she gave him her best. He made her better. She use to think that falling in love was like completing the other half of her soul, but little did she know, real love wasn't like that. He reminded her, time and time again, that she was already whole to begin with. And he embraced all that made her, her._

 

_If the gods gave her this second chance, she wouldn't waste their favor. She would live it. Embrace it. She would fight tooth and nail to keep it. He was her blessing in their world of sin. He was her faith because he gave her a reason to believe._

 

_She loved him._

 

Sakura opened her emerald eyes. "Hi."

 

* * *

 

With trembling breath, he gently gazed down at her. Blood-coated hands stroked her flushed cheek featherlight with absolute care, afraid if he did anything more, she'd disappear.

 

"Hi." his voice was raspy and coarse as he greeted her, a broken smile in his eyes.

 

And in perfect silence, they both caressed one another, memorizing their features with renewed appreciation. Silent, grateful tears filled her eyes. She could touch him. She could _feel_ him. This was her second chance.

 

Sakura dragged a padded thumb across the bottom of his lip before hooking a hand behind his neck. She looked searchingly into his eyes, and with a soul that now understood how it felt to be truly thankful, she gently pulled him into a kiss. And it was absolutely awe-inspiring. There was a definite purity in the way her lips graced his. Without any lingering doubt. Without question. She simply kissed him the way he deserved. After how much the gods had taken from him, and how he chose to stay on the path of righteousness when so many others had fallen to the dark, he deserved so much. He deserved to be loved. So she kissed him with the love that filled her soul for him with the every hope that he could feel it. She needed him to feel it.

 

Her soft tongue traced his lower lip, silently asking permission for entrance and he uninhibitedly opened to her. Their tongues were ravenous, stroking and tasting one another as if it were their first and last time. And he tasted like divinity. Her fingers found the hem of his damp shirt and she pulled it upward as she sat up, momentarily breaking contact to slip the tunic over his head. She moved forward to kiss him again, and he moved his head back and looked at her. He really looked at her. His deep onyx began to flash with emotions she couldn't pin point, and she began to feel apprehensive. Was he shutting down? Was he going to push her away? Was it her turn to convince him that she was the right decision for him?

 

Silently answering her questions, he began to undress her. Slowly and with careful precision. There was no mistaking it now. He was looking at her as if he were starving. With hunger in his eyes, he slipped her dress off. Then her bra. Steady fingers removed her shorts and panties. And his eyes never left hers. They bore into her, penetrated, and stroked her love with insatiable care. As she slipped her shoes off, he took the time to remove the last of his clothing. And there they stood in front of one another naked, dirtied, bloodied, and simply human.

 

The eternal black fire continued to burn in the background, the humid heat of the jungle coated over their sweat slicked skin, but the fire burning between their naked bodies was so palpable, it was almost unbearable. He stood with his cock erect as he continued to stare at her with possessed, feral eyes. Slowly, he approached and enveloped her little body with his large one, holding her in his fierce, tight grasp. She released a pleasured moan as he began to kiss her salty, sweet skin starting from her shoulder, across her collar bone, up the line of her long neck and finally, with a deep inhale, he brutally pressed his lips to hers as he breathed her in. It was powerful, the majesty of his deep kiss and it filled her to the brim. His velvety tongue plunged into her mouth and she let him in without resistance. He vigorously licked her. Sucked. Consumed.

 

Her body was so tightly wound, nails began to claw at his back, urging him to take her. The wet desperation pooling between her thighs was agonizing. She needed him _now_. He growled in the back of his throat when she finally broke his skin with her fervent fingers. Without warning, he hands gripped the plump flesh of her ass and hoisted her up, urging her to wrap her thick, muscular thighs around his waist. Her soaking, hot slit blanketed over his hard shaft and he began to grind against her, coating his cock with her heavenly juices.

 

She mewed and writhed with impatience as his warm mushroom tip slowly rubbed against her sensitive clit. The unbearable ache spread throughout her body to her toes and she tried to express her need for him through her kiss. She didn't want to be teased. She didn't want to be taken slow or gentle. She wanted him to brutally ride her body until she was completely spent. She bit his bottom lip and pulled, dragging her teeth across his skin when he slammed her against the white-bark tree. Gasping against his lips upon impact, she realized that there would be no foreplay and that he was going to give her body exactly what she craved.

 

Breaking contact with her lips, they both looked downward as he positioned his throbbing cock at her sopping, inviting entrance. The tip of his shaft tormented her outer lips before he savagely thrust into her. But it was slow and not by his choice. He inhaled with a hiss as he _forced_ himself into her impossibly tight, hot channel. With bated breath, they watched as he disappeared inside her, inch by glorious inch, until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. They both groaned in sheer bliss and he pressed his forehead to hers. _Shit_ , the sting of him stretching and filling her felt exquisite.

 

Without giving her body the chance to fully accommodate the invasion of his thick girth, he pulled out and thrust back into her with such force her small body jerked upward. Sakura moaned, the bark of the tree bit into the flesh of her back, but she didn't care. Not when her whole body felt like it was _burning_.

 

And again, he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into her. Kakashi continued to violently pound into her tight pussy in primal abandon. His lips crashed onto hers, dominating and taking whatever he could from her willing body. She dragged her nails down his back, his strong, defined muscles flexing and twitching under her touch. Their sounds of bodies viciously slapping echoed as he impaled his cock into her sex over and over and over again. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

 

She let out a low, long moan as she felt a painful intensity build up inside. She felt helpless. Dangling dangerously at the highest peak of never-ending, agonizing pleasure. Her body demanded release. She was so fucking close.

 

With an animalistic low growl, he roughly grabbed her fervently bouncing breast and brought the nipple into his searing hot mouth as he feasted on her. Her back arched as he swirled his warm tongue around her pink areola before biting the soft globe with blunt teeth. Her every nerve was on fire, begging for completion. The coiling in her stomach was demanding, insistent, pushing her to the brink of insanity, and she couldn't do fucking anything to relieve herself from this ceaseless plateau. She was trembling, her body tethering between death and glorious life, and with a violent deep thrust, she cried out his name as she came _hard_. Like flood gates opening, she came all over his cock.

 

He _intently_ watched her beautiful face in pure rapture with focused eyes. Her pulsating walls convulsed fiercely and her whole body shuddered uncontrollably against him. But he didn't stop. He drove into her harder and harder. Faster and faster. She was forced ride the wave of her orgasm through his _unforgiving_ pace.

 

" _More_." he demanded in a coarse voice.

 

He curved his delicious hips low to stretch her deep, ensuring that his pulsating rod slid across her g-spot with each ruthless stroke. Over and over and over again. She kissed the sides of his face, his neck, his shoulder, every inch of skin she could taste. His calloused fingers dug into her bottom while the other teased and tweaked her rigid nipples. His stiff manhood was relentless. Insatiable. He mercilessly pounded into her as if he wanted to ensure that she knew that it was his hard cock that brought her to ecstasy. Again and again and again. She couldn't even pause to think, let alone count how any times she came. Each wave of euphoria fed off one another, overwhelming her without violation. She was finished, her body stinging and shivering with intense pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take. He began to grunt with each harsh thrust. His ravenous, hot thickness was about to send her into another climax when she felt him pump into her in frenzied, uneven abandon. He was close. But she was _closer_.

 

She screamed out his name as bliss washed throughout her body in giant waves. Her walls fluttered around his cock and he thrust into her once. Twice. Three times, before groaning as he violently came in her, viciously filling her up with his hot seed. He was breathing hard into her neck, slowly stroking into her till his very last drop was spent. Sakura wrapped her arms around him to hold him close as her whole body quivered against him.

 

This was her definition of romance. Their naked bodies covered in dirt, blood and sweat. The adrenaline coursing through their veins from diligently trying to protect one another. And in her arms, alive and safe, was the strong shinobi she loved. The two ways she dreamed of pledging the rest of her life to another; a proposal in front of her precious people, which he already provided, or bloodied on the battlefield. Because this was their truth – the harsh reality of their occupation, but there was beauty. There was no greater beauty than devoting one's life to protecting something they loved and surviving together. And the man shaking against her was her truth. He was her beauty. He was someone she wanted to protect most of all.

 

After several days of night, the sun began to peak over the horizon. As the warm light softly touched the desolate land, the everlasting fire faded away, smoke began to rise high into the clouds and the burned wildlife began to renew with life. But none of this mattered, because she could feel him trace the pattern of her seals on her arm.

 

In the sunlight, she kissed the side of his damp temple, before taking two fingers and lifting his strong chin to meet her eyes, and she saw what she didn't expect.

 

Onyx bled into emerald. His brows furrowed. She could see the quiet pain in his eyes. And she understood him on a spiritual level. The primal desire to replace her lifeless, injured body with her expression in complete rapture was what he wanted. To see her alive and in pleasure because of him, instead of the broken image of her at death's threshold... She understood.

 

And she would give him what he wanted for as long as he would let her. The perfection of him amidst a broken reality. Between her shinobi and absolution, she would choose him time and time again. Leaning down, she placed her lips on his in a gentle kiss - comforting and consoling his tattered soul with her light. She tried to take his pain, anguish and his broken pieces and mend it with her warmth. And he kissed her with the profound honesty of a vulnerable man.

 

Still seated deep inside her womanhood, she felt him stretch her once more. The exhaustion from her body was replaced by her all-consuming desire for him. He moved her from the tree and laid her gently atop a soft, small pile of blue, violet and thistle leaves on the ground. She opened her legs wide to fit his large body to hers as he laid on top of her small, lithe frame. Looking deeply into her emerald eyes, he slowly took his time and made love to her.

 

With each languid stroke, he poured himself into her. His fear. His consuming need. His every silent prayer that tortured his wrecked mind. Dark obsidian pierced her eyes as he thrust into her with such tenderness it made her ache inside. He affectionately caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, ghosted his fingertips across her brow, down the bridge of her nose, and lightly over her lips. With unspoken promises in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. Soft. Gentle.

 

He touched her with unhurried hands. Everywhere. And like his meticulous nature, he was learning her. The erogenous spot on her neck that made her bite her lip and clench tight around his cock. How she arched her back and moaned ravenously when he palmed and kneaded her sensitive breasts. How she mewed when he sucked her skin, but cried out in pleasure when he used his teeth.

 

And in turn, she learned that he shuddered when she chewed on the soft lobe of his ear. He groaned each time she laced her fingers in his silvery hair and pulled. And when she used her tongue to lick the salty skin of his neck and sucked, he would thrust into her deeper.

 

A coiling in the pits of her belly burned as she felt herself being brought closer and closer to ecstasy. Her small hands gripped the swell of his ass, urging him to increase the pace of his slow thrusting. But with a deep growl, he determinedly penetrated her with languid strokes and she couldn't take it. She was at the threshold of release and she needed to feel more of him. In an instant, she trapped him within her strong thighs and flipped him onto his back. With hands on his defined, taut chest, she lazily sat on his dick and they both groaned in pleasure. And slowly, she lifted herself up and the intense pleasure he brought her forced her to bite her lip hard from crying out as she came back down on him. He penetrated her so deliciously deep from this angle, she needed to feel more. Sakura began to mercilessly ride him.

 

He smirked, thrusting upward as she bounced on his cock, "Impatient, are we?"

 

And she smirked at him right back. Her hands laced into his as she pulled him to sit up against her chest.

 

"I missed you." she confessed as she sensually rolled and twisted her hips.

 

With warmth and profound appreciation in his eyes, he touched his forehead to hers, "I missed you."

 

They continued to look into each other's eyes as she rode him. His hands cupped her bottom, helping to quicken her pace as he eagerly drove up into her. Hooking her arms behind his neck, she could feel herself being pushed to the edge, and again, she felt the build up inside her rise and rise and fucking rise. He groaned her name as powerful rapture shook her entire body so fiercely, she felt resurrected. Floating on the euphoric high his body gave hers, she was sure there wasn't anything in this world or the next that could feel this perfect.

 

His whole body tensed, sweat beaded down his forehead and she knew that he was at the brink. She ruthlessly clenched her muscles that surrounded him, and with a roar, he spilled deep into her womanhood. She continued to ride him until she felt his strained muscles finally relax.

 

And finally, they were complete. Breathing deeply, they held onto one another in the sunlight at the base of the enchanted tree, and nothing, save for the softness and warmth of his skin, mattered to her.

 

This was faith. Her beautiful shinobi trembling in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Laying in the glowing aftermath of post-coital bliss, he sighed as her calloused fingers took up her habit of tracing soft circles above his heart. A simple gesture she had done probably over a hundred times in the last year, but today, it had new meaning for him. And despite the fact that he had just made love to his kunoichi for the first time, he couldn't shake this... _worry_ ebbing his thoughts.

 

Certainly, all the events that led up to this point were unexpected. He was a precise person by nature, and naturally he thought of every consequence. It was the reason why he was able to remain calm in almost every situation. He knew what steps he needed to take and what possible deviations may arise. And the magic surrounding them was not what was... worrying him. Not really. Not when he experienced something that truly shook his world.

 

 _Chidori_. He created this technique with one sole purpose; to make himself strong enough to protect. And he was left helpless to watch as his own power threatened to tear her away from him. He was taken completely by surprise because that consequence, losing her, was never a possibility. And he didn't understand why when it was obvious. Shinobi physically put themselves on the line. But why couldn't recognize the fact that he could one day lose-

 

He couldn't even finish the thought.

 

Because he didn't want to. He couldn't even begin to fathom it. Because he believed that she could take care of herself, and on the rare occasion his help was required, he believed that he could protect her. And then he didn't. He couldn't protect her and it shocked him. The moment her eyes closed and she stopped breathing, he realized one thing – what he felt for her was very dangerous. To the point that it clouded up his usual rational mind.

 

The cold crept inside the deepest depths of his mind and it had a name. Fear. Kakashi was afraid. It was the type of fear that lingered. That would deprive one of sleep and popped up during random parts of the day when there was simply a pause.

 

He wasn't sure if this was real or not, her laying next to him safe and sound, but he was positive about one thing. He was afraid to lose her. And he didn't think he could... _choose_ to survive this time if he had. Realistically, it wasn't possible. He saw the gaping hole in her chest where her heart should've been, and he certainly did not have enough chakra to do the impossible, but here she was unscathed and now kissing the side of his neck, mewing like cat in need of attention.

 

He forced himself out of his thoughts and smiled down at her. With a mischievous smirk, she climbed on top of his large body, laid down on his length and pillowed her head with her forearms as she looked at him with playful eyes.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 

Caressing the satin skin of her back with his fingertips, he gave her a lazy smile, "No need to use your wealth on me."

 

She rolled her eyes, "Says the person who let me buy almost every meal the last decade."

 

"Ah, let me emphasize, you did say _almost_."

 

There was a pause. And then she leaned forward and bit chin.

 

And for him, there was no pause. Kakashi pinched her ass in retaliation.

 

He chuckled as she squealed, her soft body squirming on top of him. He never would've guessed what she did next in a million years. In revenge, Sakura straddled him around his middle and brushed the back of her hand tentatively against his side as if experimenting. Unwillingly, his body shuddered, but it was very slight. Hardly noticeable to anyone, but she wasn't just anyone. Suddenly, she unleashed her fingers and began to relentlessly tickle him.

 

Kakashi laughed in complete surprise. This, he also did not expect.

 

"You can.." pant, "stop..." grunt, "now." he tried to squirm out of her solid grasp on him.

 

"Do you surrender?"

 

Overcome with laughter, he held up his hands in defeat and she stopped her attack to hear his answer, "To you? Never."

 

Those were apparently the wrong words to say. She brought her hands to his neck and he began to convulse. "Sakura, this is really unnecessary." he managed to croak out in the middle of his giggling fit.

 

"Really? I find it completely necessary." she grinned down at the pile of goo that use to be Hatake Kakashi, "Surrender!" she demanded.

 

He had enough. In one fluid movement, he flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply in the hopes of taming her fiery spirit for just a moment so he could catch his breath. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and again, he was caught breathless by her.

 

She pulled away and the vixen gazed up at him in mischief as she stroked the side of his cheek with her thumb.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" he tried to sound amused, but there was a lingering hesitancy in his voice.

 

"No more tickling. I promise."

 

"Well, that's a relief."

 

"For now."

 

He dipped his head down and affectionately began to leave open mouthed kisses to her shoulder, "I'll take it."

 

"As long as you talk to me."

 

He brought his head back and gave her perplexed expression. Weren't they talking already?

 

"Fine. I'll talk." she conceded with a feigning, dramatic sigh, "It isn't your fault." she said the heartfelt words she always wanted to say to him.

 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What isn't my fault?"

 

"If you have to ask now, you'll eventually understand one day."

 

That made him smile, "I always knew you'd eventually share my fondness for riddles."

 

Of course, he knew what she meant. He wasn't that socially inept. But he didn't think it was the right time to talk about it.

 

"There's no better time than the present." she replied to his thoughts as she twirled a lock of his silvery hair with her finger.

 

He frowned. No, that wasn't correct. He had other things on his mind he could better spend his time on. Like her lips, or the watching the gentle heave of her exposed breasts and so many other little, ingenious things he wanted to do with her body. After all, she was indeed lying naked underneath him.

 

He didn't want to talk about his worries or things he came to terms with a long time ago.

 

"Did you, really?" she questioned in an omniscient tone.

 

And Kakashi was beginning to feel annoyed, now completely understanding how she felt when he used his natural intuition against her. With a deep, profound sigh, he laid on his back and pulled her to his strong chest.

 

"Let's talk." he surrendered to her.

 

"I'm not going to bring up your past," she declared, "but I want you to understand that, without you, I wouldn't be here."

 

"You stepped in front of me."

 

"You stepped in front of me _first_."

 

He couldn't help but think that she should've left it as that. She shouldn't have tried to protect him.

 

"Oh, that's rich coming from you."

 

"I didn't say anything." he cocked his head curiously. She was getting rather good at this.

 

"But you thought it. I know you did! Of course, I'd try to protect you. And I'd do it over again if I have-"

 

"It's my jo-"

 

" _No._ It isn't your job to sa-"

 

"I understand that you don't need saving, Sakura, but you have to understand that if the situation arises, I need you to liv-"

 

"I need you to live, too! If you think I can just go on witho-"

 

"But I'm here. You're here. And that's all that matters."

 

Grinning like she just won a prize, Sakura inched her way upward and placed an small kiss to his cheek before snuggling into his chest, "Exactly."

 

What... just happened?

 

The little minx. She was truly learning how to best him at his own game.

 

"You're impossible." he said the words she so often repeated to him.

 

"I aim to please." she wrapped an arm around his middle and she held him tight, "I just wanted to make sure you understand that. This, what we have right now, it's all that matters."

 

… there was nothing in her statement he could deny. The beautiful, selfless kunoichi cuddled to his side – this was real. Their easy, comfortable of banter. Their special intimacy of knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The emotional growth they each learned from one another throughout the years. The precise way her little body molded to his as if she were made for him. And he had a feeling she just very well may be - this was what mattered.

 

He turned to his side and kissed her deeply, pouring into her lips his newfound worries as she inspired him. He vowed in silence to take his weakness, his fear, and use them the only way he knew how – he would better himself. He would not fail her. He would become stronger. Lifting her leg and placing her knee high on his narrow hip, he slipped his hard shaft into her soft, silken folds in attempts to show her how much _this_ mattered to him. To prove himself to her. And to surround himself by her delicious comfort. He groaned into her mouth, enjoying how her hot, sweet pussy fit him like a glove and insatiably sucked him back inside her with each long stroke. He never felt anything more marvelous than being inside her.

 

She began to suck his tongue, moving her head back and forth as if her lips were wrapped around his cock and he continued to vow to himself that he'd spend the rest of his lifetime learning her body – fucking her pussy, her modest full tits, her mouth. He couldn't wait to spend hours feasting on her sex with his tongue. Kakashi began to pump his manhood into her in earnest, his low hanging sack slapping against her cheeks with each thrust.

 

When she moaned, his current fragile frame of mind was soothed piece by piece. When she writhed in his arms, he could feel his body physically strengthen. And when she called out his name in pure rapture – the image of her brows furrowed, mouth agape in a perfect 'o' shape, the way her whole body tensed and how her drenched walls engulfing him fluttered tight trying to milk his cock - he realized he had a new obsession. Kakashi vowed to become stronger to ensure he'd spend the rest of his days bringing his kunoichi, his woman to ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

Sakura closed her eyes as she restored her seal, but something felt distinctly... off. She knew the buzz of her energy like the back of her hand, and the energy circulating through her wasn't the same. It felt lighter. Open. Pure. Then again, healing chakra always felt like that when coursing through her hands, but not when she wasn't using it. Could Kakashi feel it, too? Observing his mannerisms, to the naked eye he looked quite normal, but she could see his eyes dart a little more frequently to his hands.

 

Perhaps she needed to tell him – what happened when she was between their worlds. But not right now. She couldn't worry him quite yet. At least, not until they reached their destination.

 

Sakura reached out her hand and he gave her a quizzical smile before taking it in his. Dressed in their spare clothing, the pair held hands as they walked away from the enchanted tree, following a path of sand down the mountain side.

 

"You dropped this sometime during the fight." Sakura handed him his glasses from her satchel.

 

"I was looking for those." he gave her an appreciative smile as he put them on.

 

"Were you, really?"

 

"Not entirely. No."

 

"Let's hope no one recognizes me. I'm pretty sure there isn't a stream around here for me to dye my hair."

 

"That's good news to hear."

 

She glared at him, "Hey, I didn't look too bad as a brunette."

 

"I agree. Bad isn't exactly the right description I'd use." she squeezed his hand a little tighter, but he didn't take heed to her warning, "Strange, or perhaps unusual-"

 

She arched her free hand back to hit him, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks midway down the mountain, causing her to stop. She watched as he turned his head to the side and sniffed the air.

 

Strange and unusual was right. There was an unmistakeable scent in the air. Salty. Clear. He could smell sand different from the Kazekage's. And he could hear the repetitive sounds of waves in the distance.

 

Nearing the bottom, Kakashi practically pulled her to where his nose was guided him until they stood in a thicket of tall coconut trees in front of a large beach. The sand was almost stark white and looked soft to touch. The water was clear for what seemed like miles and the cerulean of its color shined brightly against the sun.

 

"An ocean." she spoke in awe as she unbelievingly observed the waves softly crash in the distance.

 

They steadily approached the beach with caution. It was almost desolate, save for a little blur of something in the distance.

 

"Sakura-san!" a monotonous voice called out to her from behind.

 

They quickly turned around to see Gaara emerging from the trees. The Kazekage looked a bit... _different_ was the word. He was in a white, loose tunic and matching... shorts. And he was barefooted. But he still managed to make his simple casual wear look rather sophisticated.

 

"You made it."

 

"Gaara-sama" she greeted as she gave him a false smile before trying to kick him in the shin. "You could have warned us!" she yelled.

 

Not purposely, his sand appeared from a miniature gourd around his waist and immediately blocked her foot, "I take it your travel didn't go as planned?"

 

"Not exactly." Kakashi confessed with wry grin, "But we're here."

 

"Barely!"

 

The Kazekage gave them an awkward smile before reaching out a hand, "I'm not sure we've met. I'm Gaara, Kazekage of Suna."

 

The white-haired man looked pleased with himself as he shook the outstretched hand. "I think I've heard of you before."

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura scoffed, "White hair? Scar on the eye?"

 

"What scar?"

 

Kakashi grinned as he straightened his glasses for show. "I don't plan on making it a habit of saying 'I told you so', but I think I just might have to-"

 

"It's Kakashi." she glared, emerald slits darting between the two idiots.

 

Gaara's sea green orbs opened wide in realization. Without his mask, he looked like an entirely different person! The white hair was familiar... and the glasses seemed to conceal the man's most noticeable features. It was a very well thought out disguise. Sakura, on the other hand, looked exactly the same, "Apologies, Kakashi-san. Your disguise is very convincing."

 

Kakashi gave one last satisfied smile Sakura's way before turning his attention back to the redhead, "No worries, I get that quite often."

 

"It's a good thing you don't need a disguise here, Sakura." Gaara commented to the seething woman. "The people of this village have no knowledge of our side of the world."

 

"Our side of the world?" Kakashi reiterated.

 

"I'll explain further once we get you settled in."

 

"So the villagers don't know about the war." she stated in airy surprise.

 

The redhead shook his head in affirmation.

 

"Great news. That means you don't have to dye your hair." Kakashi exclaimed with even more amusement than he intended.

 

Before she could bite her reply, a deep, heavy bark distracted their attentions. To their left in the far distance was a massive black dog larger than Akamaru. No, not a dog. Its chubby features, smushed snout and clumsy movements marked him as a _puppy_. A giant puppy, with floppy ears, long pointed tail and huge, bear-like paws. And it seemed to be a chasing a tiny speck of a thing.

 

"Perfect timing. Before I show you to where you'll be staying, I'd like to introduce you to someone." the Kazekage smiled genuinely, "Hiruko-chan!" he called out.

 

The tiny speck came into clear vision as a small, slightly chubby boy, probably no taller than Kakashi's knee came tottering over. He wore blue corduroy overalls and a white undershirt that was covered in sand. An oversized orange beanie swallowed the top of his head with a wavy mop of snow white hair peaking out at the sides. And his large, almond eyes were the exact shade of deep emerald that glittered with a bit of color. Kakashi could see the flushed skin on his full, cherub cheeks and button nose were starting to burn from the intense sun shining down on them. Kakashi frowned.

 

"Hiruko-chan, meet Sakura-san and Kakashi-san. They'll be your protectors for the next couple months."

 

Shyly, the little boy offered them a sheepish smile as he waved a pudgy hand, "Hi." he greeted in a gravely, rasped voice.

 

The size of the boy was a little concerning. Was he two? Three? There was a question bothering his throat and Kakashi thought it was better to ask now than to wait for later, "Is he potty-trained?"

 

The little boy's face instantly scrunched up in a sour expression as if this was a touchy subject to talk about. He began to mutter under his breath as he played with his fingers, and with bitterness in his bright green eyes, he kicked at the ground a few times.

 

"What?" Gaara asked unsure if that was really the question he heard.

 

But it was. And it was a valid question. Kakashi repeated, "Is he potty-trained?"

 

Finally, the little white-haired boy abandoned his grumbling to point a chubby, indignant finger towards the white-haired man, "Are YOU potty-trained?!"

 

The left of his eyebrow began to twitch and he could hear Sakura stifling a laugh. Oh, no. There was another one. Another little Naruto.

 

* * *

A/N:

:) And scene.

Sorry about the cliffhanger from the last chapter, everyone. I hate them as much as you do! I realized I needed it for build up to ensure that the meaning of this chapter wouldn't be diminished. And for foreshadowing. Ah, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I put a lot of care into it. More-so than the others and I hope you felt it, too!

meelomango . tumblr . com


	12. The Key

Book II

_Chapter 12: The Key_

* * *

_"Insanity destroys reason, but not wit." - Nathanael Emmons._

* * *

 

Sakura lethargically laid on top of white cotton sheets while staring through the spotted haze of mosquito netting heavily draped around the four poster bed. She watched the rhythmic sway of palm trees dance with the ocean breeze through an open window and listened to the distant sounds of the crashing waves.

 

It was... kind of nice. Relaxing, even. Enough to lull regular  _sane_  people to sleep. But alas, she wasn't quite sane and she doing something she was really, really good at. She was tortur-  _thinking_.

 

Why did she have to be like this?  _Why?_

_  
_

It was  _almost_  as  _if_  she ran through Earth country, fell victim to some magical spell, crossed an ice tundra, hiked through a jungle, fought an army, and landed herself in some strange village after having the best sex of her life with her sensei/captain/comrade/best friend with whom she just realized she was in love with. Whew, that was a lot to take in.

 

Oh, and did she mention swimming before the gates of the Pure Land? Oh, oh, and most importantly resurrecting from the dead. It was almost  _as if_  all that happened.

 

Hold on a minute. Did she say  _if_? Ha, 'cause that's  _exactly_  what happened.

 

Cue moment of deranged laughter.

 

A shrill sound that didn't sound exactly human emanated from her growing like a tiny bubble inside the labyrinth of her complicated mind.

 

"Ahem." she placed a hand on her chest in attempts to compose herself, but the silent bubble of giggles grew. She inhaled. And grew. She exhaled. And fucking grew.

 

Sakura laughed her ass off in half disbelief and in half utter horror.

 

 _As if_  her life wasn't already complicated enough. Wiping the unhinged tears that licked down her flushed cheeks, she paused for a moment to wiggle those same fingers in front of her face before letting out another manic cackle.

 

To top it all off, this was driving her batty.  _This_. The weird tingling coursing through her veins would not stop. What was  _this_?!

 

The other side of the bed dipped and she found herself surrounded by the scent that belonged to him – earth, sweet almonds and spice.

 

"Do I need to ask?" Kakashi asked in concern as he spooned her from behind, wrapping himself around her insanity.

 

She sighed. His arms were pure sorcery, they were. The last bit of her giggle fit died out as she scooted herself closer to him bathing in the natural comfort he gave her.

 

His lips brush her shoulder as his cloudy obsidian regarded her carefully.

 

"We need to talk."

 

"About the kid?" he asked strategically.

 

"I'll give you two more guesses."

 

"The civilians here?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"Us?"

 

"Maybe some other time."

 

"Hmm." he shifted her in his arms so she could face him and she readily complied. His dark and unsure eyes looked down to see furrowed pink brows and a slight scowl on his kunoichi's face, "I suppose I just have to hope for the best."

 

Typical Kakashi response. She tried to fight off a smile, "I suppose you might."

 

Kakashi already assumed from the get go that she probably wanted to talk about their relationship. Because he did. And like most people would after sex. But to his surprise, she unpredictably took his free hand in both of hers. She was caressing him but it wasn't in an affectionate way. Kakashi could not mask his intrigue of her overly intent eyes as she dragged a padded index across the spine of his finger.

 

 _Ah_ , he knew exactly what this was all about now. Sakura was a true scholar and like the inquisitive little genius she was, she was just simply lost in research. And he knew exactly what she was curious about, because it was something that both interested and disturbed him.

 

Throughout the pathways of his chakra, there was a  _different_  electric current pulsating. Unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Initially, he tried to brush it off as adrenaline combined with the aftermath of using so much healing chakra, because this felt... oddly similar. But there wasn't an excuse now. He was in a rather calm state, showered and as safe as he could be, and he could still feel it. Even more so than with his emotions at high and there was no mistaking it now.

 

Another power had taken lodgings inside him moving naturally like the steady flow of blood coursing through his veins. And it was interesting. It didn't feel like two separate energies thrumming within him. No.

 

This new power felt like his to begin with, perfectly harmonizing to his chakra like an orchestra forming one sound and that sound belonged to him.

 

And with Sakura now nestled in his arms, he could feel something else equally as baffling.

 

Where their bodies connected, he could feel  _something_  between them. Though he couldn't exactly put a name to it - there was a definite physical pull. But it was miniscule. Hardly noticeable. Thin as thread. But it was there - and if he didn't know any better, it was as if his charka wanted to merge with hers.

 

"You feel it too, don't you?"

 

All he could offer her was a slow nod. Yes, he could definitely feel it.

 

"I have to tell you-" she began, ready to purge all of what had happened between them in this world and the next.

 

But before she could even begin, a soft knock rapt at the door. "If you two are-" he cleared his throat, "ready, I'll be in the guest room to discuss the mission. And it's almost time for dinner." Gaara called through the door.

 

Oh, no. "He cooked?"

 

She'd rather starve.

 

"Don't be silly. He knows better than that."

 

Correction. They'd  _both_  rather starve.

* * *

Kakashi nonchalantly scanned his new lodgings as he downed the last few sips of a tall glass of water. Well, the place was much more accommodating than he was use to on mission and was moderately... hmm... pleasant to look at.

 

Minimal, oil painted works of nature adorned the cream walls. Colorful jungle plants in bronze ceramic pots hung by thick chain from the ceiling. The room was of odd design; circular with the kitchen, dining area, and living room fused as one. Simple, light-colored bamboo floors with dark, plush rugs in the family room.

 

The appliances seemed rather fun, quite honestly. Much more modern than he was use to and he probably needed a little how-to from Gaara. What he found to be quite nice were the windows. He did always like windows best and he was surprised to see the entire front of the home comprised of clear, one-way glass. Even without his keen vision, he was sure anyone could see the clear ocean waves past the outskirts of this peculiar village from anywhere in the house.

 

Placing his glass in the stainless steel kitchen sink, he moved towards the guest room with the intent on joining Gaara and Sakura, but out through the windows he enjoyed, he saw something that bothered him more than necessary.

 

In the far distance of the vast front yard, he saw a ridiculous, oversized, orange beanie poking out of tall green wildlife. The boy was was sitting alone staring straight into the blistering sun. His neck was craned so far back Kakashi could see little rolls of skin creased behind his neck. The kid was very obviously desperate to see something, but it wasn't too good for the eyes to be staring directly into the sun for that long. Or for his skin.

 

Hn. The creased eleven wrinkles on his forehead spasmed to smooth and back, stuck between a concerned and neutral expression. The flashback of the chubby guy running up to them with unnaturally reddened cheeks came to mind and it had moderately bothered him then. Just as it bothered him now. But he decided to push this image from his mind. After all, there were other pressing matters at hand.

 

Kakashi turned his body to the guest room once more, but his feet were already walking towards the large front door. Damnit. And he found himself turning the door knob before he could convince himself otherwise. He did tell Sakura he'd only be five minutes and it was already bordering on fifteen...

 

With a deep sigh that spoke of his defeat to himself, Kakashi walked outside into the humidity, climbed down the iron stairs of their modernized hut and strolled casually towards the boy with hands in pockets.

 

"Yo." Hiruko greeted without turning.

 

 _'That's my line.'_ the older gentleman thought to himself, but he wasn't about to retort. So he copied and pasted his signature eye-crinkled smile, pulled out a small tube of sun screen from the inside his pack and crouched down behind the boy.

 

"While I do vouch for outdoor activities, you should put some of this stuff on before you go outside and play." he tapped the kid's rounded shoulder with the lotion tube.

 

The boy finally turned around, and Kakashi's lazy eyes widened an unnoticeable fraction upon seeing how bad the child's sun burns were. His skin was so singed, it was blistering. He clearly was not made for this sunny environment.

 

"Am I in trouble?" the little guy asked warily as he fully spun on his bottom to face him.

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

"'Cuz you look mad." he gave him a deep pensive look, "... or sleepy."

 

"Which do you prefer?"

 

"Sleepy, of course!" he exasperatedly emphasized with both hands.

 

"Well, then-"

 

"But your eyes did this." he mimicked a pinch with his pudgy fingers, and opened them repeatedly like a snapping crab over his impossibly green eyes.

 

"Hmm. I suppose they did." he reluctantly agreed, "I do believe you are in some sort of trouble."

 

Hiruko made a small noise of fear that made Kakashi smile.

 

"If we don't heal those burns, I suspect they're going to hurt pretty bad come morning." he motioned with his two fingers for the kid to come closer.

 

"You know how to heal?!" he exclaimed in admiration as he excitedly scooted forward on his knees, "Like really, really?"

 

"Really." he summoned glowing energy into his hands.

 

"Healing is the coolest thing ever!"

 

"It is." he replied for the sake of replying.

 

"You can do so many things with it! I never get to meet anyone who-"

 

As the vibrant chakra graced his flushed cherub skin, the boy fell silent. His silver brows knit together and the child began to intently  _watch_  him. But it wasn't like the eyes of an innocent toddler. No. It felt much... older. Wiser. Almost omniscient. His emerald eyes seemed to glow flecks of color like the solar system reflecting off green glass.

 

And it made Kakashi apprehensive.

 

"Ta da." he apathetically announced as he finished, but before he could stand and create some distance between them, the boy strained a little arm forward and placed a hand on the older man's chest. With  _precision_  and frightening speed.

 

"Hmm." the child hummed as he looked downward in deep thought.

 

And there wasn't anything Kakashi could do. He was paralyzed. Unable to lift a finger against a boy no bigger than a sack of rice and it wasn't his arm holding him in place.

 

Who was this child? And why in that moment did he not seem quite... human. Now healed, his onyx eyes scanned all over Hiruko in attempts to piece together the clues. His skin was like untouched new-fallen snow, white hair, mystical green eyes that seemed eons older than what this child was... Kakashi blinked. And blinked, again.

 

This couldn't be... He snatched the loose beanie off the child's head quick as lightning and there he saw it; two small bone-like horns poking out of icy waves.

 

"You're different, too." Hiruko finally spoke with a smile on his face and joy in his voice.

* * *

"So you two?"

 

"Us two?"

 

"When did it all start?"

 

"To be honest, I don't really know."

 

"Oh."

 

Sakura exhaled as she ran a hand through her recently washed hair, "I- well- How should I start? I could say for a while now, but to be practical, probably a little over a week?"

 

"Those answers aren't remotely close."

 

"They aren't, are they?"

 

"You all visited a couple months ago and there weren't any... new developments." the redhead stated the facts as if he were reading aloud, "Although I have to admit, I always knew-"

 

"We'd be together?" she finished for him, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

 

"I owe Karin money now."

 

She scoffed, "You two made a bet?" Of course they did.

 

"Of course we did."

 

Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

"She convinced me it was pertinent."

 

"You mean, she made you."

 

He softly nodded, "Karin said it was what people did for fun. She said I lacked fun."

 

"You do." she chimed.

 

He silently ignored her by subtly throwing shade, "She bet by the end of this year, but I informed her that you two would only escape your denial when he becomes biologically incapable to engage in s-"

 

"Don't make me hit you."

 

"-exual activities."

 

With a wheezing whoosh, a small rounded throw pillow came flying across the room at top speed. In an instant, a thin veil of sand effortlessly protected the red-headed victim and shoved the arguably harmless item out of the way into the awaiting gloved hands of a man who successfully snuck his way inside through the bedroom window.

 

"Consider yourself lucky," said this man, "She doesn't usually give out warnings."

 

"Glad you could join us." Gaara monotonously greeted.

 

"Five minutes?" Sakura half-snorted.

 

Kakashi gave her a dimpled, eye-crinkled smile, "Give or take."

 

"An hour."

 

"Ah, you see, there was a kitten with a singed nose-"

 

"Now that I've got you both here," the Kazekage made his first attempt to shift the conversation like he was taught, "we can discuss the mission."

 

Kakashi paused. "You don't want to hear about the kitten?"

 

The ginger sat there appraising the question hanging in the air with seriousness. "Not particularly, but if you wish to-"

 

"So the little guy was sitting out in the sun-" Kakashi began with an elusive, satisfied, almost giddy expression.

 

"Oh, you really do find it necessary to share."

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Start from the beginning, Gaara-sama." she took charge, taking the initiative in handling the situation that was Hatake Kakashi.

 

The Kazekage gave her the most appreciative smile. He then watched almost warily as the the white-haired man took his seat on the bed, and to his surprise, complacently waited for instruction. Though he did look quite smug. And that was okay. It was alright to start.

 

"For the next month and a half till the harvest moon, you three will pose as a family in this village and live inconspicuously amongst the people."

 

"There is  _one_  clan here." the apathetic one nonchalantly gestured towards his female companion, "And she has pink hair."

 

"You're not exactly inconspicuous yourself." she huffily pointed out as he replied with a simple shrug.

 

"There is much more than just one clan here." Gaara sighed, "And, of course, there is an alibi. What it is, I'm not too sure of, but you will be informed in due time."

 

"Comforting."

 

"Your guide will be here in the morning. She will help accommodate, and most importantly, take you to the one pulling the strings. I can only offer you the tasks in which you're responsible of. That is all."

 

"The one pulling the strings..." Sakura echoed questioningly, "So it isn't Konoha and Suna taking lead."

 

He reluctantly nodded. "A person that goes by The Elder besought my aid. I reached out to Konoha, and in turn Tsunade-sama contacted the remaining leaders of the Five Great Nations. But essentially, yes, we are all awaiting the orders from him."

 

"This all started because of one person... Are you sure about him, Gaara-sama?" Sakura approached guardly, "Can he be trusted?"

 

"I'm sure." Gaara affirmed in confidence, "But I cannot disclose anything else. The Elder wishes to explain to you himself."

 

"Alright, then." Kakashi accepted a little too fast because this was information he'd soon receive anyway. There was one thing taking priority in his mind and he doubted the Kazekage would offer that up freely, "I have concerns about the boy."

 

Sea foam eyes shifted sharply, "What concerns?"

 

"First of all, who is he?"

 

The Sand leader paused as he thought carefully on what to say, "His name is Uchiyama Hiruko."

 

"That's not what I'm asking."

 

"Then what are you trying to ask?"

 

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm asking."

 

Both men stared one another down completely immovable for two very different, but oddly similar reasons.

 

And after several terse moments Kakashi was the first to break the silence, "We need to be informed."

 

The Kazekage remained silent.

 

"We need to be informed so we can properly  _protect_  him." the other man explained further.

 

 _Protect him?_  Was that really what he heard? Gaara gave him a quizzical, unbelieving look. They did. But was it the right time? Would there be repercussions? ... would they want to protect that child after knowing everything?

 

Inwardly, he felt defeated. What choice did he have at this point? "I will give you your mission and then I'll explain."

 

The silver-headed man sat motionless until he latently offered a subtle nod.

 

"There are two missions to complete. One – to protect the child, which you both are already aware of. And the second..." he trailed, "The second will be a feat in itself – to learn a forbidden jutsu from this village."

 

"Okay... so find an in to their classified information and master the jutsu  _while_  inconspicuously living amongst these people." Sakura deduced doubtfully.

 

"Precisely. And the people here are very quick to catch on if there are spikes in chakra nearby so that may pose as quite a predicament."

 

"Great. So we have three options, Sensei. The wide open beach, far into sea or back into death jungle." Sakura nonchalantly reasoned with an air of sarcasm.

 

But Kakashi chose to be more optimistic for the sake of moving the conversation along, "What does the jutsu entail?"

 

"It's a type of  _F_ _ū_ _ninjutsu_. One far intricate and more ancient than what we've seen."

 

"But Sensei has practically learned all the sealing techniques the Five Nations have to offer."

 

"Yes, but has he learned all the techniques this  _world_  has to offer?"

 

The white-haired man ears perked. Of course, there had to be more than their part of the world. Of course. With just one sentence everything he once knew suddenly seemed so small.

 

"From what the Elder suggests, the  _Chibaku Tensei_ pales in comparison." Gaara informed heavily, "It is a tremendous power to learn. I originally hoped that either one of you would be chosen for this mission given our time restraint. Each of your innate abilities will be needed to grasp this new jutsu in a month and a half time. If you don't succeed, great war will be inevitable."

 

"Another war." Sakura breathed out. "Most villages are still recovering and don't have the man power for another war."

 

"If we enter another war, whether we succeed or fail, most villages will become extinct. You're right. Most do not have the numbers, and combined, the Five Nations don't have the resources. As far as I know, the Kages have already found  _thousands_  in the past few weeks who've turned. I have yet to return and aid in the search which is why I must return tonight."

 

"Alright. We protect the kid and learn the technique." Kakashi stated, "What guarantees if we succeed our mission Hanran still won't fight?"

 

The Kazekage exhaled carefully, "The boy is the key. He has the ability to change the tides of this war."

 

"Which brings me to my original question." Kakashi drawled, "Who is he?"

 

Gaara hesitated before stoically stating the basic facts, "He is the son of a refugee who registered herself in my village five years ago shortly after the war ended."

 

A moment passed, "Why didn't you report this to the alliance?"

 

"I did not know."

 

Kakashi fought the urge to raise a questioning brow. If he found out in less than an hour with the boy, the Kazekage would have surely felt the child's presence in the village at some point during the past five years, "You should have reported it."

 

"I only found out recently."

 

"You should have reported it."

 

"He is a bright child. He does not mean any harm-"

 

Kakashi shook his head, "You should have reported it." he repeated again, his voice raised a hairline fraction.

 

"Can someone fill me in?" Sakura finally interrupted, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

 

But both ignored her question, "With the state the world was in, they would have had them locked away or worse."

 

Kakashi sat pensive as he crossed his arms to his front. "They would have."

 

"And they wouldn't have had a chance." Gaara concluded.

 

The other man agreed, "They wouldn't."

 

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on!" Sakura's outburst finally caught their attention.

 

Kakashi apathetically turned towards her and casually stated, "The child is an Ōtsutsuki. He is a descendent of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya."

 

Her emerald eyes widened. An Otsutsuki... A being so powerful their world had just barely risen from being in shambles after five years.

 

"He is the son of Uchiyama Tsukiko and my village's apothecary Uchiyama Isamu. He's a four year old child who is not defined by his ancestry." Gaara defended more emotionally than his usual stone-like nature.

 

"And the council will not see it as such." Sakura reasoned.

 

If he could look surprised, he would've, "Just like Hanran, even we would use the child-"

 

"As a tool." Kakashi finished, "And if it was brought to light, the boy would be treated like the Jinchuuriki. Possibly worse."

 

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Sakura agreed turning to Kakashi and nodding.

 

"Not good at all." he mimicked her nod.

 

"So safe to say this secret remains with us? No reporting?" she looked between the both of them.

 

Gaara was floored.

 

"Apologies," Kakashi lifted an atoned hand, "once a rule follower, always a pain in the ass." he smiled at Gaara who was increasingly becoming more confused.

 

Sakura scoffed, "You mean, pain in the-"

 

Kakashi clasped his hands together, "Okay, now that we've confirmed who the kid is, is there anything else we need to know? Allergies or... hmm, any sensitives? Aside from the sun, of course." he asked simply.

 

Holding his hands to his front as if to physically pause whatever these people were saying to him, the ginger stood absolutely struck. He hardly said anything defensive within the past thirty seconds and they were suddenly fine with hiding a child who could become the world's most dangerous threat?

 

"What?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

 

"That's  _all_?"

 

Sakura clicked her tongue thrice, "I'm disappointed in you, Gaara-sama. You think we'd blame that little boy for what his great-great-great-greeeaaaat-grandmother did? I know given your past you'd be wary. But, come on now!"

 

 _'Well, honestly...'_ his thought began.

 

"We raised Naruto. Sure, we've done and said things at first. But we raised him. And we love the both of you."

 

"That's a little strong." Kakashi grimaced.

 

"We love them." she reiterated determinedly causing both men to shift uncomfortably, "So yes, what Kakashi said. Allergies?"

 

"Bees. Peaches." Gaara was perturbed. Yes... perturbed was correct. And an uncertain, somewhat good feeling, "And he hates olives."'

 

"Even the fun green ones?"

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and held up her hand to physically stop him for the sake of her sanity.

 

"Got it." Kakashi grinned almost gleefully, "So, can you tell us now about the clan? Why are they here?"

 

And again, the red-head found himself in an awkward situation. That was until a gentle knock rapt at the door. All three turned to expect their little guest.

 

"Come in." Gaara called out in half-relief.

 

The door opened slowly by a hesitant hand, "Hi." the tiny being shyly greeted with half-moon eyes and a soft smile.

 

"What brings you by, kid?" Kakashi apathetically waved with two fingers.

 

"I'm kinda hungry." the little one shyly announced as he held his slightly protruding belly with careful hands, "Any of you wanna eat, too?"

 

Kakashi looked outside to see the sun curved over the west horizon and knew it was already boarding night, "I could eat."

 

The red-head looked nervous as he locked eyes with his comrade, "You're the only one that cooks."

 

Yes. Yes, he knew this. Sakura... was a hopeless case. And Gaara was even worse if that were possible. He had no idea how the man could make everything so... gritty.

 

"And you're the only one with childcare credentials." the female chipped in.

 

"That's not entirely true."

 

"The boys." they deadpanned together.

 

"You're a medic. And you're the leader of many children." he motioned with his head to each of them.

 

"Which means nothing. I've never been around kids. Tsunade-sama only has me working on hard cases, which thankfully, hasn't included kiddos yet."

 

"Children dislike me."

 

Kakashi scoffed, "Don't be silly. There's quite a difference between dislike and fear."

 

"Yes, they fear me!" he said more excitedly than he intended with his clear tone, "Which is why you're more better suited."

 

"I like you." the little boy quipped, but his sweet confession went unnoticed by the silently battling adults.

 

Onyx stared down between three pairs of different green eyes, but they met his unwavering challenge, standing their ground with equal stubbornness for different reasons.

 

So he began to weigh his options. Not cooking meant a relaxing evening. A relaxing,  _starving_  evening. And the little boy's livelihood currently depended on him.

 

Wordlessly, he got up from his comfort zone. And the little boy unsurely looked at the rosy haired adults next to him.

 

"Go ahead, Hiruko-kun." Sakura smiled encouragingly, "The nice man will make you whatever you want to eat."

 

"Whatever I want?"

 

The nice man deeply sighed.

* * *

"You're..." the boy looked around him cautiously before whispering, " _the_  Hatake Kakashi, aren't you?"

 

"That's my name."

 

"Whoa."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You're a general."

 

"Retired." he clarified.

 

"You're a hero!"

 

"I wouldn't exactly put it like-"

 

"Otou-san told me all about you and Team Seven and how the world almost ended, but you guys saved it!"

 

"With the help of several other-"

 

"Man, you saw real zombies."

 

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak. Then decided not to. Then decided – what the hey, why not?

 

"Yes. Yes, I did."

 

Hiruko grinned a wide, toothy smile, his deep dimples ever apparent, "Cool."

 

He didn't know why, but he felt mildly proud. "Are you done setting the table?" Kakashi redirected the conversation feeling rather accomplished.

 

"Yup." he said proudly as he climbed onto a chair ready to eat.

 

"Giving him a hard time?" Sakura entered the kitchen and smiled at both males.

 

"I hardly think a child could really-" Kakashi began as he set dishes down onto the table.

 

But she slyly interrupted like the minx she was, "I was talking to you."

 

"No, he's been a good boy." Hiruko nonchalantly praised.

 

Sakura snickered.

 

"And you're Haruno Sakura, the best healer in all the villages."

 

"Now, I wouldn't really say the best-"

 

"Okaa-san said you could bring people back from the dead!" his face scrunched up in a smile filled with so much excitement, the child looked menacing.

 

"Um, that's quite complic-"

 

"You're my idol!" he gushed with his hands in the air with an increasingly manic expression, "I want to be you when I grow big!"

 

Sakura smiled. That was definitely quite the statement she hadn't heard before.

 

Gaara finally entered the kitchen, "What can I help you with?"

 

"Nothing!" Sakura and Hiruko exclaimed in unison.

 

"You can set the table with the kid." Kakashi offered.

 

"But it's already set?" Hiruko was confused.

 

"He's saying I should do nothing." Gaara sighed.

 

"Precisely."

* * *

Kakashi laid with legs casually crossed on a cream colored hammock on the front porch with his trusted orange book in hand. Though the outside world would view his expression as relaxed and this habit of his common – this was his time to study. Onyx eyes were strategic and sharp as the letters on the page shifted with speed in his brilliant mind. These letters drew up codes, images – essentially  _pieces_  to one large puzzle. The mission.

 

And piece by piece, he placed the puzzle together.

 

Protect the kid. Learn the jutsu. Look up information on the harvest moon.  _The prevention pieces._

_  
_

Find work. How to appear as a real family. Remain inconspicuous. _The obvious pieces._

_  
_

Learn about the clan. Why were they... here? What was their connection to the boy? Find out what was wrong with his chakra. What other jutsus are available here. The agenda of The Elder.  _The personal pieces._

_  
_

What to do if the child gets captured. How to prepare for another war. How to handle the aftermath of war.  _The possible pieces._

_  
_

The endless possible pieces.

 

"Have you thought of everything already? Down to the exact sequence of your underwear the next month and a half?"

 

He gave her a sly smile, "You mean, down to the exact sequence of  _your_  und-"

 

"Watch it, perv." Sakura snorted as she slipped herself into the hammock beside his feet, "Captain, my captain, you should rest. We've already heard what we needed to know for today."

 

"We've only got a little over a month left."

 

"Oh, thank goodness! We still have a little over a month left!" she exaggerated with a hand to her chest and a playful smile.

 

Kakashi smirked, "Well, when you put it like that."

 

She chuckled as she placed his barefoot on her stomach, kneading his curve with her thumb, "At least it's not a week or a couple hours like we usually get."

 

"I suppose you're right." he groaned in relief from her magic hands, "But we should at least split up the tasks."

 

"You cook. I'll clean. Sometimes." and she spoke no further.

 

He scoffed through his nose as his smirk widened into a knowing smile, "There's a lot more to discuss than that."

 

"Of course, there is. When it comes down to the kid, well, we'll share the responsibilities. As for the rest-"

 

"We need to adjust our story."

 

"And tomorrow is another day."

 

"Tomorrow can't-"

 

"It absolutely can-"

 

"If we simply plan out our-"

 

"Tomorrow, Kakashi." she hesitantly spoke his name without honorific, "We still have tomorrow. We've had a really long day." she said more surely.

 

His eyes hazed over darkly. It didn't go unnoticed that what she called him by fluctuated. And he couldn't explain it – the  _hunger_  in him intensifying every time she said his name. Moving as if it were a reflex, he nudged the back of her arm up with his foot, took her hand in his and pulled.

 

Sakura let out a squeak as she flew forward onto his wide chest. She caught herself with her hands which were now pressed firmly against his hard abs as he cradled her small form to him with strong, steady arms. Calloused fingers traced the hem of her shirt before languidly drawing small shapes on the satin skin of her lower back. She shivered and closed her eyes for a moment as she let her him override her senses. His sweet, spicy scent engulfing her, the quickening rhythm of his heart beating against her own chest despite how calm he seemed, and the delicious feel of every hard line and plane of his perfectly sculpted body beneath her fingertips. A body she just recently got to know and wanted to learn more of.

 

Her eyes snapped open and cheeks flushed at the thought. No, Sakura. It was not the time for this. Not now. Tomorrow. Why tomorrow? She hadn't a single clue! But not now. So she decidedly fixed her gaze on her hands. The same hands that were actively trying their best to not squeeze and travel his toned, sleek body. Gods, her heart was beating so hard from head to toe she was sure he could feel it.

 

The knuckle of his pointer and middle finger lifted her chin and she had no choice but to let him see her eyes. Her open-book, lust-filled, embarrassed eyes. He was smirking crookedly and to the left, both dimples ever apparent. Silver hair in strategic disarray as it fell over his amused yet... deeply intense hooded gaze. It really wasn't fair. 

 

Those eyes... Sakura's teeth nervously caught her bottom lip and something momentarily flashed behind those eyes of his. Before she knew it, he had kissed her. Gentle, soft. And she couldn't help but drown. She kissed him back, meeting each wet push and pull from his full, soft lips. The warm hands at her back snaked under her shirt and gripped the softest areas of her bare hips causing her to inhale with a hiss against his mouth.

 

Her own fixed hands travelled up his nape, drawing him closer into her as she deepened the slow kiss. But before she could taste him, he pulled away. Her own hooded gaze looked at him in confusion as he placed one more full kiss to her lips and guided her head to rest on his shoulder. With her head now cradled in the crook of his neck, she felt his warm lips grace her hairline and she could feel him smiling against her skin.

 

"Well then, at the very least, we can talk about  _us_." he casually professed much to her surprise.

 

Knocked from her daze, Sakura nervously craned her head back only to see him smiling down at her. The butterflies in her stomach were swarming. Was he really the one to initiate the  _talk_?

 

"I don't know if this is the right time."  _stupid defense mechanism_ , she cursed to herself, "Perhaps  _tomorrow_  will be-" Here was that tomorrow word, again.

 

"Perhaps tonight-"

 

"Can we just-"

 

"We could. But-"

 

"Let's just wait till-"

 

" _Tonight_ ," his tenor voice emphasized. "I want to talk about  _us_."

 

The way his voice reverberated sent sharp tingles under her skin like specks of heat. Yes, he definitely wanted to have the talk.

 

He intimately traced her cheek with the length of his nose nuzzling against her soft skin like a cat as he breathed her scent in. "Nothing will go wrong."

 

Was that why she was hesitant? How did he know that before she did? "You won't let it." she stated, knowing at the very least, she could trust him.

 

"There's that." he brought his head back as he regarded her, " _You_  won't let it."

 

She wouldn't. He was right. And the realization overwhelmed her. With one sentence he reminded her of her confidence, and at the very least, that she could trust  _herself_. She learned late that a man who gave her confidence should be avoided, but a man who simply reminded her of what she already possessed?

 

The man in her arms right now was someone she'd not only fight but  _win_  wars for. Sakura cupped his coarse cheek with her hands and touched her lips against his feather soft in silent declaration to his statement.

 

 _Bang!_  

 

A loud crash rumbled in the front of their yard. The moment was lost. They moved to their feet lightning fast and lowered into a defensive stance, scanning their dimmed surroundings in scrutiny and in utter, profound and deep disappointment that they just got royally cock-blocked.

 

"Hello, invaders! Welcome to the Hidden Village Beyond the Mountain!" a loud, raspy voice bellowed from the foot of the iron steps leading to the porch.

 

 _'What the hell?'_  Sakura's inner demon screeched.

 

"Invaders and welcome are not synonymous." a calm yet somewhat annoyed voice called out from the front door. "And I've already explained. They are guests of The Elder."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Guests, invaders. Same difference." the source of the voice took a proud step onto the porch.

 

And there they saw it. A woman. A relatively tall woman dressed in an unusually yellow, long-sleeved jump suit, with long, flowing, pigtailed, flaming red hair. She stood proudly with one hand holding up a torch and the other placed confidently on her hip.

 

Kakashi and Sakura starred wide eyed and mouth agape. She was the spitting image of-

 

"You're not suppose to be here till the morning." Gaara scolded.

 

"It's never too early for introductions!" The ginger took wide steps to the couple and gestured to herself with an obnoxious thumb, "Name's Uzumaki Kinoko, and don't you forget it!"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiruko – god of the morning sun.
> 
> Kinoko – mushroom.
> 
> Tsukiko - moon child. 
> 
> Uchiyama – inner mountain.
> 
> Check mark giving Naruto a large family and an opportunity to learn part of his history not from books he wouldn't read. :) Instead of telling Naruto about his parents or heritage, they gave a measly budget to a baby and kept him in the dark? Pfft. Kishi, come on. I can't even blame Sarutobi for this one, because Kishi, if you just kept to the professor-like character you introduced during Chunin then it wouldn't have happened. Period. Here you go Naruto. Your side of the wedding will be just as full as Hyuuga and you can take your children to your very own family gatherings/traditions filled with gingers now. As you've deserved. And I'm going to do more for you. 
> 
> Hi, everyone! I know, I'm absolute shit. A terrible human being. 
> 
> I think I was kakasaku burned out. Everywhere I turned it was kakasaku, and while I love this pairing... I suppose you can say I forgot why I was writing this; to fill the emotional plot holes that I needed from Naruto's ending lol. The weekly updates were a real strain given how long these chapters are... Imagine having to write a 15-25 page paper every week. I can do a chapter every couple weeks. That's enough time for me to be a good person to my family, friends and to all of you. And to keep the quality in my chapters up to what I deem okay to post without feeling rushed lol. I have a maddening method when writing. I read and read and read the chapter till I can read through the entire chapter without altering anything. Which means a thousand times. I died. I think I caught my second wind, so I'll do my best this time to keep on.
> 
> Well, I don't know. What do you guys think? Shorten my chapters to keep the flow faster for everyone? Or keep it the same?
> 
> Psh, I see ya'll are thinking I slipped a KS baby in there! I know I've hit most of the popular tropes out there, but time travel is a bit too complicated to add to this particular story. I've thought about it. I truly have, but my original plot is just too interesting to me still. I kinda had Hiruko take after Otsutsuki Toneri, but I see how even he could look like a kakasaku baby in the last chapter so I added a bit more description.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. :)


End file.
